Afrontar el Fuego
by Ghia-Hikari
Summary: Ella, la bruja mas poderosa de la isla, El, un hombre que regresa por lo ke dejo hace mucho tiempo. La Oscuridad esta mas poderosa que nunca y la bruja del fuego debera enfrentar el ultimo reto con sus hermanas, para proteger su isla.. Ultimo Capitulo
1. Prologo

**_Holas... nueva historia... Espero ke sigan leyendo mis historias como hasta este minuto lo han hecho... gashias por siempre darme su apoyo..._**

**_Ya saben Esta historia no me pertence sino ke asu autora Nora Roberts, y obviamente los personajes de RK tampoco me pertenecen yo solo los mezclo y los adapto..._**

**_yaps nos vemos abajooo_**

* * *

**_Afrontar el Fuego_  
**

**¡Oh amor¡oh fuego! Él antes sacaba**

**Con un gran beso mi alma por los labios**

**Como la luz del sol bebe rocío**

Alfred Lord Tensión

(Traducción: Antonio Rivero Taravilla)

_**Prólogo**_

**ISLA DE LAS TRES HERMANAS **

**SEPTIEMBRE DE 1720**

Tenía roto el corazón y sus astillas afiladas se le clavaban en lo más profundo del alma hasta hacerla desdichada cada instante de su vida. Ni siquiera sus hijos eran un consuelo; los hijos que había llevado en su vientre, los que había llevado para sus hermanas perdidas.

Ella, con gran dolor de su corazón, tampoco era un consuelo para ellos.

Los había abandonado, como lo había hecho su padre.

Su marido, su amor, su vida, había vuelto al mar y con él se fueron lo que ella tenía de esperan­za, amor y magia.

En ese momento, él no recordaría los años que pasaron juntos; la felicidad que compartieron. No la recordaría a ella, ni a sus hijos, ni a sus hijas, ni a la vida en la isla.

Él era así. Ése era el destino de ella.

Y el de sus hermanas, se dijo mientras miraba los embates del mar desde el acantilado que tanto amaba. Ellas también habían amado y habían per­dido.

La llamada Aire se había quedado prendada de un rostro hermoso y unas palabras amables que se tornaron en un monstruo. Un monstruo que la de­sangró. La mató por ser lo que era y ella no utilizó sus poderes para impedirlo.

La llamada Tierra había sufrido y se había encolerizado hasta levantar un muro piedra a piedra, un odio imposible de derribar. Usó sus poderes para vengarse, abandonó la Hermandad y se refugió en la oscuridad.

Ahora la oscuridad se había cerrado y ella, Fue­go, se encontraba sola con su dolor.

La oscuridad le susurraba por las noches con una voz maligna llena de mentiras. Aunque las co­nocía bien se veía tentada por ellas.

Su círculo se había roto y no podría resistir sola.

Lo notaba, notaba que se le acercaba sinuo­samente como si fuera una neblina hedionda que avanzaba pegada al suelo. Era insaciable. Su muer­te la nutriría y, aun así, no podía afrontar la vida.

Levantó los brazos y la melena llameante ondu­ló al viento que había conjurado con el aliento. To­davía le quedaban esos poderes. El mar aulló como respuesta y el suelo tembló bajo sus pies.

Aire, Tierra y Fuego, y Agua, que le había da­do su gran amor para llevárselo de nuevo.

Era la última vez que podría conjurarlos.

Sus hijos estarían a salvo, se había ocupado de ello. La niñera los cuidaría, les enseñaría y el don: la sabiduría, tendría continuidad.

La oscuridad la lamía con un beso gélido.

Vacilaba en el borde del acantilado. Los de­seos se debatían como bramaban la tormenta que sentía en su interior y la tempestad que había con­jurado.

Pensó que se perdería la isla que sus hermanas y ella habían creado para protegerse de quienes querían capturarlas y matarlas. Se perdería todo.

«Estás sola», le murmuró la oscuridad. «Sufres. Acaba con la soledad. Acaba con el sufrimiento.»

Lo haría, pero no abandonaría a sus hijos ni a los hijos de sus hijos. Todavía tenía poderes y la fuerza y la sabiduría necesarias para emplearlos.

—Durante trescientos años, la isla de las her­manas será un refugio seguro —la luz brotó de los dedos extendidos y dibujó un círculo dentro de otro círculo—. Tu mano no alcanzará a mis hijos. Vivirán, aprenderán y enseñarán y cuando mi sortilegio pierda su fuerza, surgirán otras tres para hacerse una. Un círculo de hermanas que resistirán y se enfrentarán a la hora más oscura. Valor y confianza, justicia y compasión, y amor sin ataduras, ésas son las lecciones de ellas tres. Por voluntad propia, se unirán para hacer frente a sus destinos. Si una u otra no lo hicieran la isla se hundirá en el mar, pero si ahuyentaran a la oscuridad, este lugar nunca llevará tu sello. Este es mi último sortilegio. Que se haga mi vo­luntad.

La oscuridad intentó atraparla cuando saltó, pero no lo consiguió. Mientras se acercaba al agua como una red de plata irradió su poder alrededor de la isla donde dormían sus hijos.

Continuara...

* * *

_**Yaps... aki les dejo el prologo de esta historia... la de nuestra ultima hermana... **_

_**espero ke la disfruten..**_

_**matta nee**_


	2. CApitulo 1

**_Hola... un nuevo capitulo, de esta ultima parte de la trilogia... uff se viene bueno...  
Grax por postear y dejar sus reviews correspondientes..._**

**_Yaps... como ya deben saber ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen...  
nos vemos abajoooo_**

* * *

_**Afrontar el Fuego  
**_

_**UNO**_

**ISLA DE LAS TRES HERMANAS **

**MAYO DE 2002**

Hacía más de diez años que no iba por la isla. Más de diez años sin ver, salvo en sus pensamien­tos, los penachos del bosque, las casas dispersas, la curva de la playa y la ensenada, los imponentes acantilados donde estaban la casa de piedra y el fa­ro blanco que se erguía junto a ella.

No debería haberle extrañado el sentimiento de atracción ni la sensación de placer puro y sencillo que lo embargó. A Kenshin Himura no se le sorprendía con facilidad, pero el deleite de contemplar lo que había cambiado y lo que no, lo cogió desprevenido por su intensidad.

Había vuelto a casa, hasta que estuvo allí no se había dado cuenta del todo de lo que eso significa­ba para él.

Aparcó el coche cerca del muelle del transbordador porque quería caminar, oler el aire salado de la primavera, oír las voces que llegaban de los bar­cos, ver cómo fluía la vida en ese pedazo de tierra desgajado de la costa de Massachussets.

Quizá también lo hiciera, reconoció, porque quería tener un poco de tiempo para prepararse antes de ver a la mujer que le había hecho volver allí.

No esperaba una acogida cálida. En realidad, no sabía qué esperar de Kaoru.

Hubo un tiempo en que sí lo sabía. Había lle­gado a conocer cada expresión de su rostro y cada matiz de su voz. Ella lo habría esperado en el mue­lle con la maravillosa melena negra al viento y los ojos azules como el cielo resplandecientes por el gozo y el anhelo.

Habría oído su risa y ella se habría arrojado en sus brazos.

Esos días formaban parte del pasado, se dijo mientras subía la cuesta en dirección a la calle principal flanqueada por preciosas tiendas y ofici­nas. Él había acabado con ellos y se había alejado, voluntariamente, de la isla y de Kaoru.

Y en ese momento, voluntariamente también, volvía de aquel exilio.

Entretanto, la chica que había dejado en la isla se había convertido en una mujer; en una mujer de negocios, pensó con una sonrisa. No le sorpren­día, a Kaoru siempre se le habían dado bien los ne­gocios y tenía buen ojo para conseguir beneficios. Si fuera necesario, pensaba aprovecharse de eso para recuperar sus favores más fácilmente.

A Kenshin no le importaba engatusar a quien fuera si con eso salía victorioso.

Entró en la calle principal y se quedó un rato mirando La Posada Mágica. El edificio gótico de piedra era el único hotel de la isla y le pertenecía. Tenía algunas ideas que pensaba poner en práctica dado que su padre ya había dejado las riendas del establecimiento.

Sin embargo, los negocios podían esperar por una vez hasta que resolviera los asuntos personales.

Siguió caminando y le complació comprobar que el tráfico, si bien ligero, era constante. Se dijo que la actividad en la isla era tanta como le habían comentado.

Avanzó por la acera con su zancada amplia. Era alto, medía casi dos metros, con un cuerpo ágil y en forma que durante los últimos años había estado más acostumbrado a los trajes que a los vaqueros negros que llevaba ahora. El abrigo largo y oscuro flotaba detrás de él agitado por la brisa cortante de principios de mayo**. (NA: Waaa se me vino a la mente una mezcla entre Hiko y AOshi .)**

El cabello rojo y despeinado por el viaje en transbordador, le barría el cuello de la camisa. Te­nía un rostro delgado con pómulos anchos y muy marcados. Sus ángulos se suavizaban un tanto por una boca carnosa y perfectamente delineada, pero, en cualquier caso, su estampa era imponente con los mechones de pelo agitados por el viento.

Sus ojos despiertos escudriñaban lo que había sido y volvería a ser su hogar. Tenían un color, en­tre violeta y dorado, y estaban enmarcados por unas pestañas y unas cejas completamente negras.

Cuando le convenía, se valía de su aspecto, como también se aprovechaba de su encanto o de su crueldad. Utilizaba cualquier arma que tuviera a mano para alcanzar su objetivo. Sabía que nece­sitaría sus mejores artes para conquistar a Kaoru Kamiya.

Miró el Café & Libros, el negocio de Kaoru, desde el otro lado de la calle. Debería haberse imaginado que ella había comprado un edificio abandonado para convertirlo en un sitio elegante, encantador y rentable. El escaparate exhibía libros y unas mace­tas con flores alrededor de una tumbona. Eran dos de las cosas que Kaoru más adoraba, se dijo: las flores y los libros. El escaparate sugería que era el mo­mento de descansar después de haber trajinado en el jardín y disfrutar de los frutos del trabajo con la lectura de una novela.

Mientras observaba, una pareja de turistas —to­davía podía distinguir a los turistas de los lugare­ños— entró en la librería.

Se quedó donde estaba con las manos en los bolsillos hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba ma­reando la perdiz. Existían pocas cosas más sobrecogedoras que Kaoru Kamiya de mal humor. Estaba seguro de que lo atacaría con una furia desatada en cuanto lo viera.

Tampoco podía reprochárselo.

Aunque, a decir verdad, se dijo con una sonri­sa, también había pocas cosas tan apasionantes co­mo Kaoru Kamiya hecha una furia. Sería... sería di­vertido volver a batirse en duelo con ella. Cómo resultaría gratificante aplacar ese genio.

Cruzó la calle y abrió la puerta de la librería.

Lulú estaba detrás del mostrador. La habría reco­nocido en cualquier parte. Aquella mujer diminuta con cara de gnomo medio oculta tras unas gafas con montura plateada fue quien realmente crió a Kaoru. Los padres de la joven estaban más interesados en viajar y en ellos mismos que en su hija y contrata­ron a Lulú, una antigua hippie,para que se ocupara de ella.

Lulú estaba cobrando a unos clientes, así que él tuvo un momento para mirar a su alrededor. El techo estaba salpicado de luces que parecían estre­llas y que invitaban a echar una ojeada a los libros. Había un rincón muy acogedor con butacas delan­te de una chimenea sobre cuya repisa vio flores de primavera. El aroma suavizaba el ambiente como lo hacían las flautas y las gaitas que sonaban suave­mente por los altavoces.

Los libros estaban colocados en unas estante­rías de color azul brillante. Al pasar ante ellos, pensó que la selección de títulos era impresionan­te y tan ecléctica como su dueña. Nadie podría acusar a Kaoru de tener una mente limitada.

Hizo una mueca al ver que en otros estantes había velas rituales, cartas de tarot, runas y figu­ras de hadas, magos o dragones. Se dijo que era una forma atractiva de presentar otra de las cosas que le interesaban a Kaoru. Tampoco esto le sor­prendió.

Tomó una piedra de cuarzo rosa de un cuenco y la frotó entre los dedos para que le diera suerte. Aunque sabía que no servía de nada. Antes de vol­ver a dejarla, notó una ráfaga de aire helado. Son­rió con tranquilidad y se volvió para encontrarse con Lulú.

—Sabía que volverías. Como la falsa moneda.

Era el primer obstáculo que tenía que superar: el dragón de la puerta.

—Hola, Lu.

—No me llames Lu, Kenshin Himura —resopló, le echó una rápida ojeada y volvió a resoplar—. ¿Vas a comprar eso o llamo al sheriff para que te encie­rre por robar en las tiendas?

—¿Qué tal está Aoshi? —preguntó mientras dejaba la piedra.

—Pregúntaselo tú mismo. No puedo perder el tiempo contigo.

Si bien Kenshin le sacaba más de treinta centímetros, Lulú se le acercó, le golpeó con un dedo en el pecho e hizo que se sintiera como si tuviese doce años.

—¿Qué demonios quieres?

—Ver mi casa. Ver a Kaoru.

—¿Por qué no nos haces un favor a todos y vuelves adonde has estado perdido todos estos años? Nueva York, París. Oh la la... Nos ha ido muy bien sin tenerte rondando por aquí.

—Eso parece —volvió a echar una ojeada a la tienda. No estaba ofendido. Siempre había pensa­do que un dragón se debía a su princesa y, que él recordara, Lulú siempre había hecho bien su tra­bajo—. Un sitio muy bonito. Tengo entendido que el café es especialmente bueno y que lo lleva la mujer de Aoshi.

—Tienes buen oído, así que escúchame y vete.

No se ofendió, pero los ojos se le crisparon y el dorado se hizo más profundo.

—He venido para ver a Kaoru.

—Está ocupada; le diré que has pasado por aquí.

—No lo harás —replicó Kenshin tranquilamen­te—, pero lo sabrá en cualquier caso.

Mientras hablaba, oyó las pisadas de unos taco­nes. Podía haber sido una mujer cualquiera la que bajaba la escalera de caracol, pero él la reconoció. Le dio un vuelco el corazón, rodeó la estantería y la vio cuando descendía los últimos escalones.

Reventó en mil pedazos sólo de verla.

La princesa se había convertido en reina.

Siempre había sido una criatura maravillosa, pero el paso de niña a mujer había pulido su belle­za. El cabello era como lo recordaba: una mata de rizos como llamas negras que rodeaba un rostro rosa páli­do. Recordaba que la piel era suave como el rocío. La nariz recta y corta y la boca amplia y carnosa. Recordaba perfectamente su textura y sabor. Los ojos, azules como el cielo y de forma almendrada, lo observaban con una indiferencia premeditada. Le sonrió, con frialdad también, y se acercó a él.

El vestido color oro viejo y ceñido al cuerpo, resaltaba unas piernas muy, muy largas. Los zapa­tos de tacón eran del mismo tono y parecía como si toda ella desprendiera un calor resplandeciente, pero Kenshin no sintió calidez alguna cuando ella lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

—Vaya, si es Kenshin Himura Bienvenido.

La voz era más grave, un par de tonos más grave, que la que tenía antes. Más sensual, más aterciopela­da; como musgo. Parecía como si se abriera camino directamente hasta su vientre mientras seguía perple­jo por la sonrisa educada y el recibimiento distante.

—Gracias —empleó el mismo tono que ella—. Me alegro de haber vuelto. Estás impresionante.

—Se hace lo que se puede.

Kaoru se retiró el pelo de la cara. Llevaba unos pendientes de topacio amarillo verdoso. Tenía gra­bados en su mente todos los detalles de ella, desde los anillos hasta el sutil aroma que la rodeaba. In­tentó descifrar su mente, pero le pareció que se ex­presaba en un idioma desconocido y desalentador.

—Me gusta tu librería —comentó con mucho cuidado de que el tono pareciera despreocupado—. Por lo menos, lo que he visto.

—Bueno... habrá que enseñártelo todo. Lulú, tienes clientes.

—Sé lo que tengo —farfulló Lulú—. Es un día laborable¿no? No tienes tiempo para ir con éste por ahí.

—Lulú —Kaoru se limitó a ladear la cabeza como advertencia—. Siempre dispongo de algún minuto para los viejos amigos. Sube, Kenshin, te enseñaré el ca­fé —volvió a subir la escalera agarrada a la barandi­lla—. Es posible que sepas que un amigo común, Aoshi Shinomori, se casó el invierno pasado. Misao, además de ser muy amiga mía, es una cocinera excepcional.

Kenshin se detuvo en lo alto de la escalera. Le mo­lestaba sentirse desorientado, que le hubiera pilla­do tan desprevenido. El olor de Kaoru estaba vol­viéndole loco.

El segundo piso era tan acogedor como el pri­mero. Con el atractivo añadido de tener un bulli­cioso café en un extremo que desprendía aromas a especias, café y chocolate. Sobre la barra había una magnífica variedad de bollería y ensaladas. Un vapor fragante salía de una cazuela enorme y una mujer pelinegra muy guapa servía sopa a un cliente.

Por las ventanas del extremo más alejado se podían ver el mar.

—Es impresionante —eso podía decirlo sin re­servas—. Sencillamente impresionante, Kaoru. Tie­nes que estar muy orgullosa.

—¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

Lo dijo con un tono tan mordaz que se volvió para mirarla, pero ella se limitó a sonreír y a hacer un elegante gesto con la mano cargada de anillos.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Más de la que me imaginaba.

Vio un afilado destello en los ojos azules de Kaoru antes de que se diera la vuelta para dirigirse a la barra.

—Misao, estoy con un hombre hambriento.

—Entonces, ha venido al sitio adecuado —Misao sonrió, provocando que aparecieran unos hoyuelos en su cara, y lo miró con sus ojos verdes y amiga­bles—. La sopa del día es de pollo con curry. La ensalada especial de gambas picantes y el empare­dado es de cerdo asado con tomate y aceitunas. Además de nuestra oferta habitual de platos vege­tarianos —añadió dando unos golpecitos en el menú.

Kenshin dedujo que era la mujer de Aoshi. Una co­sa era saber que su más viejo amigo había dado aquel paso y otra ver el motivo. Notó una sacudida.

—Una buena variedad.

—Eso creemos nosotras.

—No puedes equivocarte en la elección si lo ha preparado Misao —le aseguró Kaoru—. Te dejo en sus manos. Tengo trabajo. Ah, Misao, no os he pre­sentado. Es Kenshin Himura, un viejo amigo de Aoshi. Que disfrutes con la comida.

Kenshin notó que la preciosa cara de Misao se con­traía por la sorpresa y que acto seguido desapare­cía de ella todo rastro de calidez.

—¿Qué va a tomar?

—De momento, sólo café. Solo, sin leche. ¿Qué tal está Aoshi?

—Está muy bien, gracias.

Kenshin tamborileó con los dedos sobre su muslo. Otro guardián, y no menos imponente que el dra­gón, por muy delicada que pareciera.

—¿Y Megumi? Creo que se casó el mes pasado.

—Está muy bien y muy feliz —los labios de Misao dibujaron una línea firme de fastidio mientras servía el café en uno de los vasos para llevar—. Es gratis. Estoy segura de que Kaoru ni quiere ni nece­sita su dinero. Dan muy bien de comer en La Po­sada Mágica, seguro que la conoce.

—Sí, la conozco —Kenshin pensó que era una gatita muy hermosa y con uñas muy afiladas—. Se­ñora Shinomori¿cree que Kaoru necesita su protección?

—Creo que Kaoru puede manejar cualquier si­tuación —esbozó una sonrisa fina como una cu­chilla—. Absolutamente cualquiera.

Kenshin cogió el café.

—Opino lo mismo —concedió antes de mar­charse en la misma dirección que Kaoru.

—Menudo cabrón —una vez en su despacho, Kaoru dio rienda suelta a la rabia que sentía.

Hizo que los libros y los objetos que había en los estantes temblaran y saltaran. Era increíble que tuviera el descaro, la insensibilidad y el poco juicio de entrar en su librería como si tal cosa, se dijo; de sonreírle como si esperara que se arrojara en sus brazos y gritara de alegría y de quedarse asombra­do cuando no lo hizo.

Cabrón.

Cerró los puños y el cristal de la ventana se agrietó ligeramente.

Lo había notado cuando entró. Como había notado el preciso instante en el que puso un pie en la isla. Mientras preparaba un pedido le invadió un dolor, una impresión, un júbilo y una ira tan inten­sos que se había mareado. Una emoción se había superpuesto a la otra hasta dejarla agotada y tem­blorosa. Así supo que había regresado.

Once años. La había abandonado dejándola herida, impotente y sin esperanza. Todavía le aver­gonzaba recordar la pálida sombra temblorosa de pena y confusión que había sido durante se­manas.

Sin embargo, reconstruyó su vida desde las ce­nizas de los sueños que Kenshin había encendido en ella. Se había centrado y logrado encontrar una es­pecie de satisfacción serena.

Y ahora, él había vuelto.

Sólo podía dar gracias a los hados porque su presciencia le hubiese dado tiempo para preparar­se. Hubiera sido humillante encontrárselo sin es­tar prevenida y, en cambio, resultó muy gratifican­te ver la sombra de sorpresa y desconcierto en su rostro ante el recibimiento frío y displicente.

Se recordó que ya era más fuerte. Ya no era la muchacha que había arrojado su corazón sangran­te y destrozado a sus pies. Además, en su vida exis­tían otras cosas, otras muchas cosas, más impor­tantes que un hombre.

El amor, se dijo, puede ser muy mentiroso, y ella no admitía las mentiras. Tenía su casa, su ne­gocio y sus amigos. Volvía a tener su círculo y ese círculo tenía un propósito.

Todo eso era suficiente.

Oyó una llamada en la puerta, anuló los senti­mientos y los pensamientos, y se sentó en la buta­ca que había detrás de la mesa.

—Adelante.

Estaba repasando los datos en la pantalla del ordenador cuando Kenshin entró. Levantó la mirada distraídamente y con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—¿No te ha tentado nada del menú?

—Me he conformado con esto —quitó la tapa del vaso y lo dejó sobre la mesa—. Misao es muy fiel.

—En mi opinión, la fidelidad es una virtud im­prescindible en un amigo.

Kenshin hizo un sonido de conformidad y dio un sorbo.

—También hace un café excelente.

—Una virtud imprescindible para la cocinera de un café —tamborileó con los dedos sobre la me­sa en un gesto de impaciencia contenida—. Kenshin, lo siento. No quiero ser brusca. Eres muy bien recibi­do en el café o en la tienda, pero tengo trabajo.

Él se quedó mirándola fijamente un instante, pero no consiguió que alterara el gesto de ligera incomodidad.

—Entonces, no te entretengo. ¿Por qué no me das las llaves y me instalo?

Kaoru, atónita, sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Las llaves?

—De la casa amarilla. Tu casa amarilla.

—¿Mi casa amarilla¿Por qué demonios iba a darte las llaves de la casita amarilla?

—Porque la he alquilado —encantado de ha­ber roto la máscara de educación, sacó unos pa­peles del bolsillo que dejó sobre la mesa. Se apar­tó un poco cuando ella los cogió con furia—. Celtic Circle es una de mis empresas —explicó mientras ella fruncía el ceño— y Saito Hajime uno de mis abogados. Él alquiló la casa en mi nombre.

Kaoru notaba que la mano quería ponerse a tem­blar; más aún: quería dar un puñetazo. Intenciona­damente, la puso sobre la mesa con la palma hacia abajo.

—¿Por qué?

—Tengo abogados que me hacen todo tipo de cosas —le explicó Kenshin mientras se encogía de hom­bros—. Además, supuse que no me la alquilarías, pero también supuse, más bien estoy seguro de ello, que una vez cerrado el trato, lo cumplirías hasta el final.

—Me refería —aclaró Kaoru después de reso­plar— a por qué quieres la casa amarilla si tienes un hotel entero.

—No me gusta vivir en un hotel ni en mi lugar de trabajo. Quiero intimidad y poder descansar. Si me quedara en el hotel, no tendría ninguna de las dos cosas. ¿Me la habrías alquilado si no hubiera sido a través de un abogado?

—Naturalmente —respondió con una sonrisa forzada—, pero habría subido considerablemente la renta.

Kenshin se rió y más tranquilo que la primera vez que la vio, bebió un poco más de café.

—Un trato es un trato y quizá estuviera desti­nado a que fuera así. Desde que mis padres le ven­dieron la casa al marido de Megumi, yo ya no tengo donde alojarme aquí. Las cosas suelen suceder co­mo se espera que sucedan.

—Las cosas pasan —fue todo lo que dijo Kaoru. Abrió un cajón y sacó unas llaves—. Es pequeña y más bien rústica, pero estoy segura de que te servi­rá mientras te quedes en la isla.

Dejó las llaves sobre la copia del contrato.

—Estoy seguro de ello. ¿Por qué no cenas con­migo esta noche? Podemos ponernos al día.

—No, gracias.

Kenshin no quería habérselo propuesto tan pronto. Le fastidiaba que se le hubieran escapado las palabras.

—Otra vez será —se levantó y cogió las llaves y el contrato—. Me alegro de volver a verte, Kaoru.

Antes de que ella pudiera evitarlo, Kenshin le puso la mano sobre la que tenía en la mesa. Saltó una chispa y sonó un chisporroteo.

—¡Ah! —fue todo lo que exclamó Kenshin mien­tras tomaba la mano con más fuerza.

—Aparta la mano —Kaoru lo dijo lentamente y en voz baja, con la mirada clavada en él—. Nadie te ha permitido que me toques.

—Nunca han hecho falta permisos entre noso­tros, se trataba de pura necesidad.

La mano de Kaoru estuvo a punto de temblarle, pero la mantuvo firme por mera voluntad.

—Ya no hay nosotros y ya no te necesito.

Le dolió. Sintió un dolor intenso y fugaz en el corazón.

—Me necesitas y yo te necesito. Hay que tener en cuenta otras cosas aparte de las viejas heridas.

—Viejas heridas —Kaoru repitió las palabras co­mo si fueran de un idioma desconocido—. Entien­do. Sea como sea, no me tocarás sin mi permiso, y no lo tienes.

—Vamos a tener que hablar.

—Eso supone que tenemos algo que decirnos —le brotó una rabia que disimuló con desdén—. En este preciso momento no tengo nada que de­cirte. Quiero que te vayas. Tienes el contrato, las llaves y la casa. Fuiste muy listo, Kenshin. Siempre has sido muy listo, desde niño, pero éste es mi despa­cho, mi tienda —estuvo a punto de decir mi isla, pero se mordió la lengua—, y no tengo tiempo.

Kenshin soltó la mano y ella la apartó. La atmósfera se despejó un tanto

—No estropeemos tu visita con una escena. Espero que te guste la casa. Si tienes algún problema, dímelo.

—Lo haré. Me gustará y también te lo diré —fue hacia la puerta y la abrió—. Ah, Kaoru, esto no es una visita, he venido para quedarme.

Vio con un placer morboso que las mejillas de ella palidecían antes de que volviera a cerrar la puerta.

Se maldijo a sí mismo por haber dicho eso y por haber estropeado el primer encuentro. Des­cendió la escalera de mal humor y salió de la tien­da bajo la mirada gélida de Lulú.

Fue en dirección contraria al muelle donde ha­bía aparcado y a la casa donde viviría una tempora­da, y se dirigió hacia la comisaría.

Esperaba encontrar allí a Aoshi Shinomori, el sheriff Shinomori. Pensó que le gustaría que alguien, aunque sólo fuera una persona, le diera la bienvenida sin­ceramente.

Si no podía contar con Aoshi para eso, la situa­ción sería realmente penosa. Se encogió de hom­bros para protegerse de la brisa, aunque ya no la notaba.

Kaoru se lo había quitado de encima como a una mosca. Como a un mosquito. No con un arrebato de genio, sino con irritación. El chispazo del con­tacto entre sus manos había significado algo. Tenía que creer en eso. Sin embargo, si había alguien que podía mantenerse firme frente al destino e im­ponerle su voluntad, ésa era Kaoru.

Bruja terca y orgullosa... se dijo con un suspi­ro. Sin embargo, eso mismo siempre le había atraído de ella. Era difícil resistirse al orgullo y al poder, y, salvo que se hubiera equivocado, la jo­ven tenía más de las dos cosas que a los diecisiete años.

Eso significaba que la tarea que le esperaba le iba como anillo al dedo en muchos aspectos.

Resopló y abrió la puerta de la comisaría.

El hombre que apoyaba los pies sobre la mesa mientras hablaba por teléfono no había cambiado mucho. Había engordado un poco por unos lados y adelgazado por otros. El pelo seguía siendo re­belde y negro con mechones quemados por el sol. Los ojos siempre penetrantes y completamen­te azules.

Los abrió como platos mientras observaba a Kenshin.

—Bueno... volveré a llamarte... te mandaré los documentos por fax. Sí..., de acuerdo. Tengo que colgar.

Aoshi colgó el auricular y bajó los pies de la me­sa. Se estiró y miró a Kenshin con una sonrisa.

—Vaya... el señorito neoyorquino.

—Mira quien habló, el guardián de la ley y el orden.

Aoshi cruzó el despacho en tres zancadas con sus botas gastadas y abrazó con fuerza a Kenshin.

Sintió algo más que alivio por ser tan bien reci­bido y por el cariño sencillo y arraigado que fluía entre los dos y que se remontaba a la infancia. Se disiparon los años entre el niño y el hombre.

—Me alegro de verte —consiguió decir.

—Lo mismo te digo —Aoshi se apartó un poco para mirarlo y sonrió de puro placer—. Bueno, no has engordado ni te has quedado calvo por estar detrás de una mesa.

Kenshin desvió la mirada a la repleta mesa de su amigo.

—Tú tampoco, sheriff.

—Efectivamente, así que recuerda quien man­da _y _no te metas en líos en mi isla. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí¿Quieres café?

—Si te refieres a eso que hay en la cafetera... creo que no, gracias. Tengo asuntos en la isla. Asuntos a largo plazo.

Aoshi frunció los labios y se sirvió una taza de café que parecía más bien barro.

—¿El hotel?

—Por ejemplo. Se lo compré a mis padres. Ahora es mío.

—Se lo has comprado... —Aoshi se encogió de hombros y se apoyó en la esquina de la mesa.

—Mi familia no funciona como la tuya —ex­plicó secamente Kenshin—. Es un negocio y mi padre perdió el interés, pero yo no. ¿Qué tal están tus padres?

—De maravilla. Ya se han ido. Vinieron para la boda de Megumi y se quedaron un mes. Pensé por un momento que iban a quedarse para siempre, pero hicieron las maletas y se fueron a Nueva Es­cocia.

—Siento no haberlos visto. Creo que Megumi no ha sido la única en casarse.

—Aja —Aoshi levantó la mano con el anillo resplandeciente—. Esperaba que hubieses venido para la boda.

—Ojalá hubiera podido —lo lamentaba since­ramente, como otras cosas—. Me alegro por ti, de verdad.

—Gracias. Te gustará conocerla.

—Ya la conozco —la sonrisa de Kenshin se debili­tó—. A juzgar por el olor del brebaje que estás be­biendo, ella hace mejor café que tú.

—Lo hizo Megumi.

—Quien fuera. Sólo me alegro de que tu mujer no me vaciara la cafetera en la cabeza.

—¿Por qué iba...? Ah... —Aoshi resopló—. Ya, Kaoru... —se pasó la mano por la barbilla—. Misao, Kaoru y Megumi. El asunto es que...

Se calló al abrirse la puerta de golpe. Megumi Shinomori Sagara, que temblaba desde la gorra hasta la punta de las botas, miró con furia a Kenshin. Sus ojos, castaños, lanzaban dardos cargados de rencor.

—Más vale tarde que nunca —afirmó la joven mientras avanzaba—. Llevo once años esperando este momento.

Aoshi la agarró de la cintura. Sabía que su her­mana tenía un gancho de derecha demoledor.

—Espera —le ordenó—. Tranquila.

—Veo que no se ha apaciguado¿eh? —co­mentó Kenshin.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Si ella le daba un puñetazo, él lo haría acto seguido.

—Ni lo más mínimo —Aoshi la levantó en vilo mientras ella lo maldecía. Se le cayó la gorra y la melena oscura y larga se le derramó como una cascada sobre la furiosa cara—. Kenshin, perdona un minuto. ¡Megumi, basta! —le ordenó—. Llevas una placa¿lo recuerdas?

—Entonces me la quitaré antes de tumbarlo —se apartó la melena de un soplido y clavó los ojos en Kenshin—. Se lo merece.

—Quizá me lo merezca —concedió Kenshin—, pero no de ti.

—Kaoru es demasiado señora como para hacerte picadillo, pero yo no.

—Eso es algo que siempre me ha gustado de ti —dijo Kenshin con una sonrisa—. He alquilado la ca­sa amarilla —le comunicó a Aoshi. Megumi se quedó boquiabierta—. Acércate cuando tengas tiempo y nos tomaremos una cerveza.

Kenshin comprendió que la impresión causada por sus palabras había sido definitiva: ella no intentó darle una patada al pasar a su lado camino de la puerta. Salió y se quedó mirando el pueblo.

Un amigo le había recibido con los brazos abiertos, aunque tres mujeres habían formado un círculo de resentimiento contra él.

Para bien o para mal, estaba en casa, se dijo

Continuara...

* * *

_**Pues bien ya se dan los primeros indicios de este asunto... Kenshin ha regresado y no se encontro presisamente con un comite de recibimiento.. sino mas bien con tres brujas furiosas...**_

_**Veremos ke le hizo el susodicho a nuestra kao para ke ella se convirtiera en lo ke es ahora...  
Sigan mandando sus comentarios... saludos y demases... ya?**_

_**beshotes**_

_**nos leemos**_

_**matta nee**_


	3. Capitulo 2

**_Holis... como tan? yo aki viendo proyect rungai o como sea ke se escriba pero ta muy entrente me encanta o... _**

**_Bueno, grax por los reviews ke me han mandado me alegro ke la historia les haya gustado...  
Ya saben ke ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen..yaps las dejo leer.. ke l disfruteeenn_**

* * *

_**Afrontar el Fuego  
**_

_**Dos**_

Kenshin decidió que el infierno estaba lleno de propósitos y que no tenían por qué ser buenos. Había intentado volver a entrar en la vida de Kaoru y hacer frente a su furia, sus lágrimas y su amargura. Ella tenía derecho a todo eso y él no lo negaba.

Aceptaba su rabia, sus insultos y sus acusacio­nes. Le hubiera dado la oportunidad de dar rienda suelta a cada gota de rencor y, naturalmente, con­fiaba en borrarlas todas y recuperarla.

Según sus cálculos, le habría costado unas ho­ras en el mejor de los casos y unos días en el peor.

Desde niños estaban muy unidos. ¿Qué eran once años si se comparaban con un vínculo de san­gre, de corazón y de poderes? Sin embargo, no es­taba preparado para hacer frente a su fría indife­rencia. Ella, evidentemente, estaba muy enfadada con él, pensó mientras aparcaba delante de la casi­ta amarilla, pero su enfado estaba recubierto de una gruesa capa de hielo. Atravesarla le iba a costar algo más que sonrisas, explicaciones, promesas y disculpas.

Lulú lo había fulminado, Misao lo había despre­ciado y Megumi le había sacado las uñas. Kaoru no hi­zo nada de eso, pero su reacción le afectó más que cualquiera de las otras.

Le dolió que lo mirara con ese desdén preme­ditado, sobre todo porque al verla se le desperta­ron todos los recuerdos asaltándole con punzadas de deseo y anhelo de amor.

La había amado obsesivamente, de una manera desproporcionada, y ésa fue la raíz, o una de las raí­ces, del problema.

Tamborileó con los dedos en el volante. Se ne­gaba a creer que ya no le importara. Hubo dema­siadas cosas entre ellos, se entregaron demasiado como para que no quedara nada.

Si no hubiera nada, no se habría producido la chispa, el instante de conexión cuando se tocaron las manos. Iba a aferrarse a eso, pensó Kenshin mientras cogía y soltaba el volante. Se aferraría a la chispa pa­sara lo que pasara.

Un hombre decidido podía crear un infierno de una buena chispa.

Sería una prueba que tendría que superar. Se ga­naría su confianza, se enfrentaría a lo que tuviera que enfrentarse, haría lo que tuviera que hacer. Hizo una mueca. Siempre le gustaron los desafíos.

Tendría que hacer algo más que picar el hielo de Kaoru. Tendría que vencer al dragón, y Lulú no era fácil de persuadir; tendría que tratar con las mujeres que escoltaban a Kaoru: Misao Shinomori con su desprecio sereno y Megumi con su genio de mil de­monios.

Si un hombre debía plantar batalla a cuatro mujeres, sería mejor que tuviera un plan y una piel muy dura, o mordería el polvo en una abrir y ce­rrar de ojos.

Tendría que trazar ese plan. Se bajó del coche y lo rodeó para ir al maletero. Tenía tiempo. No tanto como hubiera querido dadas las circunstan­cias, pero tenía tiempo.

Sacó dos maletas y emprendió el camino hacia la entrada. Se detuvo y miró por primera vez la que sería su casa durante las próximas semanas.

Era preciosa. Ni las fotografías ni los recuer­dos que tenía le habían hecho justicia. Recordaba que en una época fue blanca y estuvo un poco des­tartalada. El color amarillo le otorgaba calidez y los macizos de flores que brotaban con la primave­ra le proporcionaban colorido. Supuso que habría sido iniciativa de Kaoru. Siempre tuvo un gusto ex­quisito y buenas ideas.

Siempre había sabido con exactitud lo que quería.

Ese era otro nudo que tendría que desmarañar.

La casa era singular, pequeña e íntima. Estaba en un rincón encantador de un pequeño bosque y lo su­ficientemente cerca del mar como para oír el mur­mullo de las olas colándose entre los árboles. Tenía la ventaja de la soledad y de estar a un paso del pueblo.

Pensó que había sido una gran inversión. Kaoru también lo habría tenido en cuenta.

La chica inteligente, se dijo mientras seguía hacia la casa, se había convertido en una mujer in­teligente. Dejó las maletas en el peldaño de entra­da y sacó las llaves del bolsillo.

Cuando entró, lo primero que le llamó la atención fue la calidez del recibimiento, como una mano extendida con franqueza. La casa pare­cía invitarle a convertirla en su hogar. No queda­ban sensaciones ni restos de energía de los anterio­res inquilinos.

Estaba seguro de que eso también sería obra de Kaoru, una bruja minuciosa.

Dejó las maletas en la entrada y recorrió la casa. La sala tenía pocos muebles, pero muy bonitos, y la chimenea estaba llena de troncos. El suelo estaba encerado y unas cortinas de fino encaje cubrían las ventanas. Era un ambiente femenino, pero podría adaptarse.

Había dos dormitorios, uno era acogedor, el otro... bueno, en realidad sólo necesitaba uno. El baño, inmaculado y de color cereza, era como una caja de cerillas pensada para que un hombre alto y con extremidades largas sufriera todo lo posible.

La cocina resultaba más que suficiente para sus necesidades. No cocinaba y no pensaba hacerlo. Abrió la puerta trasera y se encontró con más ma­cizos de flores, un jardín de hierbas aromáticas en pleno esplendor y un trozo de césped muy bien cuidado que se adentraba en el bosque.

Podía oír el mar, el viento y, si escuchaba con atención, el motor de un coche que se dirigía al pueblo. También oía el trinar de los pájaros y el la­drido juguetón de un perro.

Kenshin se dio cuenta de que estaba solo. Ello hi­zo que se le relajara algo la tensión que había acumulado en los hombros. Hasta entonces no se había percatado de lo mucho que anhelaba la sole­dad. Era un privilegio del que no disfrutó mucho durante los últimos dos años.

Tampoco era algo que hubiera buscado día a día. Había tenido metas que alcanzar y argumen­tos que defender, y esas ambiciones no le permitie­ron el lujo de la soledad.

No había comprendido que necesitaba volver a encontrar la serenidad de estar solo tanto como necesitaba encontrar a Kaoru. Hubo un tiempo en que tenía ambas cosas siempre que las quería y también hubo un momento en que renunció a las dos. La isla de la que huyó precipitadamente cuan­do era joven iba a devolvérselas.

Podía disfrutar de un paseo por el bosque o la playa. Podía ir en coche a su antigua casa para ver los acantilados, la ensenada, la cueva donde él y Kaoru... Se sacudió de encima los recuerdos. No era el momento apropiado para sentimentalismos. Te­nía asuntos prácticos de los que ocuparse. Teléfo­nos, faxes, ordenadores... El dormitorio pequeño serviría como despacho suplementario, aunque pensaba tener la oficina principal en el hotel. Ne­cesitaba provisiones y sabía que en cuanto apare­ciera por el pueblo para comprarlas, la noticia de su regreso se extendería como el fuego sobre las astillas secas.

Se enfrentaría con lo que le saliera al paso.

Volvió a entrar para deshacer las maletas e ins­talarse en su casa.

Kaoru pensó que las amigas con buenas intencio­nes eran a la vez una bendición y una maldición. En ese momento, dos de ellas irrumpieron en su despacho.

—Creo que tendrías que darle una patada en el culo —aseguró Megumi—. Naturalmente, es algo que ya pensé hace diez años.

«Once», corrigió Kaoru para sus adentros. Eran once años, pero ¿a quién le importaba cuántos fueran?

—Eso sería darle demasiada importancia —Misao levantó la barbilla—. Hace mejor en ignorarlo.

—No se ignora a una sanguijuela —Megumi en­señó los dientes—. Te la arrancas y la aplastas has­ta hacerla papilla.

—Una imagen preciosa —Kaoru se reclinó en la butaca detrás de la mesa y observó a sus dos ami­gas—. No tengo la intención de darle una patada en el culo ni de ignorarlo. Me ha alquilado la casa amarilla durante seis meses y eso lo convierte en mi inquilino.

—Podías cortarle el agua caliente —propuso Megumi.

Kaoru hizo una mueca con la boca.

—Qué infantil, aunque sería un gustazo. Tam­poco tengo la intención de hacer tonterías. Si lo hiciera, le cortaría el agua de golpe. ¿Por qué iba a conformarme sólo con la caliente? Pero —conti­nuó mientras Megumi soltaba una carcajada— es mi inquilino y tiene derecho a recibir todo lo que se especifica en el contrato. Es un acuerdo mercantil, nada más.

—¿Por qué demonios habrá alquilado una casa en la isla durante seis meses? —preguntó Megumi.

—Evidentemente, ha venido para ocuparse personalmente de La Posada Mágica —siempre la adoró, se dijo Kaoru. Al menos, eso había creído. Aunque la abandonó, como a ella—. Los dos so­mos adultos, los dos tenemos negocios y los dos somos de la isla. Aunque sea un mundo muy redu­cido, supongo que los dos podemos ocuparnos de nuestras empresas, vivir nuestras vidas y convivir sin crearnos muchos problemas.

—Si crees eso, es que estás alucinando —gru­ñó Megumi.

—No permitiré que vuelva a entrar en mi vida —afirmó Kaoru en un tono cortante— y no permiti­ré que mi vida se altere porque él esté aquí. Siem­pre supe que volvería.

Misao lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Megumi antes de decidirse a intervenir.

—Tienes razón, desde luego. Además, se acer­ca la temporada alta y los dos estaréis muy ocupa­dos como para interferir en el camino del otro. ¿Por qué no vienes a cenar esta noche? Estoy pre­parando una receta nueva y tu opinión me vendría bien.

—Tienes a Aoshi para eso. No hace falta que me mimes ni que me alivies, hermanita.

—¿Por qué no salimos las tres, nos emborra­chamos y ponemos a parir a los hombres? Siempre es divertido —las animó Megumi.

—Aunque suene apetecible, yo no me apunto. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer en casa... si consi­go terminar el trabajo que tengo aquí.

—Quiere que nos larguemos —le dijo Megumi a Misao.

—Lo he captado —Misao suspiró. Era penoso querer ayudar y no saber cómo—. De acuerdo, pe­ro si necesitas algo...

—Lo sé. Estoy bien y voy a seguir así.

Las echó y se sentó con las manos sobre el re­gazo. Se engañaba al decirse que trabajaría o al fin­gir que pasaría aquel día como si fuera uno cual­quiera.

Tenía derecho a estar rabiosa y a lamentarse, a escupir al destino y golpearlo en el rostro con sus puños.

Sin embargo, no haría nada de eso, porque además de inútil, era una muestra de debilidad. No obstante, se iría a casa. Se levantó y cogió el bolso y la chaqueta ligera que había llevado. Lo vio al pasar por delante de la ventana.

Salió de un Ferrari negro con el abrigo oscuro arremolinado a su alrededor. Recordó que siempre le habían gustado los juguetes ostentosos. Se había quitado los vaqueros y llevaba puesto un traje os­curo. También se había peinado, pero el viento ya jugaba con su cabello. Como lo hizo ella tiempo atrás.

Cogió un maletín y se dirigió a grandes zanca­das hacia La Posada Mágica, como un hombre que sabía perfectamente dónde iba y lo que tenía que hacer.

De repente, se volvió y levantó la mirada con precisión milimétrica hacia donde estaba ella. Cuando clavó los ojos en los suyos, sintió la sacu­dida, el golpe abrasador que antes le habría derre­tido hasta la médula.

Esa vez, sin embargo, se mantuvo firme. Cuando consideró que había demostrado su orgu­llo, se alejó de la ventana y de su vista.

En su casa encontró alivio. Siempre había sido así. Desde un punto de vista práctico, la enorme y la­beríntica mansión del acantilado era excesiva para una mujer sola. Sin embargo, sabía que era perfecta para ella. Incluso de niña, la casa había sido más su­ya que de sus padres. Nunca le importaron los ecos, las corrientes, ni la cantidad de tiempo que llevaba ocuparse de una casa de ese tamaño y antigüedad.

La construyeron sus antepasados y en ese mo­mento era suya.

Había cambiado poco del interior desde que estaba a cargo de ella. Algún mueble que otro, al­gunos colores, la modernización esencial de la co­cina y los baños, pero el espíritu de la casa seguía siendo el mismo que siempre para ella: acogedor, cálido, expectante.

Hubo un tiempo en que se imaginó a sí misma criando una familia allí. Cuánto deseó tener hi­jos... los hijos de Kenshin. Pero con los años aceptó lo que tenía y lo que no y levantó un refugio de con­formidad.

A veces se imaginaba que los jardines eran sus hijos. Los había creado, había dedicado tiempo a plantarlos, nutrirlos y a disciplinarlos. Y ellos le habían dado la felicidad.

Cuando necesitaba algo que no fuera un placer tan delicado, tenía a su disposición la pasión y la intensidad de los acantilados o los secretos y las sombras del bosque.

Tenía todo lo que necesitaba, se dijo Kaoru.

Sin embargo, esa noche no salió a rodearse con las plantas ni a asomarse a los acantilados. Tampo­co paseó por el bosque. Subió las escaleras hasta su habitación de la torre.

Había sido un refugio y un lugar propicio para los descubrimientos cuando era niña. Allí nunca se sintió sola salvo que buscara la soledad. Allí había aprendido y había disciplinado sus poderes.

La habitación era circular y tenía unas venta­nas altas, estrechas, rematadas en un arco. El sol del atardecer se filtraba por ellas y bañaba con to­nos dorados la madera oscura y antigua del suelo. Los estantes rodeaban la habitación y en ellos se guardaban muchas de las herramientas que emplea­ba: frascos con hierbas, vasijas con cristales, los li­bros de sortilegios que pertenecieron a otros y los que había escrito ella misma.

Un antiguo armario guardaba una varita que se fabricó ella misma con arce cortado en Halloween, la víspera de Todos Los Santos, cuando ya había cum­plido dieciséis años. También una escoba, su mejor copa, su athamé más antiguo, una bola de un cristal azul claro, velas, aceites, incienso y un espejo mágico.

Todo ello, y muchas cosas más, perfectamente ordenados.

Reunió todo lo que necesitaba y se quitó el vestido. Cuando era posible, prefería trabajar al natural.

Trazó el círculo e invocó a su elemento, el fue­go, para que le diera energía. Las velas que había encendido con un soplido eran azules para que le proporcionaran serenidad, sabiduría y protección.

Había realizado aquel ritual varias veces du­rante los últimos diez años. Lo hacía siempre que le flaqueaba el corazón o le vacilaba la voluntad. Reconocía que si no lo hubiera hecho, habría sa­bido que Kenshin iba a volver a la isla antes de que llegara. Así que los años de relativa paz tuvieron su precio.

Volvería a cerrarle el paso; cerraría el paso de sus pensamientos y de los sentimientos que tenían el uno por el otro.

No se tocarían en ningún nivel.

—Conservaré mi mente y mi corazón —empe­zó a invocar mientras quemaba incienso y esparcía hierbas sobre agua inmóvil—. Despierta y dormi­da. Que se me devuelva lo que una vez entregué con amor y deseo y mantenga la serenidad. Fui­mos enamorados y ahora somos desconocidos sin un destino en común. Que se haga mi voluntad.

Levantó las manos y esperó a sentir el soplo de paz y confianza que indicaba que había completa­do el ritual. El agua con hierbas de la copa empezó a estremecerse y a formar olas que rebosaban el borde.

Cerró los puños y contuvo la rabia. Concentró la energía y respondió con magia a la magia.

—Mi círculo está cerrado para los demás. Tus trucos son ridículos y me aburren. No vuelvas a entrar en lo que es mío sin haber sido invitado.

Chasqueó los dedos y las llamas de las velas se elevaron hacia el techo. El humo cubrió la superfi­cie del agua.

Ni siquiera así consiguió serenarse ni dominar su rabia. ¿Se atrevía a poner a prueba sus poderes en su propia casa?

Seguía siendo el mismo, se dijo. Kenshin Himura fue siempre un brujo arrogante. Además, pensó a la vez que se detestaba por dejar escapar una lágri­ma, su elemento era el agua.

Kaoru, dentro de su círculo y envuelta en humo, se tumbó y lloró amargamente.

El rumor se difundió rápidamente por la isla. A la mañana siguiente, el asunto candente del re­greso de Kenshin Himura hizo olvidar cualquier otro cotilleo.

Las informaciones contradictorias decían que había vendido La Posada Mágica a unos especula­dores de fuera de la isla o que iba convertirla en un hotel de lujo; que había despedido a todos los em­pleados o que les había subido el sueldo.

Sin embargo, todo el mundo coincidía en que era muy, muy interesante que hubiera alquilado la casa amarilla de Kaoru Kamiya. Las interpretaciones eran variadas, pero todos aseguraban que era des­concertante.

Los isleños se dejaban caer por el café de Kaoru o pasaban por el vestíbulo del hotel con la esperanza de encontrar pistas. Nadie se atrevió a preguntárse­lo directamente a Kaoru o a Kenshin, pero había muchas idas y venidas y ganas de sentir alguna emoción.

Había sido un invierno largo y pesado.

—Sigue siendo guapo de muerte y el doble de peligroso que antes —le confió Hester Birmingham a Gladys Macey mientras le llenaba la bolsa con la compra semanal en el ultramarinos de la is­la—. Entró aquí con su imponente figura y toda su osadía y me saludó como si nos hubiéramos visto la semana pasada.

—¿Qué compró? —preguntó Gladys.

—Café, leche y cereales. Pan integral, mante­quilla y algo de fruta. Teníamos plátanos de oferta, pero él prefirió pagar por unas fresas frescas. Tam­bién compró un queso especial, unas galletas sala­das y agua embotellada. Ah, y zumo de naranja.

—Por lo que dices, no piensa cocinar ni lim­piar la casa —Gladys se acercó más a Hester—. Me encontré con Hank, el de la tienda de licores. Me dijo que Kenshin Himura se gastó quinientos dóla­res en vino, cerveza y una botella de whisky de malta.

—¡Quinientos! —Hester bajó la voz hasta ser un susurro—. ¿Crees que en Nueva York se ha afi­cionado a la bebida?

—No es la cantidad de botellas, sino el dinero —le contestó Gladys también en un susurro—. Dos botellas de champaña francés y dos botellas de ese vino tinto que le gusta tanto a quien tú ya sabes.

—¿Quién?

Gladys puso los ojos en blanco.

—Kaoru Kamiya. ¡Por el amor de Dios, Hester¿Quién si no?

—Me han dicho que lo echó de la librería.

—De eso nada. Volvió a entrar y salir como Pedro por su casa. Lo sé de buena tinta porque Lisa Bigelow estaba allí comiendo con su prima de Portland cuando él entró. Lisa se encontró con mi nuera en el Pump' N Go y le contó toda la his­toria.

—Bueno... —Hester prefería la primera ver­sión—. ¿Crees que Kaoru le echará un mal de ojo?

—Hester Birmingham, sabes perfectamente que Kaoru no echa males de ojo. Qué cosas se te ocu­rren —se rió—, pero será interesante ver qué hace. Creo que voy a dejar la compra en casa y que luego me compraré una novela y me tomaré un café.

—Llámame si hay novedades.

Gladys le guiñó el ojo mientras se alejaba con el carrito.

—Cuenta con ello.

Kenshin sabía perfectamente que todo el mundo hablaba de él. Le habría decepcionado que no lo hicieran. Del mismo modo que esperaba ver caras de nerviosismo, miedo y perplejidad cuando con­vocó una reunión por la mañana con todos los en­cargados del hotel.

El nerviosismo disminuyó cuando quedó cla­ro que no había ningún plan de despidos masivos y el miedo aumentó cuando se supo que Kenshin no sólo pensaba participar activamente en la direc­ción del hotel sino que también haría algunos cambios.

—En temporada alta la ocupación es casi com­pleta, pero fuera de ella, cae drásticamente, a veces por debajo del treinta por ciento.

El jefe de ventas se agitó en el asiento.

—La actividad disminuye mucho en la isla du­rante el invierno, ha pasado siempre.

—Lo que haya pasado siempre no vale —re­plicó Kenshin fríamente—. De momento, el objetivo será alcanzar una media del sesenta por ciento de ocupación fuera de la temporada alta. Lo conse­guiremos con ofertas atractivas para convencio­nes y para fines de semana. A finales de semana les pasaré un memorando con mis ideas al res­pecto. Siguiente asunto —continuó repasando las notas—: Algunas habitaciones necesitan un lavado de cara. Empezaremos la semana que vie­ne por el tercer piso —miró al jefe de reservas—. Hará los ajustes que sean necesarios —pasó a otra página sin esperar respuesta—. Durante los últimos diez meses, han bajado los ingresos por desayunos y comidas. Los datos indican que el café de Kaoru nos está arrebatando clientes en esos terrenos.

—Señor —una morena se aclaró la garganta y se colocó bien unas gafas con montura oscura.

—¿Sí? Perdón¿cómo se llama?

—Stella Farley. Soy la encargada del restau­rante. Si puedo hablar con franqueza, le diré que nunca podremos competir con el café y Misao Shinomori. Si pudiera...

Se calló al ver que Kenshin había levantado un dedo.

—No acepto la palabra nunca.

Ella respiró hondo.

—Lo siento, pero yo he estado aquí los últimos diez meses y usted no.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, como si todos contuvieran el aliento. Kenshin asintió con la cabeza.

—Captado. ¿Qué ha aprendido usted durante esos diez meses, señorita Farley?

—Que si queremos recuperar terreno en los desayunos y las comidas, deberíamos cambiar de estrategia. La oferta del café es informal y de cali­dad. Un ambiente relajado y... bueno, una comida fabulosa. Nosotros tenemos que ofrecer una alter­nativa a eso. Elegancia, sofisticación, romanticis­mo... un ambiente apropiado para una comida de negocios o una fecha especial. Le envíe un informe a su padre el otoño pasado, pero...

—Ya no trata con mi padre —lo dijo con suavi­dad y sin mostrar resentimiento—. Déme una co­pia de ese informe esta tarde.

—Sí, señor.

Kenshin hizo una pausa.

—Si alguien más le ha presentado una idea o una propuesta a mi padre a lo largo de los últimos años, que me la haga llegar antes del fin de semana. Quiero que quede claro que yo soy el propietario del hotel y que voy a dirigirlo. Si bien mi decisión será la definitiva, espero que los encargados hagan propuestas y sugerencias. Durante los próximos días, les enviaré una serie de memorandos y espero que me respondan antes de las cuarenta y ocho horas tras haberlos recibido. Gracias.

Los observó salir uno a uno y oyó los murmu­llos antes de que se cerrara la puerta.

Una mujer se quedó sentada. Era otra morena que llevaba un sencillo traje azul marino y unos cómodos zapatos bajos. Rondaba los sesenta años y había trabajado allí durante cuarenta. Se quitó las gafas, bajó el cuaderno de notas y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Eso va a ser todo, señor Himura?

Kenshin enarcó una ceja.

—Solías llamarme Kenshin.

—No era mi jefe.

—Señora Farley... —le brillaron los ojos—. ¿Era su hija Stella? Dios mío...

—No blasfeme en la oficina —le reprendió ella remilgadamente.

—Perdón. No la había asociado con usted. Enhorabuena. Ha sido la única con agallas o ce­rebro para decir algo que mereciera la pena es­cuchar.

—La he educado para que sepa defenderse. Todos le temen —decidió que aunque fuera su je­fe, lo había conocido desde que era un bebé y que si su hija era capaz de decir lo que pensaba ella también podía hacerlo—. La mayoría de las perso­nas que estaban aquí no habían visto nunca a un Himura. Para bien o para mal, este hotel se ha dirigido a través de representantes durante diez años —lo di­jo con suficiente amargura como para que él supiera que había sido para mal—. Ahora, aparece usted de la nada y empieza a revolver las cosas. Siempre se le dio bien eso de revolver.

—Es mi hotel y necesita que las cosas se muevan.

—No voy a decir que no. Los Himura no se han tomado mucho interés por este sitio.

—Mi padre...

—Usted no es su padre —le recordó—. No tiene sentido escudarse en él cuando acaba de de­jar claro que no lo es.

La regañina hizo que asintiera con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo. Pienso tomarme mucho inte­rés... y no poner excusas.

—Perfecto —volvió a abrir el cuaderno de no­tas—. Bienvenido.

—Gracias —se levantó y fue a la ventana—. Manos a la obra. Los arreglos florales...

Trabajó catorce horas seguidas y comió algo en la oficina. Quería que todo quedara en la isla, así que se reunió con un contratista local y le comen­tó lo que quería hacer para renovar el hotel. Dio instrucciones a su ayudante para pedir equipa­miento moderno para su despacho y luego se reu­nió con el director de Island Tours.

Repasó las cifras, estudió propuestas, pulió y dio consistencia a diferentes ideas. Sabía cuánto costaría, en capital y en horas de trabajo, poner en práctica sus planes, pero también, que se había em­barcado en una aventura a largo plazo.

No todo el mundo pensaría lo mismo, se dijo cuando dejó de trabajar y se acarició el cuello para aliviar el entumecimiento. Kaoru no lo haría.

Se alegraba de haber estado tan ocupado, por lo menos no había pensado en ella.

Sin embargo, sí lo hacía en ese momento y re­cordaba haber sentido su poder rondándole el día anterior. Había resistido y conseguido ver a través de él un instante. La vio claramente; arrodillada en la habitación de la torre con el cuerpo bañado por una delicada luz dorada y la melena suelta sobre los hombros.

Vio su marca de nacimiento: un pequeño pen­tagrama en la parte superior del muslo. Se había estremecido y estaba seguro de que ese estreme­cimiento, esa sacudida de deseo, hizo que ella consiguiera romper fácilmente la conexión entre ellos.

Daba igual. No actuó bien al entrometerse de la forma en que lo hizo. Fue un error y una falta de delicadeza de la que se arrepintió en el mismo mo­mento en que lo hizo.

Naturalmente, tendría que pedir perdón. Exis­tían normas de comportamiento que no se podían quebrar por ningún motivo.

No había nada como el presente, se dijo. Re­cogió los documentos más urgentes y los guardó en el maletín. Hablaría con Kaoru y se llevaría algo de comida a casa para terminar de trabajar mien­tras cenaba.

Salvo que la convenciera para que cenara con él; en ese caso, el trabajo tendría que esperar.

Salió del hotel en el preciso instante en que Kaoru salía de la librería, que estaba enfrente. Se quedaron detenidos un instante, evidentemente, no esperaban encontrarse en esa situación. Ella se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a un pequeño descapota­ble muy bonito.

Kenshin tuvo que cruzar la calle apresuradamente para alcanzarla antes de que se montara en el coche.

—Kaoru, espera un segundo.

—Vete al infierno.

—Puedes mandarme ahí después de que te ha­ya pedido perdón —cerró la puerta que ella había abierto—. He metido la pata. No tengo excusa por mi falta de delicadeza.

—No recuerdo que nunca te dieras tanta prisa en pedir disculpas —se encogió de hombros. Que la sorprendiera no quería decir que la apacigua­ra—. De acuerdo, las acepto. Lárgate.

—Dame cinco minutos.

—No.

—Cinco minutos, Kaoru. He estado trabajando todo el día y me vendría bien un paseo y un poco de aire puro.

No iba a pelearse en la puerta del coche. Sería indigno; no había más que ver a toda la gente que intentaba fingir que no estaba mirando.

—Nadie te lo impide. Hay mucho aire puro por aquí.

—Déjame que te lo explique. Vamos a dar un paseo por la playa —propuso tranquilamente—. Si me das esquinazo, sólo les darás más motivos para cuchichear y a mí me darás que pensar. Una con­versación amistosa en público no nos perjudicará.

—De acuerdo —guardó las llaves en el bolsillo del vestido gris—. Cinco minutos.

Kaoru se apartó de Kenshin, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y jugueteó con las llaves mientras ba­jaban por la calle principal hacia la playa.

—¿Ha sido productivo el primer día?

—Ha sido un buen comienzo. ¿Te acuerdas de Stella Farley?

—Claro. La veo a menudo. Pertenece al club literario que tenemos en la tienda.

—Mmm —otra forma de recordarle que ella había estado allí mientras las cosas cambiaban y él no—. Tiene algunas ideas para recuperar algo de la actividad de nuestro restaurante que nos habéis quitado.

—¿De verdad? —Kaoru parecía divertida—. Buena suerte.

Notaba que la gente los miraba mientras iban hacia el malecón. Se detuvo allí y se quitó los zapa­tos antes de bajar a la playa.

—Yo te los llevo.

—No, gracias.

El mar era de un azul profundo, más profundo cuanto más se acercaba al horizonte. La orilla esta­ba repleta de conchas que había dejado la última marea alta. Las gaviotas los sobrevolaban en círcu­los y entre graznidos.

—Te sentí —empezó a decir Kenshin—. Ayer. Te sentí y reaccioné. No es una excusa, es el motivo.

—Ya he aceptado tus disculpas.

—Kaoru —alargó el brazo, pero ella se apartó y sólo consiguió rozarle la manga.

—No quiero que me toques. Eso es elemental.

—Fuimos amigos una vez.

Kaoru se paró y lo miró con unos ojos azules y gélidos.

—¿Lo fuimos?

—Sabes que lo fuimos. Fuimos algo más que amantes, más que... —estuvo a punto de decir compañeros—. No fue sólo pasión. Nos quería­mos. Compartimos muchas cosas.

—Ahora mis cosas son mías y no necesito más amigos.

—¿Y amantes? No te has casado.

Lo miró con una expresión de orgullo feme­nino.

—Si hubiera querido un amante o un marido, lo habría tenido.

—No lo dudo —murmuró Kenshin—. Eres extraor­dinaria. He pensado en ti.

—No sigas —le advirtió.

—Maldita sea, diré lo que tengo que decir. He pensado en ti —dejó caer el maletín y la cogió de los brazos—. He pensado en nosotros. Lo que ha­ya pasado entretanto, no borra lo que fuimos el uno para el otro.

—Tú lo borraste. Tendrás que vivir con ello, como he vivido yo.

—No se trata sólo de nosotros —la cogió con más fuerza. Notaba que ella temblaba y sabía que podía contraatacar, como mujer o bruja, en cualquier momento—. Lo sabes tan bien co­mo yo.

—Ya no somos nosotros. ¿Crees que después de todo este tiempo, después de lo que he hecho y aprendido, voy a dejar que el destino me manipule otra vez? No me vas a utilizar. Ni tú ni una maldi­ción de siglos.

Un rayo rasgó el cielo y cayó en la arena entre los pies de Kenshin. Él no se inmutó, pero estuvo a punto de dar un respingo.

Tenía la garganta seca y asintió con la cabeza.

—Siempre tuviste un control extraordinario.

—Recuérdalo. Y recuerda también otra cosa: he terminado contigo.

—No por mucho tiempo. Me necesitas para romper el sortilegio. ¿Realmente estás dispuesta a poner en peligro todo y a todos por orgullo?

—¿Orgullo? —Kaoru palideció y se quedó inmó­vil—. Arrogante gilipollas... ¿Crees que es orgu­llo? Me rompiste el corazón —las palabras y el temblor de su voz hicieron que él le soltara los brazos—. Más que romperlo, me lo hiciste papilla. Yo te amaba. Habría ido a cualquier sitio y habría hecho cualquier cosa por ti. Lloré por ti hasta que llegué a pensar que me moriría.

—Kaoru—impresionado, alargó la mano para acariciarle el pelo, pero ella se la apartó con un golpe.

—Pero no morí, Kenshin. Te superé y seguí con mi vida. Me gusta quien soy ahora y no voy a dar mar­cha atrás. Si has venido con otra idea, estás per­diendo el tiempo. No vas a recuperarme y lo que perdiste, lo que dejaste a un lado, habría sido lo mejor que te hubiera pasado en la vida.

Kaoru se dio la vuelta y se alejó con grandes y tranquilas zancadas. Kenshin se quedó solo mirando al mar; sabía que tenía razón.

Continuara...

* * *

_**Jojojojoj Sho kero tener ese poder... lazanr rayitus.. uanke debio haberle achuntado.. Ahora vemos ke nuestro kenshin tb es un brujo, aer ke pasara entre estos dos**_

_**espero ke me sigan escribiendo y dejando sus comentarios porke de verdad son muy importantes para mi...**_

_**Esop**_

_**saludos y beshotes **_

_**matta neee**_


	4. Capitulo 3

**_Holas... nuevo capitulo.._**

**_no tengo mucho ke decir. solo gracias por los reviews_**

**_y ke disfruten este capitulo y ya saben ke ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen...  
nos vemos abajooo_**

**_ATENCION ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE LEMON _**

* * *

_**Afrontar el Fuego  
**_

_**Tres**_

—¿Qué has hecho?

Aoshi metió la cabeza en la nevera y buscó una cerveza. Conocía ese tono. Su mujer no lo emplea­ba mucho y por eso era tan efectivo.

Buscó la cerveza con calma y se cercioró de que tenía la cara relajada y serena antes de volver a mirarla.

Misao estaba ante los fogones cocinando algo maravilloso. Plantada en jarras con una cuchara de madera en la mano. Le pareció que estaba furiosa y muy seductora, pero no le resultó prudente de­círselo en ese momento.

—He invitado a Kenshin a cenar —sonrió al decir­lo y abrió la cerveza—. Ya sabes cuánto me gusta presumir de la increíble cocina de mi maravillosa mujer —Misao entrecerró los ojos y Aoshi bebió un sorbo de cerveza—. ¿Hay algún problema? Nunca te ha importado que venga gente.

—No me importa que venga gente, me impor­ta que venga un capullo.

—Misao, es posible que Kenshin fuera un poco des­considerado de joven, pero no es un capullo. Ade­más, es mi amigo más antiguo.

—Y le rompió el corazón a una de mis amigas; que también lo es tuya. La dejó plantada y se fuea Nueva York a hacer no se sabe qué durante más de diez años. Y ahora... ahora —continuó con rabia—, vuelve a aparecer en la isla y espera que todo el mundo lo reciba con los brazos abiertos —golpeó la encimera con la cuchara de madera—. Yo, desde luego, no voy a ponerle una alfombra roja.

—¿Y un felpudo?

—¿Crees que estoy de broma? —se dio la vuel­ta y fue hacia la puerta trasera.

Aoshi consiguió alcanzarla antes de que saliera.

—No. Perdona, Misao —le acarició la cabeza—. Mira, siento mucho lo que pasó entre Kenshin y Kaoru. Lo sentí en su momento y lo siento ahora. El he­cho es que crecí con Kenshin y éramos amigos. Bue­nos amigos.

—Tú lo has dicho: erais.

—Para mí, no —para Aoshi resultaba así de sencillo—. Kaoru me importa y él también. No quie­ro que se me ponga en la tesitura de tener que to­mar partido, y menos en mi casa. Sobre todo, so­bre cualquier otra cosa, no quiero que tú y yo discutamos por eso, pero no debería haberlo invi­tado sin consultarte. Iré a anular la invitación.

—Lo haces para que me sienta mezquina y ras­trera.

Aoshi esperó un segundo.

—¿Ha funcionado?

—Sí, maldita sea —le dio un pequeño empu­jón—. Quítate de en medio. Si va a venir a cenar, será mejor que no se queme el guiso.

Aoshi no se apartó. La agarró con fuerza de las manos.

—Gracias.

—No me des las gracias hasta que haya pasado la velada sin que le haya dado un par de cortes.

—Captado. ¿Pongo la mesa?

—Por ejemplo.

—¿Quieres poner velas?

—Sí, negras —sonrió veladamente mientras iba a comprobar el punto del arroz salvaje—. Para ahuyentar la energía negativa.

Kenshin resopló.

—Tenía que ser alguna vez.

Kenshin llevó un buen vino y unos preciosos narci­sos amarillos. Pero eso no la apaciguó. Estuvo educada, exageradamente educada, y sirvió el vino en el porche delantero con unos canapés que había hecho en el último momento.

Kenshin no sabía bien si ella pretendía ser simpática o dejar patente que lo recibiría en su casa por fases.

—Espero que no hayas hecho nada excepcio­nal —le dijo Kenshin—. No hay nada más molesto que un invitado inesperado.

—Es verdad, tienes razón —replicó ella con sua­vidad—, pero estoy segura de que no estás acostum­brado a tomar cualquier cosa, así que nos apañaremos.

Misao volvió a entrar en la casa y Kenshin dejó escapar un silbido. Ya estaba seguro. Iba a ser admitido, pero por fases muy costosas.

—Esto marcha.

—Kaoru significa mucho para ella por muchos motivos.

Kenshin se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y fue a la barandilla del porche. _Lucy, _la perra labrador de Aoshi, se tumbó boca arriba para que le acariciara la tripa. Kenshin se agachó y le dio ese placer.

Conocía los motivos de la fidelidad de Misao ha­cia Kaoru. Se había ocupado de enterarse de todo lo que había pasado durante su ausencia. Sabía que Misao había llegado a la isla escapando de un marido que la maltrataba. Había fingido su propia muerte (tenía que admirar sus agallas por hacerlo); cambió de nombre y aspecto y había ido de un sitio a otro por todo el país trabajando de camarera o cocinera.

Conoció las noticias sobre Soujiro Seta, quien estaba encerrado en el pabellón de enfermos mentales de una prisión.

También sabía que Kaoru le había dado trabajo como encargada del café y que le había dejado una casa. Además, sospechaba que le enseñó a perfec­cionar sus dones.

Intuyó que Misao era una de las tres en cuanto la vio.

—Misao lo ha pasado mal.

—Muy mal. Se jugó la vida para salvarse. Cuando llegó aquí, Kaoru le dio la oportunidad de echar raíces. Yo también tengo que agradecérselo. Además —esperó a que Kenshin se diera la vuelta—, habrás oído hablar de Seta.

—El mandamás de Hollywood, el maltratador de esposas, el psicópata —se irguió—. También sé que te arrancó una tajada cuando intentaba llegar hasta Misao.

—Aja —Aoshi se pasó distraídamente la mano por el hombro donde le había apuñalado—. La si­guió hasta aquí y la derribó antes de que yo pudie­ra llegar, cuando lo hice, me dejó fuera de juego du­rante un rato. Ella corrió hacia el bosque con la certeza de que él la seguiría y no tendría tiempo para rematarme —se le puso una expresión som­bría al recordarlo—. Cuando me levanté para se­guirlos, Kaoru y Megumi ya habían llegado. Sabían que Misao tenía problemas.

—Claro, Kaoru tenía que saberlo.

—El hijo de puta la tenía con un cuchillo en la garganta —incluso entonces la rabia le domina­ba—. La habría matado. Quizá yo hubiera podido disparar, pero él la habría matado de todas formas. Ella se lo quitó de encima. Reunió todo lo que lle­va dentro y con la ayuda de Kaoru y Megumi hicieron que él volviera a ser lo que era. Lo vi con mis pro­pios ojos —murmuró Aoshi—. Sucedió allí, en el pequeño bosque que hay junto a la casa donde es­tás ahora. Un círculo de luz surgió de la nada y Seta cayó al suelo entre aullidos.

—Es valiente y tiene fe.

—Efectivamente. Ella lo es todo para mí.

—Eres un hombre afortunado —se distrajo un segundo con la idea de que una mujer, una mujer cualquiera, pudiera serlo todo para un hombre—. Su amor por ti es algo evidente, incluso cuando está de uñas —Kenshin sonrió levemente—, como lo es­tá ahora porque has invitado a Judas a su mesa.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste¿Por qué te marchaste?

Kenshin sacudió la cabeza.

—Por muchos motivos, y sigo dándole vueltas a algunos de ellos. Cuando los sepa todos, se lo di­ré a Kaoru.

—Esperas demasiado de ella.

Kenshin miró al vaso de vino.

—Quizá, siempre lo hice.

Aoshi hizo un esfuerzo enorme para que duran­te la cena la conversación fuera ligera y fluida. Cal­culó que durante la hora que estuvieron sentados a la mesa había charlado más de lo que hablaba normalmente en una semana, pero cada vez que miraba a Misao suplicándole ayuda, ella no le hizo ningún caso.

—Ya entiendo por qué el café nos arrebató par­te de las comidas del restaurante —comentó Kenshin—. Es una artista en la cocina, señora Shinomori. Sólo siento que no entrara en el hotel cuando llegó a la isla en vez de hacerlo en el café de Kaoru.

—Entré donde tenía que entrar.

—¿Cree en el destino?

—Completamente.

—Yo también. Completamente.

Se levantó, cogió su plato y, cuando Misao se dio la vuelta, hizo una seña con la cabeza a Aoshi para que se esfumara. Este puso en la balanza la ira de su mujer y el agotamiento por hacer de paracho­ques y se levantó.

—Tengo que dar una vuelta a _Lucy _—masculló como excusa mientras salía a toda prisa.

Misao lanzó una mirada fulminante a la espalda que se alejaba.

—¿Por qué no acompañas a Aoshi? Mientras, haré una cafetera.

Kenshin, distraídamente, se agachó y acarició al gato gris que había salido de debajo de la mesa pa­ra estirarse. El felino le enseñó las uñas.

—Te echaré una mano —dijo después de haberse salvado por poco de un zarpazo. Vio que Misao hacía un gesto de aprobación al gato que había llamado _Diego._

—No quiero ninguna mano.

—No quieres mi mano —le corrigió Kenshin—. Aoshi es el mejor amigo que he tenido.

Misao, sin molestarse en mirarlo, abrió el lava­platos y empezó a llenarlo.

—Tienes una forma extraña de definir la amistad.

—La defina como la defina, es la verdad. Él es importante para los dos, así que por su bien, espe­ro que podamos alcanzar una tregua.

—No estoy en guerra contigo.

Kenshin volvió a mirar al gato, que se había tum­bado junto a su dueña para asearse y mirarlo con ojos recelosos.

—Te gustaría estarlo.

—Perfecto —Misao cerró de golpe la puerta del lavaplatos y se dio la vuelta—. Me gustaría colgar­te de los pulgares por lo que le hiciste a Kaoru y lue­go encender una hoguera debajo para que te achi­charraras vivo. Además, mientras te achicharras, me gustaría...

—Vale, vale. Me hago una idea.

—Entonces, sabrás lo inútil que es que inten­tes conquistarme.

—¿Cuando tenías veinte años hiciste siempre lo que tenías que hacer¿Nunca te equivocaste en alguna decisión?

Misao abrió el agua caliente con un golpe y echó un chorro de jabón.

—Nunca hice daño a nadie intencionadamente.

—¿Si lo hubieras hecho, intencionadamente o no, durante cuánto tiempo crees que habrías teni­do que pagarlo¡Maldita sea!

Soltó la maldición al ver que ella no le respon­día y cerró el grifo.

Ella soltó otra maldición y volvió a abrir el grifo.

Kenshin, furioso, le tomó las manos entre las suyas. Una chispa azul, tenue y vacilante brotó entre los dedos.

Misao se quedó petrificada y la rabia se disipó por la impresión. No apartó las manos y fue dán­dose la vuelta lentamente hasta que quedó frente a Kenshin y pudo mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Por qué no me lo ha dicho nadie?

—No lo sé hermana —Kenshin sonrió hasta que la luz se transformó en un ligero resplandor. Misao, ató­nita, sacudió la cabeza—. El círculo lo forman tres. Tres que proceden de tres, pero los elementos son cuatro. El tuyo es el aire y la que te precedió no tu­vo tu valor. El mío es el agua. Tú crees en el desti­no, en la Hermandad. Estamos conectados y no puedes cambiarlo.

—No —Tendría que meditarlo con calma. Fue retirando las manos lentamente—. Pero tampoco tiene por qué gustarme. Ni eso ni tú.

—Crees en el destino y en la Hermandad, pero no en el perdón.

—Creo en el perdón cuando se merece.

Kenshin se alejó con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Esta noche vine con la intención de con­quistarte. Con la intención de eliminar alguna ca­pa de tu resentimiento y animadversión. En parte fue por orgullo. Duele mucho que la mujer de tu mejor amigo te deteste —cogió la botella de vino y sirvió un poco en el vaso que ella no había frega­do todavía—. En parte, también fue una estrate­gia —dio un sorbo—. Sé perfectamente que Megumi y tú vais a proteger a Kaoru.

—No voy a consentir que vuelvan a hacerle daño.

—Y estás segura de que yo voy a hacérselo —de­jó el vaso en la encimera—. Entonces, vine a tu casa y noté lo que Aoshi y tú compartís. Lo que habéis construido entre los dos. Me senté a vuestra mesa y me diste de comer, aunque hubieras preferido col­garme de los pulgares. Así que en vez de conquis­tarte, tú me has conquistado a mí —Kenshin echó una ojeada a la cocina. Siempre había sido una habita­ción acogedora. Hubo un tiempo en que era bien recibido allí—. Te admiro por lo que has hecho de tu vida y te envidio por tu claridad de ideas y la feli­cidad de tu casa. Aoshi es importante para mí —ella lo miró sin decir nada—. Me imagino que te re­sultará difícil asimilarlo, pero es así. No pretendo hacer nada que le complique su relación contigo. Me iré por la puerta trasera mientras está entrete­nido con _Lucy._

Misao se secó las manos.

—Todavía no he hecho el café.

Kenshin se dio la vuelta desde la puerta y la miró.

Misao comprendió por qué Kaoru se había enamo­rado de él. No había sido sólo por lo increíble­mente guapo que era. En sus ojos vio mucho po­der y mucho sufrimiento.

—No te perdono —dijo enérgicamente—, pe­ro si Aoshi te considera su amigo, será porque tie­nes alguna virtud que te redima. Aunque esté oculta. Siéntate. De postre tenemos bizcocho bo­rracho.

Misao le había bajado los humos, pensó Kenshin mientras volvía a su casa dando un paseo. La morena de ojos verdes le había dado un repaso; primero con su escrupulosa educación, luego con su fran­queza brutal y, para terminar, con su prudente comprensión, y todo en una velada.

Era raro que quisiera ganarse el respeto de al­guien, pero quería el de Misao Shinomori a toda costa.

Recorrió la playa como lo hacía de niño: con impaciencia. También giró para dirigirse a su casa como lo hacía de niño: sin ganas.

¿Cómo podía explicar que, si bien adoraba la casa del acantilado, nunca la había considerado su­ya? No lamentó que su padre la vendiera.

La ensenada y la cueva significaron mucho pa­ra él en otro momento de su vida, pero la casa en sí sólo había sido madera y cristal. No encontró cari­ño dentro; exigencias, sí, muchas: ser un Himura, triunfar, llegar a lo más alto.

Había conseguido las tres cosas, pero se pre­guntaba qué precio había pagado por ello.

Volvió a acordarse del espíritu de la casa de los Shinomori. Siempre había pensado que las casas tenían un espíritu y el de aquella era cálido y afectuoso. Se dijo que el matrimonio funcionaba para algu­nos. El compromiso, la unidad... no sólo por con­veniencia o posición social, sino de corazón.

Eso, para él, era un don muy, muy escaso.

En su casa había habido poco afecto, no aban­dono, malos tratos, ni mezquindad. Que recorda­ra, sus padres habían sido socios, pero nunca una pareja. Su matrimonio era tan efectivo y frío como una fusión de empresas.

Todavía podía recordar cuánto le fascinaban, y abochornaban ligeramente, las muestras de cariño entre los padres de Aoshi.

Se los imaginaba viajando por todos lados en su casa rodante y, al parecer, pasándoselo como nunca. A sus padres les habría espantado la idea.

Se preguntó cuánto de nosotros mismos debemos a nuestros padres. ¿La infancia asombrosa­mente feliz de Aoshi le habría predispuesto para crear una familia que se llevara bien?

¿Era una lotería o era, en definitiva, lo que no­sotros íbamos forjando? Quizá fuera una decisión que llevaba a otra decisión.

Se detuvo para observar el haz de luz blanca que barría el mar. El faro de Kaoru en el acantilado de Kaoru. ¿Cuántas veces se habría parado allí mis­mo para observar ese resplandor de esperanza y pensar en ella?

Y desearla.

Ya no podía recordar cuándo había empezado todo. Hubo veces en que llegó a pensar que nació deseándola yle aterró la sensación de verse arras­trado por una marea que se había formado antes de su existencia.

¿Cuántas noches la había anhelado? La anhe­laba incluso cuando la tenía, cuando estaba dentro de ella. Para él, el amor fue tomentoso yrepleto de un placer ilimitado yde un terror del que no podía escapar.

Para ella, tan sólo había sido, sin más.

De pie al borde de la playa, dejó volar sus pensa­mientos sobre el negro mar. Hacia el resplandor. Hacia los acantilados y la casa de piedra. Hacia ella.

El muro que Kaoru se había construido alrede­dor los repelió y se los devolvió.

—Tienes que dejarme entrar —murmuró Kenshin—. Antes o después lo harás.

De momento, no insistió y siguió el paseo ha­cia su casa. La tranquilidad que tanto había agra­decido el primer día empezó a pesarle y se convir­tió en soledad. Se quitó la idea de la cabeza y en lugar de ir a su casa, se dirigió al bosque.

Hasta que Kaoru le hablara, se enteraría por otros medios de lo que tenía que enterarse y vería por otros medios lo que tenía que ver.

La oscuridad era profunda. En el cielo brilla­ban algunas estrellas dispersas y un fino gajo de lu­na. Sin embargo, tenía otras formas para ver. Se adaptó a la noche. Se oía el leve murmullo de un riachuelo y sabía que las flores silvestres dormían en sus orillas. Oyó también a un animalillo que huía entre los arbustos y el lastimero ulular de un búho. Uno sería presa y alimento del otro.

Olía a tierra y humedad y supo que llovería an­tes del amanecer. Sintió el poder.

Avanzó en medio de la oscuridad y entre los árboles con la misma tranquilidad con que otro hombre caminaría por la calle principal una tarde soleada. Sentía las palpitaciones del poder en la piel, la emoción de la magia que despertaba.

Vio, en el suelo tapizado de hojas caídas, el lu­gar donde se había trazado el círculo.

Las tres eran fuertes cuando se unían, se dijo. Había sentido la misma energía en la playa y supo que allí se había trazado un círculo de poder. Sin embargo, el del bosque lo habían trazado antes, así que investigaría primero allí.

—Sería más fácil que me lo dijeran ellas —co­mentó en voz alta—, pero seguramente no sería tan gratificante. Así que...

Levantó las manos con las palmas hacia arriba como copas prestas a ser llenadas.

—Que se me muestre. Invoco a las tres que una vez y para siempre fuisteis parte de mí. Que la noche refleje lo que se me debe revelar. Que se me muestre cómo y por qué se trazó este círculo para que pueda empezar a realizar mi tarea. Que se me conceda esa visión. Que se haga mi voluntad.

La noche se rasgó como una cortina henchida por el viento. Vio el miedo, como un conejo en una trampa; el odio, afilado como unos colmillos insa­ciables; el amor, arropado por la calidez del valor.

Vio lo que le había contado su amigo; vio a Misao que corría por el bosque y vio con claridad lo que pensaba: tenía miedo y sufría por Aoshi, sentía desesperación no sólo por escapar de su persegui­dor sino por salvar al hombre que amaba.

Kenshin cerró los puños al ver como Seta la alcanzaba y le ponía un cuchillo en el cuello.

Le dominaron las emociones. Vio a Kaoru con un vestido negro salpicado de estrellas plateadas y a Megumi que sujetaba una pistola. Aoshi, ensan­grentado, apuntaba con su arma.

La noche vibraba de locura y terror.

La magia empezó a hervir.

Brotó en Misao, que resplandeció al vencer sus miedos. Brilló alrededor de Kaoru, cuyos ojos eran plateados como las estrellas de su vestido y lenta­mente, casi a regañadientes, surgió de Megumi co­mo una chispa cuando bajó la pistola y agarró la mano de Kaoru.

Entonces, el círculo ardió como un fuego azul.

El impacto lo cogió desprevenido y retrocedió dos pasos antes de recomponerse, pero había per­dido la visión que se desvaneció vacilante.

—El círculo no se ha roto —levantó la cara y vio unas nubes que tapaban las estrellas—. Tienes que dejarme entrar, Kaoru, o todo habrá sido en vano.

Avanzada la noche, sin planearlo ni proponér­selo, la buscó en sueños. Voló al pasado, a los tiem­pos cuando el amor estaba vivo y era dulce, cuando lo era todo.

Kaoru tenía quince años, unas piernas muy largas, una melena de fuego negro y unos ojos cálidos como el cielo en verano. Su belleza le impresio­nó, como siempre. Se reía mientras entraba en el agua en la ensenada. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos color caqui y una liviana camisa azul chi­llón que dejaba al aire los brazos y un trozo del vientre. Podía olerla por encima de la sal y el mar, podía oler esa fragancia embriagadora y provoca­tiva de Kaoru.

—¿No quieres bañarte? —se volvía a reír y chapoteaba en el agua—. Kenshin de ojos tristes¿qué problema te abruma hoy?

—No me abruma ningún problema.

Sí le había abrumado uno. Sus padres le hacían el vacío porque ese verano había preferido quedar­se a trabajar en el hotel en vez de ir a Nueva York. Se preguntaba si no habría cometido un error, un tremendo error, al insistir tanto en quedarse en la isla por Kaoru. La idea de estar lejos de ella unos me­ses seguidos le parecía seductora e inimaginable a la vez.

Había empezado a pensar en ello. Se lo plantea­ba cada vez más cuando dejaba la isla para volver a la Universidad. Había comenzado a pensar la posibilidad de ponerse a prueba y buscar una excu­sa para no volver a la isla, a ella, durante algún fin de semana.

Cada vez que se montaba en el transbordador para dejar Tres Hermanas, ellas, Kaoru y la isla, tira­ban de él. Y en ese momento, había renunciado a aprovechar la escapatoria que le habían ofrecido en bandeja. Tenía que volver a pensarlo. Tenía que replanteárselo.

Sin embargo, cuando Kaoru llegó a su playa, su anhelo era tal que no podía pensar en nada que no fuera estar con ella.

—Si no te abruma ningún problema, demués­tralo —Kaoru caminaba de espaldas al agua que le golpeaba en los esbeltos muslos—. Ven a jugar.

—Soy demasiado mayor para jugar.

—Yo no —se metió en el agua y se deslizó co­mo una sirena. Cuando volvió a salir, el pelo le chorreaba y la camisa se le ceñía irresistiblemente a los pechos. Kenshin creyó que iba a volverse loco—. Me había olvidado, tienes casi diecinueve años. Ya no puedes rebajarte a chapotear.

Kaoru volvió a zambullirse y buceó a través del agua azul oscuro de la ensenada. Cuando él le agarró el tobillo, ella pegó una patada y salió entre risas. Siempre le había hechizado su risa.

—Ya te enseñaré yo lo que es rebajarse —dijo Kenshin antes de hacerle una aguadilla.

Todo era inocente: el sol, el mar, el resplande­ciente principio del verano, el resbaladizo límite entre la juventud y el futuro.

La inocencia no podía perdurar.

Chapotearon, se pelearon y nadaron como delfines.

Se juntaron como lo hacían siempre, primero unían los labios debajo del agua y se abrazaban cuando salían a tomar aire. La necesidad los acu­ciaba y ella tembló entre sus brazos. Kaoru separó los labios, húmedos y cálidos, con una confianza y aceptación que hizo que Kenshin se estremeciera hasta las entrañas.

—Kaoru —sabía que la desearía hasta la muerte y apoyó la cara en sus mechones empapados—. Te­nemos que parar. Vamos a dar un paseo —no po­día dejar de acariciarla mientras hablaba.

—Anoche soñé contigo —dijo Kaoru con delica­deza—. Siempre sueño contigo. Cuando desperté, supe que pasaría hoy —echó la cabeza hacia atrás y él creyó precipitarse en esos ojos azules—. Quiero estar contigo y con nadie más. Quiero entregarme a ti y a nadie más.

A Kenshin le hirvió la sangre. Intentó pensar en lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal, en el mañana, pero sólo podía pensar en ese momento.

—Tienes que estar segura.

—Kenshin —le cubrió el rostro de besos—. Siem­pre he estado segura.

Se apartó de él, pero sólo para tomarlo de las manos. Fue ella quien lo sacó del agua y lo llevó a la cueva que se abría al pie del acantilado.

Era fresca y seca, y lo suficientemente alta en el centro como para que Kenshin cupiera de pie. Vio una manta extendida junto a la pared del fondo y velas diseminadas por el suelo. Miró a Kaoru.

—Te dije que lo sabía. Éste es nuestro sitio —mientras lo miraba, alzó los dedos temblorosos a los botones de la camisa.

—Tienes frío.

—Un poco.

Kenshin se acercó a Kaoru.

—Y miedo.

—Un poco —ella sonrió levemente—, pero no me durarán mucho.

—Tendré cuidado.

Kaoru dejó que las manos le cayeran a los costa­dos y que él terminara de desabotonarle la camisa.

—Lo sé. Te quiero, Kenshin.

Kenshin le rozó los labios con los suyos.

—Yo te quiero a ti.

A ella se le disipó cualquier rastro de temor.

—Lo sé.

Él ya la había acariciado y ella lo había acari­ciado. Habían sido caricias maravillosas, insatisfactorias y, normalmente, apresuradas. Entonces, mientras se desvestían el uno al otro, las velas co­braron vida. Se tumbaron sobre la manta y pareció como si un velo cubriera la entrada de la cueva pa­ra proteger su intimidad.

Juntaron las bocas dulces y ardientes. Kaoru no­taba cada vez más placer, pero también que Kenshin se contenía. La rozaba con dedos vacilantes como si temiera que fuese a desvanecerse.

—No te dejaré —murmuró Kaoru antes de que se le escapara un jadeo cuando la boca de Kenshin, con un anhelo repentino, se deleitó con uno de sus pechos.

Kaoru se arqueó debajo de él y lo acarició. Sentía el cuerpo ingrávido como si siguiera sumergida en la profundidad del mar. Kenshin la miró y sintió un es­calofrío de poder al verla con el pelo empapado contra la manta y los ojos nublados por las sensa­ciones que le proporcionaba.

La hizo volar. Kaoru gritó, fue un sonido largo y profundo que lo atravesó e hizo que se sintiera in­vencible. Cuando ella le entregó su inocencia, Kenshin tembló.

El joven intentó ser delicado pese al apremio de la sangre y lo acuciante del anhelo. A pesar de todo, notó el parpadeo de la vacilación.

—Aunque sea por un minuto —en pleno deli­rio le besó el rostro sin freno—. Lo prometo. Sólo un minuto —se dejó llevar y la tomó.

Kaoru se aferró a la manta y reprimió el primer grito, pero el dolor inicial dio paso al cariño.

—Ah... —se le escapó el aliento en un suspi­ro—. Claro —lo besó en el cuello—. Claro.

Empezó a moverse debajo de él. Se irguió y lo atrajo hacia sí hasta volver a caer de espaldas. La cali­dez se tornó en ardor y los cuerpos adquirieron des­treza. Se tomaron el uno al otro sin dejar resquicio.

Las velas proyectaban reflejos dorados cuando Kaoru, como si estuviera soñando, quedó rendida entre los brazos de Kenshin.

—Así lo encontró ella.

Kenshin le recorrió los hombros con los dedos. No podía dejar de tocarla. Notaba que tenía la mente cegada por el resplandor sexual y que había olvida­do todo lo que pensó en la playa.

—¿Mmm?

—La que fue Fuego. La que me pertenece. Así lo encontró ella y así se enamoró de su _silkie_1hecho hombre mientras él dormía.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Quiso decirle que lo había sabido siempre, pe­ro en vez de eso sacudió la cabeza.

—Le arrancó la piel _y _la escondió para retener­lo. Lo hizo por amor y si era por amor no podía haber mal en ello.

Kenshin le besó el cuello mientras se deleitaba al sol del atardecer. Quería estar con ella, quería que ese momento fuera eterno. No quería nada más ni a na­die más. Nunca querría otra cosa ni podría quererla. Darse cuenta de ello le serenó en lugar de alterarlo.

—No hay mal en nada si es por amor.

—Pero ella no pudo retenerlo —continuó Kaoru sin cambiar de tono—. Al cabo de los años, cuando tuvieron hijos, cuando ella hubo perdido a sus her­manas y el círculo se deshizo, él encontró la piel y no pudo contenerse. Su naturaleza era así. Una vez encontrada la piel, nada podía retenerlo, ni el amor. Él la abandonó, volvió al mar y se olvidó de que ella existía. Se olvidó de su hogar y de sus hijos.

—Te entristece pensar en eso —la abrazó con fuerza—. No te pongas triste ahora.

—No me abandones —escondió la cara en el hombro de Kenshin—. No me abandones jamás. Creo que me moriría, como murió ella: sola y con el co­razón destrozado.

—No lo haré —pero notó que algo se congela­ba en su interior—. Estoy aquí. Mírame.

Kenshin se giró hasta que los dos estuvieron de ca­ra a la pared de la cueva. Levantó un dedo y señaló a la piedra. Una luz surgió de la yema del dedo y grabó unas palabras en la roca.

—Mi corazón te pertenece y te pertenecerá por siempre jamás —leyó Kaoru en gaélico con los ojos velados por las lágrimas.

Ella también levantó un dedo y trazó un nudo celta debajo de las palabras. Era una promesa de unidad.

Lo miró con ojos soñadores.

—El mío también te pertenece.

Kaoru, sola en su casa del acantilado, se dio la vuelta, escondió la cara en la almohada y susurró el nombre de Kenshin en sueños.

1 Silkie es un personaje de la mitología celta, hijo de una mujer y una foca macho. _(N. del T.)_

_Continuara..._

* * *

_**Yaps... hasta aki no mas... Espero ke hayan disfrutado este capitulo...**_

_**Ya saben dejenme sus cometnarios, ya? son muy importantes pa mi...**_

_**beshitos**_

_**matta neeee**  
_


	5. Capitulo 4

**_Holas... como tan?, espero ke ben... yo aki dando jugo no mas... En fin Espero ke les guste este capitulo... _**

**_esop.. y ya saben ke ni la historia ni los perosnajes me pertenecen...  
Beshos  
nos vemos abajoooo_**

* * *

_**Afrontar el Fuego   
**_

_**Cuatro**_

El golpeteo regular de la lluvia empezó antes del amanecer. Soplaban unas ráfagas de brisa que hacían tremolar las hojas de los árboles y levanta­ban espuma de las olas. El viento siguió soplando todo el día hasta que el aire se cargó de humedad y el mar se tornó gris como el cielo. Al caer la tarde no había signos de mejoría.

Las flores lo agradecerán, se dijo Kaoru que ob­servaba desde la ventana la impenetrable monoto­nía de la penumbra. La tierra necesitaba un buen chaparrón y no había riesgo de helada que pudiera dañar los capullos.

El primer día que amaneciera despejado, se lo tomaría libre y lo dedicaría al jardín. Sería un día maravilloso sin otra compañía ni tarea que sus flores.

Ese era el privilegio de ser la dueña de su pro­pia empresa. Un privilegio ocasional que le permi­tía compensar el peso de la responsabilidad. Tanto de la empresa como de la magia.

Sin embargo, ese día tuvo muchas cosas que hacer en la tienda. Daba igual que hubiera dormido mal, que se hubiera agitado en sueños o que estuviera tan baja de ánimo que sólo quisiera que­darse en la cama. El mero hecho de planteárselo, aunque hubiera sido durante un segundo, hizo que se levantara como impulsada por un resorte.

Se había olvidado, cuando ella nunca se olvida­ba de nada, de que Misao y Megumi iban a pasar por su casa. Por lo menos serían una distracción, algo que la mantendría alejada de los recuerdos y los sueños, unas intrusas en la disciplina de su vida.

El muy cabrón se había colado en sus sueños.

—¿Quieres repetirlo otra vez, Kaoru?

—¿Qué? —levantó la cara con el ceño frunci­do y parpadeó. Era espantoso, ni siquiera prestaba atención a sus propias distracciones—. No, no. Perdona. La lluvia está poniéndome nerviosa.

—Ya —Megumi se repantingó y pasó la pierna por encima del brazo de la butaca. Tenía un cuen­co lleno de palomitas en el regazo y se las metía en la boca a toda velocidad—. Ahora resulta que el tiempo te pone nerviosa.

Kaoru no dijo nada, fue al sofá, se acurrucó con los pies tapados por la falda y señaló con un dedo a la chimenea de piedra que había al fondo de la ha­bitación. Los troncos ardieron con unas llamas vi­vas y acogedoras.

—Eso está mejor —ahuecó un almohadón de terciopelo como si sólo le importara su comodi­dad—. Dime, Misao¿de qué querías hablar antes de comentar los planes para el solsticio?

—Mírala —Megumi hizo un gesto con la copa de vi­no y se metió otro puñado de palomitas en la boca—. Parece la presidenta de un club social para mujeres.

—No hay mucha diferencia. Un club o un aquelarre... pero si quieres hacerte cargo de los preparativos, ayudante...

—Alto —Misao levantó una mano en señal de paz. Siempre tenía que interceder cuando Kaoru y Megumi pasaban más de diez minutos juntas. A ve­ces pensaba que sería más fácil amordazarlas—. ¿Por qué no pasamos por alto el preámbulo de in­sultos? Yo sólo quería decir que me pareció que la primera reunión del club de cocina salió bien.

Kaoru, más calmada, asintió con la cabeza. Se in­clinó hacia delante y contempló las relucientes uvas moradas que había colocado en un plato ver­de claro. Eligió una.

—Es verdad. Fue una idea fantástica. Creo que acabará siendo una buena idea tanto para la libre­ría como para el café. Esa noche vendimos una do­cena de libros de cocina y luego hemos vendido otra. Estaba pensando que después de darle un par de meses para ver si acaba calando, podíamos pen­sar en organizar algún acontecimiento conjunto con el club de literatura. Quizá alrededor de Navi­dad. Ya sé que falta mucho, pero... Pero hacer pla­nes no hace daño a nadie —terminó Kaoru mientras cogía otra uva y sonreía intencionadamente a Megumi—. Hay bastantes novelas en las que la cocina tiene un papel importante, e, incluso, tienen rece­tas. Podríamos proponer una de ellas al club de li­teratura y el club de cocina podía hacer las recetas. Así, todo el mundo se divierte.

—Y tú venderás más libros —puntualizó Megumi.

—Lo cual, aunque te parezca mentira, es el ob­jetivo principal de una librería. Ahora...

—Otra cosa.

Kaoru se detuvo y miró a Misao con la ceja arqueada.

—Tú dirás.

Misao, nerviosa, apretó los labios.

—Ya sé que al objetivo principal es vender li­bros, pero, bueno... tuve esta idea hace un año. He estado dándole vueltas para saber si funciona­ría o si merecería la pena. Quizá te parezca fuera de lugar, pero...

—Por el amor de Dios. —Megumi, sin poder contenerse se agitó en la butaca y dejó a un lado el cuenco con palomitas—. Misao, cree que deberías ampliar el café.

—¡Megumi¿Te importaría dejarme decirlo a mi manera?

—No me importaría si pudiera quedarme aquí una semana antes de tener que volver a casa.

—¿Ampliar el café? —le interrumpió Kaoru—. Ya ocupa casi la mitad del espacio de la segunda planta.

—Sí, tal y como están las cosas ahora —Misao se volvió hacia Kaoru después de lanzar una mirada ase­sina a Megumi—, pero si quitaras las ventanas del la­do este y añadieras una terraza con puertas corre­dizas de unos dos metros por cuatro, tendrías más sitio para mesas y la posibilidad de estar al aire li­bre cuando haga buen tiempo —Kaoru no dijo nada, se limitó a coger la copa de la mesa—. Yo podría ampliar el menú con algunos platos principales para quien quiera una cena agradable en verano. Naturalmente, tendrías que contratar a alguien y... yo debería ocuparme de mis propios asuntos.

—No he dicho eso —Kaoru se dejó caer en el so­fá—, pero es una idea complicada. Hay normas ur­banísticas. Además, está el coste, la rentabilidad y la posible pérdida de ingresos durante las obras.

—Ya, mmm, lo he estudiado... un poco. —Misao, con una suave sonrisa dócil, sacó unos papeles del bolso.

Kaoru la miró fijamente y soltó una carcajada.

—Has estado muy ocupada, hermanita. De acuerdo, les echaré una ojeada y pensaré en ello. Es tentador —murmuró—. Más mesas, más platos principales... Supongo que si funcionara, le quita­ría clientes al restaurante del hotel, al menos du­rante la temporada de verano.

Misao sintió una punzada de remordimiento al ver la sonrisa satisfecha de Kaoru.

—Hay otra cosa. Kenshin Himura vino a cenar —con­fesó bruscamente.

La sonrisa de Kaoru se desvaneció.

—¿Cómo has dicho?

—¡Que esa rata inmunda se ha sentado a tu mesa! —Megumi saltó de la butaca—. ¿Le has dado de cenar? Por lo menos, le habrás envenenado...

—No, no lo envenené. Maldita sea, yo no lo invité. Lo hizo Aoshi. Son amigos —Misao miró a Kaoru con tristeza y remordimiento—. No puedo decirle a Aoshi a quién puede invitar a casa y a quién no.

—Que al cabeza de gallo se le ocurra invitar a un traidor hijo de puta... —Megumi mostró los dientes como si estuviera dispuesta a morder a su marido, aun­que no hubiera pensado en invitar a nadie —. Aoshi ha sido siempre un majadero.

— Espera un segundo...

— Ha sido mi hermano más tiempo que tu ma­rido — la interrumpió Megumi —. Puedo llamarlo majadero, sobre todo si lo es.

— Esta discusión no tiene sentido — intervino Kaoru captando la atención de Misao y Megumi —. No tiene sentido culpar a nadie ni recriminarle nada. Aoshi tiene derecho a elegir a sus amigos y a invi­tarlos a su casa. Misao no tiene por qué sentir re­mordimientos. Lo que haya entre Kenshin y yo sólo nos incumbe a nosotros.

— ¿Sí...? — Misao sacudió la cabeza —. ¿Y por qué no me ha dicho nadie que es como nosotras?

— Porque no lo es — fue como si Megumi explo­tara —. Kenshin Himura no es como nosotras.

— No creo que Misao se refiera a que es una mujer — aclaró Kaoru secamente —. Ni siquiera a que es de la isla. Aunque siempre se le considerará un isleño ya que se ha criado aquí — agitó una mano como si qui­siera dejar eso a un lado —. El hecho de que tenga el mismo don no tiene nada que ver con nosotras.

— ¿Estás segura? — preguntó Misao.

— Somos las tres — las llamas crecieron en la chimenea —. Formamos el círculo. Nos correspon­de a nosotras hacer lo que tenemos que hacer. Por­que una... ¿cómo dijo Megumi¡Ah, sí! Porque una rata inmunda tenga poderes, eso no quiere decir na­da — alargó la mano con una tranquilidad forzada y cogió otra uva —. Ahora, hablemos del solsticio.

No permitiría que cambiara nada. Haría lo que tuviera que hacer, sola o con sus hermanas, pero no permitiría que nadie entrara en el círculo ni en su corazón. Se quedó en el acantilado mientras la isla dor­mía. Llovía y el mar embestía contra las rocas co­mo si quisiera hacerlas añicos en una sola noche. El viento se arremolinaba enfurecido alrededor de ella y le levantaba la capa como si tuviera alas. La oscuridad era completa, tan sólo la rompía el haz de luz procedente de la torre blanca que te­nía detrás. Pasaba por encima de ella y del acanti­lado y volvía a sumirse en la oscuridad.

«Vuela», le susurró una vocecilla. «Vuela y dé­jate llevar. Todo terminará. ¿Qué sentido tiene que luches contra lo inevitable¿Por qué vas a vivir con esta soledad?»

¿Cuántas veces habría oído esa vocecilla?, se preguntó. ¿Cuántas veces habría ido allí para po­nerse a prueba? Había ido incluso cuando tenía el corazón destrozado, y había ganado. No se daría por vencida.

— No me vencerás — notó que la niebla se desli­zaba por el suelo y que le envolvía los tobillos como si fueran unos dedos gélidos que tiraban de ella —. No me rendiré jamás — levantó los brazos y los se­paró. Un torbellino de viento la libró de la niebla —. Sirvo, protejo y conservo lo que es mío. Despierta o dormida, seré fiel a lo que soy y mantendré mi palabra — se sintió dominada por la magia que le palpitaba como un corazón —. Afrontaré mi desti­no, lo prometo y lo haré. Que se haga mi voluntad.

Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños como si pudiera golpear a la noche. Como si pudiera usarlos para ras­gar el velo que no le permitía ver lo que le esperaba.

— ¿Por qué no sé¿Por qué no siento¿Por qué no puedo hacer otra cosa que sentir?

Algo se estremeció en el aire, como unas ma­nos cálidas que le acariciaban las mejillas. No bus­caba consuelo ni que le aconsejaran paciencia. Las desdeñó, dio la espalda al acantilado y al mar, y co­rrió hacia su casa con la capa al viento.

Mientras Kaoru se aislaba en la casa del acantila­do, Lulú se había metido en la cama con su tercera copa de vino, el último libro basado en crímenes reales, _Diario de un caníbal americano, y _una bolsa de patatas fritas con sabor a queso yajo. Al otro extremo de la habitación, la televisión era un es­truendo con los disparos de Mel Gibson y Danny Glover en _Arma Mortal. _

Para Lulú, ése era su ritual de los sábados por la noche.

Su indumentaria nocturna consistía en unos pantalones cortos andrajosos, una camiseta en la que se podía leer que era preferible ser rico a ser estúpido y una lamparita para leer en la cama ata­da a una gorra de béisbol.

Comía patatas, bebía vino, atendía al vídeo o al libro y así se encontraba en su paraíso personal.

La lluvia golpeaba en las ventanas de su colo­rida casita de madera y el viento agitaba las cuen­tas de paz y amor que hacían de cortinas. Conten­ta y ligeramente achispada, se estiró debajo del edredón que había hecho con retales de los más variados colores y estampados.

Ella solía decirse que se podía apartar a la chi­ca de los años sesenta, pero no a los años sesenta de la chica que llevaba dentro.

Las palabras del libro empezaron a nublarse, se colocó bien las gafas y se irguió un poco en la cama. Sólo quería terminar otro capítulo y saber si la joven prostituta iba a ser tan estúpida como para dejar que le cortaran el cuello y la destri­paran.

Lulú contaba con ello, pero se le cayó la cabe­za. La levantó con un respingo y parpadeó. Habría jurado que oyó a alguien susurrar su nombre.

Lo que le faltaba era oír voces, se dijo con fas­tidio. Envejecer era el gran timo de Dios.

Vació la copa de vino y miró la televisión.

La hermosa cara de Mel Gibson llenaba la pantalla. Le brillaron los ojos y sonrió a Lulú.

— Hola, Lulú. ¿Qué tal estás?

Lulú se frotó los ojos y parpadeó, pero la imagen seguía allí.

— ¿Qué demonios...?

— ¡Eso es lo que digo yo¡Qué demonios! — la imagen se alejó lo suficiente como para que pudie­ra ver la pistola. Tenía un cañón gigantesco —. Na­die quiere vivir eternamente¿verdad?

Una explosión llenó la pantalla y tiño de rojo la habitación. Lulú sintió un dolor penetrante que le hizo gritar mientras se apretaba con fuerza entre los pechos. Se levantó de un salto para ver si había sangre y las patatas fritas volaron por el aire.

Lo único que notó fue que el corazón le latía desbocado.

En la pantalla, Mel y Danny discutían sobre al­gún trámite policial.

Lulú, alterada y con la sensación de ser una vieja estúpida, se dirigió hacia la ventana. Pensó que le vendría bien un poco de aire puro. Le acla­raría las ideas. Se dormiría en menos de un minu­to, se dijo mientras apartaba las cuentas colgantes y abría la ventana de par en par.

Tembló. Hacía un frío invernal, más intenso de lo normal en esa época del año, y la niebla que reptaba por el suelo tenía un color muy extraño: como si fueran moratones flotantes, una mezcla de morado y amarillo verdoso.

Podía ver los macizos de flores y la luna llena que ascendía tras ellos. También podía ver la pe­queña gárgola que sacaba la lengua de una boca sonriente a todo el que pasaba por allí. Cuando sa­có la mano, sintió que la lluvia se le clavaba como alfileres fríos y afilados.

Volvió a meter la mano precipitadamente y se le resbalaron las gafas. Al colocárselos, habría jura­do que la gárgola estaba más cerca y que se había girado hasta casi mirarla de frente.

Sintió un dolor en el pecho por los acelerados latidos del corazón.

Pensó que necesitaba unas gafas nuevas; que estaba perdiendo vista.

Mientras seguía paralizada sin poder apartar la vista de la gárgola, ésta se giró del todo y le enseñó los grandes y perversos dientes.

— ¡Por los clavos de Cristo!

Podía oírlos, podía oír el chasquido de los dien­tes al chocar mientras se abría paso entre la niebla para acercarse a la casa. Detrás de ella, avanzaba también la rana que tocaba una flauta, comprada la semana anterior, pero la flauta se había convertido en un cuchillo largo y puntiagudo.

— Nadie se dará cuenta.

Se tambaleó y miró hacia la televisión. En la pantalla, un dibujo animado de una serpiente enor­me con la cara de Mel Gibson la miraba de soslayo.

— A nadie le importará un carajo que estés muerta. No tienes a nadie¿verdad, Lulú? Ni un hombre, ni un hijo, ni familia. Nadie cuenta con­tigo.

— ¡Eso es una patraña! — gritó aterrada mien­tras comprobaba que la gárgola y su compañera estaban a un palmo de la casa. Los dientes seguían chasqueando con voracidad y la rana portaba el cuchillo como un metrónomo mortal —. ¡Es una gilipollez! — palpó a tientas la ventana e intentó agarrase al marco con la respiración entrecortada. La cerró de golpe y se cayó de espaldas.

Se quedó tumbada mientras intentaba recupe­rar el aliento y calmarse. Cuando consiguió arro­dillarse, fue entre sollozos hasta la cesta de costura y cogió dos agujas de punto como armas.

Sin embargo, al reunir el valor suficiente como para volver a la ventana, comprobó que la lluvia caía cálida y mansamente, que la niebla se había disipado yque la gárgola, fea e inofensiva, estaba en su sitio dispuesta a insultar al primero que se acercara.

Lulú se quedó de pie en medio de la habita­ción; en la televisión hubo otro intercambio de dis­paros. Se pasó la mano por la cara y notó que la te­nía húmeda y pegajosa.

—¡Caray con la botella de Chardonnay! —ex­clamó en voz alta.

Sin embargo, por primera vez desde que se ha­bía mudado a la casita, la recorrió, armada con las agujas, y cerró con pestillo todas las puertas y ven­tanas.

-------------------&&&&&&-------------------------

Un hombre, por muy ocupado que estuviera, tenía derecho a un poco de tiempo libre, se dijo Kenshin mientras salía del pueblo en coche. Había pa­sado horas en su despacho, en reuniones, haciendo inspecciones y leyendo informes. Si no se despeja­ba la cabeza, iba a estallarle.

Además, era domingo. La lluvia se había aden­trado en el mar y la isla había quedado resplande­ciente como una piedra preciosa. Salir para ver lo que había cambiado y lo que seguía igual en aquel pedazo de tierra era tan importante para su nego­cio como los libros de cuentas y los proyectos. Sa­bía que una generación de Himura no había tenido esa sensibilidad. Siempre supo que sus padres con­sideraban los veinte años pasados en la isla como una especie de exilio. Por eso encontraron tan fre­cuentemente excusas para ausentarse durante ese periodo y para romper amarras definitivamente cuando murió su abuelo.

Nunca fue un hogar para ellos.

Al regresar, se había dado cuenta de eso, como también de que sí era un hogar para él. Ya había encontrado una de las respuestas que había ido a buscar. Tres Hermanas era suya.

Los barcos de recreo surcaban el agua, con el zumbido de los motores o con las velas henchi­das. Al verlos, sintió una especie de placer sere­no. Las boyas rojas, blancas o naranjas se balan­ceaban contra el azul oscuro. La tierra entraba en el agua, la abrazaba o caía en picado sobre ella.

Vio a una familia que cogía almejas y a un niño que perseguía a las gaviotas.

Había casas que no estaban allí cuando se mar­chó y fue consciente del tiempo pasado cuando observó el color plateado de los cedros y la espesu­ra de la vegetación. Todo había crecido, se dijo, los hombres y la naturaleza.

El tiempo no se había detenido; ni siquiera en Tres Hermanas.

Al acercarse al extremo norte de la isla, se me­tió por un camino con firme de pizarra y oyó el crujido debajo de las ruedas. La última vez que pa­só por allí iba en un jeep sin capota y con la músi­ca a todo volumen.

Sonrió al darse cuenta de que aunque en ese momento fuera en un Ferrari, también había baja­do la capota y subido el volumen de la música.

— Podéis alejar al chico de la isla. . . — murmu­ró al aparcar en la cuneta del camino que le sepa­raba de los acantilados y de la mansión que se ele­vaba en ellos.

La casa no había cambiado y se preguntó cuán­to tiempo tardarían los isleños en dejar de llamar­la la casa de los Himura. Tenía dos pisos, se exten­día sobre el acantilado y sobresalía como si hubiera crecido a su antojo. Alguien había pintado hacía po­co las contraventanas de color azul oscuro para que contrastaran con la madera gris clara.

El porche con celosías tenía una vista impre­sionante de la ensenada y el océano. Las ventanas eran muy amplias y las puertas de cristal. Recorda­ba que su habitación daba al mar y que había pasa­do mucho tiempo mirándolo.

Muy a menudo, su humor cambiante e impredecible había sido un reflejo del mar.

El mar le había hablado siempre.

Sin embargo, la casa no le producía ningún sentimiento o resto de añoranza. Los isleños po­dían seguir llamándola la casa de los Himura duran­te otros diez años, pero nunca había sido su casa. En su opinión era una buena posesión en un lugar privilegiado que sus propietarios, aun ausentes de la isla, habían conservado bien.

Esperaba que el dueño del Land Rover que ha­bía aparcado en la puerta creyera que había gasta­do bien su dinero.

El doctor Sanosuke Sagara, se dijo Kenshin, de los Sagara de Nueva York. Un hombre de inteli­gencia brillante, especializado en algo bastante poco habitual: la ciencia paranormal. Fascinante. Se preguntó si Sagara habría sentido que no enca­jaba en su familia, como le había pasado a él.

Kenshin salió del coche y se dirigió hacia el acanti­lado. No se sentía atraído por la casa sino por la ensenada y la cueva.

Se llevó una sorpresa muy agradable al ver un barco de vela amarillo amarrado al muelle. Es una preciosidad, se dijo mientras lo contemplaba. Él también había tenido un barco amarrado allí. Por eso sí sintió cierta añoranza.

El interés por la navegación fue lo único que había compartido con su padre.

Los mejores momentos que pasó con Hiko Himura, los únicos momentos en los que había sentido cierta afinidad entre ellos, habían sido na­vegando.

Durante esas horas sobre el agua se comunica­ban de verdad, conectaban, no sólo como dos per­sonas que, debido a las circunstancias, pertenecían a la misma familia y vivían en la misma casa, sino como padre e hijo que tenían un interés común. Le gustaba recordarlo.

— Es bonito¿verdad? Lo compré el mes pasado.

Kenshin se dio la vuelta y a través de los cristales ahumados de las gafas de sol vio al hombre que se le acercaba. Llevaba pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta gris deshilachada en el borde. Era alto y tenía un rostro fuerte y delgado con una sombra de barba de un día. El viento agitaba un pelo castaño y unos ojos marrones y amistosos se entre­cerraban por el sol. Tenía un cuerpo fuerte y en forma, algo que Kenshin no se esperaba en un especialista en espectros.

Se había imaginado a un ratón de biblioteca pálido y desgarbado y, en vez de eso, se encontraba con una especie de Indiana Jones.

—¿Qué tal se porta con mar de fondo? —le preguntó Kenshin.

— Como la seda.

Pasaron unos minutos con los dedos pulgares metidos en los bolsillos del pantalón y hablando del barco.

—Me llamo Sano Sagara —Sano extendió la mano.

— Kenshin Himura.

—Me lo había imaginado. Gracias por la casa.

— No era mía, pero me alegro de que te guste.

— Pasa a tomar una cerveza.

No se había propuesto trabar relaciones con nadie, pero la oferta resultó tan natural y espontá­nea que Kenshin se encontró dirigiéndose hacia la casa con Sano.

—¿Está Megumi?

—No. Esta tarde está de turno. ¿Querías verla por algo?

— No, en absoluto.

Sano se rió y abrió la puerta.

— Supongo que ese sentimiento será recípro­co durante una temporada. Hasta que las cosas se asienten.

Entraron en la sala. Kenshin la recordaba inmacu­lada y llena de acuarelas. El tiempo tampoco se había detenido allí, se dijo. Los colores eran brillantes y puros y los muebles estaban pensados para resultar cómodos. Había pilas de libros y revistas y un cachorro mordisqueaba unos zapatos tirados en un rincón.

— ¡Maldita sea! — Sano dio una zancada para agarrar los zapatos, pero el cachorro fue más rápi­do y se escondió con uno de ellos en la boca —. ¡Mulder, dámelo!

Kenshin ladeó la cabeza mientras el hombre y el perro se enzarzaban en un tira y afloja. Perdió el animal, pero no pareció muy afectado por ello.

— ¿Mulder? — le preguntó Kenshin.

— Sí, ya sabes, el tipo de Expediente X. Megumi dice que le puso el nombre por mí. Es una broma suya — resopló —. No creo que se lo tome como una broma cuando vea el zapato.

Kenshin se agachó y el cachorro, ante la perspecti­va de unas caricias, se le acercó y le lamió la mano.

— Un perro precioso. ¿Es un golden retriever?

— Sí, lo tenemos desde hace tres semanas. Es listo y está bastante adiestrado, pero si no lo vigi­las, se comería las piedras — Sano suspiró y levan­tó el cachorro hasta ponerlo a la altura de su ca­ra —. Sabes quién se va a llevar la bronca por esto¿verdad?

El perro dejó escapar un gruñido de placer y le lamió la barbilla. Su dueño dio por terminada la regañina y se lo puso debajo del brazo.

— La cerveza está en la cocina.

Fueron hacia allí y Sano sacó dos cervezas de la nevera. Sobre la mesa había una serie de aparatos electrónicos y uno de ellos parecía destripado. Kenshin, distraídamente, fue a levantar uno de los aparatos y se dispararon unas luces rojas y unos pi­tidos.

— Lo siento.

—No pasa nada —Sano entrecerró los ojos con una mirada inquisitiva—. ¿Por qué no salimos al porche? A no ser que quieras echar una ojeada. Ya sabes, la vieja casa familiar y esas cosas.

—No, gracias —sin embargo, mientras salían, miró hacia las escaleras y se imaginó su cuarto y a sí mismo mirando por la ventana, buscando a Kaoru.

Otro pitido sonó en el segundo piso.

—Mis instrumentos —aclaró Sano mientras ha­cía un esfuerzo por no salir corriendo a comprobar la información recogida—. He instalado mi labora­torio en uno de los dormitorios que nos sobran.

— Mmm.

Una vez fuera, Sano dejó a _Mulder _en el suelo y el perro bajó los escalones y empezó a seguir un rastro invisible por todo el jardín.

—En cualquier caso... —bebió un sorbo de cerveza y se apoyó en la barandilla—. Megumi no me había comentado que fueras brujo.

Kenshin abrió la boca, volvió a cerrarla y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Tengo una marca?

—Las indicaciones de energía —Sano hizo un gesto hacia la casa— yo ya me lo había planteado. He investigado mucho sobre la isla; las familias, las líneas de sangre y todo eso. ¿Practicaste en Nueva York?

— Depende de lo que llames practicar — Kenshin no estaba acostumbrado a que lo analizaran co­mo a un experimento científico, pero había algo en Sano que lo atraía —. Nunca he desdeñado a la Hermandad, pero tampoco la he promocionado.

— Parece lógico. ¿Qué opinas de la leyenda?

— Nunca la he considerado una leyenda. Es historia y realidad.

— Exactamente — Sano, encantado, levantó la botella en una especie de brindis —. He hecho un calendario mediante la deriva, por decirlo de algu­na forma, del ciclo. Según mis cálculos...

— Nos queda hasta septiembre — le interrum­pió Kenshin —. Antes del equinoccio.

Su anfitrión asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

— Bingo. Bienvenido a casa, Kenshin.

— Gracias — bebió de la cerveza —. Me alegro de haber vuelto.

— ¿Estarás dispuesto a trabajar conmigo?

— Sería una tontería despreciar los conoci­mientos de un especialista. He leído tus libros.

— ¿En serio?

— Tienes una mente abierta y flexible.

— Ya me lo habían dicho antes — Sano pensó en Kaoru, pero tuvo la delicadeza de no mencionarla —. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

— Sí, siempre que pueda responderte que te ocupes de tus asuntos.

—Trato hecho. Si sabías que septiembre es una especie de fecha límite¿por qué has esperado tan­to para volver?

Kenshin volvió la cabeza y miró la ensenada.

—No había llegado mi momento. Ahora te haré yo una pregunta. Según tu opinión, tus investigacio­nes y tus cálculos¿soy necesario en Tres Hermanas?

—Sigo trabajando en eso. Sé que eres esencial para Kaoru en... el tercer paso.

—Que ella me acepte —Kenshin notó una punza­da de inquietud cuando Sano frunció el ceño—. No estás de acuerdo.

—Cuando ella tenga que tomar una decisión, tendrá que hacerlo según sus sentimientos. Asu­miéndolos, eligiendo lo que le conviene. Eso puede significar que te acepte o que aclare sus sentimientos rechazándote, sin maldad —Sano se aclaró la gargan­ta—. El tercer paso tiene que ver con el amor.

—Lo sé perfectamente.

—Ello no implica que... en mi opinión, no sig­nifica que esté obligada a amarte ahora, sino que acepte lo que sintió una vez y que no fue intencio­nado. En fin, que te deje marchar sin rencor y se alegre de lo que sucedió una vez. En cualquier ca­so, es una teoría.

Una ráfaga de viento agitó el borde del abrigo de Kenshin.

—No me gusta tu teoría.

—A mí tampoco me gustaría si estuviera en tu pellejo. La tercera hermana se mató para no tener que soportar el abandono de su amado. Su círculo se había roto y estaba sola.

—Conozco la maldita historia.

—Escúchame. Aun así, ella protegió como pu­do a la isla, a su descendencia y a la de sus herma­nas, pero no pudo o no quiso salvarse ella; no pudo o no quiso vivir sin el amor de un hombre. Esa fue su debilidad y también fue su error.

Todo era muy claro; muy lógico; enloquecedor.

—Y Kaoru ha vivido perfectamente sin mí...

—En un sentido. En otro, me parece a mí, que no ha aclarado sus sentimientos. Nunca te ha per­donado ni aceptado. Tendrá que hacerlo de una forma u otra y de todo corazón. Si no lo hace, será vulnerable y perderá si se debilita el sortilegio pro­tector.

—¿Qué habría pasado si yo no hubiera regre­sado?

—La conclusión lógica es que estabas desti­nado a volver, y la presencia de más poderes en la isla... bueno, no puede hacer daño.

Kenshin nunca había pensado que sus poderes pu­dieran hacer algún mal, pero la conversación con Sano le había creado dudas. Regresó a la isla seguro de lo que había que hacer y de lo que se iba a hacer.

Volvería a conquistar a Kaoru y entonces, una vez que todo volviera a ser como había sido entre ellos, la maldición se rompería. Fin de la historia.

Fin de la historia, pensaba mientras caminaba por la playa de la ensenada, porque no había visto más allá. Quería a Kaoru y estaba preparado para ella, eso era todo.

Jamás se había planteado la posibilidad de que ella no lo quisiera, de que no lo amara. Miró hacia la entrada de la cueva. Quizá fuera el momento de tantear esa posibilidad, de enfrentarse a sus fantasmas. El corazón le latía más deprisa a medida que se acercaba. Se paró hasta que recuperó el ritmo normal y luego se sumergió en las sombras de la cueva.

Por un momento, todo se llenó de sonidos Sus voces; la risa de Kaoru; los suspiros de los amantes; el llanto...

Kaoru había ido allí para llorar por él. Saberlo, sentirlo, era como puñaladas de remordimiento. Quiso librarse de ellas y permaneció en silen­cio, con el único sonido de las olas al golpear con­tra la costa.

De niño, aquella había sido la cueva de Aladino o el refugio de los bandidos o lo que se le ocurrie­ra a Aoshi y a otros amigos.

Hasta que dejó de ser un niño, y fue la cueva de Kaoru.

Le flaqueaban las piernas mientras avanzaba hacia la pared del fondo, se arrodilló y vio las pa­labras que había grabado en la pared para ella. No las había borrado. Hasta ese momento, hasta que no sintió esa opresión en el corazón, no se dio cuenta de lo mucho que temía que hubiera podido borrarlas y que la hubiera perdido para siempre.

Extendió la mano y la luz iluminó las pala­bras, derramándose sobre ellas como lágrimas de oro. Esa luz le hizo sentir lo mismo que cuando siendo un muchacho las grabó con una magia y una fe absoluta.

Se tambaleó, se quedó aturdido al comprobar la fuerza que rebosaba de aquel muchacho y que aun habiéndose convertido en hombre, le llegaba.

La energía seguía allí. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo si no significaba nada¿Sería sólo su voluntad o su deseo lo que hacía revivir el pasado?

Se habían amado allí, tan ensimismados el uno en el otro que el mundo habría podido terminarse sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Se habían entregado los cuerpos y los corazones. Habían compartido la magia.

Podía verla sobre él con el pelo como una lla­marada oscura y la piel como el oro. Kaoru había levantado los brazos mientras se dejaban llevar más allá de la razón.

Se acurrucó junto a él con una sonrisa de satis­facción.

Sentada a su lado para hablar del futuro con el rostro resplandeciente por la emoción. Era tan joven...

¿Estaba destinado a dejarla marchar antes de volver a tenerla¿Estaba destinado a que le perdo­nara para luego olvidarlo?

La mera idea fue como una puñalada que lo dejó malherido mientras se levantaba. Incapaz de seguir soportando los recuerdos, se dio la vuelta y salió de la cueva.

El sol le cegó, justo donde ella estaba de espal­das al mar.

Continuara...

* * *

_**Yaps.. un capitulo lindo los problemas empiezan y kenshin tendra ke luchar muuucho para sikiera imagina porder recuperar a kaoru...**_

_**En fin... Espero ke les haya gustado el capi... y ke me dejen sus comentarios...  
esop**_

_**beshotes**_

_**matta neee**_


	6. Capitulo 5

**_HOlaaa... a todos... FELIZ NAVIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!!!!!! Pues si les subo un nuevo capitulo y solo les deseo una muy feliz navidad ojala ke todos sus deseos se cumplan y el viejo pascuero les traiga todo akello ke kerian, especialmente mucho amor..._**

**_esop disfruten el capitulo..._**

* * *

**_Afrontar el Fuego_  
**

_**Cinco**_

Durante un instante sólo pudo verla a la luz de los viejos anhelos mezclados con los nuevos. El tiempo no se había detenido para ellos. Ya no era la chica atrevida que se zambullía sin miedo de ca­beza en el agua. La mujer que lo miraba con ojos fríos y comedidos tenía un refinamiento y sofisticación que no había tenido la muchacha.

La brisa le agitaba el pelo en espirales dejando ver brillos azulosos en su larga cabellera negra; por lo menos, eso no había cambiado.

Lo esperaba con una calma aparente mientras él se acercaba, pero no pudo ver ni sentir ninguna calidez en su recibimiento.

—Me preguntaba cuánto tardarías en venir aquí —el tono era bajo y comedido, como la mira­da—. No estaba segura de que tuvieras el temple necesario.

Era terriblemente difícil hablar de forma ra­cional cuando las sensaciones y las imágenes de la cueva seguían bullendo en su interior.

—¿Sueles volver por aquí?

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Si quiero mirar el mar, tengo mi propio acantilado. Si quiero ir a la playa, la tengo muy cerca de la tienda. Aquí no hay nada que justifique el paseo.

— Pero has venido.

—Por curiosidad —ladeó la cabeza. El sol se reflejó en sus pendientes de piedra azul oscuro—. ¿Has satisfecho la tuya?

—Te he sentido ahí dentro. Nos he sentido a los dos.

Kenshin se sorprendió cuando ella sonrió casi afec­tuosamente.

—Las relaciones sexuales desprenden mucha energía cuando se practican correctamente. Nun­ca tuvimos ningún problema en ese aspecto. Por lo que se refiere a mí..., bueno, las mujeres tenemos una visión algo sentimental de la primera vez que nos entregamos a un hombre. Puedo recordar ese momento con cariño, aunque me equivocara al elegir la pareja.

—Nunca quise... — se calló y dejó escapar un juramento.

—¿Hacerme daño? — terminó ella —. Menti­roso.

—Tienes toda la razón—estaba condenado a perderla y sería sincero sobre ese asunto—. Sí quise hacerte daño y puedo añadir que lo con­seguí.

— Vaya, por fin me sorprendes.

Kaoru miró hacia otro lado porque le dolía verlo de espaldas a la entrada oscura de la cueva que les había pertenecido. Le dolía sentir los ecos de aquel amor ilimitado que había sentido por él y la había consumido.

— Una verdad sin tapujos después de todos es­tos años.

— Que quisiera hacer algo a los veinte años no quiere decir que no pueda lamentarlo ahora.

— No quiero tus lamentaciones.

—¿Qué demonios quieres, Kaoru?

Observó el coqueteo infinito del mar y las rocas. Sintió la crispación en la voz de Kenshin y supo que indicaba impa­ciencia. Le gustó. Cuanto más intranquilo estuvie­ra, más dominaría ella la situación.

— De acuerdo, una verdad por otra—respon­dió Kaoru—. Quiero que sufras, que lo pagues y que vuelvas a Nueva York o al infierno, o donde quie­ras, siempre que no sea aquí — lo miró por encima del hombro con una sonrisa gélida —. En realidad, no es mucho pedir.

— Pienso quedarme en Tres Hermanas.

Kaoru se dio la vuelta. Tenía un aspecto dramáti­co, se dijo ella. Romántico, melancólico, sombrío, lleno de ira y angustia. Por todo ello, se dio el pla­cer de torturarlo un poco más.

—¿Para qué¿Para llevar un hotel? Tu padre lo dirigió durante años sin siquiera pisar la isla.

— No soy mi padre.

La forma de decirlo, la ligera explosión verbal, le despertó más recuerdos. Siempre había tenido que demostrarse las cosas a sí mismo, se dijo Kaoru. Era la guerra constante que Kenshin Himura libraba en su interior. Se encogió de hombros.

— Bueno, en cualquier caso, me imagino que te aburrirás pronto de la vida en la isla y saldrás co­rriendo. Como hiciste en su momento. Creo que tu expresión fue «atrapado». Te sentías atrapado aquí. Así que es cuestión de esperar a que te vayas.

—Tendrás que esperar sentada —le advirtió Kenshin mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos—. Vamos a dejar una cosa clara para no seguir dando vueltas a lo mismo. Tengo raíces aquí, como tú las tienes. Que tú vivieras aquí entre los veinte y los treinta años y yo no, no cambia nada. Los dos te­nemos negocios en Tres Hermanas y, por encima de todo, tenemos un objetivo que se remonta a va­rios siglos. Lo que pueda pasar en la isla y a la isla me importa tanto como a ti.

—Un discurso muy interesante. Sobre todo si viene de alguien que se marchó con una despreo­cupación absoluta.

—No hubo ninguna despreocupación... —em­pezó a replicar Kenshin, pero ella se había dado la vuel­ta y caminaba hacia el acantilado.

Déjala marchar, se dijo. Que se vaya. Si ése es el destino, no se puede hacer nada contra él. Por el bien de todos, no había que oponerse.

—Al cuerno —dejó escapar las palabras entre dientes y salió tras ella. La cogió del brazo y la obli­gó a darse la vuelta con tal fuerza que los cuerpos chocaron—. No hubo ninguna despreocupación —repitió—. No fue un impulso ni algo irreflexivo.

—¿Así lo justificas? —replicó Kaoru—. ¿Con eso te quedas contento? Te fuiste porque te convenía y has vuelto porque te conviene, y ya que estás aquí¿por qué no avivar algunos rescoldos?

—En ese sentido, me he contenido bastante —se quitó las gafas de sol de un manotazo y las tiró al suelo. La mirada echaba chispas. Los ojos eran como dos rayos dorados candentes—. Hasta ahora.

La besó en los labios, se dejó arrastrar, dejó que la tormenta de emociones que lo había abru­mado desde que había salido de la cueva descarga­ra sobre ellos. Si iban a condenarlo, lo harían por tomar lo que quería, no por dejarlo escapar.

El sabor singular de Kaoru lo abrasó, le cauterizó las sensaciones, le nubló los sentidos. La estrechó contra sí hasta que los cuerpos se adaptaron for­mando uno y los corazones latieron, galoparon, más bien, al mismo ritmo.

El aroma, algo más profundo e imponente que el que recordaba, caló en él hasta tenerlo comple­tamente atado. El recuerdo de la chica y la reali­dad de la mujer se confundieron hasta ser sólo uno. Hasta ser Kaoru.

Kenshin la nombró una vez con los labios sobre los de ella y la joven se soltó.

Tenía la respiración tan alterada como la de él. Los ojos eran enormes, oscuros e impenetrables. Esperó que lo maldijera y le pareció que habría si­do un precio aceptable por ese contacto con el pa­raíso.

Sin embargo, Kaoru dio una zancada y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, lo estrechó contra sí y le arrebató lo que él le había arrebatado.

Su boca era un volcán y todo su cuerpo vibra­ba. Era el único hombre que le había hecho daño y el único que le había dado un placer verdadero. Los dos filos de la espada estaban afilados, pero no la apartó.

Lo había hostigado, lo había arrastrado hasta el límite de su control con un propósito: ése. Sen­cillamente, ése. Tenía que saber, fuera cual fuese el precio yel riesgo.

Recordaba su sabor, su textura, lo que sintió cuando él le recorrió el cuerpo con las manos has­ta agarrarla del pelo. Se libraría de todo eso para dar paso a las sensaciones nuevas.

Kenshin le mordió el labio inferior, un mordisco leve y fugaz antes de pasarle la lengua por el mis­mo sitio para aliviarla y seducirla. Kaoru cambió la postura para animarlo a que siguiera, a que sabo­reara todo el borde deslizante de aquel pozo de anhelo.

Uno de los dos se estremeció. Kaoru no supo quién había sido, pero fue suficiente para recor­darle que un paso en falso podía significar una caí­da muy profunda.

Se apartó y sintió una sacudida por la palpita­ción en los labios.

Lo había comprobado. Seguía siendo el único hombre que podía estar a la altura de su pasión.

—Esto demuestra algo —la voz de Kenshin era ronca y titubeante.

Saber que estaba tan alterado como ella era una pequeña ayuda.

—¿Qué demuestra, Kenshin? Que todavía hay pa­sión entre nosotros... —agitó una mano y un par de llamas azules bailaron sobre la palma—. El fue­go se enciende fácilmente —cerró los puños y al abrirlos otra vez, las llamas habían desaparecido—, y se sofoca fácilmente.

—No tan fácilmente —la tomó de la mano y sintió un impulso de energía—. No tan fácilmente, Kaoru.

—Que te desee con mi cuerpo significa muy poco —retiró la mano y miró hacia la cueva—. Me entristece estar aquí y recordar cuánto esperába­mos el uno del otro.

—¿No crees en las segundas oportunidades? —le acarició el pelo—. Los dos hemos cambiado. ¿Por qué no nos damos la oportunidad de volver a conocernos?

—Sólo quieres acostarte conmigo.

—Claro. Eso no hace falta ni decirlo.

Kaoru se rió y los dos se sorprendieron

—Cuánta sinceridad. Pronto me quedaré sin habla.

—Acabaría seduciéndote, pero...

—Se da demasiada importancia a la seducción —le interrumpió ella—. No soy una virgen inex­perta. Si quiero acostarme contigo, lo haré.

—Muy bien —Kenshin resopló—. Si te animas, tengo un hotel entero a mi disposición.

—«Si», ésa es la palabra clave —apostilló sua­vemente Kaoru—. Cuando la hipótesis se convierta en realidad, te lo diré.

—Estaré esperando —se agachó para recoger las gafas y darse un respiro—, pero iba a decirte que, hasta que te seduzca, me gustaría invitarte a una cena amistosa.

—No me interesa salir contigo —Kaoru se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia el acantilado y la carre­tera y Kenshin la siguió.

—Una cena civilizada, conversación inteligente y la oportunidad de contarnos la vida. No lo llames salir conmigo, puede ser una reunion entre dos empresarios importantes de la isla.

—La semántica no cambia la realidad —Kaoru se detuvo junto a su coche—. Lo pensaré.

—Muy bien —le abrió la puerta pero se interpuso en su camino—. Kaoru...

Quiso decirle que se quedara con él, que la había echado de menos.

—¿Qué?

Sacudió la cabeza y se apartó.

—Conduce con cuidado.

Fue directamente a su casa e hizo todo lo posible por no pensar en nada mientras se cambiaba de ropa para trabajar en el jardín. Salió fuera con _Isis, _su enorme gata negra, pegada a las piernas. En el invernadero, centró toda su atención en los semilleros. Eligió algunas bandejas para sacarlas fuera y que se curtieran antes de plantarlas avanzado el mes.

Cogió algunos utensilios y se puso a preparar la tierra.

Los narcisos ya habían crecido y oscilaban con el viento, los jacintos perfumaban el aire. El buen tiempo empezaba a hacer que los tulipanes se abrieran y ya podia imaginárselos como un batallón de colores vistosos.

Lo había manejado a su antojo para que la besara, se reconoció Kaoru mientras removía la tierra.

Una vez que una mujer conoce los resortes de un hombre, no se olvida de donde tenía que apretar un poco.

Había querido sentir su cuerpo y deleitarse con el sabor de su boca.

No era un delito ni un pecado, ni siquiera era un error, se dijo. Quería estar segura y ya lo estaba.

Seguía habiendo energía entre ellos. No podía decir que le sorprendiera. Entre el último beso que se habían dado y ese, ningún hombre la había alterado de verdad. Hubo un tiempo en que se preguntó si habría muerto aquella parte de ella, pero los años cicatrizaron la herida pero sin lograr nunca apartar ese recuerdo. Nunca habia podido estar con otro hombre.

Había aprendido a darse por satisfecha.

Hasta aquel momento.

¿Que pasaría en adelante? Se preguntó mien­tras observaba la glicinia que empezaba a reverdecer alrededor de un árbol. Sentía el deseo y había comprobado y creído, necesitaba creerlo, que po­día conseguir el placer con sus propias condiciones para proteger su corazón.

Era humana¿acaso no tenía derecho a sentir las necesidades humanas mas elementales?

Esa vez tendría cuidado, se dominaría y no daría un paso en falso. Siempre era preferible afrontar un dilema que dar la espalda a algo que no se podía pasar por alto.

Sonaron las campanillas agitadas por el viento y le dio la sensación de que el sonido era ligeramente burlón. Miró a _Isis _que estaba tumbada al sol observándola.

—¿Qué pasaría si le dejara conducir este tren?—le preguntó Kaoru—. No sabría cuál es el destino¿verdad? Pero yo he elegido la vía y las esta­ciones.

La gata dejó escapar algo entre un gruñido y un ronroneo.

—Eso crees tú — farfulló Kaoru—. Sé perfectamente lo que hago y creo que cenaré con él. Aquí, en mi terreno —clavó la pala en el suelo—. Cuan­do me apetezca y esté preparada.

_Isis _se levantó, movió significativamente el ra­bo y fue a ver los peces de colores que nadaban como dardos dorados en el estanque de los nenú­fares.

Durante los días siguientes, pensó mucho en las gatas insolentes, en cenar con Kenshin y en la posi­bilidad de acostarse con él. Lulú estaba distraída e irritable. Más irritable que de costumbre. Se pelea­ron dos veces por asuntos de la tienda que no tenían ninguna importancia.

Kaoru tuvo que reconocerse que también estaba algo tensa. En cualquier caso, la ampliación que le había propuesto Misao le servía para dar salida a to­da la energía que había acumulado desde que estu­vo con Kenshin en el acantilado.

Se reunió con un arquitecto, con un contratis­ta, con el director de su banco y pasó muchas ho­ras haciendo cuentas.

No le hizo gracia que el contratista que ella quería ya se hubiera comprometido durante los próximos meses con Kenshin para la renovación de las habitaciones de La Posada Mágica, pero intentó tomárselo con deportividad. Aunque le fastidiara, Kenshin había llegado antes.

Tanto la renovación del hotel como su amplia­ción, se dijo, eran buenas para la isla.

Como el tiempo seguía siendo bueno, dedicaba los ratos libres a los jardines de su casa y a los maci­zos de flores que había plantado detrás de la librería.

— Hola — Megumi entró en el jardín de la tienda desde el camino —. Está muy bonito — comentó mientras echaba una ojeada.

— Sí, es verdad — Kaoru siguió plantando —. La luna ha estado cálida y amarilla toda la semana. Ya no habrá más heladas.

— ¿Cuentas con esas cosas? — Megumi hizo una mueca.

— Estoy organizando mi cosmos¿no?

— Lo que tú digas. Sano se ha empeñado en plantar algo alrededor de la casa. Ha estado estu­diando el suelo, la flora local y todas esas cosas. Yo le he dicho que sólo tiene que preguntarte a ti.

— Estaré encantada de ayudarle.

— Va a venir pronto al pueblo para hablar con Lulú de sus libros y no sé qué. Puede aprovechar el viaje.

— Perfecto.

—La otra noche tuve un sueño espantoso con Lulú, Mel Gibson y unas ranas.

Kaoru dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y le­vantó la mirada.

—¿Ranas?

—No como las que tú tienes de patas blancas. Una rana enorme y tétrica —Megumi frunció el ce­ño, pero tenía un recuerdo difuso e inconexo del sueño—. También salía esa estúpida gárgola que tiene. Espantoso —repitió.

—A Lulú le gustaría, si Mel Gibson estaba desnudo.

—Sí, claro. Pasando a otro tema —Megumi se metió las manos en los bolsillos y removió la tierra con los pies—. Supongo que ya sabes que Himura estuvo en casa hace unos días.

—Sí —Kaoru hizo un encantamiento mental mientras colocaba la planta—. Es normal que qui­siera ver su casa otra vez.

—Es posible, pero eso no significa que Sano le dejara entrar y le invitara a una asquerosa cerveza. Te aseguro que lo puse verde.

—Megumi... No hay motivo para que Sano sea grosero y, además, su forma de ser no se lo permi­tiría.

—Ya, ya —justo ahí, creía recordar, había ter­minado la discusión—, pero no tiene por qué gus­tarme. Se ha montado todo un galimatías sobre el lugar de Kenshin en el asunto del destino y tu insisten­cia en mantener el círculo intacto.

A Kaoru se le encogió el estómago, pero no se al­teró mientras elegía otra planta.

—Nunca me ha parecido que las teorías u opi­niones de Sano sean galimatías.

—Tú no vives con él —Megumi suspiró y se aga­chó junto a Kaoru.

Hubo uno tiempo no muy lejano en el que ese gesto le habría resultado casi imposible. Tardó un momento en encontrar las palabras que quería decir.

—De acuerdo: Sano es muy listo, meticuloso y nueve de cada diez veces tiene razón, lo cual es exasperante para la vida cotidiana.

—Estás loca por él —murmuró Kaoru.

—Desde luego. Es el empollón más sexy del mundo y lo tengo entero para mí, pero hasta el in­creíble doctor Sagara tiene que equivocarse alguna vez. Sólo quiero decir que no creo que Kenshin Himura tenga nada que ver con nada.

—Conciso y emotivo.

—¿Por qué iba a ser de otra forma? —Megumi levantó las manos y las dejó caer con un gesto de impotencia—. Tuvisteis un asunto cuando erais casi unos niños y te machacó cuando se largó. Lo has llevado bien cuando ha vuelto, has aten­dido tu negocio y has mantenido las distancias. Lo has apartado de tu vida y no ha caído ningún rayo.

—Voy a acostarme con él.

—Así que creo que no tiene ninguna posibili­dad en tu... ¿Qué¡Repite eso! —Megumi se quedó boquiabierta—. Por Dios bendito.

Kaoru torció los labios y su amiga se levantó de un salto.

—¿En que estás pensado? —vociferó Megumi— ¿Te has vuelto loca¿Vas a acostarte con él¿Vas a premiarle por haberte hecho polvo?

Kaoru se levantó lentamente, con el semblante sereno, y se quitó los guantes con cuidado.

—Creo que soy lo bastante mayor como para ser capaz de tomar mis decisiones. Creo también que soy una mujer soltera y sana de veintiocho años que es libre de tener una relación física con un hombre soltero y sano.

—¡No es un hombre¡Es Himura!

—Puedes gritar un poco más alto, me parece que la señora Bigelow no te oye con toda claridad desde el otro lado de la calle.

Megumi apretó los dientes y giró sobre sus ta­lones.

—Ya veo que me he equivocado contigo Me había imaginado que le darías una patada en el cu­lo y que te marcharías tan tranquila. No sé por qué creía que eras así, si nunca lo has sido.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Lo que he dicho Si quieres pasártelo bien con Kenshin, adelante. No cuen­tes conmigo para recoger los pedazos de tu corazón cuando vuelva a destrozártelo.

Kaoru se agachó para dejar el rastrillo en el suelo Hasta una mujer civilizada y con dominio de sí mis­ma debía tener cuidado si tenía un arma en la mano.

—No te preocupes. Ya tengo experiencia en ese terreno. Te alejaste de mí con la misma frialdad y tan completamente como lo hizo él. Durante diez años, te alejaste del don que compartimos y de todas sus responsabilidades y goces. A pesar de todo, sigo pudiendo unir las manos contigo cuan­do es necesario.

—No tuve elección.

—Fue conveniencia¿verdad? Como cuando alguien destroza a otro, siempre es porque no tuvo elección.

—Yo no pude ayudarte.

—Podías haber estado ahí. Yo te necesitaba—le reprochó Kaoru con tranquilidad antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse.

—No pude — Megumi la agarró del brazo y apretó con fuerza —. Todo es culpa suya. Cuando te dejó, tú sólo sufrías y yo…

—¿Qué?

—Yo no quiero meterme en todo esto — Megumi dejó caer la mano.

—Diste un portazo, ayudante del sheriff. Ten las agallas de abrir la puerta otra vez.

—Muy bien, de acuerdo — dio un paso atrás. Tenía las mejillas encendidas por la rabia, pero la desolación se reflejaba en sus ojos —. Fuiste como un zombi durante semanas, casi no podías hacer nada; como alguien que no se había recuperado de una enfermedad grave y no quería hacerlo.

—Seguramente se debía a que me habían arrancado el corazón.

—Lo sé porque yo también lo sentí — Megumi cerró un puño y se golpeó el pecho —. Yo sentí lo mismo que tú. No podía dormir, no podía co­mer, la mayoría de los días casi no podía levan­tarme de la cama. Era como si me estuviera con­sumiendo.

—Si hablas de una empatia absoluta, yo nun­ca... — tartamudeó Kaoru.

—No sé cómo se llama. Yo sentía físicamente lo mismo que tú y no podía soportarlo. Quería hacer algo, quería que tú hicieras algo. Que le pagaras con la misma moneda, que le hicieras daño. Cuan­to más duraba, más me enfurecía. Si me hubiera vuelto loca, no me habría dolido tanto. La furia no me dejaba pensar —tomó aliento—. Estaba fuera detras de la casa. Aoshi acababa de llegar de nave­gar y me brotó toda la rabia. Pensé en lo que que­ría hacer, en lo que podía hacer. Dependía de mí. Provoqué un rayo. Un rayo negro. Un rayo que cayó en el barco que acababa de amarrar Aoshi. Si llego a hacerlo un minuto antes podría haberlo matado. No pude controlarlo.

—Megumi —Kaoru, impresionada y espantada, le tocó el brazo—. Debió aterrorizarte.

— Fue mucho más que terror.

—Ojalá me lo hubieras dicho. Habría podido ayudarte.

—Kaoru, ni siquiera podías ayudarte a ti misma —suspiró al sentir que se quitaba un peso de enci­ma— y yo no podía correr el riesgo de hacer daño a alguien. No podía dominar... no sé... la intimidad de mi vínculo contigo. Sabía que si hablaba contigo me disuadirías de que abandonara la Hermandad, sólo vi una solución: alejarme de ti. Alejarme de to­do antes de que hiciera algo irreversible.

—Yo estaba furiosa contigo —confesó Kaoru.

—Ya —Megumi se sorbió unas lágrimas, pero no estaba muy avergonzada—. Yo también me enfurecí yme resultó más fácil, o más cómodo, estar a ma­las contigo que ser tu amiga.

—Quizá también fuera más fácil para mí — era difícil reconocer después de tantos años que culpar a alguien la había ayudado a aliviar el dolor—. Kenshin se había ido, pero tú seguías aquí y pincharte cada vez que podía era una pequeña satisfacción.

— Lo hacías muy bien.

—Bueno...— Kaoru se apartó el pelo con una lige­ra risa —. Es uno de mis dones. Siempre te he queri­do, hasta cuando te llamaba las cosas más horribles.

Las lágrimas acechaban. La piedra que había tenido tanto tiempo en el corazón se había disuelto en un instante. Dio los dos pasos que las separaban y cogió a Megumi con fuerza de la cintura.

—Vale — Kaoru no decía nada y Megumi le dio unas palmadas en la espalda —. Vale.

—Te he echado mucho de menos. Mucho.

— Lo sé. Yo también — respiró entrecortada­mente y parpadeó al ver a Misao que estaba llorando en silencio en el quicio de la puerta.

—Lo siento. Salí justo en medio de todo y mientras pensaba si debía intervenir o volver den­tro, me quedé atrapada—dijo, y repartió pañuelos de papel para todo el mundo—. Tendría que dis­culparme por escuchar a hurtadillas, pero la ver­dad es que me alegro.

— Vaya tres — Megumi se sorbió más lágrimas —. Ahora tendré que terminar la ronda con los ojos irritados. Es bochornoso.

—Por el amor de Dios, haz un encantamiento y soluciónalo — Kaoru terminó de limpiarse las lágrimas, cerró los ojos y murmuró unas palabras. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, estaban transparentes y radiantes

—Siempre alardeando —farfulló Megumi.

—Yo no puedo hacerlo tan rápidamente —em­pezó a decir Misao—. Crees que si yo...

—Ahora no vamos a organizar un aquelarre—Megumi sacudió la mano—. Ya que estás aquí Misao, necesito un poco de apoyo. Prepárate: Kaoru va a tirarse a Kenshin.

—Tienes un vocabulario... —se quejó Kaoru—. Nunca dejarás de impresionarme.

—La cuestión es que lo llames como lo llames es un error —Megumi dio un pequeño codazo a Misao—. Díselo

— No es asunto mío.

—Cobarde.

—Para ahorrarte los insultos y que te muerdas la lengua, te pediré tu opinión—Kaoru enarcó las cejas—. Si es que la tienes sobre este asunto.

—Mi opinión es que es una decisión tuya y si —continuó Misao a pesar del gruñido de Megumi— es­tas pensando en acostarte con Kenshin, es porque toda­vía sientes la suficiente atracción como para planteár­telo. No haces las cosas a la ligera. Creo que hasta que no te lo quites de la cabeza o aclares tus senti­mientos, estarás intranquila y tendrás un conflicto.

— Gracias. Ahora...

—No he terminado —Misao se aclaró la gargan­ta— El contacto físico sólo solucionará una parte del conflicto; seguramente, la más fácil de solucionar Lo que ocurra después dependerá de que te abras o te en­cierres en tí misma. Eso también será decisión tuya.

—Estoy pensando en dejar zanjado un asunto muy viejo. Hasta que no lo haga, no podré saber con claridad cuál será el paso siguiente.

—Entonces, míralo — dijo Megumi con impa­ciencia —. Siempre se te han dado muy bien las vi­siones.

— ¿Crees que no lo he intentado? — dejó esca­par algo de la sensación de impotencia acumula­da —. No puedo verme a mí misma. La veo a ella en el borde del acantilado, en medio de una tor­menta y con la niebla deslizándose a sus pies. No­to su fuerza y su desesperación. En ese instante, justo antes de saltar, ella me extiende la mano, pe­ro no sé si es para pasarme el último vínculo o pa­ra arrastrarme con ella — se le nublaron los ojos y el aire se espesó—. Luego, me quedo sola y siento que la oscuridad me aprisiona con fuerza y es tan fría que parece que fuera a quebrarse. Sé que si pu­diera llegar al claro del bosque y al centro de la is­la, podríamos trazar el círculo y acabar con la os­curidad para siempre, pero no sé llegar hasta allí.

— Lo sabrás — Misao le tomó de la mano—. Ella estaba sola. Tú no lo estás ni lo estarás nunca.

— No hemos llegado tan lejos para perder aho­ra — Megumi le tomó la otra mano.

— No — Kaoru cogió fuerza del círculo. La nece­sitaba, ya que se sentía sola en la oscuridad incluso allí, a la luz del día y con sus hermanas junto a ella.

Continuara...

* * *

_**Pues bien este capitulo hasta aki llego... Espero ke les haya gustado..**_

_**beshitos a mis nee chans,,, las kero **_

_**FEliz navidad a mis Kazukos... Ai lov yuuuuuuu!!!!!!**_

_**Matta neeeee**_


	7. Capitulo 6

**_HOlis... Feliz navidaaaaaaaaaad!!!!!!, espero ke lo hayan pasado muy bien esta fecha y ke Dios los llenara de bendiciones y amor... y obviamente el viejo pascuero les tragera too lo ke pidieron..._**

**_esop... Espero ke disfruten este capitulo y ya saben ke ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen..._**

* * *

_**Afrontar el Fuego  
**_

_**Seis**_

La isla estaba cubierta por una neblina ligera y luminosa como la superficie de una perla. Los ár­boles y las rocas asomaban sobre ella como jorobas y torres sobre un mar lechoso.

Kaoru salió temprano de su casa. Se quedó un momento en la pendiente del jardín absorbiendo la quietud y serenidad de Tres Hermanas en una mañana de primavera. La extensión de forsitias era como un abanico de colores matizados por la ne­blina matinal y los narcisos como una banda de alegres trompetas. Sentía el aroma de los narcisos, húmedo y algo empalagoso. Parecía como si la tie­rra estuviera esperando para despertarse, para desprenderse de los recuerdos del invierno y volver a la vida.

Kaoru apreciaba tanto el aparente aletargamiento como la belleza que se avecinaba.

Abrió el coche, dejó el maletín en el asiento del copiloto y empezó a bajar la larga y sinuosa carre­tera que llevaba hasta el pueblo.

Tenía que hacer algunas tareas rutinarias antes de abrir la librería. Le gustaba hacerlo. Le gustaba la relativa calma, la repetición, la renovación de existencias, le gustaba tanto como las horas de trabajo cuando los clientes entraban y salían, o se quedaban dando vueltas y ojeando libros y naturalmente, cuando compraban.

Adoraba estar rodeada de libros. Desembalar­los, ponerlos en los estantes y preparar los escapa­rates. Le entusiasmaba su olor, su textura y su aspecto externo. Le emocionaba coger uno y abrirlo al azar para encontrarse con la sorpresa que le de­paraban las palabras sobre el papel.

Para ella, la librería era algo más que un negocio. Era un amor firme y profundo, pero tampoco se olvidaba de que _era _un negocio y la dirigía eficientemente haciendo que fuera rentable.

Había heredado dinero y nunca había tenido que trabajar para vivir. Lo hacía por placer y por un sentido ético personal. Su situación económica le había permitido elegir su profesión y crear un negocio que reflejaba sus inquietudes. Esos principios y sus conocimientos, esfuerzo y perspicacia habían hecho que la librería prosperara.

Estaba muy agradecida, y lo estaría siempre, a la herencia de los Kamiya, pero ganar su propio di­nero y arriesgarlo le parecía mucho más apasionante y gratificante.

Eso era exactamente lo que haría si llevaba a cabo la idea de Misao. La ampliación del café cambiaría muchas cosas. Si bien confiaba y respetaba la tradición, también era proclive al cambio. Siempre que fuera un cambio inteligente, y ése, se dijo mientras se abría camino entre la niebla, podría serlo.

Si ampliaba el café tendría una zona más atrac­tiva y espaciosa para organizar actividades. Su club literario mensual tenía bastantes seguidores en la isla y el nuevo club de cocina apuntaba posibilida­des. El truco estaría en aprovechar lo mejor posi­ble el espacio sin perder la sensación de intimidad que había hecho famosa a la librería.

Sin embargo, desde que Misao plantó la semilla en su cabeza, la idea iba echando raíces. Podía ver exactamente lo que quería y cómo sería. Cuando se trataba de Café & Libros siempre estaba segura de lo que hacía.

Era una pena que no tuviera la misma confian­za en el resto de su vida.

Parecía como si una cortina le impidiera obser­var el centro de la visión. Podía ver por los costados, pero justo el centro lo tenía obstruido. Le preocu­paba más de lo que estaba dispuesta a reconocer. Sabía que había alternativas al otro lado de la cortina, pero ¿cómo podía elegir la correcta si no sabía cuáles eran?

Kenshin Himura era una de ellas, sin embargo¿has­ta qué punto podía hacer caso de sus instintos si los ponía en la balanza enfrentados a la lógica y a su pasado? Contrastándolos con una atracción sexual primitiva que le nublaba la lógica.

Un traspiés con él podría destrozarla otra vez. Podría salir muy malparada. Lo que era peor, una decisión equivocada podría significar la perdición de la isla que amaba y que había jurado proteger.

Una vez, una mujer prefirió morir a soportar el dolor de la soledad y el desamor. Se arrojó al mar cuando su amado la abandonó. Ella tejió los últi­mos hilos de la red sobre Tres Hermanas.

¿Acaso Kaoru no había compensado aquel acto al elegir vivir, buscar la satisfacción e, incluso, pros­perar?

Misao había elegido el valor y Megum_i_ la verdade­ra justicia. Ella había elegido la vida y el círculo se mantenía.

Quizá ya se hubiera roto la maldición y la os­curidad que acechaba a la isla se hubiera disipado.

La niebla se estremeció al borde de la carrete­ra tan inesperadamente como se le habían pasado esos pensamientos por la cabeza. Un rayo cayó jun­to a su coche con una explosión de luz roja y sucia y una peste a ozono.

Un enorme lobo negro le gruñó en medio de la carretera.

Instintivamente, pisó los frenos a fondo y giró el volante. El coche derrapó y se quedó cruzado en la carretera. Tuvo una visión borrosa de las rocas, la niebla y el resplandor apagado del quitamiedos que separaba la estrecha carretera del borde del acantilado que se precipitaba al mar.

Se repuso del pánico que le atenazaba la garganta y volvió a coger el volante. Los ojos del lobo brillaban como el ámbar y mostraba unos colmillos imponen­tes. En el hocico mostraba un pentagrama grabado sobre el fondo negro como una cicatriz blanca.

Era la misma marca que tenía ella. Al verla, el corazón quiso salírsele del pecho.

Por encima de la sangre que se le agolpó en la cabeza, por encima, incluso, del chirrido de las ruedas, notó su frío aliento en la nuca y escuchó la sigilosa y zalamera voz que le susurraba.

«Adelante. Sigúeme y ya no estarás sola. Es muy penoso estar sola.»

Las lágrimas le nublaron la visión. Por un ins­tante, perdió la fuerza en los brazos y le temblaron mientras la voluntad se le debilitaba ante lo acucian­te de la invitación. En ese momento, se vio con toda claridad volando sobre el borde del acantilado.

Recuperó algo de decisión e intentó dominar el coche sacando fuerzas de flaqueza.

—Vuelve al infierno, hijo de puta.

El lobo levantó la cabeza para aullar, Kaoru pisó al acelerador a fondo y lo atravesó.

Notó el impacto, no del cuerpo, sino de la ex­plosión de maldad que resonó en el aire cuando embistió contra la imagen.

La neblina volvió a brillar, fina y perlada, sobre Tres Hermanas.

Kaoru se detuvo en el costado de la carretera, apo­yó la frente en el volante y se echó a temblar de pies a cabeza. Su respiración sonaba demasiado fuerte dentro del coche cerrado y tanteó para encontrar el control de la ventanilla. Revivió con el aire fresco y húmedo y con el rumor constante del mar.

Aun así, cerró los ojos y se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del asiento hasta que volvió a calmarse.

—Bueno, supongo que eso responde a mi pre­gunta sobre si todo había acabado.

Tomó aire y lo soltó lentamente hasta que el pecho no le oprimía al respirar. Luego, abrió los ojos y miró por el retrovisor.

Los neumáticos habían dejado unas marcas si­nuosas sobre el asfalto; unas marcas que, como ob­servó con un escalofrío, habían pasado muy cerca del precipicio.

El lobo había desaparecido y la neblina ya era transparente como la gasa.

—Un truco muy evidente —dijo en voz alta pa­ra sí misma y para quien quisiera escucharla—. Un lobo negro con ojos rojos... Evidente y manido.

Y muy, muy efectivo, añadió para sus adentros.

Sin embargo, llevaba su marca, la marca que le había puesto ella cuando no tenía forma de lobo. No había podido ocultarla y eso la consolaba. Un consuelo que le hacía mucha falta, tuvo que reco­nocer, porque la emboscada había estado a punto de tener éxito.

Volvió a entrar en la carretera y las manos casi habían dejado de temblarle cuando aparcó delante de la librería.

Kenshin había estado esperándola. Le había resul­tado fácil programar su llegada al hotel para coin­cidir con la de ella a la tienda. No era puntual co­mo un reloj, se dijo mientras paseaba por la calle, pero en algún momento entre las nueve menos cuarto y las nueve y cuarto, Kaoru aparcó su precio­so cochecito y quitó el cerrojo de la tienda.

Ese día llevaba uno de esos vestidos finos y lar­gos que hacían que un hombre diera gracias a los dioses por la llegada de la primavera. Era azul pálido como un estanque en calma y le caía a lo largo del cuerpo con la fluidez del agua.

Calzaba unas sandalias muy seductoras de ta­cón alto que eran poco más que una serie de tiras de colores atadas a una punta larga y afilada.

No tenía ni idea de que unos zapatos pudieran hacerle la boca agua.

Llevaba el pelo recogido en la nuca y ésa era la única objeción que podía ponerle a su aspecto esa mañana. Lo prefería suelto y desordenado, pero el moño dejaba suelto un intrigante mechón negro en el centro de la espalda.

Le habría gustado posar sus labios allí: debajo del mechón negro, debajo del delicado vestido, so­bre la suave piel del centro de la espalda.

—Buenos días, preciosa.

Kaoru dio un respingo y se apartó de la puerta. La sonrisa franca de Kenshin se desvaneció al instante y se le ensombrecieron los ojos al ver el miedo re­flejado en los de ella.

—¿Qué te pasa¿Qué ha pasado?

—No sé de qué me hablas —las manos volvían a temblarle—. Me has asustado —se giró lo sufi­ciente como para ocultar el temblor mientras abría la puerta—. Perdona, Kenshin, pero no tengo tiempo para charlas. Tengo trabajo.

—No me vengas con ésas —entró con ella an­tes de que le cerrara la puerta en las narices—. Te conozco.

—No, no me conoces —quiso gritar, pero se contuvo. Dejó el maletín en el mostrador lo más despreocupadamente que pudo—. No me conoces.

—Sé cuando estás molesta. Por Dios, Kaoru, es­tás temblando y tienes las manos heladas —replicó Kenshin mientras le tomaba una mano entre las su­yas—. Cuéntame qué te ha pasado.

—No me pasa nada —creía que estaba tran­quila, pero le temblaban las piernas. Se mantuvo firme por orgullo—. Maldita sea, déjame.

Kenshin estuvo a punto de hacerlo.

—No —decidió mientras se acercaba—. Ya lo hice una vez. Permíteme que intente algo nuevo —la levantó del suelo.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

—Estás helada y temblorosa. Tienes que sen­tarte. Has engordado un poco¿no?

Kaoru lo miró con incredulidad.

—¿No me digas?

—Te sienta bien —la llevó al sofá y la tumbó—. Ahora. Cuéntamelo.

—No te sientes en... —dejó escapar un suspi­ro cuando Kenshin se sentó en la mesa baja que había enfrente del sofá—. Compruebo que no has llega­do a comprender la diferencia entre una mesa y una butaca.

—Las dos son de la familia del mobiliario. Por lo menos has recuperado algo de color. Deberías agradecerme que haya venido a incordiarte.

—Sí, es mi día de suerte.

—¿Qué te ha asustado, cariño? —le tomó las manos otra vez.

—No me llames así —recordaba que sólo usa­ba esa palabra cuando estaba especialmente cari­ñoso. Apoyó la cabeza en los almohadones—. Sólo ha sido... He estado a punto de tener un accidente cuando venía. Un perro se ha cruzado en la carre­tera. El asfalto estaba húmedo por la niebla y he derrapado.

—No lo creo —Kenshin apretó las manos.

—¿Por qué iba a mentir?

—No lo sé —siguió apretando las manos con fuerza hasta que ella dejó de forcejear—, pero te callas algo. Supongo que podría adivinarlo si subo por la carretera de la costa.

—No lo hagas —el miedo le atenazó la gar­ganta y sólo le salió un hilo de voz apremiante—. No lo hagas —repitió más tranquilamente—. No va contra ti, pero en este momento no puedo estar segura de que no exija todo lo que se ponga a su al­cance. Suéltame y te lo contaré.

—Cuéntamelo —contraatacó Kenshin que sabía la importancia del vínculo— y te soltaré.

—De acuerdo —concedió ella después de una encarnizada lucha interna—. Lo haremos como tú dices; por esta vez.

Se lo contó sin omitir ningún detalle, pero con un tono tranquilo, casi coloquial. Aun así, vio que le cambiaba la expresión.

—¿Por qué no llevas alguna protección? —pre­guntó Kenshin.

—La llevo —le enseñó tres piedras engarzadas en un colgante con forma de estrella—. No ha sido suficiente. Es fuerte. Ha tenido tres siglos para reunir fuerzas y cultivar sus poderes. Sin embargo, no puede hacerme verdadero daño. Sólo puede probar algunos trucos.

—Este truco podía haberte costado muy caro. Seguramente conducías muy deprisa.

—Mira quién habló.

—Yo no he estado a punto de caerme por un acantilado —se levantó bruscamente y fue de un la­do a otro para apartar de su cabeza la espantosa imagen de Kaoru en semejante situación.

No había previsto esa especie de ataque frontal y creía que ella tampoco lo había hecho. Se dio cuenta de que la confianza en sus propios poderes los había cegado.

—Has tomado precauciones especiales con tu casa.

—Protejo lo que es mío.

—Te has descuidado con el coche —la miró por encima del hombro y tuvo la satisfacción de ver cómo se sonrojaba.

—No lo he descuidado. He tomado las medi­das normales.

—Como habrás comprobado, las normales no son suficientes.

—Entendido —gruñó Kaoru con los dientes apretados porque le molestaba que le dijeran cómo tenía que hacer las cosas.

—Entretanto, me gustaría devolverle algún golpe en vez de estar siempre a la defensiva.

Kaoru se levantó.

—No es asunto tuyo, no va contigo.

—No tiene sentido perder el tiempo discutien­do eso, los dos sabemos que soy parte de ello.

—No eres uno de las tres.

—No, no lo soy —se acercó a Kaoru—, pero soy como las tres. Mi sangre y tu sangre, Kaoru, brotan de la misma fuente. Mi poder y el tuyo se nutren de la misma energía. Eso nos une, por mucho que tú prefieras otra cosa. Me necesitas para terminar esto.

—Todavía no está claro lo que yo necesito.

Kenshin levantó la mano y le pasó un nudillo por la mandíbula, era un viejo gesto de cariño.

—¿Y qué deseas?

—Que te desee sexualmente no es cuestión de vida o muerte, Kenshin. Es como rascarme un picor algo molesto.

—¿Algo molesto? —hizo un gesto burlón y le tomó la nuca con la mano.

—Algo... —repitió ella antes de permitir que le rozara seductoramente los labios con los su­yos—. Ligero.

—Yo pensaba más bien... —le acarició la es­palda con la otra mano—. Que era constante, cró­nico.

Le mordisqueó los labios y la atrajo hacia sí.

Kaoru no apartó la mirada de él y permaneció con los brazos caídos.

—El deseo sólo es apetito.

—Tienes razón. Saciémoslo.

Le devoró la boca y pasó de la calidez cariñosa a la pasión abrasadora. Ella no pudo evitar dejarse arrastrar.

Lo agarró de las caderas y apretó. Luego subió las manos por la espalda hasta que se aferraron a los hombros como garras. Si él quería llevarla al lí­mite, se dijo Kaoru, ella lo llevaría más lejos y con más fuerza.

Kaoru dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, no como un gesto de sumisión, sino de exigencia. Como si le retara a tomar más si se atrevía. Cuando Kenshin aceptó el desafío, Kaoru ronroneó de placer.

Kenshin se sintió embriagado por el aroma y la cabeza le dio vueltas. La estrechó con un movimiento desesperado, y se preparó para tumbarla en el sofá.

La puerta de la tienda se abrió y las campanillas sonaron como si fueran la sirena de una alarma.

—Alquilad una habitación —gruñó Lulú mientras cerraba de un portazo. Sintió un placer perverso al ver que los dos se separaban como impulsados por un resorte—. O por lo menos achuchaos en el asiento trasero de un coche si vais a comportaros como unos adolescentes en celo —tiró el bolso enorme en el mostrador—. Yo tengo cosas que hacer aquí.

—Buena idea —Kenshin rodeó posesivamente la cintura de Kaoru con su brazo—. Cruzaremos la calle.

Otro viejo gesto, se dijo ella. Antes, también le habría pasado el brazo alrededor de la cintura y habría apoyado la cabeza en su hombro. Esa vez, se limitó a apartarse.

—Es una oferta muy tentadora, sinceramente, pero creo que la pospondré para mejor ocasión. Las cosas que tan amablemente ha dicho Lulú que hay que hacer, me corresponden a mí. Además, no falta ni una hora para abrir —añadió después de mirar su reloj de pulsera.

—Entonces, nos daremos prisa.

—Otra oferta irresistible. Es encantador¿verdad, Lulú? Una mujer no recibe todos los días una invitación para un revolcón rápido antes de empezar a trabajar...

—Adorable —dijo Lulú con acidez. Se sentía amargada y prefería achacárselo a Kenshin que a no poder dormir bien desde la alucinación del sábado por la noche.

—Pero lamentablemente... —Kaoru dio una palmadita descuidada en la mejilla de Kenshin e iba a darse la vuelta cuando él la agarró con fuerza de la barbilla.

—Estás jugando conmigo —dijo con tranquilidad—. Si quieres jugar a esto, te haré una advertencia: yo no sigo siempre las reglas del juego.

—Yo tampoco —Kaoru oyó que se abría y cerraba la puerta trasera—. Ha llegado Misao. Tendrás que disculparme, Kenshin, pero tengo trabajo. Estoy segura de que tú también lo tienes.

Le quitó la mano de la barbilla y fue al encuentro de Misao.

—Dame eso —Kaoru le cogió una caja—. Huele maravillosamente —subió las escaleras dejando un aroma a bollos de canela a su paso.

—Mmm —Misao se aclaró la garganta. Entrar en medio de tanta tensión había sido como atravesar un muro—. Hola, Kenshin.

—Hola, Misao.

—Bueno, tengo... más —farfulló mientras iba hacia la puerta trasera otra vez.

—No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero no hemos abierto todavía —le espetó Lulú—. Así que largo.

Kenshin todavía sentía el sabor de Kaoru. Rabioso y dispuesto a buscar pelea, se acercó al mostrador y se inclinó sobre el rostro ceñudo de Lulú.

—Me da igual que lo apruebes o no, pero no vas a apartarme de ella.

—Ya te has ocupado tú sólito de hacerlo du­rante unos años.

—He vuelto y todos vamos a tener que acos­tumbrarnos —se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió de golpe—. Si quieres hacer de perro guardián, hay algo mucho más peligroso que yo de lo que deberías preocuparte.

Lulú lo miró mientras cruzaba la calle. No creía que hubiera nada más peligroso para Kaoru que Kenshin Himura.

Pensó que la alucinación provocada por el vino y la comida basura se había equivocado al preten­der hacerle pensar que no tenía familia. Tenía una hija. Lulú miró hacia las escaleras por las que había subido Kaoru.

Tenía una hija, se dijo otra vez.

-------------&&&&&&----------------

Canceló la primera reunión. Un hombre tenía sus prioridades. Fue en coche por la carretera de la costa. Hizo un esfuerzo para contener la rabia y la velocidad, pero no pudo evitar una sensación de espanto cuando vio las marcas en el asfalto. Salió del coche con las piernas temblorosas y comprobó que sólo habían faltado unos centímetros para que chocara contra el quitamiedos. Si la velocidad y el ángulo hubieran sido los adecuados, el precioso cochecito habría pasado por encima y habría caído al mar.

Siguió las huellas, escudriñó la carretera e in­tentó captar algún olor que quedara en el aire. Sa­bía que a Kaoru le gustaba conducir deprisa, pero nunca había sido imprudente y para dejar aquellas marcas tenía que haber ido a unos ciento cuarenta kilómetros por hora.

A no ser que la hubieran ayudado.

Sintió un escalofrió en toda la espina dorsal al comprender que eso era lo que había pasado. Algo había hecho que derrapara empujándola hacia el borde.

Si Kaoru no hubiera sido fuerte, inteligente y rá­pida de reflejos, quizá no lo hubiera contado.

Observó una mancha negra en el borde de la carretera. Era como un resto quemado que rezu­maba una especie de sangre aceitosa. Mientras lo observaba, notó la energía oscura que emanaba de allí.

Comprendió que para que Kaoru dejara aquello había tenido que pasarlo peor de lo que pensó.

Volvió al coche, abrió el maletero y cogió lo que necesitaba. Con las herramientas en la mano, miró hacia los dos lados de la carretera. Estaba de­sierta. Pensó que eso le convenía porque lo que iba a hacer le llevaría algún tiempo.

Rodeó la mancha con tres círculos de sal mari­na y humeó donde ambos elementos entraron en contacto. Sintió un poder frío y diáfano en su inte­rior y utilizó una vara de abedul para purificarla.

La mancha burbujeó y chisporroteó cuando le echó laurel y dientes de ajo como protección y, lentamente, empezó a encogerse.

—Nadie que vuelva a pasar tiene nada que te­mer. Ya no podrás ejercer tu maldad aquí. Que la oscuridad vuelva a la oscuridad y la luz lo ilumine todo. Que este sitio sea seguro de noche y de día —se agachó mientras la mancha se consumía—. Protegeré aquello que quiero —susurró—. Que se haga mi voluntad.

Volvió al coche y pasó por encima de la man­cha camino de la casa de Kaoru.

Tenía que verla. Se había contenido pero ya no podía esperar a que ella lo invitara.

Seguía igual, se dijo mientras veía el maravillo­so camino de entrada y las agujas de piedra. Mejor que igual, era más como Kaoru, comprendió al ba­jarse del coche.

Las flores, los arbustos con brotes y los árboles enormes. Las gárgolas y las hadas. La música constante de las campanillas de viento. La torre blanca del faro se erguía como un centinela de otra época que guardaba la isla y la casa, y ella había plantado pensamientos morados a sus pies.

Siguió el sendero de piedra que rodeaba la ca­sa. El mar batía contra las rocas e hizo que sus pensamientos y su corazón se dirigieran al acanti­lado y que recordara las veces que había estado allí con ella o que había ido a su encuentro cuando es­taba allí sola.

Sin embargo, siguió avanzando y mirando a su alrededor hasta que se detuvo en seco.

Los jardines eran un mundo. Arcos y espalde­ras, laderas y torrentes. Caminos de piedra alfom­brados de musgo serpenteaban entre riachuelos y mares de flores. Algunas empezaban a brotar y otras estaban en todo su esplendor.

Se dio cuenta de que no sólo eran las flores, si­no también el verde de la hierba. Tenía tantos to­nos y texturas que cada pincelada blanca o rosa, azul o amarilla le añadía un matiz maravilloso.

Había estanques, el destello de un reloj de sol de cobre, un hada encantadora que daba vueltas entre los arbustos; bancos por todos lados, unos al sol y otros a la sombra, invitaban a sentarse y dis­frutar.

No se podía imaginar cómo sería todo aquello en verano cuando las jóvenes plantas florecieran y las parras terminaran de formar los emparrados. No podía hacerse una idea de los colores, las for­mas y el perfume.

No pudo resistir la tentación de caminar por algunos de los caminos de piedra intentando ima­ginarse cómo lo habría hecho. Cómo habría con­vertido un jardín bonito, aunque bastante corrien­te, una extensión de césped perfectamente cuidado y el sencillo bancal que él recordaba en una explo­sión de colores y formas.

También deseó, ingenuamente, poder sentarse y observarla mientras trabajaba en uno de los arriates. La casa siempre había sido muy hermosa y ella siempre la había amado, pero la recordaba un poco seria e imponente. Kaoru la convirtió en un sitio pa­ra disfrutar de la belleza, cálido y acogedor.

Allí, de pie en medio del edén personal de Kaoru, rodeado de aromas delicados, trinos de pája­ros y el rumor del mar, comprendió lo que ella había creado y lo que él no había tenido jamás: un hogar.

Había tenido lujos, cosas hermosas o eficien­tes. Había buscado su sitio y no lo había encontra­do, hasta ese momento.

—Parece una señal¿no? —murmuró —. Ella tiene su sitio y el mío a la vez.

Como no sabía qué hacer al respecto, fue al co­che para terminar lo que le había llevado hasta allí. Añadiría sus propios encantamientos de protección a los de Kaoru para aumentar la seguridad.

Acababa de terminar cuando se dio cuenta de que un coche patrulla subía por la carretera. Al verlo, se guardó la bolsa con cristales en el bolsillo del abrigo. Su ilusión inicial por encontrarse con Aoshi dio paso a la irritación cuando Megumi se bajó del coche.

— Vaya, vaya. Qué interesante — encantada por el hervor que sentía por dentro, se metió las manos en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón y avanzó pavoneándose hacia él. La visera de la go­rra casi le tapaba las gafas de sol. Kenshin no necesitó verle toda la cara para saber que la expresión era pétrea. — Estoy de patrulla rutinaria y me encuentro con un ser infame que ronda por una propiedad privada — soltó las esposas del cinturón con una sonrisa pérfida. Kenshin las miró y la miró a ella.

—No te negaré que me gustan los juegos sadomasoquistas de vez en cuando, Megumi, pero eres una mujer casada — la ayudante del sheriff le ense­ñó los dientes y Kenshin se encogió de hombros —. De acuerdo, ha sido un chiste muy malo, pero las es­posas también lo son. — La ley no es un chiste, listillo. Estás en una propiedad ajena y creo que podría acusarte de in­tento de allanamiento — agitó las esposas —. En cualquier caso, probarlo me alegraría el día.

—No he entrado en la maldita casa — sólo lo había pensado — y si crees que vas a detenerme y esposarme por allanamiento...

—Estupendo, puedo añadir resistencia a la autoridad.

—No seas tan rígida.

—¿Por qué no iba a serlo?

—No he venido a hurgar — se defendió, aunque sí hubiera hurgado un poco —. Sólo estoy preo­cupado por Kaoru como lo estás tú.

—Es una pena que ser un mentiroso de mierda no sea ilegal.

—¿Quieres que te diga una verdad? — se incli­nó sobre ella hasta casi rozarla con la nariz —. Me importa un carajo lo que opines de mí. Voy a ase­gurarme de que esta casa y la mujer que vive en ella están a salvo, sobre todo después de lo que ha estado a punto de pasarle esta mañana, y si crees que vas a ponerme esas jodidas esposas, cariño, se­rá mejor que te lo pienses otra vez.

—Tu trabajo no es proteger esta casa y si yo quiero ponerte estas esposas, pijito de ciudad, te tumbarás en el suelo a comer barro mientras lo ha­go. ¿Qué coño quieres decir con eso de «lo que ha pasado esta mañana»?

Kenshin estaba a punto de contestarle una imperti­nencia cuando entrecerró los ojos con un gesto de curiosidad.

— ¿No te lo ha contado Kaoru? Ella te lo cuenta todo. Siempre lo hacía.

—No la he visto hoy — Megumi se sonrojó leve­mente —. ¿Qué ha pasado? — lo agarró de la mu­ñeca —. ¿Esta herida?

—No. No — se tranquilizó y la ira dio paso a cierta contrariedad —, pero ha podido estarlo. Es­tuvo a punto — se pasó los dedos por el pelo.

Le contó la historia y se alegró de ver que Megumi se ponía a jurar como una condenada y a ir de un lado a otro como si buscara algo que poder pa­tear.

Le recordaba a la Megumi que siempre le había gustado.

—No he visto marcas de neumáticos.

—Las borré al purificar el lugar. Supuse que no le gustaría volver a verlas. Quién sabe, a mí me preocupó.

—Ya, claro — refunfuñó —. Tienes razón.

—¿Cómo has dicho? Creo que no he entendi­do bien.

—He dicho que tienes razón y no cargues la mano. ¿Te has ocupado del jardín yla casa?

—Sí. Sólo he añadido algo a lo que ella había hecho. Kaoru es más fuerte que antes y muy meticu­losa — dijo en parte para sí mismo.

—Evidentemente no lo suficiente. Lo comentaré con Sano; siempre tiene todo tipo de ideas.

—Sí, le sobran — ironizó Kenshin, luego se enco­gió de hombros al ver que Megumi fruncía el ceño —. Me cayó muy bien. Enhorabuena y mis mejores de­seos para tu matrimonio y todas esas cosas.

—Caray, gracias, ha sido conmovedor.

—Quizá sea que me cuesta imaginarme a Megumi la rebelde presa de la felicidad conyugal.

—Cierra la boca. Eso fue en el instituto.

—Me gustabas en el instituto —era verdad y por eso volvió a intentarlo—. Me alegro de que Sano y tú hayáis comprado la casa. Está en buenas manos.

—Sí, estamos muy contentos. ¿No estás resen­tido porque tu padre la vendiera sin decirte nada?

—Nunca fue mía.

La policía abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. Por un momento había sido el muchacho perdido y descontento que recordaba, y por el que se había preocupado.

—La machacaste, Kenshin. La machacaste com­pletamente.

Kenshin miró los acantilados que caían a plomo sobre el mar.

—Lo sé.

—Luego la machaqué yo.

Atónito, se volvió para mirar a Megumi.

—No te entiendo.

—No me ha contado lo de esta mañana por­que todavía estamos volviendo a recuperar el te­rreno perdido después de mucho tiempo. Yo le hice tanto daño como tú, así que estoy pensando...—resopló—. Estoy pensando que no tengo dere­cho a tomarla contigo, cuando, en parte, lo hago para tranquilizar mi conciencia. Tú le quitaste el suelo sobre el que se apoyaba, pero yo no estuve para amortiguar su caída.

—¿Quieres contarme por qué no estuviste?

Megumi lo miró con unos ojos duros aunque inexpresivos.

—¿Quieres contarme tú por qué no te quedaste?

—No —Kenshin sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Por qué no nos ocupamos del presente? Yo formo parte de to­do esto y esta vez voy a quedarme.

—Me parece bien. Creo que conviene aprove­char toda la ayuda que tengamos a mano, venga de donde venga.

—Voy a hacer todo lo que pueda para conven­cer a Kaoru de que me deje volver a su vida.

—Te deseo suerte —Megumi sonrió burlona­mente al ver la mirada de sorpresa de Kenshin—, pero hasta que me forme una opinión sobre ti, no te di­ré si la suerte es buena o mala.

—Me parece normal —extendió una mano y ella la estrechó después de una ligera duda.

Saltaron unas chispas.

—Imaginaciones —dijo Megumi obstinadamente.

—Contactos —le dio un apretón amistoso an­tes de soltar la mano—. ¿Qué puedes hacer?

—Te lo diré cuando lo sepa. Tengo que termi­nar la patrulla —esperó un segundo con la cabeza inclinada—. Después de ti —señaló el coche de Kenshin con el dedo—. Y no superes el límite de velo­cidad con ese símbolo fálico sobre ruedas.

—Naturalmente, estimada agente —se acercó lentamente a su coche—. Una cosa más... Será mejor que no le digamos nada a Kaoru sobre mi visi­ta a su casa. Le fastidia mucho que cuestione sus habilidades.

Megumi gruñó y se montó en el coche. Tenía que reconocer una cosa de Kenshin: seguía conocien­do bien a su chica.

Continuara...

* * *

**_Pues Bien un nuevo capitulo y espero ke lo hayan disfrutado... a kao ya la empizan a atacar y esta vez se salvo enjabonada.._**

**_GRacias por los reviews y los deseos de navidad espero ke todas ustedes tb hayan tenido unas muy felices fiestas...  
Acuerdense de dejar reviews..._**

**_beshos_**

**_mata neeeeee_**


	8. Capitulo 7

**_Holis nuevo dia nuevo capitulo, espero ke lo disfruten..._**

**_ya saben ke ni la historia ni los personaje sme pertenecen...  
nos vemos abajooo_**

* * *

_**Afrontar el Fuego  
**_

_**Siete**_

No se lo diría a Kaoru, pero no creía que su pro­mesa de discreción incluyera a Sano. Estaba casi segura de que había algún vacío en la ley de confi­dencialidad que se aplicaba a los cónyuges.

En su opinión, si amabas a alguien lo suficien­te como para comprometerte toda la vida, tenías que contarle todo y escuchar lo que él te contara. Era una ventaja secundaria que compensaba tener que compartir el armario.

Aunque vivían juntos, dormían juntos y se desper­taban juntos, quedaban varias veces a la semana para comer en el café de Kaoru. Las pocas veces que Sano no estaba tan embebido en el trabajo que se acordaba de la hora que era. Comprendió que la cita para comer era todo lo que podía esperar para contarle las noticias.

Ardía en deseos de contárselo también a Misao, pero tras un arduo debate interno, decidió que és­ta era demasiado íntima de Kaoru y que no se le po­día aplicar la dispensa.

Tendría que conformarse con Sano.

—Así que —continuó mientras atacaba un atún a la parrilla y una ensalada de aguacate— allí estaba él; guapo y meditabundo. Todavía hacía fresco y había un poco de niebla, de modo que lleva­ba ese abrigo largo y oscuro que ondulaba a su alre­dedor. La imagen perfecta del héroe torturado. Allí se quedó, con la enorme casa vieja detrás y la niebla levantándose, hasta que hice que se marchara.

—¿Borró las marcas de la carretera? —no era fácil meter baza cuando Megumi estaba lanzada, pe­ro Sano consiguió aferrarse a ese clavo ardiendo.

—Sí, unas pruebas. Puede que hiciera falta un sortilegio bastante fuerte. Depende, claro, de la ca­lidad y complejidad del mal y todo eso —encogió un hombro y dio un sorbo de café—, pero no vi ni rastro, y eso que me paré y eché una buena ojeada cuando volvía por si se había olvidado de algo.

—¿Lo hizo?

—No. No quedaba ni una mísera vibración, lo que quiere decir que se empleó a conciencia.

—Me habría gustado que me lo hubiera dicho antes —se quejó Sano—. Podría haber tomado da­tos sobre el terreno y alguna muestra para analizar en el laboratorio.

—Claro... —Megumi sacudió la cabeza—. Lo que me faltaba era que mi marido fuera por ahí metiendo las manos en una marranada demoníaca.

—Me dedico a eso —estuvo de morros un rato y luego decidió que se pasaría por allí a ver si podía captar algo con su instrumental—. Vamos a rebobinar un momento —continuó—. Te dijo que Kaoru le había contado que había visto un lobo negro con la marca del pentagrama en el hocico.

—Exactamente. Un lobo negro con ojos rojos y grandes colmillos que tenía su marca. Debió ser una imagen aterradora para asustar a la reina de las brujas.

—Eso es, una imagen. No un lobo real. Esta vez no poseyó a una criatura viviente. Puede tener algo que ver con la marca que se hizo el invierno pasado, pero era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerla derrapar. Es interesante

—Y, a juzgar por lo impresionado que estaba Kenshin, muy malo. Te diré otra cosa que es intere­sante —Megumi se inclinó hacia delante por enci­ma de los platos y bajó la voz—: que el propio Kenshin fuera a completar la protección de ella y que estuviera mirando su casa como una versión mo­derna de Heathcliff buscando a Catherine en los páramos...

—¡Muy buena!

—Eh... yo también leo de vez en cuando. En cualquier caso, verlo allí abrumado por los senti­mientos mientras intentaba comportarse de forma natural y despreocupada; eso es interesante.

—Según lo que me has contado, tuvieron una relación muy intensa.

—Tuvieron —confirmó Megumi—. Podría ima­ginármelo melancólico si ella le hubiera dado la espalda, pero fue él quien se largó.

—Eso no quiere decir que la haya olvidado.

—Los hombres no mantienen la pasión duran­te toda una década.

Sano sonrió y puso la mano sobre la de Megumi.

—Yo sí la mantendré.

—Aparta —dijo, entrelazó su mano con la de Sano—. Además, no quiere que Kaoru sepa que estuvo allí. Dice que se pondría furiosa si se entera de que ha intervenido en sus encantamientos. Y es verdad, pero yo creo que hay algo más. No quiere que sepa que está colgado de ella. Tendría gracia si no fuera tan complicado y hubiera tantas cosas en juego.

—Sea lo que sea lo que haya entre ellos, o lo que no haya, favorece lo que pueda suceder des­pués. Tengo una teoría.

—Siempre tienes alguna teoría.

—Tenemos que reunimos todas las partes —sonrió y se inclinó un poco hacia delante.

—Me lo imaginaba —Megumi también hablaba en un susurro. A un desconocido le podría parecer que estaban coqueteando o conspirando—. Pode­mos reunimos en casa de Aoshi. Misao cocina. En casa sólo quedan sobras.

—Buena idea. ¿Cómo explicamos que sabemos lo que alguien no quiere que sepamos y que sabe­mos más de lo que deberíamos saber?

—Caray, lo he entendido —Megumi sonrió—. Debe de ser el amor.

—Vaya par de tortolitos —Kaoru se acercó a la mesa y pasó la mano por el hombro de Sano—. Es conmovedor.

—Ya, estamos pensando en presentarnos a un concurso —Megumi se irguió y miró a Kaoru. Tenía que reconocer que la admiraba, estaba tan hermo­sa como siempre—. ¿Tú que te cuentas?

—Poca cosa —dejó la mano en el hombro de Sano. Aquel gesto tenía algo que la confortaba—. En realidad, hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo... y con Misao —una sombra de preocupa­ción le oscureció el rostro al mirar hacia la barra del café—. Pero tendrá que esperar un poco. En este momento está muy ocupada con los clientes.

Megumi pensó un segundo qué hacer y decidió dejarse llevar por el instinto.

—Si se refiere a tu baile con lobos, ya me he enterado.

No habría sabido decir quién se quedó más ató­nito, si Kaoru o Sano, pero por lo menos Kaoru no le ha­bía dado una patada por debajo de la mesa. Se vol­vió, lo que le dio la oportunidad de devolverle la patada a Sano, y cogió una silla de la mesa de al lado.

—Siéntate un minuto.

—Creo que me sentaré —Kaoru, que intentaba reponerse de la sorpresa, se sentó en la silla y cru­zó las manos—. No sabía que Kenshin y tú os llevarais tan bien.

—Olvídate —Megumi apartó los platos—. Me lo encontré en la carretera de la costa —lo cual era verdad porque la casa de Kaoru estaba en la dichosa carretera de la costa—. Había limpiado los restos que dejaste tirados.

—El muy... —palideció y se calló.

¡Cómo había podido ser tan descuidada!, se di­jo. No había tenido en cuenta el resto de energía que podía haber contaminado esa parte de la isla.

—Tranquila —dijo Sano amablemente—. Tuvo que ser muy impresionante.

—No importa. Era responsabilidad mía.

—No lo entiendes, profesor —Megumi partió despreocupadamente un trozo del pastel que Sano había elegido de postre—. Doña Perfecta no pue­de cometer los errores que cometemos el resto de los mortales.

—Tenía que haber limpiado la zona — insistió Kaoru.

Megumi se preocupó al ver que Kaoru no le de­volvía la ironía.

—Bueno, pues no lo hiciste. Lo hizo él y ya es­tá. En cualquier caso, él me puso al tanto mientras le incordiaba y le amenazaba con encerrarlo por algún motivo inventado y sólo para alegrarme la mañana. Yo ya he informado a Sano, así que sólo tienes que conseguir que Misao se dé prisa cuando termine el turno.

—Sí, de acuerdo — Kaoru se acarició las sienes. No recordaba la última vez que había tenido dolor de cabeza. Además, tenía el estómago revuelto. Tendría que relajarse para poder pensar con clari­dad—. Me gustaría comentarlo más detenidamente contigo, Sano. Creo que sólo pretendió asustarme, pero no me gustaría pasar por alto algo importante.

—Tienes razón Jou chan, y da la casualidad de que Megumi y yo estábamos comentando que deberíamos tener una reunión. Podíamos ir a casa de Misao y Aoshi esta noche.

—¡A cenar!— exclamó Megumi provocando la sonrisa de Kaoru.

—Sí¿por qué íbamos a perder el tiempo y la oportunidad de cenar de gorra? Hablaré con Misao — Kaoru se levantó y miró a Megumi desde arriba—. Pensaba habértelo contado. Sólo quería tener las ideas claras. No quiero que pienses que te oculto cosas. Eso ya es agua pasada entre nosotras.

Megumi sintió una punzada de remordimiento al acordarse de su conversación con Kenshin, pero se lo tragó. Un trato era un trato.

—No te preocupes. Además, me ha dado la oportunidad de jorobar al guaperas.

—Algo es algo. Hasta luego.

Sano se inclinó hacia su mujer cuando Kaoru ya se había alejado para ir donde estaba Misao.

—Eres muy lista, ayudante del sheriff. Muy lista.

—¿Lo habías dudado? Ahora tengo que en­contrar a Kenshin para decirle lo que le he contado a Kaoru antes de que se lo encuentre ella y la fastidie­mos.

—Yo lo haré —Sano le pasó el pastel mientras se levantaba —. Quiero hablar con él. Tengo que documentar todo esto.

— Me parece un buen trato — cogió el pastel.

—Pero tú pagas la comida.

—Siempre hay un pero —farfulló con la boca llena.

Sano sólo había conseguido, mediante todo ti­po de halagos, que Lulú le concediera una hora, pero pensó que por el momento sería suficiente. Todavía tenía que volver a su casa, recoger a Megumi e ir a la reunión en casa de los Shinomori.

Tenía la grabadora, el cuaderno de notas y ha­bía premiado a Lulú con una caja de bombones.

—Te lo agradezco de verdad, Lulú.

—Ya, ya —dio un sorbo de café solo y se tomó un bombón. Había decidido dejar el vino una temporada—. Ya te he dicho que no me gusta esta mierda de interrogatorios. Me recuerda a cuando los polis me enchironaban por protestar.

—¿Por qué protestabas?

—Vamos... —lo miró con expresión de lástima—. Eran los sesenta. ¿Por qué iba a protestar?

Sano pensó que era un buen principio.

—Vivías en una comuna¿no?

—Durante un tiempo —se encogió de hombros—. Iba de aquí para allá. Dormía en los parques, en las playas... donde resultara más fácil. Vi una parte del país que no ves si viajas en la furgoneta de la familia y duermes en los Holiday Inn.

—Estoy seguro. ¿Cómo acabaste aquí?

—Poniendo rumbo al este.

—Lulú... —le suplicó.

—De acuerdo, no me mires con ojos de cordero degollado —se puso cómoda en el sofá—. Me eché a la carretera cuando tenía dieciséis años. No me llevaba bien con mi familia —se inclinó para coger otro bombón.

—¿Por algún motivo concreto?

—Imagínatelo. Mi padre tenía una mente muy estrecha y una mano muy larga y mi madre hacía lo que él decía. No podía soportarlo. Me largué en cuanto pude, y yo era tal incordio para ellos que no se molestaron mucho en buscarme.

A Sano le pareció triste y significativa la naturalidad con que hablaba del desinterés de sus padres, pero, conociendo a Lulú, el más leve indicio de compasión le habría sentado como una patada en la boca.

—¿Adonde ibas a ir?

—A cualquier sitio lejos de donde vivía. Acabé una temporada en San Francisco y entregué mi virginidad, ciega por la marihuana, a un chico con cara de ángel que se llamaba Bobby —sonrió. A pesar de los años y las circunstancias, era un recuerdo agradable—. Hacía amuletos del amor y los vendía para comer, escuché mucha música y resolví todos los problemas del mundo. Fumé muchos porros y tomé algún ácido. Deambulé por Nuevo México y Nevada con un tipo que se llamaba Spike en su Harley Davidson.

—¿A los dieciséis años?

—Quizá ya tuviera diecisiete. Sólo tienes dieciséis durante un año. Me gustaba ser una gitana y era un culo inquieto. De vez en cuando sentaba mis reales. Por ejemplo, en la comuna de Colorado. Aprendí a cultivar un huerto y a cocinar lo que había plantado. También aprendí a tejer, pero... —aguzó la mirada detrás de las gafas—. Quieres oír la parte extraordinaria¿verdad? No los recuerdos de mi vida hippiosa.

—Me conformo con lo que me cuentes.

—Tenía sueños. No como presagios—añadió—.Por entonces no tenía tantas ambiciones, pero soñé con la isla, con Tres Hermanas, con la casa del acantilado y una mujer de melena negra, con destellos azules.

Sano había estado esbozando un retrato de Lulú en el cuaderno, pero se detuvo y levantó la mirada.

—Kaoru.

—No—Lulú encendió una varilla de incienso en recuerdo de los viejos tiempos —. Ella lloraba en mis sueños y me decía que tenía que cuidar de su hija.

Sano hizo una anotación. Había habido una ni­ñera, y la llamada Fuego le había dejado a su hija antes de tirarse por el acantilado. «¿Reencarna­ción?» garabateó. «¿Un vínculo con el círculo?»

—Me volvía a poner en marcha cada vez que tenía un sueño. Para resumir, acabé en Boston sin un céntimo, pero en aquel momento no me im­portaba estar arruinada. Siempre había alguien que conocía a alguien que tenía un sitio donde dormir. Un día, una chica que se hacía llamar Bo­tón de Oro, madre mía, dijo que teníamos que co­ger el transbordador que iba a la isla de las Tres Hermanas. Le gustaba pensar que era una bruja, pero creo recordar que era la hija de un abogado rico que se estaba puliendo su dinero en la Univer­sidad. Podía pagarnos a todos el billete de ida y vuelta a la isla. Yo me apunté por aprovechar un viaje gratis. Ellos hicieron el recorrido turístico y yo me quedé.

—¿Por qué? — le preguntó Sano.

Lulú tardó en responder. A pesar de su rela­ción con Kaoru, Megumi y Misao y con la propia isla, no hablaba mucho de sus contactos con la magia.

Siempre había hecho que se sintiera un poco ridicula.

Sin embargo, él la miraba de esa forma silen­ciosa tan característica suya y a ella Sano le gustaba mucho.

—Supe que había encontrado mi sitio en cuan­to la vi surgir del mar. Yo estaba colocada — conti­nuó Lulú —, todos lo estábamos. Botón de Oro era una subnormal, pero siempre tenía la mejor hier­ba. Vi la isla tal y como es pero de cristal, toda ella transparente y nítida. Quizá fuera por el porro, pero era la cosa más hermosa que había visto en mi vida. Miré a lo alto y vi la casa en el acantilado y pensé que ya la había encontrado; que allí era don­de tenía que estar. En cuanto llegamos al muelle, me separé de Botón de Oro y de los demás y nun­ca volví a acordarme de ellos. Me pregunto qué harán ahora.

—Fuiste a trabajar con la abuela de Kaoru.

—No inmediatamente. Yo no buscaba un tra­bajo fijo. Era demasiado convencional para mí—se quitó las gafas para limpiar los cristales—. Acampé en el bosque un tiempo, comía frutos sil­vestres o lo que cogía de los huertos. Creo que pa­saba por una fase vegetariana — meditó con el ce­ño fruncido por la concentración. Era interesante volver la vista atrás y verse joven, despreocupada y tranquila—. No duró mucho. Nací carnívora y moriré carnívora. Así que un día estaba caminando cuando se me acercó una mujer en un coche pre­cioso y se detuvo. Se asomó por la ventanilla y me miró de arriba a abajo. Pensé que rondaba los se­senta, pero cuando crees que los treinta es el fin, sesenta eran muchísimos años — se detuvo, se rió y se puso las gafas —. ¡Qué demonios! Voy a tomar­me un vaso de vino¿quieres uno?

—No, gracias. Tengo que conducir.

— Eres un tipo recto¿verdad, Sano? — fue a la cocina sin dejar de hablar a gritos —. Nunca he sido como para llamar la atención y después de un par de semanas de acampada estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa. En esa época tenía el pelo largo cogido en trenzas. La mujer era vieja para mí, pero guapa. Tenía un pelo negro muy bien peinado y vestía un traje de chaqueta, como si volviera de tomar el té. Sus ojos eran muy, muy oscuros y juro que cuan­do se clavaron en mí yo oí el batir de las olas contra las rocas, una tormenta, y sentí el viento que me azotaba aunque el día era caluroso y estaba en cal­ma. También oí el llanto de un bebé — Lulú volvió a entrar con el vaso de vino en la mano y se dejó caer en el colorido sofá —. Me dijo que me montara, sin más. Y yo, sin más, me monté. No me lo pensé dos veces. La señora Kamiya tenía poder, como lo tiene su nieta. Entonces no sabía de qué se trataba, senci­llamente lo percibía. Me llevó a la casa del acantilado. La adoré — a Lulú se le hizo un nudo en la gar­ganta a la vez que daba un sorbo de vino —. La respeté y la admiré. Era más familia mía que los de mi propia sangre. Ellos jamás se habían preocupado lo más mínimo por mí y yo me había acostumbrado, pero ella me enseñó. Me transmitió la afición por la lectura y confió en mí. Me hizo trabajar para ganar­me el sustento; ¡maldita sea, era muy exigente! Limpié tantas veces esa casa monstruosa que podría haberlo hecho dormida.

—¿No sabías que era una bruja?

Lulú pensó la respuesta. Lo había pensado muchas veces.

—Fue algo que sucedió poco a poco. Creo que ella consideraba que era algo que yo aceptaría de forma natural. Quizá fuera más fácil de aceptar si estabas metida, como yo estaba, en todo ese rollo hippymetafísico y naturista.

—¿Cuándo te enteraste de la leyenda?

—También fue poco a poco. Formaba parte de Tres Hermanas, así que oía unas cosas y leía otras. Al trabajar para la señora Kamiya, yo también for­mé parte de la isla antes de darme cuenta.

—Entonces, para cuando apareció Kaoru, esti­maste natural aceptar el poder que tenía.

—Si tengo que analizarlo, diría que la señora Kamiya, lo tenía previsto. Sabía cómo sucederían las cosas antes de que ocurrieran. Cuando Kaoru nació, su hijo y la mujer de éste fueron a vivir a la casa. Enseguida comprendí que lo habían hecho para tener un par de niñeras. Eran unos egoístas—se detuvo y dio otro sorbo de vino—. La noche que la trajeron se fueron a cenar al hotel y la señora Kamiya me llevó al cuarto de la niña. Kaoru era un be­bé precioso: con el cabello negro azuloso, con unos ojos radiantes y unos brazos y piernas muy largos. La señora Kamiya la sacó de la cuna, la sostuvo en brazos un rato y me la pasó. Me dio un miedo atroz. No era que yo no hubiera tenido un bebé en brazos antes, o que aquél pareciera hecho de un cristal precioso; lo que pasó fue que comprendí, que me lo entregaba y que nada volvería a ser igual para mí. ¿No te ha pasado nunca que quieres probar algo con todas tus ganas pero que la idea de dar el primer sorbo te revuelve el estómago?

—Sí — dejó el cuaderno a un lado y se limitó a escuchar —. Sí, me ha pasado.

—Pues aquello fue lo mismo. Ella me ofrecía a Kaoru y yo estaba de brazos cruzados y con el corazón a punto de salírseme del pecho. Estalló una tormen­ta de la nada. El viento sacudía las ventanas y caían rayos. Fue la primera y última vez que la vi llorar. «Tómala», me dijo la señora Kamiya. «Necesita amor, cariño y una mano firme. Ellos no se lo darán, no pueden, y cuando yo me vaya, ella sólo te tendrá a ti.» Le dije que no sabía cuidar de un bebé y ella me sonrió sin dejar de ofrecerme a Kaoru. Empezó a re­torcerse y a patalear y antes de darme cuenta la tenía en brazos. «Ahora, ella es tuya y tú eres suya.» Nun­ca olvidaré aquellas palabras—Lulú sorbió las lágri­mas—. El vino me está poniendo sensiblera.

Sano, emocionado, se inclinó hacia delante y le tomó las manos.

—A mí también.

------------&&&&&&&&------------------

El sheriff Aoshi Shinomori vació el lavaplatos; una de las pocas tareas que tenía permitido hacer en su nueva cocina.

—De acuerdo, a ver si lo he comprendido bien. Kaoru le contó a Kenshin lo que le había pasado en la carretera de la costa esta mañana. Megumi, que no sabía nada, se encontró a Kenshin en casa de Kaoru y él se lo contó, pero ella, Megumi, le prometió a Kenshin que no le contaría a Kaoru que lo había visto allí, así que le contó a Kaoru, cuando Kaoru iba a contárselo a ella, que se había encontrado con Kenshin en la carre­tera mientras estaba purificando la zona. ¡Caray!

—Muy bien, eres un chico muy listo—le ani­mó Misao que estaba comprobando la lasaña.

—No me distraigas. Entonces Sano le contó a Kenshin lo que Megumi le había contado a Kaoru mientras Kaoru te contaba a ti lo que había pasado. Luego, Megumi te contó el resto y tú me lo has contado a mí por algún motivo que se me escapa.

—Porque te quiero, Aoshi.

—Perfecto—se puso la yerna del dedo en el centro de le frente—. Creo que no abriré el pico, así no meteré la pata.

—No es una mala idea—oyó el repentino y alegre ladrido de _Lucy_—. Ha llegado alguien. Ve tú y lleva la fuente que hay en la tercera balda. Es­toy experimentando unos canapés para la boda de los Rodger que voy a servir el mes que viene. ¡Ponlos donde _Lucy _no pueda llegar! — le gritó mien­tras Aoshi salía y miró a _Diego _—. A los hombres y a los perros — dijo con un chasquido de la lengua — no puedes perderlos de vista ni un minuto.

Sin embargo, lo había hecho y tuvo que poner en su sitio todos los utensilios que Aoshi había sa­cado. Luego cogió una botella de vino y fue a salu­dar a sus invitados.

Sano y Megumi habían llevado a su cachorro, lo que hizo que _Lucy _saltara de alegría y horror y que el ofendido _Diego _subiera al piso de arriba con cara de pocos amigos.

Kaoru llegó con un ramo de narcisos recién cor­tados y se sentó en el suelo para jugar con _Mulder._

—De vez en cuando pienso en tener un perro — se rió cuando el perrito se soltó repentinamente de la cuerda que tiraba y salió dando vueltas por el suelo —, pero enseguida me acuerdo del jardín — agarró el cachorro y lo levantó en el aire—. Te en­cantaría arrancar todas las flores¿verdad?

—Por no decir nada de morder tus zapatos—comentó Megumi con amargura—. Aunque a ti te sobra un centenar.

—Los zapatos son una forma de expresarse.

—Los zapatos son para andar.

Kaoru bajó el cachorro y se frotó la nariz contra él.

—Qué sabrá ella...

Así se la encontró Kenshin cuando apareció en la puerta: sentada en el suelo, riéndose y con un ca­chorro peludo que le lamía la mejilla. Sintió una punzada en el estómago y un nudo en la garganta.

Parecía feliz y despreocupada. Tenía la falda extendida por la alfombra, el pelo le caía suelto por la espalda y los ojos le brillaban de placer.

Aquella mujer impresionantemente hermosa conservaba el resplandor de la chica que él había abandonado.

_Lucy _ladró, _Mulder _saltó y Kaoru dejó de reírse para mirar hacia la puerta.

—¡_Lucy_!— Aoshi llamó a la perra y la agarró del collar mientras recibía a Kenshin —. Nada de saltar — le ordenó mientras los músculos de la perra se ponían en tensión —. Ninguno de los dos — añadió entre dientes.

Hasta un ciego habría visto la mirada anhelan­te de Kenshin.

—Es muy buena — Kenshin acarició la cabeza de _Lucy _y ella se tumbó de espaldas.

Le dio la botella de vino a Aoshi y se agachó pa­ra acariciar el vientre de la perra. El cachorro se unió a ellos para recibir su parte.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — le preguntó Kaoru.

Kenshin enarcó las cejas ante aquel tono, pero Sano intervino antes de que pudiera contestar.

—Yo le he pedido que viniera—la mirada di­recta y acusadora de Kaoru hizo que Sano estuviera a punto de arrugarse—. Todos estamos metidos en esto y todos podemos contribuir con algo. Tene­mos que colaborar, Kaoru.

—Tienes razón, naturalmente — la mujer des­preocupada se había desvanecido y en su lugar ha­bía aparecido otra con una voz fría y una sonrisa de compromiso —. Perdóname, Kenshin. Éste ha sido nuestro club durante un tiempo y no esperaba un socio nuevo.

—No te preocupes — Kenshin cogió la cuerda que _Mulder _le había dejado a los pies.

—La cena estará dentro de unos minutos — Misao irrumpió con naturalidad en medio de la tensión —. ¿Quieres un vaso de vino, Kenshin?

—Me encantaría, gracias. ¿Vuestro club tiene algún rito de iniciación que deba conocer?

—Sólo ese pequeño detalle de afeitar el cuerpo y la cabeza a los recién llegados— Kaoru dio un sor­bo de vino —, pero creo que puede esperar hasta después de la cena. Voy a lavarme las manos.

Antes de que pudiera levantarse, Kenshin le ofre­ció la mano.

Fuera una prueba o un gesto conciliador, Kaoru se controló para que cuando la tomara no fueran más que dos manos que se encontraban.

— Gracias.

Conocía la casa como si fuera la suya propia, pero fue al piso de arriba en vez de utilizar el aseo de abajo.

Cuanta mayor fuera la distancia, se dijo, mayor sería la soledad.

Entró, cerró la puerta y apoyó la espalda en ella. Era ridículo. Era absurdo que ese hombre la alterara de esa forma. No pasaba nada, o casi nada, cuando estaba preparada, pero cuando lo veía en esos momentos especiales, esos momentos en los que estaba abierta, la abrumaba.

Quería culparlo por ello, pero seguir hurgando en una vieja herida era estúpido y temerario. Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Se acercó al lavabo y se miró en el espejo. Parecía cansada, un poco pálida y arrugada. Había sido un día complicado, pero el caparazón era fácil de arreglar. Se lavó las manos y dejó correr el agua fría. Se inclinó y se mojó la cara. En circunstancias nor­males, le gustaban los cosméticos, encontraba que le daban cierta confianza femenina, pero en ese momento, tendría que conformarse con eso.

Se secó la cara mientras hacía un conjuro para la belleza. Mirándose atentamente en el espejo comprobó que estaba mucho mejor. Parecía des­cansada y las mejillas tenían un sutil color sonrosa­do. Los labios también tenían mucho más color y menos sutil.

Luego, con un suspiro de vanidad, se pasó la yema del dedo por el párpado, como haría cual­quier mujer para aplicarse sombra de ojos, y el contorno quedó más definido.

Satisfecha, se dio un instante para asimilar las emociones y bajó con los demás.

Mientras comía la maravillosa lasaña de Misao, Kenshin pensó que formaban un grupo muy unido. El lenguaje corporal, las miradas, los pensamientos que alguien dejaba a medias para que otro los termi­nara, todo le indicaba claramente que esas cinco personas estaban unidas como con pegamento.

Para entonces, Misao llevaba en la isla poco me­nos de un año y Sano desde el invierno pasado. Sin embargo, los habían incorporado hasta formar una unidad muy sólida.

En parte se debía al enemigo común, pero per­cibía algo más que la intimidad propia de los tiem­pos de guerra.

Había algo en la forma en que Kaoru hablaba o escuchaba a Sano: la cara expresaba cariño y diver­sión. Podía ver el amor, no el que brota de la pa­sión, pero sí algo profundo y sincero.

También notaba algo parecido en todos los de­más comensales.

Misao le pasó la fuente a Sano para que repitiera antes de que él se la pidiera. Aoshi cortó un trozo de pan y se lo dio a Kaoru mientras seguía discutien­do acaloradamente con su hermana de béisbol.

Misao y Kaoru se miraron y se rieron por alguna bro­ma particular que no tuvieron que decirse. Toda esa comunión, hizo comprender a Kenshin que necesitaría algo más que tiempo y proximidad para construir el puente que lo acercara desde los años de ausencia.

—Creo que mi padre y el tuyo jugaron un tor­neo de golf con algún fin caritativo —comentó Sano—. Fue el mes pasado en Palm Springs o Palm Beach o Palm no sé qué.

—¿De verdad? — a Kenshin nunca le habían inte­resado las actividades pseudocaritativas de su pa­dre y ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que te­nía que plegarse a sus deseos de que él también participara —. Me encontré con tus padres en va­rias veladas en Nueva York.

—Ya, los mismos círculos.

—Más o menos — reconoció Kenshin —. No re­cuerdo verte en ninguna de esas fiestas.

—Bueno, eso lo dice todo — Sano sonrió —. Entonces... ¿juegas al golf?

—No ¿Y tú? — Kenshin también sonrió.

—Sano es un patoso — intervino Megumi —. Si intentara jugar al golf, seguramente acabaría arrancándose un dedo del pie.

—Es triste, pero es verdad — reconoció Sano.

—La semana pasada tropezó al bajar las escale­ras del muelle y tuvieron que darle seis puntos.

—Un perro se puso en medio — se defendió Sano — , y sólo fueron cuatro puntos.

—Que te podrías haber ahorrado si hubieras acudido a mí en vez de ir al hospital.

—Se mete conmigo cada vez que me hago un moratón o me doy un golpe.

—Lo cual ocurre a diario. En nuestra luna de miel...

—No vamos a hablar de eso — Sano estaba rojo como un tomate.

—Cuando estábamos duchándonos como ex­cusa para pasar un buen rato cálido y humeante...

—Corta el rollo—Sano puso la mano en la bo­ca de Megumi y le dio un codazo —. Además, el toa­llero estaba mal puesto.

—Lo arrancó de la pared con las ansias — lo miró con arrobo —. Mi héroe.

—En cualquier caso — concluyó Sano con un suspiro profundo —. Ya que estás en el negocio de los hoteles, Kenshin, deberías cerciorarte de que tus toalleros están bien puestos.

—Tomaré nota. Sobre todo si vosotros dos pensáis pasar un fin de semana en La Posada Má­gica.

—Bueno, si la reserva la hacen Misao y Aoshi—continuó Megumi —, será mejor que refuerces los lavabos. Se cargaron el de arriba cuando...

—¡Megumi! — exclamó Misao con espanto.

—¿Tienes que contarlo todo? — preguntó Aoshi.

—Ya está bien — Misao se levantó sin hacer caso de las risas de Megumi —. Iré a traer el postre.

—No sabía que los cuartos de baño se habían convertido en sitios cargados de erotismo — co­mentó Kaoru mientras se levantaba también para re­tirar su plato.

—Me encantará enseñarte el mío —dijo Kenshin que recibió un empujón cuando Kaoru iba hacia la co­cina —. No ha comido nada; sólo ha fingido — con­tinuó Kenshin en voz baja.

—Está tensa — le aclaró Sano.

—No tiene sentido que yo esté aquí si eso la bloquea.

— El mundo no gira a tu alrededor — Megumi cogió su vaso y bebió un sorbo.

—Megumi — el tono de Aoshi era de adverten­cia — Veamos cómo van las cosas en adelante.

Kenshin asintió con la cabeza y recogió su plato.

—Ella confía en ti — le dijo a Sano.

—Sí, es verdad.

—Quizá eso equilibre las cosas.

Cuando volvieron a la sala Kenshin estaba nervio­so. Nunca se había preocupado por ser lo que era. Lo era sin darle más vueltas y tampoco hablaba de su don. No había participado en aquelarres y, aun­que sólo cuatro de los presentes eran brujos de na­cimiento, aquello era muy parecido a un aquelarre.

—Todos conocemos la leyenda —empezó Sano—. Durante los juicios a las brujas de Salem, tres de ellas a las que llamaban Fuego, Tierra y Aire hicieron un conjuro para convertir a la isla de las Tres Hermanas en un refugio contra la persecución.

El historiador, se dijo Kenshin; el científico; el hombre inteligente que entra en los detalles.

—Mientras perseguían y mataban a las inocen­tes — añadió Megumi.

La soldado. Kenshin acarició distraídamente al ga­to que se había subido al sofá. Una mujer valiente. La Tierra.

—No pudieron detenerlo — intervino Aoshi —. Si lo hubieran intentado, otras podrían haber muerto.

La autoridad y la razón, se dijo Kenshin

—Cuando se cambia una perspectiva del desti­no, se cambia todo — Sano asintió con la cabeza y continuó —. La llamada Aire se enamoró y se casó con un comerciante que la sacó de la isla. Tuvo hi­jos y cuidó su hogar, pero él nunca la aceptó como era. La maltrató y acabó matándola.

—Ella se culpó por no ser lo que él quería, por no permanecer fiel a sí misma y por elegir mal.

Misao, la que da vida, pensó Kenshin al oírla hablar. El gato se estiró como si mostrara su conformidad. Ella era el Aire.

—Salvó a sus hijos y se los envió a sus herma­nas, pero el círculo había menguado, se había de­bilitado, y el espanto y la furia — continuó Sano — hicieron presa a la llamada Tierra hasta que se de­jó llevar por la rabia y el deseo de venganza.

—Estaba equivocada — participó Megumi —. Entiendo lo que sentía y por qué lo sentía, pero estaba equivocada. Y pagó por ello. Usó sus pode­res para matar al hombre que había matado a su hermana y eso acabó con ella. Perdió a su marido, un hombre al que amaba, y nunca volvió a ver a sus hijos. Además, destrozó lo que quedaba del círculo.

—Sólo quedó una — la voz de Kaoru era diáfana y la mirada tranquila—. Quedó una para conser­varlo.

El intelecto, el orgullo y la pasión. No le extra­ñaba que lo hubiera vuelto loco, se dijo Kenshin. Era el Fuego.

—La desesperación puede acabar hasta con el más fuerte — Misao posó la mano sobre la de Kaoru—, pero sola y con el corazón destrozado, tejió una red de protección que ha durado trescientos años.

—Se ocupó de que alguien cuidara de sus hijos —Sano pensó en Lulú—. Lo que nos trae al pre­sente —miró el café con el ceño fruncido—. Un círculo íntegro.

—Te preocupa que fracase cuando me llegue el turno. Misao y Megumi hicieron frente a sus demo­nios —Kaoru acarició a _Mulder _con el costado del Pie—. Yo soy la que tiene un conocimiento y una práctica más amplios de la Hermandad.

—De acuerdo, pero...

Kaoru enarcó una ceja mirando a Sano.

—¿Pero?

—Me pregunto si tú tendrás que enfrentarte con algo más... perverso. A Misao le tocó Soujiro Seta, un hombre.

—Un montón de mierda — corrigió Megumi.

—Fuera lo que fuese, era humano. Misao tuvo el valor de hacerle frente, de derrotarlo y de aceptar su don. No digo que fuera un paseo por la playa, pero era algo tangible. ¿Me seguís?

—Un hombre con un cuchillo — Kenshin habló por primera vez y captó la atención de todos —. Un psicópata o como se llame, en la oscuridad del bosque. No, no fue un paseo por la playa. Para ha­cer lo que hizo Misao se necesita mucho valor, mu­cha fe y un poder enorme, pero era un mal con ca­ra conocida.

—Exactamente — Sano sonrió como si Kenshin fuera un alumno aplicado —. En cuanto a Megumi. . .

—En cuanto a Megumi— anunció la propia Megumi —, tuve que aceptar unos poderes que recha­zaba y seguir el camino cuando parte de mí quería abandonarlo.

—Una confusión emocional — concedió Kenshin —. Puede afectar a la forma de usar los poderes como puede afectar al tono de voz o a la forma de actuar. El don no nos protege de las flaquezas o de los errores. Ese tipo de confusión se adaptó a ti como un guante y el de Misao se volvió contra ella como un arma potente. Con...

Se detuvo y miró a Sano.

—No, sigue — Sano agitó una mano —. Está bien oírlo desde otro punto de vista.

—De acuerdo. La fuerza que se liberó hace si­glos usó a Seta de conductor y se introdujo en el periodista que siguió a Misao por todo el país hasta llegar a Tres Hermanas.

—Te has mantenido al tanto — comentó Kaoru tranquilamente.

—Sí. Me he mantenido al tanto. No es fácil se­guir el camino sin apartarse de él y luchar de poder a poder. Exige convicción, compasión y fuerza. Aun así, Megumi, como Misao, se enfrentó a un hom­bre de carne y hueso, aunque estuviera poseído.

—Parece que Kenshin y yo hemos dado vueltas pa­ra llegar a la misma teoría.

—Entonces¿por qué no dejáis de dar vueltas y llegáis al meollo del asunto? — se quejó Megumi.

—De acuerdo — Sano siguió después de que Kenshin le hiciera un gesto —. Lo que se ha encontra­do Jou-chan esta mañana no era de carne y hueso, no era un ser vivo sino una representación. Lo cual me indica un par de cosas. Es posible, sólo posible, que su poder haya disminuido al permanecer el círculo íntegro, al haber sido derrotado dos veces. Ya no puede poseer, sólo puede engañar.

—O está reservando las fuerzas hasta que lle­gue su momento y su lugar.

—Efectivamente — Sano hizo un gesto con la ca­beza a Kenshin —. Es posible que esté esperando la cir­cunstancia más propicia. Al otro lado no le queda mucho tiempo, si se compara con tres siglos. Va a seguir presionando a Jou-chan más concretamente para intentar debilitar el círculo. Intentará socavar los cimientos de vuestro poder. Se aprovechará de vuestros temores, de vuestras dudas y de cualquier debilidad que se filtre por las rendijas. Se ajusta per­fectamente a ti — señaló con la cabeza a Kenshin—. Es así. Intentará consumirte como hace tres siglos la consumió a ella la soledad y la desesperación por no poder vivir con quien más amaba y necesitaba.

—Lo sé perfectamente — reconoció Kaoru—, pero no estoy sola y no he perdido nada. Mi círcu­lo se mantiene.

— Sí, pero... no creo que se pueda decir que el círculo esté completo hasta que hayas dado el paso — Sano se detuvo un instante al comprender que era un terreno resbaladizo —. Hasta entonces, va a existir cierta vulnerabilidad y es ahí donde ejercerá la mayor presión. No lo consiguió con Misao y Megumi. A ti...

—Tiene que matarme — Kaoru terminó la frase sin parpadear —. Lo sé. Lo he sabido siempre.

Misao se acercó a Kaoru cuando iba a marcharse.

—No te preocupes, hermanita — Kaoru apoyó la cara en el pelo de Misao —. Se cuidar de mí misma.

—Lo sé. Sólo quería que te quedaras. Ya sé que parece estúpido, pero me gustaría que te quedaras con alguno de nosotros hasta que todo haya termi­nado definitivamente.

—Necesito mi acantilado. Estaré bien, te lo prometo — abrazó a Misao —. Bendita seas.

Se había quedado un rato para evitar más con­versaciones, pero cuando salió se encontró a Kenshin apoyado en su coche.

—He venido andando. ¿Me llevarías?

—Hace una noche maravillosa para dar un paseo.

—Llévame, Kaoru — la cogió de la muñeca cuan­do pasó junto a él —. Quiero hablar un minuto contigo. Solos.

—Supongo que te debo un favor.

—¿Por qué?

Kaoru dio la vuelta al coche y se sentó delante del volante. No contestó hasta que el motor estuvo en marcha.

—Por limpiar lo que dejé en la carretera de la cos­ta — dijo mientras cambiaba de dirección —. Megumi me ha contado que se encontró contigo. Gracias.

—De nada.

—Bueno, no me ha resultado tan difícil. ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?

—Me preguntaba por Sano y tú. Hay algo en­tre vosotros.

—¿De verdad? — apartó la mirada de la carre­tera el tiempo suficiente como para parpadear va­rias veces —. ¿Crees que estoy intentando tentar al marido de mi hermana para que tenga una aventu­ra ilícita y tempestuosa conmigo?

—Si lo hicieras, él caería.

—Qué halago tan encantador — Kaoru se rió—, aunque te equivocas. Está completamente enamo­rado de su mujer, pero tienes razón en que hay al­go entre nosotros. Siempre se te ha dado bien cap­tar los sentimientos.

—¿Qué hay entre vosotros?

—Somos primos.

—¿Sois primos...?

—Da la casualidad de que la nieta de la prime­ra hermana se casó con un MacAllister; la rama materna de la familia de Sano.

—Ya — Kenshin intentó estirar las piernas dentro del pequeño coche—. Así que tenéis la misma sangre. Eso explica una serie de cosas. Sentí una conexión en cuanto lo conocí, pero no sabía por qué. Como me sucedió con Misao, aunque quisiera lanzarme a los perros. Me gustan tus amigos.

—Vaya, es un alivio.

—No te burles, Kaoru. Lo digo en serio.

Kaoru suspiró porque sabía que era verdad.

—Estoy cansada y eso me pone de mal humor.

—Están preocupados por ti y por cómo te sal­drán las cosas.

—Lo sé y lo lamento.

—Yo no estoy preocupado — se detuvo un ins­tante cuando Kaoru se detuvo delante de la casita ama­rilla —. Nunca he conocido a nadie, bruja o mujer, con más energía que tú. No te darás por vencida.

—No, no lo haré, pero tengo que reconocer que agradezco la confianza, sobre todo después de un día largo y difícil. Buenas noches, Kenshin.

—Entra un rato.

—No.

—Entra un rato, Kaoru — le pasó la mano por el pelo para acariciarle la nuca—, y quédate conmigo.

—Me gustaría estar con alguien esta noche. Alguien que me aliviara y confortara. Alguien que me acariciara y me tomara. Así que no entraré.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no me haría feliz. Bue­nas noches, Kenshin.

Kenshin podría haber insistido. Los dos lo sabían, pero había perdido algo de la sofisticación y el can­sancio se abría paso para atormentar el rostro de Kaoru.

—Buenas noches.

Se bajó del coche y la vio alejarse. La siguió mentalmente hasta que supo que estaba a salvo en su casa del acantilado.

Continuara...

* * *

_**Pues bien hasta aki les dejo el capitulo...**_

_**espero ke lo hayan disfrutado y dejen sus comentarios varios**_

_**nos vemos**_

_**matta neeeee**_


	9. Capitulo 8

**_holis nuevo capitulo... Espero ke todas esten ben yo aki ocn mi novio al laditu soy feliz..._**

**_esop... ya saben ke ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen... _**

**_nos vemos abajooo_**

* * *

_**Afrontar el fuego  
**_

_**Ocho**_

Todo era cuestión de estrategia, pensó Kenshin. En los negocios; en las relaciones; a veces, incluso, en superar el día. Había comprobado la marcha de la renovación del hotel y se alegraba de que todo fuera según lo previsto.

Sabía algo de construcción y proyectos. Hubo un tiempo, hacía años, en que se planteó romper con las empresas Himura y construir su propio ho­tel. Había hecho algunos cursos universitarios so­bre arquitectura y proyectos e incluso pasó un ve­rano trabajando con una cuadrilla de construcción.

Consiguió algunos conocimientos prácticos, un oficio elemental y un gran respeto por el traba­jo manual.

Sin embargo, los planes para construir su hotel se desvanecieron cuando cada proyecto que se imaginaba era un reflejo de La Posada Mágica.

¿Por qué iba a construir lo que ya existía?

Una vez que se dio cuenta de que quería el ho­tel, el resto fue cuestión de paciencia, astucia y se­guir una estrategia bien pensada. Resultó impor­tante no demostrar a su padre que La Posada Mágica era el único bien familiar que codiciaba.

Lo heredaría en cualquier caso, pero si su pa­dre hubiera sabido que era una especie de Santo Grial para su hijo y heredero, se habría sentido obligado a ponérselo difícil para que pusiera más interés en los demás aspectos del imperio fami­liar.

La zanahoria se habría quedado colgando de un palo muy largo y espinoso durante la vida de su padre. Sabía que él actuaba así. No era un hombre que recompensara; era un hombre que exigía. Un principio que le daba resultados y que no tenía na­da que ver con el afecto.

A pesar de eso, Kenshin no quería sentirse como un buitre en la rama de un árbol a la espera de que su padre muriera. Durante seis años no manifestó su interés por el hotel. Había trabajado, había aprendido y cuan­do consiguió hacerse un sitio, llevó a la práctica al­gunas ideas propias para crear filiales muy renta­bles para Himura Enterprises.

En definitiva, había desviado la atención de su padre, esperó para presentar la propuesta en el momento adecuado y cubrió el coste. Los Himura siempre habían creído firmemente en que nada era gratis; salvo los fondos del fidecomiso, se dijo Kenshin. De modo que tuvo que pagar el precio de mercado por la participación de su padre en el hotel.

A Kenshin no le importó hacerlo por tener lo que deseaba. Iba a intentar que tampoco le importara el pre­cio que tendría que pagar por Kaoru.

Se proponía ser paciente; dentro de lo pruden­te. También sería astuto, naturalmente, aunque tu­vo que reconocer que todavía no tenía trazada una estrategia bien definida.

Su planteamiento inicial de presentarse como si nada hubiese ocurrido no había funcionado; en ese momento no podía comprender cómo había sido tan tonto como para pensar que resultaría. El beso para reconciliarse no sirvió de mucho más. Ella le daba un corte cada vez que tenía oca­sión, y no parecía haberse ablandado en lo más mínimo.

La quería a salvo; quería la isla a salvo y quería recuperarla.

La idea de no conseguir ninguna de las tres co­sas le desasosegaba, pero no podía pasar por alto que tenía la responsabilidad de subsanar un desas­tre cometido hacía trescientos años.

Sano no comentó su teoría la noche que estu­vieron en casa de los Shinomori, pero se imaginaba que la habría comentado con Kaoru en privado, o que lo haría. En definitiva, rechazarlo podía ser su res­puesta. Podía ser «la» respuesta.

Sin embargo, darse por vencido sin luchar iba contra su naturaleza.

Así que... una estrategia, se dijo mientras echa­ba una ojeada a la sala de la suite que había entelado con seda verde y al suelo de madera que había lijado hasta sacar su color natural de roble.

Ensimismado, recorrió el dormitorio, fue al cuarto de baño y al vestidor que ocupaban el espa­cio que antes se dedicaba al segundo dormitorio.

Todavía no se habían instalado los aparatos, pero había elegido personalmente la enorme bañera con hidromasaje, la ducha con varios chorros y las encimeras curvas.

Empleó colores cálidos, mucho granito pulido y cobre. Además, había todo tipo de complementos lujosos en antiguos frascos de boticario.

Una mezcla de tradición, comodidad y eficiencia. Sonrió al sacar el teléfono móvil del bolsillo, pero volvió a guardarlo inmediatamente. Una lla­mada personal no era la mejor manera de tratar un asunto de trabajo.

Bajó a su despacho y le pidió a su secretaria que le pusiera en contacto con la señorita Kamiya.

La desconcertó. El niño que creía conocer perfectamente se había convertido en un hombre lleno de giros inesperados y aspectos desconoci­dos. ¿Una cena de negocios?, se preguntó Kaoru mientras colgaba el teléfono. Cuando a ella le vi­niera bien... Miró el auricular con el ceño frunci­do. Además, parecía decirlo en serio. Fue una con­versación muy formal y profesional.

Una reunión de negocios mientras cenaban en el hotel para comentar algunas propuestas que es­peraba que fueran beneficiosas para los dos esta­blecimientos.

¿Qué carta estaría escondiendo en la manga?

Su curiosidad insaciable la había llevado a acep­tar, aunque había sido lo suficientemente astuta como para no quedar esa misma noche. Accedió generosamente a organizar sus compromisos de forma que pudieran reunirse la noche siguiente.

Le vendría bien comprobar si tenía que prepa­rarse para algo. Cogió la bola de cristal y la puso en medio de la mesa.

La rodeó con las manos, se concentró y reunió toda su energía. El cristal empezó a calentarse. El interior se nubló y resplandeció con una luz que parecía surgir de lo más profundo del globo.

Las visiones fueron apareciendo entre la neblina.

Se vio joven y desnuda en la cueva entre los brazos de Kenshin.

—No quiero el ayer — susurró —, quiero el mañana. Separa el pasado del futuro para que lo pueda ver.

Su jardín, exuberante con la llegada del vera­no, a la luz de la luna. Mientras miraba, el despa­cho se llenó con el aroma a vainilla del heliotropo. Iba vestida de blanco, como si imitara a la luna.

Él estaba con ella en medio de aquel océano de flores y extendió una mano. En la palma había una estrella que palpitaba con una luz de color. Sonrió cuando la arrojó a lo alto y una lluvia de luz y color se derramó sobre ellos. Mientras caía, sintió la emoción, la alegría absoluta de la mujer que había dentro de la bola de cristal.

Le llenó el corazón como una canción.

Repentinamente, se quedó sola en el acantila­do en medio de una tormenta estremecedora. Los rayos caían a su alrededor y la isla aparecía sumida en una niebla fétida. El espanto la alcanzó en su despacho y le heló la sangre.

El lobo negro surgió de la oscuridad. Su man­díbula le atenazaba la garganta mientras caían ha­cia el mar embravecido.

—Basta — pasó la mano sobre la bola.

La dejó en la balda y se sentó. Las manos no le temblaban y respiraba con calma. Siempre había sabido que si miraba su futuro podía encontrarse con su propia muerte. O, peor aún, con la muerte de alguien a quien amaba.

Era el precio que exigían sus poderes. La Her­mandad no pedía sangre, pero a veces le exprimía el corazón hasta vaciárselo.

Se preguntó qué le esperaba, si el amor o la muerte. O si al aceptar el primero se aseguraba lo segundo.

Ya lo vería. Había aprendido mucho durante veintiocho años de bruja, se dijo Kaoru mientras volvía al ordenador, al trabajo del día. Una cosa sabía con certeza: uno hacía lo posible para proteger­se, para respetar, aceptaba las dichas y las penas, por lo tanto, en definitiva, uno aceptaba su des­tino.

—Creía que habías dicho que no era una cita.

—No es una cita —aseguró Kaoru mientras se ponía el pendiente—. Es una cena de negocios.

—Si es una cena de negocios¿por qué llevas ese vestido?—Lulú resopló sonoramente.

Kaoru cogió el otro pendiente y lo sostuvo entre los dedos un momento.

—Porque me gusta este vestido.

Sabía que fue un error llevar la ropa para cam­biarse en el trabajo, pero le ahorraba tiempo y energía. Además, ese vestido negro y corto, muy corto, no tenía nada de malo.

—Una mujer se pone ese vestido para que el hombre piense en lo que hay debajo.

—Suéltalo todo — Kaoru se limitó a parpadear.

—Y no te hagas la lista conmigo porque toda­vía puedo darte un azote cuando te lo mereces.

—Lulú, ya no tengo diez años.

—A mí me parece que demuestras menos sen­tido común que cuando los tenías.

Un suspiro de paciencia no serviría de nada y recordarle que no le había preguntado su opinión sólo serviría para discutir un rato más. Ya que era imposible ignorar a la mujer que la miraba con el ceño fruncido desde el quicio de la puerta del cuarto de baño, Kaoru intentó otra estrategia.

—Ya he terminado los deberes y he ordenado el cuarto¿puedo salir a jugar?

Lulú hizo una mueca con los labios, pero volvie­ron rápidamente a formar dos líneas finas y severas.

—Nunca he tenido que regañarte porque no ordenaras tu cuarto. Me preocupaba que fueras una niña tan pulcra y ordenada.

—Tampoco tienes que regañarme por esto; sé como tratar a Kenshin Himura.

—¿Crees que embutirte en ese vestido y ense­ñar las tetas es saber tratarlo?

Kaoru miró hacia abajo y le pareció que el escote era muy bonito y elegante.

—Sí, claro.

—¿Llevas ropa interior?

—Por el amor de Dios... —Kaoru cogió la cha­queta negra de la percha.

—Te he hecho una pregunta.

Se puso la chaqueta. Le llegaba un par de cen­tímetros por encima del borde de la falda, lo que convertía al vestido sexy en un sexy traje de cha­queta.

—Me parece que es una pregunta muy rara pa­ra que me la haga una ex _hippie. _Seguro que tú no llevaste ropa interior desde 1963 hasta 1972.

—Claro que sí. Tenía un par de bragas estam­padas para las ocasiones especiales.

Kaoru, desarmada, se apoyó en la pared y se rió.

—Vaya, Lulú. Qué imágenes inspiras a mi en­fermiza mente. ¿Qué tipo de ocasiones especiales exigen unas bragas estampadas?

—No cambies de tema y contesta la pregunta.

—Bueno, yo no tengo nada tan colorista, pero sí llevo ropa interior. Así que no tengo nada que temer si me ocurre un accidente.

—No me preocupan los accidentes; me preo­cupa la intención.

Kaoru se irguió y tomó entre las manos la feúcha cara de Lulú. Se dio cuenta de que después de to­do no le hacía falta la paciencia. Sólo tenía que te­ner en cuenta el amor.

—No tienes que preocuparte lo más mínimo. Te lo prometo.

—Mi trabajo consiste en preocuparme.

—Entonces, tómate un descanso. Voy a ir a una cena deliciosa, voy a enterarme de lo que tra­ma Kenshin y, además, voy a disfrutar mucho volvién­dolo loco.

—Todavía sientes algo por él.

—Nunca sentí algo por él. Lo amé.

—Cariño... — los hombros de Lulú se hundie­ron y levantó una mano enredada en la melena de Kaoru —. Ojalá se hubiera quedado en el maldito Nueva York.

—Pues no lo ha hecho. No sé si lo que siento ahora son los restos de lo que sentí entonces, si es algo nuevo o si es por todos los años pasados. ¿No crees que debería averiguarlo?

—Conociéndote, sí, pero me gustaría que le hubieras dado una patada en el culo antes.

Kaoru se dio la vuelta y se puso una cadena de oro de la que colgaban unas perlas que se introdu­cían entre sus pechos.

—Si este vestido no es una patada en el culo, entonces no sé qué lo será.

—Quizá no seas tan estúpida — Lulú hizo una mueca y ladeó la cabeza.

—He tenido la mejor maestra — Kaoru se pintó los labios de un rojo mujer fatal, se sacudió la ma­ta de pelo y se volvió —. ¿Qué te parece?

—Una devoradora de hombres.

— Perfecto.

Kaoru pensó que también había calculado el tiempo a la perfección. A las siete en punto entra­ba en el vestíbulo de La Posada Mágica. El joven recepcionista la miró, balbuceó y dejó caer los pa­peles que tenía en la mano. Encantada, le dirigió una sonrisa demoledora y pasó a Brujería, el co­medor principal del hotel.

Se quedó sorprendida un instante al ver los cam­bios en la habitación. Kenshin no ha perdido el tiempo, se dijo, con una inesperada punzada de orgullo.

Había cambiado los manteles blancos conven­cionales por otros de un azul como la noche sobre los que contrastaba la porcelana blanca como la lu­na. Los viejos floreros de cristal dejaron su sitio a recipientes de cobre o latón que rebosaban de fra­gantes azucenas blancas. La cristalería tenía un ai­re sólido, casi medieval.

En cada mesa había un pequeño caldero de co­bre. Las velas resplandecían a través de orificios con forma de estrellas o medias lunas.

Por primera vez, la habitación reflejaba y hacía honor a su nombre. Impresionada, entró y sintió un súbito y profundo estremecimiento.

En la pared había un cuadro de tamaño natural de tres mujeres. Las tres hermanas, con el fondo de un bosque y el cielo oscuro, la miraban desde den­tro de un marco antiguo, dorado y muy trabajado. Llevaban túnicas blancas cuyos pliegues, como los mechones del pelo, parecían agitarse por un viento invisible.

Vio los ojos verdes de Misao, los castaños de Megumi y su propia cara.

—¿Te gusta? — le preguntó Kenshin a su espalda.

Kaoru tragó saliva para que la voz le saliera con claridad.

—Es sorprendente.

—Lo encargué hace casi un año. Me ha llega­do hoy.

—Es precioso. Las modelos...

—No hubo modelos. La artista trabajó según mis descripciones. Según mis sueños.

—Entiendo — se volvió para mirarlo —. Tiene mucho talento.

—Es una artista bruja que vive en el Sobo. Creo que ha captado... — se detuvo al dejar de contemplar el cuadro para mirar a Kaoru. Todos los pensamientos se redujeron a la más pura lujuria —. Tú estás impresionante.

—Gracias. Me gusta mucho lo que has hecho con el restaurante.

—Es el principio — iba a tomarla del brazo cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía húmedas las pal­mas de las manos —. Me están haciendo la ilumi­nación. Algo con latón, como si fueran faroles. También quiero... bueno¿por qué no nos senta­mos antes de que te aburra con mis planes?

—Al contrario... — empezó a decir Kaoru, pero dejó que la llevara a una mesa en un reservado donde había una botella de champaña enfrián­dose.

Se quitó intencionadamente la chaqueta y ob­servó que a Kenshin se le nublaban los ojos, aunque tuvo que reconocer en su honor que no alteró la mirada.

—Muy acogedor — dijo Kaoru antes de hacer un gesto con la cabeza al camarero que le servía el champaña —. ¿Qué celebramos?

Kenshin se sentó y tomó su copa.

—Una pregunta antes. ¿Quieres matarme?

—No. Sólo quiero darte una patada en el culo.

—Lo has conseguido. Ninguna mujer había hecho que me sudaran las manos desde... bueno, desde ti. Ahora, si consigo que la sangre me vuelva a la cabeza... — Kaoru se rió y él chocó su copa con la de ella —. Por los negocios en común.

—¿Tenemos alguno?

—De eso se trata. Primero, en cuanto a la ce­na; ya he pedido. Creo que todavía me acuerdo de tus gustos. Si no te apetece, te pediré un menú.

Delicado, se dijo Kaoru. Muy delicado. Había aprendido a pulir los filos peligrosos, cuando le convenía.

—Me parece bien una sorpresa de vez en cuan­do — Kaoru se apoyó en el respaldo y echó una ojea­da a la habitación —. El negocio funciona.

—Así es, y espero que funcione mejor. La re­novación del primer piso debería estar terminada dentro de dos semanas. La nueva suite presiden­cial es increíble.

—Eso dicen. Tu contratista también trabaja para mí.

—Lo he oído. ¿Cuándo piensas empezar la ampliación?

—Pronto—observó la variedad de aperitivos que dejó en la mesa un silencioso camarero. Probó un poco de paté de langosta—. Espero molestar lo menos posible a los clientes, pero me imagino que durante la parte principal de las obras te llevarás al­gunos — se detuvo un instante —. Temporalmente.

—Las mejoras en tu negocio sólo me benefi­cian, y viceversa.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—¿Por qué no aprovecharlo? Quiero poner li­bros sobre asuntos locales en las suites de lujo, qui­zá también algunos éxitos de ventas. Una tarjeta discreta o un señalador podría anunciar tu librería.

—¿Y? — esperó la contrapartida. — Por tu tienda pasan muchos visitantes de un día. Por seguir con los asuntos locales, tú puedes elegir un libro sobre la historia de la isla, o de lo que sea, y el que lo compre rellenaría un impreso para participar en el sorteo de un fin de semana en mi hotel durante la temporada alta.

—Y así tendremos todos esos nombres en nuestras listas de clientes.

Kenshin vació la botella de champaña.

—Sabía que me entenderías. Tú vendes libros, yo consigo algunos turistas para el hotel y los dos ampliamos nuestra lista de clientes potenciales. Las vacaciones — continuó mientras elegía un de­licado buñuelo de cangrejo—, los hoteles, la lectu­ra en la playa... Luego están los viajes de negocios. El mismo trato. Estoy trabajando para atraer más convenciones. Yo las consigo y en el lote de bien­venida entrego un cupón de descuento para tu li­brería, que está al otro lado de la calle.

—Y si rellenan el impreso pueden ganar un fin de semana en tu hotel.

—No se te escapa una.

Kaoru lo meditó mientras les servían unas ensa­ladas con diversas lechugas frescas.

—El coste para los dos es insignificante. No es más que un poco de papeleo. Es muy sencillo. En realidad, demasiado sencillo como para organizar una cena de negocios para comentarlo.

—Hay algo más. Me he dado cuenta de que no traes escritores.

—Uno o dos al año, y siempre por asuntos lo­cales, una vez más — se encogió de hombros —. Tres Hermanas y mi librería están fuera de los cir­cuitos literarios y de las firmas de libros conven­cionales. Los editores no mandan a los escritores a islas remotas en la costa de Nueva Inglaterra y la mayoría de los escritores no pagan por venir aquí a trabajar.

—Podemos cambiar eso.

Kenshin había captado su atención. Aceptó el tro­zo de pan untado con mantequilla que le convidó sin darse cuenta de que le había estado dando de comer desde que se habían sentado.

—¿De verdad?

—Hice algunos contactos en Nueva York. Todavía tengo que tirar de algunos hilos, pero estoy intentando convencer a varias personas clave de que una gira de escritores por Tres Hermanas sería rentable en tiempo y dinero. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que La Posada Má­gica les ofrecería una tarifa muy ventajosa y un alojamiento de primera calidad. Además, no nos podemos olvidar de que hay una librería muy dis­tinguida e independiente al otro lado de la calle. Lo que tienes que hacer es redactar una propuesta sobre cómo se acogería al escritor en tu librería y cómo atraerías a los clientes para vender los libros. Si lo conseguimos una vez, una sola vez, habrá co­la de escritores para subir al transbordador.

Kaoru sintió un cosquilleo de entusiasmo ante la idea, pero lo estudió desde todos los puntos de vista.

—Tú no ganas nada con ofrecer una habita­ción con una tarifa especial algunas veces al año.

—Quizá sea que quiero ayudar a una vecina. Por decirlo de alguna forma.

—Entonces, deberías saber que tu vecina no se chupa el dedo.

—No, es la mujer más hermosa que he conocido.

—Gracias, pero ¿qué gana el hotel con todo esto?

—De acuerdo, se acabó el coqueteo—se incli­nó hacia ella—. Por un lado, hay montones de edi­tores con montones de escritores con montones de libros para promocionar. Por otro lado, los edito­res hacen convenciones de ventas. Si me gano el interés de un editor gracias a la visita de un escri­tor, será un punto a mi favor en el intento de ha­cerme con una convención importante. Si lo con­sigo, ganaré mucho con una actividad periódica — levantó el vaso de agua —. Y tú también si sabes organizar la visita de un escritor.

—Sé organizar una firma de libros — Kaoru co­mió sin darse cuenta de lo que se llevaba a la boca porque tenía la cabeza ocupada con los detalles —. Si puedes tirar de esos hilos digamos que para ju­lio o agosto, incluso septiembre para empezar, yo conseguiré muchos clientes. Dame una novela de misterio, amor o intriga y venderé un mínimo de cien ejemplares el día de la firma y la mitad du­rante la semana siguiente.

—Escribe la propuesta.

—La tendrás mañana antes de que termine la jornada laboral.

—Muy bien — comió un poco de ensalada —. ¿Qué te parece John Grisham?

Kaoru tomó la copa. Estaba disfrutando de ella misma y de él.

—No me tomes el pelo, listillo. Él no hace gi­ras de promoción. Saca los libros en febrero, no en verano. Además, no eres tan bueno.

—De acuerdo, era una prueba. ¿Qué me dices de Caroline Trump?

—Es muy buena —Kaoru frunció los labios—. He leído sus tres primeras novelas. Unos libros de amor con misterio bien estructurados. Su editor la ha lle­vado muy bien y este verano pasan a publicarla en tapa dura. Una publicación en julio. . . — pensó Kaoru mientras no apartaba la mirada de la cara de Kenshin —. ¿Puedes conseguirme a Caroline Trump?

—Dame la propuesta.

—Te juzgué mal. Había supuesto que utiliza­bas los negocios como una excusa para atraerme hasta aquí. Me imaginaba que tendrías algo que proponerme para intentar seducirme, pero nada digno de tener en cuenta.

—Si no hubiera tenido nada digno de tener en cuenta, me habría inventado cualquier cosa para atraerte hasta aquí —le pasó los dedos por el dorso de la mano —. Aunque sólo fuera para mirarte du­rante una hora.

—También pensé — continuó Kaoru — que en algún momento de la conversación me recorda­rías que tienes unas habitaciones que podíamos utilizar.

—Lo pensé — Kenshin recordó lo que ella le ha­bía dicho cuando estaban en el coche delante de la casita amarilla —, pero me pareció que no te haría feliz.

Ella se quedó sin respiración un instante.

—Me gustaría saber si eso ha sido sincero o só­lo una ocurrencia de mierda.

—Kaoru...

—No. No sé lo que hay entre nosotros. No puedo verlo y lo he intentado. ¿Por qué será que, aunque lo sepamos perfectamente, podemos enga­ñarnos al creer que nos sentiremos mejor si sabe­mos lo que va a pasar?

—No lo sé. Yo tampoco he podido verlo — es­tuvo a punto de suspirar cuando ella lo miró —. Nunca se me ha dado tan bien como a ti apartar el presente para ver lo que podría ocurrir, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Kaoru miró el retrato de las hermanas.

—Lo único inamovible es el pasado. Puedo prometerte que no pienso permitir que se destruya lo que ellas empezaron. Éste es mi hogar. Todo lo que me importa está en la isla. Sólo sé que soy más de lo que era cuando te fuiste y menos de lo que seré cuando muera.

—¿Crees que estar conmigo resta algo a eso?

—Si lo creyera, no estaría aquí sentada — son­rió cuando sirvieron el plato principal —. Iba a acostarme contigo.

—Dios mío — se llevó una mano al corazón —. Un médico.

Kaoru se rió con una risa suave e íntima.

—Me imagino que lo haré antes de que nos muramos, pero ya que todo es tan amistoso, te di­ré algo sinceramente: antes quiero que sufras.

—En serio — lo dijo con franqueza mientras cogía el vaso de agua—. Volvamos a los negocios antes de que me ponga a lloriquear y pierda el res­peto del personal del restaurante.

—De acuerdo, cuéntame los planes para el hotel.

—Quiero que se recuerde. Quiero que la gen­te que pase por aquí tenga la sensación de haber vivido una experiencia especial. Hace unos años, pasé seis meses por Europa viendo y analizando los hoteles pequeños. El servicio es muy impor­tante, pero sobre todo lo que importa son los deta­lles. Los colores, la tela de las sábanas. ¿Se puede descolgar el teléfono sin levantarse de la cama¿Se puede conseguir un maldito bocadillo a las dos de la madrugada o que me limpien la corbata antes de la reunión de la tarde?

—Lo mullidas que sean las toallas o la dureza del colchón — añadió Kaoru.

—Todo eso. Faxes en las habitaciones y acceso a Internet para los clientes que vengan por asuntos de trabajo. Champaña y rosas para las parejas en luna de miel. Un personal atento que saluda a los huéspedes por su nombre. Flores frescas, fruta fresca y ropa blanca recién planchada. Voy a con­tratar a un _sumiller _para que se ocupe de la bodega de las suites de lujo.

—Muy bien, muy bien.

—Y cada huésped, cuando llegue, tendrá alguna atención. Desde fruta y agua con gas a champaña y caviar según la categoría de la habitación. Se van a reformar todas las habitaciones y cada una será ex­clusiva y estará personalizada. Voy a darles nom­bres; la Habitación Rosa, la Suite Trinity, etcétera.

—Es un detalle muy bonito — lo halagó Kaoru —. Es más personal.

—Efectivamente. Ya tenemos un banco de da­tos, pero tenemos que mejorarlo para los clientes habituales. De esa forma podremos intentar darles su habitación favorita. Iremos aumentando la cate­goría de las atenciones a medida que vengan al hotel y tendremos un archivo con sus preferencias. Tam­bién habrá un gimnasio con actividades. . . — se calló de golpe —. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada — pero no podía dejar de sonreír —. Sigue.

—No — Kenshin sonrió levemente —. Me has cor­tado.

—Sabes lo que quieres y cómo llevarlo a cabo. Es muy atractivo.

—Me ha costado mucho llegar hasta aquí. Tú lo has sabido siempre.

—Quizá lo supiera, pero los deseos y las inten­ciones cambian.

—Y a veces vuelven a aparecer.

Kenshin puso la mano sobre la de ella, que la reti­ró delicadamente.

—Y a veces sencillamente cambian.

Kenshin volvió a trabajar cuando ella se hubo ido, pero no logró concentrarse. Se fue a casa, pero no pudo sosegarse.

Estar con ella era un placer y una tortura a la vez. Era fascinante ver las expresiones de su rostro cuando mostraba suficiente interés como para no distanciarse.

Desearla era como una droga inyectada en vena. Acabó cambiándose para dar un paseo por el bosque. Fue directamente al círculo donde podía sentir las vibraciones de su magia mezcladas con las de Misao y Megumi.

Se preparó y se colocó en el centro para que los poderes se derramaran sobre él como si fueran agua.

—A lo tuyo añado lo mío. Cuando se compar­te el poder el vínculo perdura —el resplandor se hizo más intenso y se extendió alrededor del círcu­lo como la luz del sol—. Para ganar tu corazón, me enfrentaré con el fuego y todo lo que el destino tenga preparado. Mediante la tierra y el aire, me­diante el fuego y el agua, permaneceré junto a las hijas de las Hermanas. Sigo esperando que acuda a mí para cumplir nuestro destino —tomó aire y extendió los brazos—. Esta noche a la luz de la lu­na, ella está a salvo y sueña en paz. Que los males que alimentan el dolor y la desesperación salgande su noche. Ya que sabes que estoy con las tres, osa mostrarte ante mí.

La tierra tembló y se levantó el viento, pero el fuego que rodeaba el círculo se elevaba firme hacia el firmamento estrellado.

Fuera del círculo, el suelo fue cubriéndose de una niebla oscura que se confundió con un lobo con un pentagrama en el hocico.

Muy bien, se dijo Kenshin, a ver si nos entendemos.

—Prometo solemnemente que la liberaré de tus garras con todo el poder depositado en mí. Te haré morder el polvo por cualquier medio, sea jus­to o ilícito, noble o rastrero.

Kenshin observó al lobo que caminaba alrededor del círculo entre gruñidos.

—¿Crees que te temo? No eres más que humo y fetidez.

Kenshin agitó una mano y la luz que lo rodeaba ba­jó de altura. Salió con actitud desafiante.

—De poder a poder — murmuró mientras el aire fuera del círculo se hacía irrespirable.

Kenshin observó al lobo agazaparse con los múscu­los en tensión. Saltó directo al cuello. Le impresio­nó el peso, como lo hizo el dolor fugaz y agudo en el hombro al recibir un zarpazo.

Gracias a la magia y a la fuerza, se lo quitó de encima v sacó el cuchillo ritual del cinturón.

—Acabemos con esto — farfulló entre dientes.

Cuando el lobo volvió a atacar, se giró y le ras­gó el costado con el cuchillo. Hubo un sonido más parecido a un grito que a un aullido. Derramó una sangre negra como petróleo caliente y el lobo y la niebla se desvanecieron en el aire.

Kenshin miró con detenimiento la marca en el sue­lo y el filo ennegrecido de su cuchillo. Distraída­mente, se pasó la mano por el hombro desgarrado.

Los dos sangraban, pero sólo uno había grita­do y desaparecido.

—Me apunto el primer asalto —murmuró mientras se preparaba para purificar el terreno.

Continuara...

* * *

_**yaps... espero ke lo hayan disfrutado y dejen sus comentarios...  
grax por los reviews y espero kesigan escribiendo  
beshos**_

_**matta neeeee**_


	10. Capitulo 9

**_Estamos por terminar el año y aki les traigo un nuevo capitulo para ke se entretengan...  
Espero ke pasen un muy feliz año nuevo... sho lo pasare acompañada jojojo  
beshos  
y ya saben ke ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen...  
nos vemos abajooo_**

* * *

_**Afrontar el Fuego  
**_

_**Nueve**_

La mañana siguiente, alrededor de las diez, Kaoru ya estaba terminando de pulir su propuesta para la posible visita de un escritor para combatir una insa­tisfacción sexual muy considerable. La noche ante­rior se había inmerso en el proyecto y no lo había abandonado hasta después de medianoche.

También había esparcido jengibre y caléndula por encima del borrador para conseguir el triunfo en la empresa. El romero debajo de la almohada la ayudó a descansar y a apartar el anhelo punzante.

Siempre había sabido canalizar sus energías y centrarlas en la actividad que exigiera su atención. Después de un periodo de duelo por Kenshin, esa fuerza de voluntad le había servido de mucho en la Universidad, en su negocio y en la vida.

Durante años consiguió seguir adelante con asuntos tanto prácticos como placenteros, aun cuan­do sabía muy bien que la red que protegía su hogar iba debilitándose.

Sin embargo, a pesar de esa voluntad, había so­ñado con Kenshin; con estar con él, tanto en el pasado como en el presente. El anhelo físico hizo que no parara de dar vueltas en la cama hasta acabar hecha una maraña con las sábanas.

Soñó con el lobo que acechaba en los bosques y aullaba desde su atalaya en los acantilados. Tam­bién lo oyó gritar de dolor y rabia mientras ella, en sueños, pronunciaba el nombre de Kenshin como si fuera una letanía.

A pesar de todo, había dormido y se despertó con un amanecer resplandeciente que presagiaba un día perfecto. Atendió las flores mientras el cielo se teñía con los rojos y dorados del alba. Presentó sus respetos a los elementos que le concedían la belleza de su jardín y el don de sus poderes.

Hizo una infusión de té de menta, para el dine­ro y la suerte, y se la bebió en el acantilado sobre el mar que batía contra las rocas. Allí se sentía más cerca de sus antepasados y podía percibir tanto la fortaleza más firme como la soledad más amarga y desgarradora.

A veces, cuando era muy joven, se quedaba allí mirando el mar con la esperanza de ver la esbelta cabeza de un _silkie _surgir entre las olas. Hubo un tiempo que creyó en la felicidad eterna y se imagi­nó la historia de cómo el amado de Fuego había vuelto para buscarla, y de cómo los espíritus de ca­da uno se habían encontrado y se habían amado para siempre.

Ya no creía en esas cosas y lo lamentaba, pero había aprendido, y lo había hecho bien, que algunas pérdidas te destrozaban en mil pedazos y te robaban el alma. Sin embargo, siguió adelante, se rehizo y recuperó el ánimo. Vivió. Si bien no había alcanza­do la felicidad eterna, su vida sí fue bastante satis­factoria.

Fue en aquellos acantilados donde juró prote­ger todo lo que se le había confiado. Tenía ocho años y estaba muy orgullosa de ser lo que era. A partir de entonces, todos los años, en las noches de los solsticios de invierno y verano, iba al acantilado y renovaba el juramento.

Sin embargo, aquella mañana, Kaoru fue al acanti­lado y, sencillamente, dio gracias por la belleza del día, luego volvió a su casa para vestirse e ir a trabajar. No vaciló cuando tomó las curvas de la carre­tera de la costa, pero tampoco se distrajo.

Una vez en su mesa, releyó la propuesta para ver si había algún error o se había olvidado de al­go. Frunció el ceño al oír los golpecitos en la puer­ta. Aunque no les hizo caso intencionadamente, Megumi entró.

—Estoy ocupada. Vuelve más tarde.

—Ocurre algo — a Megumi no le importaban las formalidades ni le impresionaba un recibimiento más bien frío y se dejó caer en una butaca. Eso le molestó tanto a Kaoru que levantó la vista y vio a Misao en el umbral de la puerta.

—¿No es tu día libre, Misao?

—¿Crees que la habría arrastrado hasta aquí en su día libre si no fuera por algo importante? — re­plicó Megumi antes de que Misao pudiera contestar.

—De acuerdo — Kaoru apartó el trabajo de mala gana —. Entra y cierra la puerta. ¿Has tenido una visión?

—Intento no tenerlas — Megumi hizo una mue­ca —. Y no, esto no tiene nada que ver con esas co­sas. Al menos, no directamente. Esta mañana he oído a Sano hablar por teléfono aunque él hacía to­do lo posible para que no le escuchara.

—Megumi, no puedo mediar en tus disputas fa­miliares cuando tengo tanto trabajo.

—Estaba hablando con Kenshin. Bueno, eso te ha espabilado — comentó ella.

—No es tan raro que tuvieran una conversa­ción — Kaoru levantó la propuesta, frunció el ceño y volvió a dejarla donde estaba —. De acuerdo. ¿De qué estaban hablando?

—No lo sé exactamente, pero Sano estaba muy interesado. Incluso salió fuera con el teléfono co­rno si no pasara nada, pero yo sé que lo hizo por­que no quería que le oyera.

—¿Cómo sabes que era Kenshin?

—Porque le oí decir que pasaría por la casita amarilla esta mañana.

—Muy bien¿te importaría ir al grano de una vez?

—A eso voy. Me despidió e intentó que no se notara que estaba dándome esquinazo. Un besito por aquí, una palmadita por allá, un abrazo... Yo me fui con la idea de pasar por la casa de Kenshin en cuanto estuviera de patrulla, pero nada más entrar en la co­misaría veo a Aoshi hablando por teléfono. Se detie­ne en medio de una frase y me saluda por mi nom­bre con un tono muy delator — al recordarlo frunció más el ceño —. Entonces comprendo que estaba ha­blando con Kenshin o con Sano y empieza a asignarme toda una serie de tareas que me tendrían ocupada en la oficina durante dos o tres horas. Me dijo que tenía cosas que hacer. Yo he esperado hasta estar segura de que se había marchado y luego fui en coche hasta la casa amarilla. ¿Qué crees que he visto?

—Espero que me lo digas y que acabes con to­da esta historia tan intrincada.

—El coche patrulla y el Rover de Sano. He ido a buscar a Misao y hemos venido aquí, porque te aseguro que no están jugando al póquer ni viendo películas guarras.

—No, están tramando algo a nuestras espaldas —tuvo que reconocer Kaoru—. Algo demasiado va­ronil para las mujercitas.

—Si están haciéndolo —intervino Misao—, Aoshi va a lamentarlo.

—Vamos a comprobarlo —Kaoru sacó las llaves del coche de un cajón—. Le diré a Lulú que tengo que salir.

Sano, de cuclillas, manejaba su escáner portátil.

—Energía positiva por todos lados — confirmó —. No queda ni rastro de energía negativa. La próxima vez, llámame antes, podría tomar una muestra.

—Era un poco tarde para hacer experimentos científicos — se justificó Kenshin.

—Nunca es tarde para la ciencia. ¿Puedes di­bujármelo?

—Sólo puedo hacerte un dibujo con palotes. Era la misma imagen que describió Kaoru. Un lobo negro gigantesco con la señal del pentagrama.

—Fue una buena idea marcarlo cuando lo re­dujeron en la playa el invierno pasado —Sano se sentó en los talones. —Facilita la identificación y disminuye su poder.

—Lo que te puedo asegurar es que lo de anoche no era una gatito — Kenshin se llevó la mano al hombro.

—Seguro que absorbió la fuerza extra de al­gún lado, probablemente de ti. Estabas cabreado ¿verdad?

—¿Tú que crees? El muy cabrón intentó tirar a Kaoru por el acantilado.

—Creo que la confusión emocional que co­mentamos la otra noche es un elemento esencial de la ecuación. Si tú...

—Creo —interrumpió Aoshi— que habría que llevar a Kenshin al médico para que le vieran el hombro. Luego, habría que dejarse de teorías e ir a buscar a ese cabrón. Si ha herido a Kenshin, puede herir a cual­quiera. No voy a permitir que ande suelto por la isla.

—No vas a poder seguirle el rastro y abatirlo como si fuera un perro rabioso —le dijo Sano.

— Sí puedo intentarlo.

—No irá detrás de nadie que no esté conectado —Kenshin miró el terreno impoluto con el ceño frunci­do. Había pasado casi toda la noche dándole vuel­tas—. El caso es que no creo que pueda hacerlo.

—Exactamente —Sano se levantó—. Este ente se nutre de la energía y las emociones de quienes tienen vínculos con el círculo original.

—Muchos isleños tienen vínculos con el círculo original, aunque estén más o menos difusos —seña­ló Aoshi.

—Sí, pero no los quiere a ellos. Ni los necesita.

—Tiene razón — le dijo Kenshin a Aoshi —. Ahora só­lo tiene un objetivo y no puede perder tiempo o energía con otras cosas. No tiene mucha magia, pero es astuto. Ya se nutrió con las emociones de Megumi y ahora lo ha hecho con las mías. No volverá a pasar.

—Ya, siempre has sido un tipo con sangre fría — le replicó Aoshi —. Querías que fuera por ti.

—Funcionó — afirmó Kenshin —. La cuestión es que no le hice suficiente daño. Si llega a atacarme otra vez lo habría metido en el círculo y podría ha­berlo retenido ahí.

—No es un asunto para ti — dijo sencillamente Sano.

—A la mierda. No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras espera una oportunidad para abalanzarse al cuello de Kaoru. Es lo que quiere; es lo que noté. Primero tendrá que pasar por encima de mi cadáver y eso no sucederá. Kaoru puede hacer lo que quiera, pero, entretanto, yo voy a arrancar­le el corazón.

—Lo dicho — insistió Aoshi al instante —. Todo él sangre fría.

—Que te den…

—Vale, vale — Sano se interpuso y palmeó los hombros de los dos hombres —. No perdamos la cabeza.

—¿No os parece enternecedor? — la voz de Kaoru era puro empalago —. Los chicos han salido a jugar al bosque.

—Mierda — farfulló Aoshi después de ver los ojos furiosos de su mujer —. La he jodido.

Megumi se metió los pulgares en el cinturón y avanzó hasta que su cara rozó la de Sano.

—¿Estas eran las cosas que tenías que hacer?

—No la toméis con ellos. Yo les pedí que vi­nieran.

—Ya te tocará a ti también —le aseguró Megumi a Kenshin —, pero hay que respetar un orden.

Kaoru se adelantó y notó las vibraciones de energía.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

—Es mejor que se lo cuentes —le recomendó Aoshi a Kenshin—. Créeme, he lidiado con estas tres mucho más que tú.

—Vamos dentro y. . .

Kaoru se limitó a poner una mano en el pecho de Kenshin antes de que pudiera moverse.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí? — repitió.

—He dado un paseo por el bosque.

Kaoru desvió la mirada y la posó en el suelo.

—Has utilizado el círculo.

—Estaba ahí.

Una parte de Kaoru se sintió resentida porque hubiera podido utilizar lo que era suyo, lo que per­tenecía a ellas tres. Eso estrechaba la conexión y hacía que el vínculo con ella, con Misao y Megumi, fuera innegable.

—Muy bien —aceptó Kaoru con calma—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Me las vi con el maldito lobo.

—Tú — Kaoru levantó la mano más para conte­nerse que para hacer callar a Kenshin. Su primera reac­ción fue de miedo espantoso, pero lo dejó a un lado para poder pensar y notó que la ira superaba al miedo —. Tú lo llamaste. Viniste aquí en medio de la noche y lo llamaste como un pistolero fanfarrón.

Kenshin no sabía que Kaoru todavía conservaba tan­to genio ni que podía, como había hecho siempre, provocar el suyo.

—Yo prefiero pensar que fue más al estilo de Gary Cooper.

—Para ti es un chiste... ¡un chiste! —, la ira es­taba a punto de dominarla —. ¿Te atreves a llamar a lo que me pertenece¿Crees que puedes inter­ponerte entre lo que me pertenece y que yo me quede al margen tan tranquila?

—Haz lo que quieras.

—No eres mi protector ni mi salvador. No tengo nada que envidiar de ti — lo empujó un paso atrás —. No voy a tolerar que te entrometas. Lo haces sólo porque así te sientes como un héroe y...

—Tranquila, Kaoru — intervino Aoshi.

Kaoru lo atravesó con la mirada y el sheriff le­vantó las manos, se apartó al darse cuenta de que aquella mujer estaba dispuesta a arrancarle el cora­zón a un hombre. Decidió que Kenshin tendría que apañárselas solo.

—¿Crees que necesito tu ayuda? — se volvió otra vez a Kenshin y le golpeó con un dedo en el pecho.

—Deja de darme con el dedo.

—¿Crees que porque no tengo pene no puedo defenderme¿Tienes que venir con tu estúpido ai­re de gran hombre y luego llamar a tus estúpidos amigos para comentar cómo podéis proteger a unas mujeres inútiles?

—Nunca la había visto así — susurró Misao mientras miraba fascinada cómo Kaoru empujaba otra vez a Kenshin.

—No pasa muchas veces — le contestó Megumi entre dientes —, pero cuando ocurre no tiene des­perdicio — miró al cielo y vio que se llenaba de nu­bes negras como la tinta del calamar —. Está muy cabreada.

—He dicho que dejes de darme golpecitos — Kenshin le agarró el puño que estaba a punto de descargar sobre su pecho —. Si has acabado de de­cir sandeces... Cuidado — le avisó mientras re­tumbaba un trueno.

—Arrogante, estúpido, insultante. . . te voy a en­señar lo que es una sandez — volvió a empujarlo con la mano libre y entonces vio el gesto de dolor cuan­do le tocó el hombro —. ¿Qué has hecho?

—Acabamos de hablar de eso.

—Quítate la camisa.

Kenshin la miró con ojos maliciosos.

—Bueno, cariño, si quieres que la cosa termine así, yo no tengo inconveniente, pero hay especta­dores.

Kaoru le rasgó la camisa de un tirón y zanjó el asunto. Kenshin se había olvidado de lo rápida que podía ser. La marca de la garra en el hombro estaba en carne viva e inflamada. Misao hizo un gesto de preocupación e intentó avanzar, pero Megumi la sujetó del brazo.

—Ella se ocupará.

—Saliste del círculo — volvió a sentir el miedo mezclado con la ira —. Saliste intencionadamente para atacarlo.

—Era una prueba — Kenshin, con gesto de digni­dad ofendida, volvió a colocarse la camisa rasga­da —. Y funcionó.

Kaoru se dio la vuelta y Aoshi, que era quien esta­ba más cerca, se llevó el tortazo.

—¿Te has olvidado de que fue Misao quien doble­gó la locura aunque tenía un cuchillo en el cuello?

—No — respondió sin alterarse —. Es algo que no olvidaré jamás.

—¿Y tú? — Kaoru se giró hacia Sano —. Viste a Megumi luchar contra la oscuridad y derrotarla.

—Lo sé — Sano se guardó en el bolsillo el sen­sor que la furia de Kaoru había chamuscado—. Nin­guno de nosotros menosprecia lo que sois capaces de hacer.

—¿No? — los miró uno a uno antes de volver junto a Misao y Megumi —. Somos las Tres — elevó las manos y una luz cegadora brotó de las yemas de sus dedos — y nuestro poder no está a vuestro al­cance.

Giró sobre sus talones y se fue.

—Vaya — Sano resopló —. Caray.

—Muy científico, campeón — Megumi se metió las manos en los bolsillos e hizo un gesto con la ca­beza a Kenshin —. La has alterado, así que ya puedes encontrar la forma de calmarla. Si eres tan estúpi­do como para hacer lo que hiciste anoche, enton­ces también lo serás como para ir tras ella cuando está disparando balas.

— Supongo que tienes razón.

La alcanzó cuando estaba a punto de salir del bosque.

— Espera un segundo — la cogió del brazo y soltó un silbido al sentir una descarga eléctrica —. ¡Para ya!

—No me toques.

—Dentro de un minuto voy a hacer algo más que tocarte — pero no le puso las manos encima hasta que llegaron al coche. Kaoru abrió la puerta y Kenshin la cerró de un portazo. — No arreglas nada largándote.

—Tienes razón — se quitó el pelo de la cara —. Esa es tu solución más habitual.

Kenshin notó como si le hubiera dado una patada en el estómago, pero asintió con la cabeza.

— Y tú acabas de demostrar que eres mucho más inteligente y madura. Terminemos este asunto lejos de espectadores que no tienen nada que ver con nuestros problemas. Vamos a dar una vuelta en coche.

—¿Quieres dar una vuelta en coche? Perfecto. Sube.

Volvió a abrir la puerta y montó en el asiento del conductor. Salió a la carretera en cuanto él es­tuvo junto a ella. Fue despacio mientras cruzaban el pueblo, pe­ro aceleró cuando llegaron a la carretera de la cos­ta. Quería sentir la velocidad, el viento y el regus­to punzante del peligro. Todo eso le ayudaría a sofocar parte de la ira y a volver a encontrar el equilibrio.

Los neumáticos chirriaban en las curvas y ace­leró todavía más cuando se percató de que Kenshin es­taba pasándolo mal. Kaoru giró el volante y el coche se estremeció mientras se aferraba a la carretera a centímetros del precipicio. Kenshin carraspeó y Kaoru le lanzó una mirada gélida.

—¿Algún problema?

—No — al menos, se dijo, si te parece diverti­do ir a ciento treinta kilómetros por hora por una carretera que da al vacío y con una bruja cabreada al volante.

La carretera ascendía y Kenshin mantenía los ojos clavados en la casa de piedra del acantilado. Por el momento era su nirvana. Sólo tenía que sobrevivir hasta llegar allí. Cuando entraron en el camino, tuvo que to­mar aire varias veces para que los pulmones le vol­vieran a funcionar.

—Objetivo alcanzado — dijo con alivio Kenshin aunque se reprimió el gesto de secarse las palmas de las manos en los vaqueros —. Sabes dominarte aunque casi no puedas controlarte.

—Muchas gracias — le rebosaba sarcasmo mientras salía del coche —. Entra — dijo secamen­te —. Hay que curar esa herida.

Aunque no estaba seguro de que fuera muy sensato ponerse en sus manos en ese momento, la siguió por el camino.

—La casa está preciosa.

—No me interesa la charla.

—Entonces, no contestes — propuso él.

Entró con ella. Los colores eran vivos, la made­ra estaba encerada y el aire era acogedor y fragante.

Se dio cuenta de que había algunos cambios sutiles muy característicos de Kaoru. Mezclaba la elegancia con el encanto; el gusto exquisito con la sencillez. Aunque ella fue directamente a la co­cina, él se demoró un poco.

Les daría tiempo para calmarse.

Había conservado los pesados muebles tallados que pasaron de una generación a otra, pero añadió texturas lujosas y mullidas. Había alfombras que no reconocía, pero por su antigüedad podía adivi­nar que permanecieron enrolladas en algún desván hasta que Kaoru las desenterró cuando se quedó con la casa.

Velas y flores adornaban todos los rincones. También había cuencos con piedras de colores, montones de cristales resplandecientes y las figuri­tas místicas que había coleccionado toda su vida, y libros. Libros en todas las habitaciones por las que pasó.

Cuando entró en la cocina, Kaoru ya estaba sa­cando cachivaches de un aparador. Eran cazos de cobre reluciente y ramilletes de flores secas con colores y aromas desvaídos. La escoba que había junto a la puerta era muy vieja y los electrodomés­ticos muy modernos.

—Has hecho algunos cambios — dio un golpecito sobre la encimera gris oscuro.

—Sí. Siéntate y quítate la camisa.

Kenshin no le hizo caso y fue a la ventana que daba al jardín.

—Parece sacado de un cuento de hadas.

—Me gustan las flores. Por favor, siéntate. Los dos tenemos que volver al trabajo y me gustaría echar una ojeada a eso.

—Ya hice lo que pude anoche. Sólo tiene que cicatrizarse.

Ella permaneció de pie mirándolo con un fras­co colorado en la mano.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. A lo mejor me ha­ces un vendaje con un trozo de tus enaguas.

Kenshin, de mala gana, se sacó el hombro de la ca­misa rasgada y se sentó en una silla junto a la mesa de la cocina.

Kaoru notó un nudo en el estómago al ver las he­ridas en carne viva. No soportaba ver a nadie su­friendo.

—¿Qué le has puesto? — se inclinó y olió. Arrugó la nariz —. Ajo, evidentemente.

—Surtió efecto — se cortaría la lengua antes de reconocer que la herida le palpitaba como un do­lor de muelas.

—Yo no diría lo mismo. No te muevas — le or­denó —. No tengo intención de hacerte daño hasta después de haberte curado.

Kenshin obedeció y notó la magia que se deslizaba en su interior a la vez que sentía los dedos de ella cubiertos de un ungüento balsámico sobre la carne desgarrada. Pudo ver el resplandor rojo de su energía.

Pu­do paladearlo, dulce y penetrante, como el primer bocado de una ciruela suculenta. El aroma a ama­polas de Kaoru le nubló los sentidos.

Se dejó llevar por la sucesión de palabras. Sin pensarlo, giró la cabeza y se frotó la mejilla en su antebrazo.

—Te veo en sueños y oigo tu voz en mi cabeza — acariciado por la delicada energía, habló en gaélico: la lengua de sus antepasados —. Te anhelo hasta cuando estoy contigo. Lo eres todo para mí.

Al notar que Kaoru se apartaba, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para mantener el equilibrio, pero ella quitó el brazo y Kenshin se quedó parpadeando y tam­baleándose en la silla.

— Sshh... — Kaoru le acarició el pelo con suavi­dad —. Espera un poco.

Cuando se le aclararon las ideas, Kenshin cerró los puños sobre la mesa.

—Me has dormido. No tenías derecho...

—Si no, habría sido muy doloroso.

Nunca había podido distanciarse del dolor aje­no. Se dio la vuelta para guardar las cosas y sere­narse. Al mitigarle el dolor se sintió recuperada, pero las palabras en gaélico le habían llegado al co­razón.

—Además, no eres el más indicado para ha­blarme de derechos. No he podido borrar del todo las heridas. Eso está fuera de mi alcance, pero cica­trizarán rápidamente.

Kenshin ladeó la cabeza para mirarse el hombro. Casi no se veían las marcas y no notaba molestias. Le sorprendió tanto que la miró con curiosidad.

—Has mejorado mucho.

—He dedicado bastante tiempo a estudiar y perfeccionar mis dones — dejó los cazos y apoyó las manos en la encimera —. Estoy muy furiosa contigo; tanto, que necesito aire.

Salió por la puerta trasera. Fue al estanque a ver los peces nadar entre los nenúfares. Al oírlo llegar, se cruzó de brazos.

—Entonces, enfurécete. Suelta lo que tengas que decir. Yo no voy a cambiar de opinión. Tengo un papel en todo esto, Kaoru. Yo soy parte de todo es­to. Te guste o no.

—La irreflexión y el machismo no caben en todo esto. Te guste o no.

Si Kaoru pensaba que Kenshin iba a disculparse, ten­dría que esperar sentada.

—Vi una oportunidad, una posibilidad, y corrí un riesgo calculado.

Kaoru volvió a girarse.

—Es un riesgo que tengo que correr yo. No tú.

—Siempre tan condenadamente segura de to­do. Siempre has sido igual. ¿Ni siquiera se te ocu­rre pensar que podría haber otro camino?

—No dudo de lo que siento aquí — apretó los puños contra el vientre —. Ni aquí — se los llevó al corazón —. No puedes hacer lo que me correspon­de hacer a mí, y si pudieras…

—Si pudiera...

—No lo permitiría. Es un derecho que tengo de nacimiento.

—Yo también lo tengo — replicó Kenshin —. Si anoche hubiera podido rematar la faena, Kaoru, todo habría terminado.

Kaoru se sentía más cansada que enfadada.

—Lo sabes perfectamente. Lo sabes — se apartó el pelo y se dirigió a un sendero bordeado de varas de lirios que esperaban florecer —. Si se altera una cosa, se pueden alterar otras mil. Si se mueve irrefle­xivamente una pieza del conjunto, se puede destro­zar todo. Hay normas, Kenshin, y tienen sus motivos.

—Siempre has observado las normas más que yo — había cierta amargura en las palabras y Kaoru pudo apreciarlo tanto como él —. ¿Cómo puedes esperar que me quede cruzado de brazos¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de que duermes y comes mal? Noto los esfuerzos que haces por vencer el miedo y me parte el corazón.

Kaoru se volvió al oírlo hablar. Recordaba per­fectamente esa rabia contenida y la inquietud apa­sionada. Le habían atraído cuando Kenshin era un mu­chacho y, que Dios se apiadara de ella, le atraían también las del hombre.

—Si no tuviera miedo, sería estúpida. No soy estúpida. No puedes cubrirme la espalda de esta manera. No puedes volver a desafiar lo que me busca a mí. Quiero tu palabra.

—No puedo dártela.

—Intentemos ser sensatos.

—No — la tomó por los brazos y la atrajo hacia sí —. No, intentemos otra cosa.

La besó ardiente y casi brutalmente. Fue como si la estuviera marcando. Había despertado sus sen­timientos y hurgado en ellos igual que había miti­gado el dolor de la herida. Lo había abierto para confundirse con él y luego dejarlo vacío otra vez. Necesitaba algo, necesitaba una compensación.

La rodeó con los brazos sin que ella pudiera resistirse o aceptar. La atrapó en un beso que era puro anhelo y poco sentimiento. A Kaoru le impre­sionó y le avergonzó el estremecimiento que sin­tió, el placer que la dominó.

A pesar de todo, pudo haberlo detenido. Sólo necesitaba su mente para hacerlo, pero estaba re­bosante de él, como su cuerpo estaba rebosante de deseo.

—No puedo soportarlo — Kenshin apartó los la­bios y le recorrió todo el rostro con ellos —. Acép­tame o maldíceme, pero hazlo ahora.

Kaoru levantó la cabeza hasta que sus miradas se encontraron.

—¿Y si te digo que te marches? Que me quites las manos de encima y te marches…

Kenshin le acarició la espalda y le pasó los dedos por el pelo.

—No lo hagas.

Kaoru pensó que había querido que sufriera y cuando lo había conseguido, no podía soportarlo, por ninguno de los dos.

—Entonces, vamos dentro y estaremos juntos.

Continuara...

* * *

_**Yaps... espero ke hayan disfrutado el capitulo...**_

_**grax por los reviews y espero ke sigan llegando **_

_**beshos**_

_**matta nee  
**_


	11. Capitulo 10

**_Holas... ya tamos a 30 y comienza la cuenta regresiva pal año nuevo... Espero ke pasen una muy feliz fiesta y ke el prox año lo pasen genial.. yo no se si podre subir capitulo mañana pero tratare..._**

**_ya saben ke ni la historia ni los perosnajes me pertenecen...  
beshos  
nos vemos abajooo_**

**_ATENCION ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE LEMON _**

* * *

_**Afrontar el Fuego  
**_

_**Diez**_

Pasaron a la cocina y se arrojaron el uno en brazos del otro. Apoyados en la puerta, Kaoru sintió que todo el cuerpo se le encrespaba bajo las cari­cias de Kenshin.

Era maravilloso que volvieran a tocarla, que la acariciaran unas manos firmes, desconocidas y fami­liares a la vez. Esa libertad desenfrenada y perversa la arrasó y se llevó consigo cualquier pregunta, preo­cupación o duda. Qué maravilla que volvieran a de­searla de esa forma completamente desesperada. Qué maravilla que sus anhelos fueran correspondidos por otros igual de insaciables.

Kaoru le apartó la camisa hecha jirones y se llenó las manos de carne suave y ardiente. Lo mordis­queó con ansia de saborearlo. Susurró peticiones medio enloquecidas mientras salían a trompicones de la cocina.

Algo se cayó con un sonido de cristales rotos cuando chocaron con la mesa del vestíbulo. Los añicos de lo que habían sido las alas de un hada formaron unos restos resplandecientes a los pies de Kenshin.

Kaoru no podía respirar ni pensar. Le rozaba con los labios las heridas del hombro. Ninguno de los dos se percató cuando las señales desaparecieron.

— Tócame. No dejes de tocarme.

Kenshin habría estado encantado de morirse antes de dejar de hacerlo.

Se llenó las manos de ella; de sus formas; de su es­beltez. Notó un estremecimiento primitivo cuando ella también se estremeció contra él. La sangre le bu­lló con un palpito irrefrenable cuando Kaoru se quedó sin aliento para luego dejarlo escapar con un gemido.

Le recorrió las piernas con las manos y gruñó de placer por su espléndida longitud, por el calor que emanaba de la marca de bruja que tenía en lo alto del muslo. Sin pensárselo dos veces y sin deli­cadeza alguna, tiró de la fina barrera de seda.

—Tengo que. . . — introdujo los dedos en ella —. Dios mío, Dios mío — ocultó la cara en su melena.

—Otra vez, otra vez — reclamaba Kaoru.

Le dominó la ferocidad y le mordió el cuello hasta ver que todo el cuerpo de Kaoru se sacudía sin control.

Ardiente como el sol, húmeda como el rocío y suave como el musgo. Volvió a besarla para acallar los jadeos implorantes.

Se arrastraron escaleras arriba mientras Kenshin le desabotonaba o arrancaba los diminutos botones que tenía en la espalda.

— Tengo que verte.

El vestido se deslizó al suelo y pasaron sobre él. En lo alto de las escaleras, Kenshin tiró de ella hacia la derecha.

—No, no — a punto de llorar por la desespera­ción, Kaoru peleaba con el botón de los vaqueros de Kenshin —. Por aquí.

Lo llevó a la izquierda y se estremeció cuando él le desabrochó el sujetador y tomó sus pechos entre sus manos. Pronto, la boca, ardiente y voraz, sustituyó a las manos.

—No puedo más, no puedo más — desbocado, le levantó los brazos por encima de la cabeza y se deleitó con ella.

Kaoru se abandonó y disfrutó ante la inevitable ansia de que la poseyera. Igual que su corazón se rebelaba contra su boca ansiosa, su cuerpo implo­raba más.

Cuando Kenshin la agarró de las caderas, ella lo rodeó con los brazos como una anaconda. La cama estaba a unos pasos, pero podían haber sido varios kilómetros. Los ojos de Kenshin, dorado intenso, ar­dieron en el azul de los de Kaoru. Por un instante, el mundo pareció pararse.

—Sí — musitó Kaoru —. Sí.

En ese momento, Kenshin entró en ella. Se tomaron apresuradamente y sin contempla­ciones. El placer daba paso a la felicidad plena y les impedía respirar y pensar mientras copulaban con una virulencia consentida. Kaoru tenía clavadas las uñas en la espalda de Kenshin quien le dejaba las mar­cas de los dedos sobre la piel; y, a pesar de todo, se embestían sin tregua.

Las bocas se encontraron con una fogosidad frenética y los cuerpos se reclamaban incesante­mente.

El clímax la atenazó como las garras de un tigre; como un zarpazo que le vaciara las entrañas. Impo­tente, se sometió y notó que él se precipitaba tras ella.

Se sujetaron el uno al otro sudorosos, tamba­leantes y obnubilados. Kenshin bajó la cabeza hasta apo­yarla en la frente de su amante e intentó coger ai­re. Se notaba como si hubiera caído de lo alto de una montaña para acabar en un estanque de oro derretido y ardiente.

—Tengo un poco de vértigo — consiguió decir Kaoru.

—Yo también. A ver si podemos llegar hasta la cama.

Alcanzaron la cama de Kaoru a tientas y se derrum­baron juntos en ella. Tumbados de espaldas, se que­daron aturdidos y con la vista clavada en el techo.

Kenshin se dio cuenta de que no había sido el en­cuentro sexual que se había imaginado. No había tenido la seducción, la sofisticación y la delicadeza que había esperado de sí mismo.

—Estaba un poco ansioso — se justificó.

—No importa.

—¿Te acuerdas de cuando te dije que habías engordado un poco?

—Mmm... — el tono era de ligera advertencia.

—La verdad es que me encanta — movió la mano lo justo para rozarle el costado del pecho —. De verdad, me encanta.

—Tú también has engordado un poco.

Kenshin, ensimismado, observaba el mural del te­cho. Las estrellas brillaban y las hadas volaban en la noche.

— Has cambiado de sitio tu dormitorio.

—Sí.

—Menos mal que la otra noche no seguí el im­pulso de trepar por la espaldera.

Kaoru suspiró al recordar las noches en que lo había hecho.

Había pasado mucho, mucho tiempo desde que su cuerpo se sintiera receptivo, usado. Sintió deseos de acurrucarse como un gato y ronronear.

Hubo un tiempo en que lo habría hecho. Se habrían abrazado y habrían dormido como unos gatitos después de retozar.

Esos días habían pasado a la historia, se dijo, pero, por lo que se refería a retozar, no había esta­do nada mal.

—Tengo que volver al trabajo — dijo Kaoru.

—Yo también.

Se miraron y sonrieron.

—¿Sabes cuál es la ventaja de tener tu propio negocio? — le preguntó Kaoru.

—Sí — se acercó hasta que las bocas se roza­ron —. Nadie nos puede bajar el sueldo.

Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que fueran a irse de rositas. Cuando Kaoru volvió a entrar en la librería, Lulú la miró y no dudó.

—Lo has hecho con él.

—¡Lulú! — Kaoru, abochornada, miró a ver si había algún cliente.

—Si crees que no se nota y que la gente no va a darse cuenta, entonces es que el revolcón te ha afectado el cerebro.

—Sea como sea, no voy a quedarme para co­mentarlo en el mostrador — con la cabeza muy al­ta, fue hacia las escaleras y se topó con Gladys Macey. — Hola, Kaoru. Te veo muy guapa.

—Hola, señora Macey —Kaoru ladeó la cabeza para leer los títulos de los libros que había elegido Gladys —. Tiene que decirme qué le parece éste — señaló un éxito de ventas —. No lo he leído to­davía.

—Lo haré. He oído que has cenado en el hotel — Gladys la miró con una sonrisa resplandecien­te—. Creo que Kenshin Himura está haciendo algunos cambios. ¿La comida sigue siendo tan buena?

—Sí, me gustó — miró a Lulú por encima del hombro. Si tenía en cuenta la voz de Lulú y el oí­do de Gladys, podía estar segura de que ésta había oído el comentario—. ¿Quiere saber si me he acostado con Kenshin? —preguntó amablemente.

—No, cariño — Gladys le dio una palmadita maternal—. No saques las cosas de quicio. Ade­más, es imposible mirarte sin notar que estás res­plandeciente. Es un chico muy guapo.

—Un liante — farfulló Lulú entre dientes.

—Vamos, Lulú, ese chico no ha creado más problemas que muchos otros de por aquí y sí me­nos que algunos —replicó Galdys demostrando la finura de su oído.

—Los otros no han ido rondando a mi niña.

—¿Cómo que no? — Gladys sacudió la cabeza mientras se dirigía a Lulú como si Kaoru no existie­ra o fuera sorda —. No ha habido ni un solo chico en la isla que no haya rondado a Kaoru. La verdad es que Kenshin fue el único que obtuvo alguna respues­ta. Siempre pensé que hacían una pareja maravi­llosa.

—Perdón... — Kaoru levantó un dedo —. Me gustaría recordaros que el chico y la chica que se rondaban, son ya unos adultos hechos y derechos.

—Pero seguís haciendo una pareja maravillosa — insistió Galdys.

Kaoru se rindió y se inclinó para besarla en la mejilla.

—Tienes un gran corazón.

Y una lengua muy larga, se dijo mientras iba a su despacho. La noticia de que Kenshin Himura y Kaoru Kamiya estaban juntos correría de boca en boca por toda la isla.

Como no sabía qué pensar de eso, ni podía ha­cer nada por evitarlo, Kaoru intentó olvidarse y vol­vió a trabajar en la propuesta.

Hacia las cuatro, sin hacer caso de las miradas, cruzó la calle y entró en el hotel, donde dejó un sobre en el mostrador de recepción y pidió que se lo entregaran al señor Himura lo antes posible. Luego, volvió a salir.

Se encerró en el almacén y se concentró en el trabajo para recuperar el tiempo que había perdi­do. Organizó y elaboró una lista de las existencias que debía reponer. El solsticio atraía a muchísimos turistas a la isla y convenía estar preparada.

Se levantó con la lista en la mano y volvió a sentarse inmediatamente con sensación de mareo. Era tonta, se regañó a sí misma, una imprudente. No había comido nada en todo el día salvo medio bollo. Volvió a ponerse de pie con la idea de tomar un cuenco de sopa en el café y entonces una ima­gen le pasó por la cabeza.

Soujiro Seta estaba junto a una ventana con barrotes y sonreía. Tenía la mirada inexpresiva como la de un muñeco y giró la cabeza lentamente, muy lentamente, mientras los ojos empezaban a resplandecer con un color rojo que no era humano.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no echar a correr y esperó a que la calma la cubriera como un manto. La imagen se desvaneció y se olvidó del trabajo.

—Tengo que hacer un recado —le dijo a Lulú antes de salir disparada de la tienda—. Volveré cuando pueda.

— Todo el rato yendo y viniendo — masculló Lulú.

Kaoru fue directamente a la comisaría. Se paró un par de veces para saludar a algunos conocidos y se dio cuenta de que las calles ya estaban llenas de turistas que paseaban y compraban, que recorre­rían la isla para encontrar el rincón perfecto para hacer una comida campestre, que por la noche abarrotarían los restaurantes o volverían a sus ca­sas alquiladas para cocinar el pescado fresco que compraron en el muelle.

Las tiendas tenían las rebajas previas al verano y la pizzería ofrecía dos ingredientes gratis al comprar la segunda pizza. Vio pasar a Pete Stubens monta­do en su camioneta y Denis, el sobrino de Megumi, cruzó la calle como un rayo sobre su monopatín. La camiseta roja le flameaba como una bandera.

Todo era completamente normal, se dijo. La vida transcurría sin alteraciones y ella iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para que siguie­ra así.

Aoshi estaba en su mesa y se levantó precipita­damente al verla entrar.

—Hola, Kaoru.

—No he venido para echarte la bronca.

—Es un alivio. Misao ya se ha encargado de eso. Sólo quiero decir que no hacíamos nada a vuestras espaldas. Estábamos investigando la situación. Mi trabajo consiste en ocuparme de los problemas que pueda haber en la isla.

—Ya discutiremos eso después. ¿Puedes comprobar la situación de Soujiro Seta?

—¿Comprobar?

—Asegurarte de que está don­de debe estar. Comprobar cómo ha evolucionado su tratamiento, el pronóstico, sus últimas pautas de conducta.

Aoshi iba a preguntarle el motivo, pero la ex­presión de Kaoru le dijo que sería mejor responder primero y luego hacer las preguntas.

—Lo primero que puedo decirte es que está encerrado y que va a seguir estándolo. Todas las semanas hablo por teléfono con unos contactos — Aoshi ladeó la cabeza —. Supongo que no te pa­recerá que también eso está fuera de mis atribu­ciones.

—No te pongas susceptible. ¿Puedes conse­guir un informe de su evolución?

—No tengo acceso a su historial médico, si te refieres a eso. Necesito un mandamiento judicial y un motivo para pedirlo. ¿Qué pasa?

—Que sigue metido en todo esto; esté en una celda acolchada o no.

Aoshi rodeó la mesa de dos zancadas y agarró a Kaoru del brazo.

—¿Es una amenaza para Misao?

—No —¿Cómo sería que te amaran tan pro­fundamente? Se preguntó. Hubo un tiempo que creyó saberlo—. No directamente. No como an­tes, pero están utilizándolo. Me pregunto si él lo sabe.

Era fundamental descubrirlo.

—¿Dónde está Megumi?

—Fuera, patrullando —la agarró con más fuerza—. ¿Corre peligro?

—Aoshi, tanto Misao co­mo Megumi han hecho lo que tenían que hacer, pe­ro yo tengo que hablar con ellas. ¿Podrías decirles que se pasen por mi casa esta noche sobre las siete?

Aoshi le soltó el brazo y se lo acarició hasta lle­gar al hombro.

—Tú eres la que tiene problemas...

—No —la voz de Kaoru era clara y tranquila—. Lo tengo dominado.

Estaba convencida de ello. Como entendía la importancia de esa fe y de esa sensación de soledad.

Las dudas, las preguntas y los miedos sólo dismi­nuirían sus poderes cuando más los necesitaba.

La visión se había presentado espontáneamen­te y le había producido cierta angustia. No se lo tomaría a la ligera.

Lo dispuso todo con cuidado. No era el mo­mento para ser temeraria ni para entretenerse en demostraciones espectaculares, aunque le gustara hacerlas de vez en cuando.

En ese momento le parecía que muchas de las cosas que habían pasado ese día tenían como obje­to prepararla. Su arrebato de genio de esa mañana que la había desfogado, el ayuno y también el sexo. Eliminar cualquier insatisfacción y darle al cuerpo uno de sus mayores placeres sólo podía ayudarla para lo que se avecinaba.

Había elegido con premeditación las hierbas y los aceites del baño. La rosa para el poder físico y la adivinación; el clavel para que la protegiera; el lirio para permitirle entender lo que se le mos­trara.

Se sumergió a la luz de las velas grabadas para ayudarle en su búsqueda, se lavó el cuerpo y el pe­lo y purificó la mente.

Se untó el cuerpo con cremas que había hecho ella misma y se puso una bata blanca, larga y am­plia. Eligió con mucho cuidado los complementos: ágata para protegerse en el viaje, amatista para in­tensificar su tercer ojo y unos pendientes de mala­quita para la visión.

Reunió sus herramientas y su vara para adivi­naciones con la punta de piedra de luna. Cogió incienso, velas, unos cuencos y sal marina. Tam­bién un tónico reconstituyente porque sabía que podría necesitarlo.

Luego salió al jardín para apaciguarse y espe­rar a sus hermanas.

Llegaron juntas y la encontraron sentada en un banco de piedra junto a un seto de aguileñas

—Necesito vuestra ayuda. Os lo contaré cami­no del claro del bosque.

Acababan de entrar en el bosque y la luz empe­zaba apagarse con el crepúsculo cuando Megumi se detuvo.

—Tú no deberías hacer esto. El vuelo te deja demasiado expuesta, demasiado vulnerable.

—Por eso necesito mi círculo —replicó Kaoru.

—Debería hacerlo yo — Misao la tomó del bra­zo — Soujiro está más conectado conmigo.

—Precisamente por eso no deberías hacerlo —razonó Megumi—. La conexión es demasiado ín­tima. Yo ya lo he hecho una vez y debería volver a hacerlo.

—Hiciste el vuelo sin preparación, sin protec­ción, y resultaste herida —Kaoru recordó que era preferible razonar y reemprendió el camino —. La visión me llegó a mí de forma espontánea. Me co­rresponde hacerlo y estoy completamente prepara­da. Tú todavía no tienes control suficiente —le di­jo a Megumi— y a ti, hermanita, te falta experiencia. Además, aunque no tuviéramos en cuenta estos dos hechos, me corresponde a mí hacerlo y todas lo sa­bemos. Así que no perdamos más tiempo.

—No me gusta — insistió Megumi — , sobre to­do, después de lo que le pasó a Kenshin ayer.

—Yo, al revés que algunos hombres, no tengo que demostrar mi heroísmo. No saldré del círculo.

Dejó la bolsa en el suelo y empezó a trazar el círculo. Misao encendió las velas. Estaba tranquila por­que la serenidad era necesaria.

—Dime qué tengo que hacer si algo va mal.

—Nada irá mal — la tranquilizó Kaoru.

—Por si acaso.

—Si algo va mal, me sacas — Kaoru miró hacia arriba y comprobó que las copas de los árboles res­plandecían con la luz de la luna que comenzaba a elevarse —. Empecemos.

Se quitó la bata y levantó los brazos sin llevar otra cosa encima que los cristales. Extendió las manos a sus hermanas y empezó la invocación que le liberaría la mente del caparazón del cuerpo y le permitiría volar.

—Ábrete ventana, ábrete puerta. Quiero ver y quiero volar. Mi espíritu se eleva y mis sentidos flotan sobre el cielo y el mar. Tengo este poder y pido que lo que vea no dañe a ninguna de las tres. Que se haga mi voluntad.

Tuvo una sensación de ingravidez lenta y deli­ciosa, como si el espíritu se desprendiera de la cora­za que lo mantenía pegado al suelo. Voló libremen­te, como un pájaro llevado por el viento y, sólo por un instante, se permitió gozar del momento.

Era un don precioso, pero sabía que los lazos que la mantenían atada a la tierra podían romperse por un descuido. Ni la emoción del vuelo podía apartarla de la realidad.

Sobrevoló el mar donde las estrellas se refleja­ban como deslumbrantes cristales diseminados en un terciopelo negro. De las profundidades llegaba el canto de una ballena que la llevó mar adentro.

La vida continuaba y se agitaba debajo de ella; el bullicio del tráfico, las conversaciones dentro de las casas, el olor de los árboles y de las cenas que se preparaban.

Oyó el llanto desgarrador de un recién nacido y el último suspiro de un moribundo. Sintió el ro­ce delicado y fugaz de las almas que pasaban junto a ella. Se mantuvo iluminada por ellas y buscó la oscuridad.

Estaba dominado por un odio infinito y muy profundo y ella, al acercarse, se dio cuenta de que no todo era suyo. En ESoujiro Seta se mezclaban los componentes más hediondos, pero al observar a los enfermeros, a los guardas y a los médicos que iban y venían por el lugar donde estaba encerrado Seta, Kaoru se dio cuenta de que ninguno de ellos captaba la peste que había en su interior.

Dejó que se diluyeran los pensamientos y las voces de los demás y se centró en Seta.

Estaba en su habitación dispuesto a pasar la noche. Era una celda muy distinta de los lujos con los que había vivido. Comprobó que había cambiado mucho desde la noche que Misao lo de­rrotó en el bosque.

Tenía el pelo más fino, la cara más redonda y los carrillos empezaban a hundirse bajo profundas arrugas de abandono.

Ya no era guapo ni elegante y su rostro había empezado a reflejar lo que había ocultado en su in­terior durante tantos años. Llevaba un amplio mono naranja e iba de un lado a otro como un centinela.

—No pueden retenerme aquí. No pueden re­tenerme aquí. Tengo trabajo. Voy a perder el avión. ¿Dónde está esa zorra? — se dio la vuelta y escudriñó el espacio vacío con sus ojos transparen­tes y un gesto de fastidio —. Vuelve a retrasarse. Tendré que castigarla. No me deja otra alternativa.

Desde fuera, alguien le dijo que se callara de una puta vez, pero él siguió con sus idas y venidas mientras hablaba en voz alta.

—¿No se da cuenta de que tengo asuntos que resolver¿No se da cuenta de que tengo responsa­bilidades? No se saldrá con la suya. ¿Quién coño se ha creído que es¡Putas, son todas unas putas!

De repente, como si fuera una marioneta, le­vantó la cabeza y Kaoru vio que la locura apenas ocultaba el odio en sus ojos. La locura empezó a adquirir un resplandor rojo.

—¿No sabes que puedo verte, puta zorra? Te mataré antes de que te enteres.

El estallido de energía la golpeó como un pu­ñetazo en el estómago. Notó que vacilaba y se so­brepuso.

— Das lástima. Utilizas a un loco para acumu­lar tu poder. Yo me basto conmigo misma.

—Tu muerte será lenta y dolorosa. Te manten­dré viva el tiempo suficiente para que puedas ver la destrucción de todo.

—Ya te hemos derrotado dos veces —sintió otra descarga de energía y la desvió, pero tuvo que emplear toda su fuerza y notó que se debilitaba el vínculo mientras la cabeza de Seta tomaba la forma de la de un lobo que mostraba los colmi­llos— y la tercera es el encantamiento.

Volvió tambaleantemente a su cuerpo y se ha­bría caído si Megumi y Misao no la hubieran sujetado.

—¿Estás herida? —Kaoru intentó restablecerse an­te el apremio que había en la voz de Misao—. Kaoru...

—No, no estoy herida.

—Has estado mucho tiempo —le dijo Megumi.

—Lo justo.

—Como tú digas —Megumi hizo un gesto con la cabeza sin soltar la mano de Kaoru—. Tenemos compañía.

A medida que las visiones abandonaban su ca­beza, Kaoru vio a Kenshin de pie fuera del círculo. Lle­vaba el abrigo negro que ondulaba al viento.

—Termina y cierra el círculo antes de que te derrumbes —lo dijo con un tono seco, como si ha­blara de negocios.

—Sé lo que tengo que hacer.

Agarró el tónico que Misao había servido y, con las dos manos, se lo llevó a la boca y lo bebió. De­jó de sentirse como si fuera un jirón de niebla que el viento pudiera arrastrar.

—Cierra el círculo —le exigió Kenshin—. O en­traré aunque no quieras.

Kaoru, sin hacerle caso, dio gracias por haber tenido un viaje seguro y, con sus hermanas, cerró el círculo.

—Sigue utilizando a Seta —se puso la bata y el cinturón, aunque sentía la piel tan fina y frágil como la seda—. Más como recipiente que como origen. Lo llena de odio hacia las mujeres, hacia el poder femenino, y luego emplea la mezcla para nutrir su propia energía. Es muy fuerte, pero tiene puntos débiles.

Se agachó para coger la bolsa y al levantarse se tambaleó.

—Ya está bien —Kenshin la tomó en brazos—. Tie­ne que dormir. Yo sé lo que tengo hacer con ella.

—Tiene razón —Megumi apoyó la mano en el hombro de Misao mientras Kenshin se la llevaba fuera del claro del bosque—. Él sabe lo que ella necesita.

Kaoru giró la cabeza con un gesto exasperado.

—Sólo necesito recuperar el equilibrio y no puedo hacerlo si no estoy de pie.

—Antes no te molestaba tanto que te ayudaran

—No me molestaría si necesitara ayuda y no necesito que tú... —se mordió la lengua—. Perdo­na, tienes razón.

—Caray, tienes que encontrarte fatal.

Kaoru apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—Me siento mareada.

—Lo sé, cariño. Vamos a solucionarlo. ¿Qué tal el dolor de cabeza?

—No está mal. De verdad. Habría vuelto con más fuerza, pero tuve que darme prisa. Maldita sea, Kenshin, este mareo es... —empezó a nublársele la vista—. No se me pasa. Estoy hundiéndome.

— No pasa nada. Tranquila.

Por una vez en su vida, Kaoru hizo exactamente lo que Kenshin le dijo y no discutió. Se abandonó en sus brazos y él la llevó hacia la casa. Ya le echaría la bron­ca más tarde, se dijo Kenshin, cuando ella pudiera de­fenderse. De momento, la llevó hasta su habitación.

Kenshin sabía que Kaoru tenía que dormir larga y profundamente, pero no se quedó tranquilo al ver­la tan pálida y quieta en la penumbra del dormito­rio. Sabía lo que había que hacer y eso por lo me­nos le ayudaba a mantener la mente centrada en los aspectos prácticos.

Sabía los aceites y cremas que usaba como pro­tección. Podía olerlos en su piel. La tumbó en la cama y reunió el incienso y las velas adecuadas pa­ra reforzar los que ella ya había usado.

Siempre fue una persona ordenada, se dijo mientras revisaba las baldas y los armarios que ha­bía en la habitación de la torre.

Hasta allí tenía flores, macetas de arcilla con violetas, y libros. Echó una ojeada a los títulos y eligió uno de sortilegios y encantamientos curati­vos por si tenía que refrescarse la memoria.

Encontró las hierbas que necesitaba en la coci­na y aunque hacía bastante tiempo que no practi­caba ese tipo de magia, hizo una infusión de ruda para ayudarla a purificar el espíritu.

Kaoru estaba profundamente dormida cuando regresó. Kenshin encendió las velas y el incienso, se sentó a su lado y se introdujo en su mente.

— Kaoru, tienes que beber, luego podrás des­cansar.

Le acarició las mejillas y le rozó los labios con los suyos. Kaoru abrió los ojos, pero el azul estaba nublado. La sintió completamente fláccida cuando le levantó la cabeza para llevarle la taza a los labios.

—Bebe y cúrate mientras duermes. El sueño será largo y profundo. De la noche pasarás al día — le apartó el pelo de la cara y volvió a dejar la ca­beza sobre la almohada —. ¿Quieres que te acom­pañe?

—No. Aquí estoy sola.

—No lo estás — la besó en la mano y ella cerró los ojos —. Te esperaré.

Kaoru se alejó de Kenshin camino de los sueños.

Se vio de niña en la rosaleda que sus padres ha­bían descuidado. Las mariposas revoloteaban so­bre las palmas de sus manos como si los dedos fue­ran pétalos de una flor.

Kenshin y ella, jóvenes y ansiosos, encendían una hoguera en el claro del bosque y se tumbaban de­lante del fuego mientras Lulú hacía punto sentada en una silla.

Paseaba por la playa con Kenshin una calurosa no­che antes del verano. El corazón le palpitaba ma­chaconamente cuando él se acercaba y la atraía hacia sí. El mundo que se detenía y contenía la respiración en ese momento mágico antes de dar­se el primer beso.

La sensación de las lágrimas, la oleada ardiente que le rebosaba el corazón. Él se había alejado sin volver la cabeza y la había dejado destrozada y afli­gida junto a un estanque precioso con las primeras violetas de la primavera.

«No volveré.»

Esa declaración la había hecho añicos.

Los sueños la llevaban de un lado a otro. Se vio en el jardín de verano cuando enseñaba a Misao a agitar el aire. Sintió la dicha de unir sus manos, por fin, con las de sus dos hermanas para formar un círculo de unidad y poder.

Vio la delicadeza de los colores y la dulzura de la boda de Misao y la emocionante promesa de ma­trimonio de Megumi. Ella observaba mientras sus hermanas empezaban otro círculo en el que no te­nía cabida, como debía ser. Estaba sola.

—El destino nos pone en el camino y nosotros elegimos.

Estaba en el acantilado con alguien llamada Fuego. Kaoru se volvió y se encontró con una cara igual a la suya.

—No me arrepiento de la elección que he to­mado — afirmó Kaoru.

—Yo tampoco; ni puedo hacerlo.

—Morir por amor es una mala elección.

La llamada Fuego arqueó las cejas con un ges­to de arrogancia innata. El viento de la noche ha­cía que el pelo le pareciera una llamarada azul.

—Sin embargo, fue mi elección. De no haber­la tomado, hija, quizá tú no estuvieras aquí ni fue­ras lo que eres. De modo que no me arrepiento. ¿Podrás decir lo mismo cuando llegues al final de tus días?

—Soy cuidadosa con mis dones y no hago mal a nadie. Vivo mi vida y me siento en paz.

— Yo también lo hice — extendió los brazos —. Mantenemos este lugar, pero cada vez queda me­nos tiempo — señaló a la niebla que se espesaba en el borde de las rocas —. Anhela más de lo que pue­de conseguir y, al final, lo que no puede conseguir lo derrotará.

—¿Qué puedo hacer que no haya hecho ya? — preguntó Kaoru —. ¿Qué me queda por hacer?

— Todo.

Se desvaneció y Kaoru se quedó sola.

----------------&&&&&&&----------------

Lulú estaba sola. Profundamente dormida y flotando en sueños tapada por el batiburrillo de colores de la colcha. No se daba cuenta de la nie­bla oscura que se formaba en el exterior de la casa y que se colaba por todas las rendijas.

Se agitó y tembló cuando la niebla heladora la cubrió y se deslizó entre las sábanas para pegarse a su piel. Se acurrucó más profundamente en la colcha con un leve quejido, pero no encontró más calor.

Oyó el llanto del bebé y los lamentos intermi­nables. Se destapó con un gesto automático y ma­ternal, se levantó en medio de la oscuridad y salió del dormitorio.

—Ya voy, ya voy.

En el sueño, caminaba adormecida por el largo pasillo de la casa del acantilado. Cuando dejó la ca­sa y entró en la niebla espesa, notó la madera puli­da debajo de los pies y no la áspera hierba de su pequeño jardín. Tenía los ojos abiertos, pero vio la puerta del dormitorio del bebé y no la calle flan­queada por casas silenciosas por la que caminaba.

Ni vio ni sintió al lobo negro que la acechaba por detrás.

Llegó al final y abrió la puerta inexistente en la esquina que daba a la playa.

La cuna estaba vacía y los lamentos del bebé se tornaron en gritos de terror.

—¡Kaoru! — echó a correr por la calle principal que para ella era un laberinto de pasillos—. ¿Dón­de estás?

Corría con la respiración entrecortada y llama­ba a puertas cerradas mientras intentaba dirigirse hacia el llanto del bebé.

Se cayó y los dedos se le hundieron en la arena de la playa. Entre lamentos se levantó y llamó a su bebé; se tambaleó y siguió corriendo. En el sueño, bajó la escalera a toda velocidad, salió a la oscuri­dad de la noche y se precipitó al mar.

Chocó contra el agua y quedó aturdida, pero la rabia por encontrar y proteger a su hija hizo que se recuperara y se abriera camino entre las olas.

El agua la cubría, pero mantenía los ojos abiertos y los gritos del bebé le retumbaban en los oídos.

Notaba una gran opresión en el pecho y el re­gusto ácido del vómito en la garganta. Sintió náu­seas y volvió a arrojar.

—Respira. No pasa nada, Lulú, tranquila.

Le ardían los ojos y no podía enfocar. Vislum­bró la cara borrosa de Aoshi. Gotas de agua le caían del cabello y se deslizaban por las mejillas.

—¿Qué ha pasado? — preguntó con una espe­cie de gruñido que le irritó la garganta.

—Dios mío, Lulú — Misao se arrodilló junto a ella, le tomó la mano y se la llevó a la mejilla —. Gracias a Dios.

—Todavía está conmocionada — Megumi apartó a su hermano y se acercó para abrigar a Lulú con una manta.

—¿Conmocionada? Una mierda.

Lulú se sentó y tosió tan violentamente que pensó que se le iba a partir el pecho, pero se rehi­zo y miró a las caras que la rodeaban. Misao lloraba sin disimulo con Sano, empapado, de rodillas junto a ella. Megumi se sentó en la arena y le puso la man­ta sobre los hombros con la ayuda de su hermano.

—¿Dónde está Kaoru? — preguntó Lulú.

—Está en su casa, está con Kenshin — le contestó Misao —. Está a salvo.

—Muy bien — Lulú empezó a dar unas lentas bocanadas de aire —. ¿Qué coño hago aquí calada hasta los hueso en medio de la noche?

—Ésa es una buena pregunta — Aoshi se lo pensó un instante y decidió que lo mejor era decir la verdad —. Misao se despertó y supo que te pasaba algo.

—A mí me pasó lo mismo — añadió Megumi —. Acababa de quedarme dormida cuando te oí lla­mar a Kaoru. Luego, la visión me arrolló — miró a Misao—. Te vi salir de tu casa con la niebla que se cerraba sobre ti.

—Y el perro negro —murmuró Misao que espe­ró a que Megumi asintiera con la cabeza—. Te ace­chaba. Temía que no pudiéramos encontrarte a tiempo.

Lulú levantó la mano como si quisiera aclarar­se las ideas.

—¿Me metí en el agua? Por amor de Dios.

—Te llevó hasta allí —intervino Sano—. ¿Sabes cómo lo hizo?

—Tuve un sueño, eso es todo. Una pesadilla. Fui sonámbula.

—Vamos a casa para que entres en calor —dijo Misao, pero Megumi sacudió la cabeza.

—Todavía no. Has estado a punto de ahogarte dormida —el tono se volvió cortante y enojado—, así que no me vengas con cabezonerías de mierda. Si Misao y yo no llegamos a conectar, mañana te ha­bríamos encontrado muerta y arrojada por la puta marea —a Megumi se le quebró la voz y siguió ha­blando entre los dientes apretados—. Mi hermano y mi marido te sacaron y Aoshi te devolvió la vida. No te desentiendas de esto.

—Basta. Deja de gritar —Lulú, muy excitada, sacudió el brazo de Megumi—. Ha sido un mal ro­llo, eso es todo.

—Te llevó hasta allí —repitió Sano.

—Eso es una bobada —volvió a temblar por un frío que le congelaba las entrañas—. ¿Por qué iba a querer hacerme daño esa cosa? Yo no tengo poderes.

—Si te hace daño a ti —contestó Sano—, hace daño a Kaoru. Eres parte de ella, así que eres parte de todo esto. ¿Qué habría sido de la isla, de los hi­jos que dejaron las Hermanas, si no hubiera habido niñeras que los cuidaran? Tendríamos que haberlo tenido en cuenta antes. Ha sido una estupidez no hacerlo. Un descuido.

—No volveremos a descuidarnos —Misao pasó el brazo por los hombros de Lulú—. Tiene frío. Tenemos que llevarla a casa.

Permitió que la llevaran, permitió que la cuida­ran e, incluso, permitió que la arroparan en la cama. Sintió el peso de la edad, pero no se sintió acabada.

—Quiero que Kaoru no sepa nada de esto.

—¿Qué? —Megumi se puso en jarras—. ¿Te has quedado idiota después de la experiencia?

—Piensa en lo que ha dicho tu marido. Si me hace daño, le hace daño a ella. Si se preocupa por mí, estará distraída —ya se había puesto las gafas y vio a Sano con toda claridad—. Va a necesitar toda su fuerza y todo su ingenio para terminar con esto.

—Tiene que ser fuerte, pero...

—Entonces¿por qué complicarle las cosas? —no había nada, nada, que fuera más importante que el bienestar de Kaoru—. ¿Cómo sabemos que esto no ha pasado esta noche para tenerla preocupada por mí y que así fuera más vulnerable? Lo que ha ocurri­do ya ha ocurrido y decírselo no cambiará nada.

—Ella podría ayudar a protegerte —puntuali­zó Misao.

—Sé cuidar de mí misma —nada más decirlo vio que Aoshi la miraba con las cejas enarcadas y resopló—. Llevo haciéndolo desde antes que nin­guno de vosotros hubiera nacido. Además, tengo un sheriff fuerte, un científico muy listo y un par de brujas que cuidan de mí.

—Quizá tenga razón — Megumi se acordó de lo pálida y débil que había vuelto Kaoru del vuelo—. Acordemos no decirle nada a Kaoru hasta que haya que hacerlo. Misao y yo podemos proteger la casa.

—Podéis ir empezando —les propuso Lulú.

—Yo puedo instalar un sensor — intervino Sano—. Así, si hay algún cambio de energía, te lo advertirá.

—Parece una buena idea —Lulú apretó la mandíbula—. Kaoru es el objetivo. Nada ni nadie va a utilizarme para hacerle daño. Eso, lo prometo.

Continuara...

* * *

_**Yaps... un nuevo capitulo ESpero ke lo hayan disfrutado...**_

_**ya saben dejen sus comentarios ke ellos me dan mucho mas animo para continuar...**_

_**cuidense**_

_**y ke apsen un muy feliz año nuevo**_

_**matta nee**_


	12. Capitulo 11

**_holis... Espero ke disfruten este capitulo aun no me llegan lo reviews al mail pero igual filops..._**

**_cuidense... ya saben ke la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen_**

**_beshos  
nos vemos abajoooo_**

* * *

_**Afrontar el Fuego  
**_

_**Once**_

Cuando se despertó, las velas estaban casi con­sumidas y una luz suave inundaba la habitación lle­na de fragancias. Lo notó casi antes de notarse a sí misma. Sintió la calidez de la mano sobre la suya y el peso de su preocupación.

Por un instante, los años se desvanecieron y el corazón le irradiaba amor. Los sentimientos de an­tes y los de entonces chocaron y se disolvieron antes de que pudiera aprehenderlos.

—Toma, bébete esto — Kenshin le levantó la cabe­za y le llevó la taza a los labios, como había hecho unas horas antes. Kaoru, sin embargo, lo olió con curiosidad antes de probarlo.

—Hisopo. Una buena decisión.

—¿Qué tal estás?

—Bastante bien. Mejor, gracias. No hacía falta que te quedaras toda la noche — la gata que se ha­bía acurrucado junto a ella se deslizó debajo de su mano para que la acariciara —. ¿Qué hora es?

—Está amaneciendo — Kenshin se levantó y em­pezó a apagar las velas —. Sólo han pasado nueve horas. Seguramente podrías dormir algo más.

— No — Kaoru se sentó y se apartó el pelo de la cara —. Estoy despierta y muerta de hambre.

Kenshin la miró. Estaba sentada en la cama antigua con la cara congestionada por el sueño y la gata so­bre el regazo. Tuvo ganas de acostarse con ella. Sólo para sentirla y para descansar. Para estar allí.

—Te prepararé algo.

—¿Vas a hacer el desayuno?

—Puedo hacer huevos y tostadas — contestó Kenshin mientras salía de la habitación.

—Qué curioso — le dijo Kaoru a _Isis. _

La gata mo­vió la cola, saltó de la cama y fue detrás de Kenshin.

Hizo café sobre todo con la esperanza de que una buena dosis de cafeína le aclararse la cabeza y le me­jorara el humor. No ocultaba el hecho de que los sen­timientos afectuosos y la preocupación de la noche se habían tornado en fastidio en el preciso momento en que Kaoru se había despertado y lo había mirado.

Un hombre necesitaba defensas.

Abrió el grifo de agua fría del fregadero y me­tió la cabeza debajo del chorro mientras la gata se frotaba contra sus piernas.

Juraría que había visto estrellas, hasta que ce­rró el grifo y sacó la cabeza empapada.

Cuando Kaoru entró, lo encontró de pie miran­do a la gata con gesto airado y con el agua corrién­dole por toda la cara. Cogió un paño de cocina limpio y se secó con él.

—Puedes usar la ducha si quieres —después de intercambiar una mirada netamente femenina con la gata, Kaoru abrió la puerta para que saliera.

En vez de replicar, Kenshin abrió la nevera de par en par y sacó unos huevos. Kaoru se agachó, cogió una sartén del armario y extendió una mano.

—¿Por qué no dejas que me ocupe yo de esto?

—He dicho que haré unos malditos huevos y haré unos malditos huevos.

—De acuerdo —dejó la sartén sobre el fuego y fue a buscar dos tazas. Sirvió el café mientras in­tentaba disimular la risa al ver a Kenshin yendo de un lado a otro, pero dio un sorbo y se le saltaron las lágrimas —. Caray, está muy fuerte.

Kenshin cascó un huevo en el borde del cuenco.

—¿Alguna queja más?

—No — decidió ser compasiva y no decir nada del trozo de cascara que había caído en el cuenco. Bebió otro sorbo de café y abrió la puerta trase­ra —. Va a llover.

Salió al jardín descalza con la bata al viento y dejó a Kenshin rumiando en la cocina. Las campanillas de viento tintineaban mientras ella avanzaba por los senderos; siempre se encontraba con alguna sorpresa en el jardín: un capullo que se había abierto o un brote que empezaba a tener color. La mezcla de continuidad y cambio era uno de los grandes atractivos que tenía para ella aquel pedazo de tierra.

Miró hacia la cocina. El chico que había amado era el hombre que estaba preparándole el desayu­no. Ahí también había continuidad y cambio, se dijo con un suspiro. Supuso que, en el fondo, ése era uno de los atractivos que Kenshin Himura tenía pa­ra ella.

Recordó que le había estado cogiendo de la mano mientras ella dormía y cortó una peonía muy cerrada. La tomó entre las manos para hacer que se abriera y expusiera sus delicados pétalos ro­sas y fragantes.

Se acarició la mejilla con la flor y volvió a la casa.

Estaba ante los fogones completamente fuera de su elemento. Tenía las piernas separadas y ma­nejaba la espumadera como si fuera un arma blan­ca. Los huevos se quemaban.

Estúpidamente conmovida, se acercó a él y apagó el fuego con delicadeza. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y le entregó la flor.

—Gracias por cuidar de mí.

—De nada — se dio la vuelta para coger unos platos, pero se quedó con la frente apoyada en la puerta de cristal del armario —. ¡Maldita sea, Kaoru, maldita sea¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que ibas a hacer¿Por qué no me llamaste?

—Ya no estoy acostumbrada a llamarte — Kenshin se irguió entre dolido y enfadado —. No lo digo para ofenderte — abrió los brazos —. Sencillamen­te, es así. Me he acostumbrado a hacer las cosas a mi manera y por mi cuenta.

—Muy bien; muy bien — no era lo que pensa­ba y golpeó los platos mientras los sacaba —. Si lo haces tú, se trata de ser como eres y de hacer lo que tienes que hacer, pero si lo hago yo me acusas de actuar a tu espalda.

Kaoru abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla y se aclaró la garganta.

—Te doy la razón en eso —se acerco a el para sacar mermelada de la nevera—. Sin embargo, lo que hiciste por tu cuenta fue meterte en mi terre­no, correr un riesgo físico, y luego llamaste a tu tropa.

—Tu terreno no es exclusivamente tuyo y tam­bién corriste un riesgo físico.

—Eso es discutible. No lo hice deliberada­mente a tu espalda. A toro pasado, tengo que reco­nocer que tu presencia en el círculo me habría ve­nido bien —dejó las tostadas en la mesa; estaban duras como peñas y quemadas por los bordes—. Eres mejor brujo que cocinero.

—Tú eres mucho más engreída que antes —se defendió Kenshin—, y eso que siempre lo fuiste.

—Segura de mí misma — corrigió Kaoru—. Tú eras engreído.

—Una distinción muy buena —se sentó junto a ella y le sirvió la mitad de los huevos. La peonía estaba, rosa y hermosa, entre ellos. Probó el desa­yuno —. Están espantosos.

—Efectivamente —Kaoru también probó los huevos quemados y los trozos de cascara. Kenshin le sonrió y Kaoru se rió y siguió comiendo.

Kenshin le tomó la palabra sobre la ducha y abrió el grifo del agua caliente para desentumecer los músculos después de la noche en vela. Pensó que habían alcanzado una tregua ante unos huevos re­pugnantes y unas tostadas frías. Quizá, se dijo, hu­bieran dado un primer paso vacilante para volver a ser amigos.

También echaba de menos eso: los silencios cómodos y las risas compartidas. Antes sabía cuán­do estaba triste incluso antes de que ella misma lo supiera. Había sentido las punzadas de dolor cuan­do los padres de Kaoru la habían dejado a un lado alegre y despreocupadamente.

Ya eran parte el uno del otro cuando se hicie­ron amantes. ¿Cómo podría explicarle que fue ese vínculo, ese eslabón absoluto e indiscutible en la cadena de sus destinos, lo que le había llevado a romper la atadura?

Ella no preguntaba y él no lo decía. Pensó que de momento eso era lo mejor. Por lo menos hasta que volvieran a ser amigos. Los músculos del vientre se le contrajeron cuando ella entró, lo rodeó con los brazos y estre­chó su cuerpo mojado contra su espalda.

—He pensado que a lo mejor no te importaba compartir la ducha —juguetona le pellizcó el hombro.

Esa vez, el proceso iba a ser el inverso. Serían amantes primero.

Kenshin se volvió, la cogió de la melena y la metió debajo del chorro de agua con él.

—El agua está demasiado caliente — dijo Kaoru con la cabeza girada mientras Kenshin le recorría el costado del cuello con la boca.

—Necesito calor.

Kaoru cogió un frasco y echó un chorro de un lí­quido verde por las cabezas de ambos.

—¡Espera¿Qué es eso? Será algo de chicas.

Kaoru, divertida, le enjabonó el pelo. Siempre le había encantado ese pelo rojo, tupido e indo­mable. Le llegaba casi hasta los hombros y era co­mo una cortina de lluvia roja y sedosa.

—Es una mezcla mía. El romero favorece el crecimiento, aunque a ti no te hace falta, y huele bien. Hasta para el hombre más varonil.

Kenshin se frotó el pelo y se olió las manos.

—No tiene sólo romero.

—No. Tiene algo de caléndula, algo de la flor del tilo y capuchina.

—De chicas — la espuma les resbalaba por los cuerpos —. Te servirá a ti.

—Y a ti — consiguió decir Kaoru antes de que la besara en la boca. Se lavaron el uno al otro en una nube de vapor con olor a hierbas y flores. Se excitaron el uno al otro. Las manos resbaladizas sobre los cuerpos se deleitaban con cada momento, con cada contacto y con cada palpitación.

Las caricias largas e intensas les aceleraban el pulso y los leves gemidos se mezclaban con el sonido del agua al golpear en el suelo de la ba­ñera.

La boca de Kaoru, húmeda y cálida, le daba pe­queños mordiscos cada vez más anhelantes. Lo be­só con ansia y se aferró al cuerpo de Kenshin. Le pro­vocaba, le exigía, lo saboreaba. Cada aliento que tomaba Kenshin estaba repleto del olor de Kaoru.

El ambiente empezaba a ser sofocante y Kaoru le dio la vuelta para poder besarle toda la espalda y tomarle los pechos con las manos. Le acarició los pezones y Kaoru arqueó la espalda de placer.

Bajó las manos y ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos para sujetarse mientras la hacía volar.

—Ahora —se volvió para mirarlo—. Lléname ahora.

Kenshin entró en ella con una lentitud exasperan­te. Kaoru se agarró a sus hombros y se acopló a su cuerpo mientras el agua caía incesantemente sobre ellos.

Las caricias eran largas y sedosas para que el placer fuera una palpitación leve y sostenida. Lo único que le importaba a Kaoru era prolongar y con­servar ese momento como una joya resplandecien­te y sin precio. El pulso era como una canción ba­jo la piel cuya belleza iba deramándose por sus venas.

Se encrespó como una ola cálida e intermina­ble y lo besó mientras se dejaba arrastrar.

De nuevo terminaron tumbados de espaldas en la cama.

—Nunca conseguimos tener el primer asalto aquí — comentó Kenshin.

—Sea como sea, habrá que posponer el segundo asalto: tendremos que pensar en ganarnos la vida.

—Sí. Tengo una reunión a las once.

Kaoru miró para ver el reloj.

—Todavía tienes tiempo. ¿Por qué no te que­das y duermes un rato?

—Mmm.

Kaoru se levantó y se pasó los dedos por el pelo mojado.

—Te pondré el despertador a las diez.

Él volvió a gruñir y no movió ni un músculo. Seguía sin haberse movido cuando, media hora después, Kaoru estaba vestida y arreglada. Con mu­cho cuidado, puso el despertador, y lo arropó con las sábanas. Se quedó mirándolo.

—¿Qué ha pasado para que hayas vuelto a dor­mir en mi cama? — se preguntó en voz alta —. ¿Me he hecho más débil, más estúpida o más humana? Lo dejó durmiendo si recibir respuesta.

Misao se abalanzó sobre ella en cuanto entró por la puerta.

—¿Estás bien? Estaba preocupada.

—Estoy muy bien.

—No parece desmejorada — corroboró Lulú después de observarla con detenimiento y de que se relajara la tensión que atenazaba su estómago.

—Se lo he contado a Lulú — le explicó Misao con remordimiento de conciencia por no corres­ponder a Kaoru con la misma moneda —. He pensa­do... que debía hacerlo.

—Naturalmente. ¿Hay café hecho? Me muero de ganas por tomar una buena taza y para ahorrarnos tiempo y esfuerzos, subiremos las tres y así no ten­dréis que sonsacarme lo que ha pasado.

—Estabas muy pálida — Misao subió la prime­ra—. Megumi y yo estábamos a punto de tirar de ti cuando recuperaste la consciencia, pero estabas blanca como la leche —Misao se encontraba en su terreno y pasó detrás de la barra para servir los ca­fes—. Estuviste fuera cerca de una hora.

—¿Una hora? — Kaoru se sorprendió—. No me di cuenta. No me lo pareció. . . Es muy habilidoso —di­jo con calma—. Me anuló la sensación del tiempo. Yo no estaba preparada para pasar tanto rato, por eso volví tan débil —tomó el café que le ofreció Misao y dio un sorbo con aire pensativo—. Que no se me ol­vide la próxima vez. Pareces cansada, Lulú ¿Te en­cuentras mal?

—Me quedé hasta tarde viendo un programa especial de Charles Bronson —mintió con soltura mientras Misao se ruborizaba detrás de la barra—. ¿Te ha cuidado bien ese Himura?

—Sí, Lulú, ese Himura me ha cuidado bien. Pa­rece como si te hubieras enfriado.

Lulú sabía que la mejor manera de distraer a su niña era seguir pinchándola.

—Esta mañana no he visto su maravilloso co­che en la puerta de la casita amarilla.

—Porque sigue aparcado en el camino de en­trada a mi casa. Estuvo toda la noche junto a mi cama, esta mañana me ha preparado un desayuno casi vomitivo y luego lo he seducido en la ducha. Por lo tanto, estoy muy descansada, muy serena y un poco hambrienta. Misao¿me darías uno de esos bollos con manzana?

—Ha vendido su piso de Nueva York — anun­ció Lulú, que tuvo la satisfacción de ver parpadear a Kaoru.

—¿De verdad?

—Yo me entero de las cosas. Ayer firmó los documentos. Va a tener que almace­nar un montón de trastos. No parece que tenga in­tención de volver por allí en una buena temporada.

—No, no la tiene — en ese momento no podía ni pensarlo, se dijo Kaoru —. Por muy fascinante que sea, tenemos asuntos más preocupantes que dónde guardará Kenshin los muebles de la sala.

—Los venderá para sacarse una pasta.

—Mmm. En cualquier caso — continuó Kaoru —, tenemos que decidir qué hacemos con Soujiro Seta, si es que vamos a hacer algo. No creo que las autoridades vayan a permitir que unas brujas in­tenten hacer un exorcismo a un interno — mordió el bollo mientras pensaba —. Además, para ser sin­cera, no creo que funcionara, al menos, no como funcionó con Hiruma el invierno pasado. Hiruma era un instrumento, no lo sabía y no quería serlo. Seta sí quiere y creo que lo sabe. No sólo lo acepta sino que disfruta con lo que le po­see. Lo recibe con gusto.

—Yo podría ir a verlo — Misao esperó a que Kaoru se volviera para mirarla —. Él aceptaría y yo podría llegar hasta él.

—No podrías — Kaoru agarró la mano de Misao —. Tú provocas en parte su situación y, lo que es más importante, Aoshi me arrancaría la cabeza, con toda la razón del mundo, si yo te animara a que lo inten­taras. Otro encuentro cara a cara con Seta sería peligroso en cualquier circunstancia, pero podría ser muy dañino para el bebé.

—Yo no intentaría... — Misao abrió los ojos co­mo platos —. ¿Por qué sabes lo del bebé? Esta ma­ñana me hice una prueba de embarazo en casa — se puso la mano en el vientre — y esta tarde voy al médico para que me lo confirme. Ni siquiera se lo he dicho a Aoshi. Primero quiero estar segura.

—Puedes estar segura. Lo noté cuando te to­mé de la mano — el corazón de Kaoru se llenó de jú­bilo —. Una vida nueva. Es maravilloso, Misao.

—Lo supe la noche... que lo concebí. Noté una luz en mi interior — le rebosaron las lágri­mas —. Tenía miedo de creérmelo; de hacerme ilu­siones. ¡Vamos a tener un hijo! — se llevó las ma­nos a las mejillas —. ¡Vamos a tener un hijo! Tengo que decírselo a Aoshi. —Ve a decírselo ya. En este instante. Podemos apañarnos hasta que vuelvas. ¿Verdad, Lulú¿Lulú? — Kaoru se dio la vuelta y vio que Lulú sacaba un pañuelo del bolsillo.

—Tengo alergia — explicó Lulú con un nudo en la garganta —. Ve — le hizo un gesto con la ma­no a Misao —. Ve a decirle a tu marido que va a ser padre.

—¡Padre! — Misao dio unos pasos de baile de­trás de la barra y se abrazó a Lulú y a Kaoru —. Estoy deseando ver su cara. ¡Y la de Megumi! No tardaré — salió corriendo hacia las escaleras, pero se detu­vo y se dio la vuelta —. Voy a tener un hijo.

—Como si nadie se hubiera quedado embara­zada antes — Lulú se sorbió las últimas lágrimas y se guardó el pañuelo otra vez—. Supongo que ten­dré que hacer unos patucos y una colcha — se en­cogió de hombros—. Alguien tendrá que hacer de abuela.

Kaoru le pasó el brazo por la cintura y apoyó la mejilla en la cabeza de la anciana.

—Vamos a sentarnos un minuto y a darnos una buena panzada de llorar.

—Vale — Lulú volvió a sacar el pañuelo —. Buena idea.

Kaoru estaba decidida a que nada empañara esa alegría. Ni una maldición de trescientos años, ni las molestias y la confusión de las primeras fases del embarazo, ni, desde luego, su hormigueo de envidia.

Misao disfrutaría como fuera de esos días apa­sionantes de felicidad y descubrimientos. Debido a los martillazos y a que la vista estaba tapada donde antes estaban las ventanas, ya sólo iban a comer al café los muy osados y los incondi­cionales.

Para Kaoru, todo había sucedido en el momento adecuado. La escasez de gente le permitía a Misao tener más horas libres a la semana y el lujo de estar distraída. Para el solsticio, ya se habría hecho el grueso de la obra y si bien el café no estaría terminado to­davía, los clientes podrían comer al aire libre en la pequeña terraza.

Kaoru observó los avances desde la acera. Cuan­do todo estuviera rematado, el voladizo encajaría perfectamente con el resto del edificio. Pensaba colgar cestas con flores a ambos lados. Ya había encargado la barandilla de hierro y había elegido la pizarra para el suelo de la terraza.

Podía imaginárselo terminado y lleno de me­sas, tiestos con flores y clientes.

—Marcha muy bien — Aoshi se paró a su lado.

—Mejor de lo que había esperado. Lo proba­remos durante el solsticio y para el cuatro de julio estará al cien por cien —dejó escapar una boca­nada de aire de satisfacción —. ¿Qué tal tú, papá sheriff?

—Mejor imposible. Ha sido el mejor año de mi vida.

—Serás un buen padre.

—Voy a intentarlo con toda mi alma.

—Lo harás y eso es lo esencial ¿Te acuerdas de cuando éramos niños y yo iba a tu casa?

—Claro. Si tú no estabas en la nuestra, Megumi estaba en la tuya.

—Me encantaba ir a tu casa y ver a tu familia. A veces me imaginaba que era la mía —Aoshi le acarició el pelo y Kaoru se apoyó en él — y me pre­guntaba qué se sentiría si yo tuviera esa atención de mis padres; ese interés; esa alegría y ese orgullo. Todas esas cosas que eran tan características de tu casa.

—Sí, me imagino que así era.

—Aoshi, había veces que yo veía a vuestra madre que os miraba y sonreía. Podía leerle el pensamiento y ella os consideraba maravillosos; estaba orgullosa de que fuerais suyos. Vuestros padres no sólo os cuidaban y os querían: disfrutaban de vosotros.

—Fuimos muy afortunados y también disfru­tamos de ellos.

—Lo sé. Lulú me dio eso, mucho de eso. Co­mo lo hizo mi abuela mientras vivió. De modo que pude saber lo que era y por eso el desinterés de mis padres me desconcertaba tanto y, de alguna mane­ra, sigue desconcertándome.

—Bueno —Aoshi le dio un beso en la cabeza—, hubo algunos momentos cuando éramos algo ma­yores que pensaba que tenías suerte porque tenías más libertad que yo. Tú sólo tenías a Lulú para vi­gilarte y yo tenía a dos personas.

—Ella hacía el trabajo de dos personas —dijo Kaoru socarronamente—. Dos personas astutas. Siem­pre me dejaba apurar hasta el final de la correa y cuando creía que iba a salirme con la mía¡zas!, volvía a tirar.

—Sigue atándote corto.

—No lo creo. En cualquier caso, volvamos a lo que estábamos hablando antes de que la conversa­ción girara sobre mí. Quería decir que vas a ser un padre maravilloso. Te sale de dentro.

—Haré todo lo que sea para proteger a Misao y al bebé. Quiero preguntarte claramente si hay algo de lo que pensáis hacer las tres que pueda ser peli­groso para el bebé.

—No —le tomó la cara entre las manos—. No, te lo prometo, y te doy mi palabra de honor que protegeré a vuestro bebé como si fuera mío.

— De acuerdo. Voy a pedirte otra cosa. Confía en mí.

— Aoshi, ya confío en ti.

—No — la agarró de las muñecas con una in­tensidad que sorprendió a Kaoru—. Confía en que hago mi trabajo y que ese trabajo consiste en pro­teger a la gente de la isla. Confía en que cuidaré de ti como si fueras mi hermana. Confía en que te ayudaré cuando llegue el momento de terminar con todo esto. Confía en mí para todo eso.

—Para eso y para más. Te quiero.

Kenshin subió el bordillo justo a tiempo para oírlo y sintió una punzada en las entrañas. No de celos, sino de envidia porque otro hombre pudiera pro­vocar esa confianza y cariño en ella; porque otro hombre pudiera oír esa declaración serena y senti­da, aunque fuera como amigo. Necesitó toda su fuerza de voluntad para esbo­zar una sonrisa burlona.

—Maldito avaricioso — Kenshin le dio un leve puñetazo a Aoshi en el hombro —. ¿No tienes ya una mujer?

—Eso parece —aun así, Aoshi se inclinó y le dio un beso en los labios a Kaoru —. Es más, creo que voy a ir a ver qué hace. Ha sido un placer be­sarle, señorita Kamiya.

—Un placer besarle a usted, sheriff Shinomori.

—Me parece que voy a tener que esmerarme.

Para sofocar algo de su fastidio, Kenshin la giró y le dio un beso largo y ardiente que hizo que un grupo de tres mujeres rompiera en aplausos al otro lado de la calle.

—Vaya — Kaoru tomó aire e intentó estirar los dedos de los pies —. Creo que eso es algo más que esmerarse, pero la verdad es que siempre has sido muy competitivo.

—Tómate una hora libre conmigo y te enseña­ré lo que es competir.

—Es una oferta muy tentadora, pero... — le puso la mano en el pecho y empujó —. La remode­lación nos tiene un poco agobiadas y ya he aprove­chado mi tiempo libre para besar al sheriff.

—¿Y me darías de comer? He pensado que así puedo curiosear vuestro menú.

—Serás un cliente muy bien recibido. La ensa­lada de violetas con hierbas está teniendo mucho éxito hoy — fue hasta la puerta y la abrió.

—No como flores.

—Seguro que Misao tiene algo muy varonil para ofrecerte, como un chuletón crudo con hueso.

—Te llaman al teléfono — le gritó Lulú cuando estaban llegando a la escalera.

—Lo cogeré en el despacho — se volvió para mirar a Kenshin —. Ya conoces el camino al café.

Lo conocía, efectivamente. Se conformó con el emparedado de pollo al estilo cajún y un café con hielo mientras observaba a los obreros.

Le interesaba, y a Kaoru también, dar unas sema­nas libres a la cuadrilla. Su temporada ya había empezado y las habitaciones remodeladas estaban ocupadas. Pensaba que después del cuatro de julio podrían trabajar sólo media jornada para no mo­lestar a los clientes a primera hora de la mañana o de la tarde.

Eso les llevaría a septiembre y para septiem­bre, se dijo, ya sabría qué iba a hacer con el resto de su vida.

Kaoru no le dejaba avanzar. Lo había recibido en su cama, pero no quería dormir con él. Estaba dis­puesta a hablar de trabajo, de la isla o de magia, pero había dejado muy claro que existía toda una década de sus vidas que no se podía ni mencionar.

Una vez o dos intentó comentar algo de Nue­va York, pero ella se cerraba en banda o se daba la vuelta.

Aunque los dos eran conscientes de que toda la isla sabía que eran amantes, ella no quería salir con él. No habían cenado o comido juntos en un sitio público desde la primera cena de negocios. Le ha­bía propuesto ir al teatro o a cenar fuera de la isla, pero ella lo había rechazado.

El mensaje de fondo era muy claro: le decía que se acostaría con él, que gozaríade él, pero que no eran pareja.

Mientras se comía el emparedado, pensó en la cantidad de hombres que estarían encantados en su posición. Tenía una mujer extraordinariamente hermosa que quería disfrutar del sexo con él y que esperaba, permitía más bien, poco más. Nada de ataduras, esperanzas o promesas.

Él sí quería más. Reconoció que ésa había sido la raíz del problema desde el principio. Había que­rido más, pero era demasiado joven, estúpido y obs­tinado como para darse cuenta de que ella era todo.

Cuando Kaoru se sentó frente a él, se dio cuenta de que el corazón se le salía por la boca.

—Kaoru...

—Tengo a Caroline Trump —agarró el café con hielo de Kenshin y bebió un buen sorbo—. Acabo de hablar por teléfono con su editor. Vendrá el se­gundo sábado de julio. Deberías haberme oído ha­blar como una profesional que no se altera por na­da. Ni se habrá imaginado que estaba dando volteretas.

—¿Con ese vestido?

—Ja, ja, muy gracioso —le cogió de las ma­nos-—. Sé que le debo mucho a tu influencia y te lo agradezco. Quiero que sepas que te estoy muy agradecida por hablar bien de la librería.

—Fue muy fácil. No jodas.

—No lo haré. Ya tengo diseñado el anuncio. Tengo que hablar con Misao de la comida —fue a levantarse, pero dudó—. Y... ¿tienes algún plan para el solsticio?

Kenshin le aguantó la mirada e intentó hablar con la misma naturalidad que ella. Los dos sabían que eso equivalía a dar otro paso. Un paso muy grande para ella.

—No, no tengo nada comprometido.

—Ya lo tienes.

* * *

_**Yaps... espero ke les haya gustado este capitulo y solko les deseo un muy buen año nuevo... **_

_**grax por los reviews y sigan escribiendo..**_

_**matta neee**_


	13. Capitulo12

**_Holas... siento la demora por subirles el capitulo, pero uff me ha llovido sobre mojado y ando con una depre ke ni les cuento...  
en fin aki les subo el capitulo... y ya saben ke ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen_**

**_ke lo disfruteeeennn!!!!_**

* * *

_**Afrontar el Fuego  
**_

_**Doce**_

Cuando salieron los últimos clientes, Kaoru ce­rró la puerta con llave. Se apoyó en ella y miró a Lulú.

—Un día agotador.

—Ya pensaba que este último grupo iba a que­darse a pasar la noche —Lulú cerró la caja registra­dora y guardó el dinero en una bolsa—. ¿Quieres llevarte la recaudación a casa o hago un depósito nocturno?

—¿Cuánto dinero hay?

A las dos les encantaba ese momento. Lulú sacó un fajo de billetes y pasó el pulgar por los bordes.

—Hoy han venido muchos clientes que paga­ron en efectivo.

—Que Dios bendiga a cada uno de ellos. Yo haré el depósito. ¿Los recibos de las tarjetas de crédito?

—Ahí.

Kaoru se acercó a mirar el montón.

—Una buena caja.

—La semana del solsticio vienen como mos­cas. Han venido dos jovencitas que querían saber si podrían ver a la bruja para que les diera unas po­ciones de amor.

Kaoru, divertida, se apoyó en el mostrador.

—¿Qué les has dicho?

—Que naturalmente, que podían ver lo bien que me había ido a mí la poción de belleza. Se fue­ron como alma que lleva el diablo.

—Bueno, tienen que aprender que las solucio­nes de la vida no se guardan en frascos de pociones.

—Si durante la semana del solsticio pusieras unos frascos bonitos con agua de colores, los clien­tes se matarían por comprarlos. La Pócima Mági­ca de Kaoru, para el amor, la belleza y la prosperidad.

—Una idea aterradora — Kaoru ladeó la cabe­za—. En todos estos años, Lulú, nunca me has pe­dido que te hiciera un conjuro o un encantamiento para la suerte, el amor o el dinero fácil. ¿Por qué?

—Me apaño con lo que tengo — Lulú cogió su enorme bolso de detrás del mostrador —. Además, sé perfectamente que tú cuidas de mí. Sería mejor que empezaras a cuidar de ti misma.

—Que cosas dices. Siempre cuido de mí misma.

—Claro, tienes tu casa y vives bien. Vives co­mo crees que tienes que vivir. Eres guapa y rica y tienes más zapatos que todas las coristas de Las Vegas juntas.

—Los zapatos nos diferencian de los mamífe­ros inferiores.

—Ya, ya. Lo que pasa es que te gusta que los hombres te miren las piernas.

Kaoru se pasó los dedos por el pelo.

—Bueno, faltaría más.

—En cualquier caso — Lulú se centró. Cono­cía a su niña y sabía cuándo intentaba distraerla —. Haces casi todo lo que quieres hacer. Tienes bue­nos amigos y has convertido este sitio en algo de lo que puedes estar orgullosa.

—Lo hemos convertido — le corrigió Kaoru.

—Bueno, yo no me he quedado cruzada de bra­zos, pero el sitio es tuyo y resplandece — Lulú hizo un gesto con la cabeza que abarcó toda la tienda.

—Lulú... — Kaoru, emocionada, le acarició el brazo al rodear el mostrador —. Para mí significa mucho que pienses eso, que digas eso.

—Es la verdad, pero hay otra verdad que me preocupa algunas noches. No eres feliz.

—Claro que lo soy.

—No, no lo eres. Lo que es peor, piensas que no lo serás nunca; que nunca serás completamente feliz. Quieres hacer un conjuro para mí, pero sería mejor que resolvieras eso. Es todo lo que tengo que decir. Ahora voy a tumbarme en el sofá a ver alguna película de Bruce Willis dando mamporros, me encanta.

Kaoru no replicó, sencillamente se quedó donde estaba mientras Lulú cruzaba la tienda para salir por la puerta trasera. Inquieta, cogió los billetes y los recibos y fue de un lado a otro. Realmente, res­plandecía, se dijo. Había puesto mucha energía e imaginación. Como había puesto dinero, cabeza, muchas horas agotadoras y un gusto ecléctico.

Y casi siete años de su vida.

Le hacía feliz, insistió para sus adentros mien­tras subía las escaleras. Para ella era un estímulo que la satisfacía. Eso le resultaba suficiente. Había hecho que fuera suficiente. Quizá en algún mo­mento del pasado hubiera dado por sentado que tendría una vida diferente; una vida con un marido que la amara y los hijos que hubieran tenido jun­tos, pero eso fueron sueños de juventud que había dejado a un lado.

Que no tuviera esas cosas no quería decir que las echara de menos, pensó cuando entró en el despacho para rellenar los impresos del depósito. Sólo quería decir que había tomado otro camino y había llegado a un destino distinto.

Completamente feliz... se dijo con un suspiro. ¿Cuanta gente lo era¿Acaso no era igual de im­portante estar satisfecha, haber realizado sus am­biciones y que le fueran bien las cosas¿Acaso te­ner la sensación de que controlaba su vida no era esencial para cualquier grado de felicidad?

Oyó como si unas garras arañaran el cristal, la presión oscura contra las ventanas. Miró hacia fuera. El cielo brillaba todavía con la luz de un atardecer de verano, pero la oscuridad estaba allí e intentaba encontrar una rendija, una fisura en su voluntad.

—No vas a utilizarme para la destrucción —lo dijo con claridad y su voz se oyó en toda le tienda vacía—. Haga lo que haga en mi vida, no me vas a utilizar. No eres bien recibido aquí.

Allí mismo, junto a la mesa repleta de recibos y papeles minuciosamente ordenados, extendió los brazos con las palmas hacia arriba e invocó a la luz que relució sobre sus manos como un estanque dorado para luego caer como una cascada cegado­ra. La oscuridad retrocedió.

Complacida, recogió todo lo que necesitaba para hacer el depósito.

Antes de marcharse, pasó para ver su nueva te­rraza. Esa tarde habían colocado las puertas corre­deras. Las abrió y salió fuera.

La barandilla de hierro era exactamente como la quería. Enrevesada y femenina. Se apoyó en ella, le dio un empujón de prueba y se quedó satis­fecha de su solidez. La belleza, se dijo, nunca debe ser frágil.

Desde su privilegiado observatorio podía ver la curva de la playa y el oleaje del mar, y el primer haz de luz de su faro cuando el atardecer daba pa­so a la noche. Esa oscuridad era benigna y alberga­ba muchas esperanzas.

Debajo seguía el bullicio en la calle principal. Los turistas habían salido de paseo y entraban en la heladería para darse un capricho. El aire era tan nítido que podía oír retazos de conversaciones y los gritos de los jóvenes en la playa.

Cuando las primeras estrellas empezaron a bri­llar en el firmamento, sintió un nudo de anhelo en la garganta que se resistía a reconocer y que no po­día resolver.

—Si tuvieras una espaldera, treparía por ella.

Miró abajo y lo vio. Pelirrojo, guapo y un poco pe­ligroso. ¿Acaso podía extrañarle que la chica que fue se enamorara tan apasionadamente de Kenshin Himura?

—En esta isla está prohibido trepar para entrar en los establecimientos cuando están cerrados.

—Tengo influencia con las autoridades locales, así que correría el riesgo, pero ¿por qué no bajas? Sal a distraerte, Kaoru. Hace una noche maravillosa.

En otra época habría bajado corriendo, pero recordaba lo fácilmente que había dejado a un lado cualquier cosa que no fuera él y se limitó a asomar­se un poco por encima de la barandilla.

—Tengo que hacer un recado y mañana me es­pera un día muy largo. Iré al banco y luego a casa.

—¿Cómo es posible que una mujer tan hermo­sa sea tan sosa¡Eh! —agarró del brazo a un hom­bre que pasaba a su lado con otros dos y señaló ha­cia arriba—. ¿No le parece impresionante? Intento tirarle los tejos, pero no colabora.

—¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad? —le gritó el hombre antes de que uno de sus amigos lo apartara de un codazo.

—Al infierno con él. Dame una oportunidad a mí —se llevó la mano al corazón teatralmente—. Creo que estoy enamorado. Eh, morena.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos a casarnos y nos iremos a vivir a Tri­nidad.

—¿Dónde está el anillo? —preguntó Kaoru—. Yo no me voy a Trinidad si no es con un diamante grande y gordo en el dedo.

—Tú —el hombre se dirigió a uno de sus ami­gos—. Déjame diez mil dólares para comprar un diamante grande y gordo y poder irme a Trinidad con la morena.

—Si tuviera ese dinero me iría yo a Trinidad con ella.

—Ves lo que has conseguido —se rió Kenshin—. Estás destruyendo una amistad e incitando al de­sorden público. Será mejor que bajes y te vayas conmigo antes de que mis nuevos amigotes y yo tengamos que llegar a las manos.

Kaoru, divertida, entró y cerró las puertas

Kenshin la esperó. Cuando la vio plantada en la te­rraza, vaciló. Estaba maravillosa y triste; desgarra­dora. Habría hecho cualquier cosa que estuviera a su alcance para disipar esa tristeza serena y cual­quier cosa, o casi cualquier cosa, para atravesar esa fina coraza que ponía entre los dos. Quería saber lo que se ocultaba en su cabeza y en su corazón.

Quizá la clave fuera no complicar las cosas, al menos para pasar una tarde deliciosa.

Kenshin estaba en la acera cuando Kaoru salió y puso el candado a la puerta de la tienda. Llevaba un ves­tido muy ligero que le caía hasta los tobillos es­tampado con multitud de capullos de rosas amari­llas. Los zapatos eran una serie se cintas sobre unas plataformas en cuña. Le pareció que la cadena de oro que llevaba en el tobillo izquierdo era ridicula­mente erótica.

Kaoru se giró, se puso el bolso al hombro y echó una ojeada a la acera.

—¿Dónde se han ido tus amigos?

—Los he sobornado con unas bebidas gratis en el bar del hotel.

—Vaya, me han cambiado por unas cervezas...

—¿Quieres ir a Trinidad?

—No.

La tomó de la mano.

—¿Quieres un helado?

Kaoru negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo que ir al banco para hacer el depósito Lo cual, debo aclarar, no es ser sosa sino responsable

—Vaya, vaya. Te acompañaré.

—¿Qué haces en el pueblo? —le preguntó Kaoru cuando se pusieron en marcha—. ¿Has tenido tra­bajo hasta tan tarde?

—No mucho. Me fui a casa hace una hora, pero estaba inquieto y he vuelto —se encogió de hombros

«Y he calculado el tiempo perfectamente», se dijo para sus adentros.

Kenshin miró a un pequeño grupo de personas que había en el otro lado de la calle. Llevaban túnicas cadenas de plata y colgantes de cristal.

—Aficionados —comentó Kenshin.

—Son inofensivos.

—Podíamos formar una tormenta y convertir la calle en un prado. Se llevarían un buen susto.

—Basta —Kaoru sacó la llave para el cajetín de los depósitos.

—Lo ves... eres una sosa —dejó escapar un suspiro—. Es una pena que una perspectiva tan apetecible se convierta en un reglamento.

—Es verdad —hizo el depósito y se guardó el recibo—. No te recuerdo muy interesado en ob­servar los reglamentos.

—Cuando se parecen a ti los observo con todo detenimiento.

Kaoru pensó que sus estados de ánimo eran dis­tintos y muy variados. Esa noche parecía que toca­ba el disparate.

Ella también podía disparatar un poco.

Cuando el grupo de aprendices de brujo se acercó a un escaparate lleno de dalias cerradas, Kaoru hizo un elegante movimiento con la mano. Las flores se abrieron con toda su plenitud y colo­rido.

—La multitud ha enloquecido... — comentó Kenshin al ver la reacción de la gente en la acera de enfrente —. Un buen detalle.

—Algo soso, no doy para más. Aceptaré ese helado.

Le invitó a un helado de naranja y nata y le propuso tomarlo mientras daban un paseo por la playa. La luna estaba casi llena. En el fin de sema­na, durante el solsticio, estaría completamente re­donda y reluciente.

La luna llena del solsticio representaba gene­rosidad y promesas y los ritos de fertilidad que lle­vaban a la cosecha.

—El año pasado fui a Irlanda durante el solsti­cio — le contó Kenshin —. Hay un pequeño festival en el condado de Cork. Es más íntimo que Stonehenge. Hay luz hasta casi las diez de la noche y cuando empieza a oscurecer, al final del día más largo, las piedras cantan.

Kaoru no dijo nada, pero se detuvo para mirar el mar. A miles de kilómetros, pensó, había otra isla con un círculo de piedras donde había estado él hacia un año.

Ella no se había movido de allí, donde había estado siempre. Era una bruja solitaria que lo cele­braba sola.

—¿No has estado nunca en Irlanda?

—No.

—Aquello está lleno de magia, Kaoru. Hay ma­gia en lo más profundo del suelo y flotando en el aire.

—Hay magia en todos lados —Kaoru siguió ca­minando.

—Encontré una ensenada en la costa occiden­tal que tenía una cueva medio oculta por las rocas y supe que él había ido allí cuando la abandonó aquí — Kenshin esperó hasta que Kaoru se paró y se vol­vió para mirarlo—. A más de cuatro mil kilóme­tros a través del Atlántico. Le había arrastrado su propia sangre. Yo supe lo que era sentirse arrastra­do de esa manera.

—¿Por eso fuiste a Irlanda¿Sentiste la llama­da de tu sangre?

—Por eso fui y por eso he vuelto. Me gustaría llevarte cuando termines lo que tienes que hacer.

Kaoru lamió el helado con delicadeza.

—No necesito que me lleven a ninguna parte.

—Me gustaría ir contigo.

—Vaya, aprendes con rapidez... —dijo Kaoru— Quizá vaya algún día —se encogió de hombros y fue hacia la orilla—. Ya veré si quiero compañía. Sin embargo, tengo que reconocer que tenías razón en una cosa. Hace una noche maravillosa —inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás como embriagada por las estre­llas y la brisa del mar.

—Quítate el vestido.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó sin mover la cabeza.

—Vamos a darnos un baño.

Kaoru dio un mordisco al cucurucho de barquillo.

—Comprendo que a un urbanita sofisticado le parecerá soso, pero en nuestro reducido mundo hay leyes que prohiben bañarse desnudo en una playa pública.

—Leyes, es lo mismo que los reglamentos¿no? — Kenshin echó una ojeada a la playa. No esta­ban solos, pero había muy poca gente —. No me dirás que eres tímida.

—Discreta — le corrigió Kaoru.

—Muy bien, protegeremos tu dignidad — Kenshin extendió las manos y formó una burbuja alrede­dor de los dos —. Nosotros podemos ver, pero na­die puede vernos a nosotros. Estamos solos aquí dentro.

Se acercó a Kaoru y le bajó la cremallera del ves­tido. Notaba cómo meditaba mientras se acababa al cucurucho.

—Un baño a la luz de la luna es una buena ma­nera de rematar la tarde — continuó Kenshin —. No te habrás olvidado de nadar¿verdad?

—Creo que no —Kaoru se quitó los zapatos y dejó que el vestido cayera el suelo.

Sólo llevaba unas cuentas de ámbar y los anillos. Se dio la vuel­ta y se zambulló en el mar.

Nadó con fuerza, atravesaba limpiamente las olas y se deleitaba con la sensación de rasgar la su­perficie del mar como si fuera una sirena. Notó que bullía de gozo y se dio cuenta de cuánto había necesitado un momento así. Un momento de li­bertad, diversión y disparate.

Rodeo una boya y escuchó el sonido cavernoso del anclaje. Luego, se quedó flotando de espaldas ba­jo el cielo tachonado de estrellas. El agua chocaba de­licadamente contra sus pechos y Kenshin llegó hasta ella

—¿Has ganado alguna vez a Megumi en una ca­rrera de natación?

—No. Aunque me fastidie — Kaoru pasó los de­dos por el agua-. Megumi en el mar es como una bala en el aire.

—Yo os observaba en la ensenada de los Shinomori. Me quedaba dando vueltas con Aoshi y fingía no prestaros atención.

—¿De verdad? Yo nunca me fijé en ti.

A Kaoru no le extrañó que le hiciera una aguadilla; contaba con ella. Por eso, se giró en el agua co­mo una anguila, lo agarró de los tobillos y lo hun­dió en el mar.

Kaoru salió a la superficie y se apartó el pelo de la cara.

—Siempre has sido un pardillo con las aguadillas

—Ya, pero me has tocado¿quién es el pardillo? —Kenshin pataleaba en el agua y daba vueltas alrededor de Kaoru; parecía una foca con el pelo rojo y resplan­deciente—. Recuerdo la primera vez que me las apa­ñe para que te pelearas conmigo en el agua. Tenías un traje de baño azul que subía tanto por los costa­dos que parecía que las piernas te llegaban a las orejas. El pentagrama del muslo me parecía tan erótico que estaba volcándome loco. Tenías catorce años

—Recuerdo el traje de baño, pero no recuerdo ninguna maniobra.

—Megumi y tú estabais refrescándoos en el agua y Aoshi estaba haciendo algo en el barco amarrado al muelle. Acababan de regalárselo.

Kaoru lo recordaba perfectamente. Recordaba el vuelco que le había dado el corazón cuando Kenshin, alto y bronceado, había aparecido en el muelle sin llevar nada más que unos vaqueros cortados y una displicente sonrisa de adolescente.

—Hubo muchas veces que yo me bañaba con Megumi mientras Aoshi enredaba en el barco y aparecías tú.

—Ese día en concreto — continuó Kenshin—, es­peré el momento oportuno. Estuve un rato con Aoshi mientras preparaba la estrategia. Lo conven­cí para que se tomara un descanso y nos metimos en el agua. Eso significaba que os salpicaríamos y que Megumi y tú os pondríais echas unas furias y, así, acabaste entre mis astutas manos.

Kaoru empezó a moverse en círculo como Kenshin. Siempre le había encantado Kenshin cuando estaba de ese humor burlón. Habían sido unos jóvenes sin­gulares y creía que seguían siéndolo.

—Me parece que tienes delirios de grandeza en esa memoria obtusa.

—Mi memoria es diáfana como un cristal de Bohemia. Incité a Aoshi para que echara una carre­ra a Megumi y nosotros nos quedamos tonteando. Lo que implicaba, naturalmente, que podía desa­fiarte a una carrera.

—Ah, sí. Me parece que recuerdo algo de eso.

Perfectamente. Recordaba perfectamente la emo­ción estremecedora de flotar junto a él y su mirada dorada/violacia clavada en ella. También recordaba el anhelo que se apoderó de ella como una tormenta de verano.

—Naturalmente, me contuve para no sacarte mucha ventaja y ganarte sólo por una brazada.

—Que te contuviste... — Kaoru miró las estre­llas —. Por favor...

—Desde luego, sabía lo que hacía. Tú dijiste que habíamos empatado y yo que te había dado una paliza. Te enfadaste y te hice una aguadilla.

—Cuando protesté por tu mal proceder, me hiciste una aguadilla —le corrigió ella.

—Tú te vengaste, como suponía, agarrándome de las rodillas y sumergiéndome. De esa manera pude meterte en una especie de pelea que me per­mitió, por fin, poner las manos sobre tu soberbio y joven trasero. Fue un momento inolvidable para mi. Luego, dejaste escapar una risita.

Kaoru hizo un sonido despectivo.

—Jamás he dejado escapar risitas.

—Claro que lo hiciste. Te retorcías y te zafabas entre risitas hasta que me pusiste a cien.

Kaoru levantó los pies y se puso a flotar otra vez.

—Necio, muchachito necio. Cuando peleas des­nudo con una chica, ella siempre acaba sabiendo lo que maquina tu cerebro.

—Tenías catorce años. ¿Qué sabías?

Esa vez sí se retorció.

—Lo suficiente como para conseguir un resul­tado satisfactorio con jugueteos.

—¿Lo hiciste a propósito?

—Claro. Megumi y yo lo comentamos después con todo lujo de detalles.

—Será mejor que sea mentira — fue hasta ella y le agarró un mechón de pelo.

—Las dos estábamos fascinadas y muy diverti­das. Además, para halagarte el ego y para terminar este repaso a la memoria te diré que me pasé una semana con los sueños más calientes, perturbado­res y fantasiosos que te puedas imaginar.

Kenshin tiró del pelo hasta que los cuerpos se cho­caron y le pasó la mano por la pendiente blanca y mojada de su pecho.

—Yo también — le bajó el dedo por el torso y lo volvió a subir —. Kaoru. . .

—Mmm.

—Te apuesto lo que quieras a que todavía pue­do provocarte risitas.

Antes de que se escapara la cogió de la cintura y la puso boca abajo. Kaoru, tomada por sorpresa, se agitó un momento y se retorció cuando los dies­tros dedos de Kenshin subían por las costillas.

—Para — el pelo le tapaba la cara y tenía agua en los ojos.

—A ver como te retuerces y te zafas entre risi­tas — insistió él mientras le hacía cosquillas sin piedad.

—Idiota — Kaoru no podía ver ni coger aire.

A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos se le escapó una risa tonta. Le salió y retumbó sobre las olas mien­tras le daba manotazos para soltarse.

Consiguió tirarle del pelo a la vez que intenta­ba quitarse el suyo de la cara, pero él los arrastró entre las olas hasta que Kaoru estuvo mareada, deso­rientada y tremendamente excitada.

—Maldito pulpo —tenía sus manos por todos lados.

—Te has retorcido un rato, y sigue surtiendo efecto. Solo que esta vez —la agarró de las cade­ras—¿por qué vamos a conformarnos con soñar?

Se abalanzó sobre ella.

La acompañó a su casa y comieron unos platos de pasta fría como si fueran unos chiquillos ham­brientos. No saciaron el hambre, y se fueron a la cama para tomar otro alimento.

Kaoru, echa un lío, se sumergió en un sueño en el que flotaba apaciblemente sobre un mar oscuro como una luna en el firmamento. Se dejaba llevar por el placer, el agua fría y el aire templado. A lo lejos, las sombras y la silueta de su isla se elevaban sobre el mar. Dormía y sólo el destello del faro so­bre el acantilado la protegía de la oscuridad.

Las olas la acunaban hasta que ella también se quedó dormida.

Entonces, las estrellas estallaron en centena­res de rayos que se clavaban en las sombras de su isla El mar se agitó y la quería arrastrar lejos de su hogar.

Luchó y nadó con toda su alma hacia la niebla que empezaba a formar un muro repugnante en la costa. Las olas la hundían, la arrollaban y la lleva­ban hacia aquella negritud irrespirable.

El estruendo dominó la noche v los gritos que lo siguieron se le clavaron en el corazón. Intentó alcanzar el fuego que tenía dentro con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, pero era demasiado tarde para vencer a la oscuridad.

Vio cómo la isla se hundía en el mar y la arras­traba con ella.

Se despertó hecha un ovillo, alejada de Kenshin y colgando del borde de la cama. Temblorosa, se le­vantó y fue a la ventana para serenarse con la visión de su jardín y del inalterable destello del faro.

¿Sería eso lo que pasaría¿Haría todo lo posi­ble y aun así sería inútil? A lo lejos, oyó el aullido triunfal y prolongado de un lobo. Sabía que sólo quería acobardarla y sa­lió a la pequeña balconada.

—Soy fuego — dijo suavemente — , y un día lo que anida en mí acabará contigo.

—Kaoru.

Se volvió y vio a Kenshin sentado en la cama.

—Estoy aquí.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada — entró, pero dejó las puertas abier­tas —. Estoy nerviosa.

—Vuelve a la cama — alargó una mano —. Te ayudaré a dormir.

—De acuerdo — se metió junto a él.

Kenshin la abrazó y le acarició el pelo.

—Cierra los ojos. Deja la mente en blanco. Ol­vídate por una noche.

—No voy...

—Olvídate — repitió Kenshin.

Le acaricio el pelo hasta que se quedó dormida sin que los sueños la alteraran.

Continuara...

* * *

_**yaps.. un capitulo mas trankilo pero igual de lindo...**_

_**espero ke lo hayan disfrutado y ke me dejen sus reviews, gracias por sus comentarios,...**_

_**nos taremos leyendooo**_

_**matta neeeee **_


	14. Capitulo 13

**_HOlas... Es´pero ke ten ben... disculpen por la demora pero este mes he ido de mal en peor, lo unico ke me pone ultra feliz es ke mi novio se kedoi mas tiempo y se va el jueves..._**

**_en fin grax por los reviews ke me han llegado y espero ke sigan llegando _**

**_y ya saben ke ni la historia ni los perosnajes me pertenecen yo solo los adapto a mi gusto jojojo  
nos vemos abajoooo_**

* * *

**_Afrontar el Fuego_  
**

_**Trece**_

—Esto es nuestro —dijo Kaoru mientras el sol asomaba por el este con un dardo de fuego—. El solsticio de verano, la celebración de la fertilidad de la tierra, la calidez del aire y el sol pleno de po­der. Somos las tres.

—Ya, ya —Megumi bostezó ruidosamente—. Si salgo de ésta, podré ir a casa para dormir una hora más.

—Tu devoción resulta de lo más estimulante.

—Te recuerdo que yo voté en contra de estar levantada al amanecer. Es domingo y las dos po­déis acostaros otra vez. Pero yo estoy de servicio todo el día.

—Megumi —Misao consiguió que le saliera un to­no suave y paciente—, es el solsticio. La celebra­ción del día más largo empieza con el alba.

—Estoy aquí¿no? —Megumi miró a Misao con el ceño fruncido—. Estás fresca como una lechuga para estar embarazada. ¿Por qué no estás alicaída y tienes náuseas como deberías tener por la mañana?

—Nunca me había encontrado mejor en toda mi vida.

—Ni habías parecido más feliz —añadió Kaoru— Hoy celebraremos la fertilidad de la tierra y la tu­ya. La primera hoguera ha estado ardiendo desde la puesta del sol. La del amanecer la encenderás tú —levantó una corona que había hecho con lavanda y se la puso a Misao en la cabeza—. Eres la primera de nosotras en crear vida y en transmitir lo que so­mos a la siguiente generación. Bendita seas, hermanita.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se apartó.

—Vale, acabaré echándome a llorar — Megumi se levantó, dio un beso a Misao y tomó a Kaoru de la mano.

Misao levantó los brazos y dejó que la energía se apoderara de ella.

—Que el fuego que generamos resplandezca como el sol desde el alba hasta el ocaso. Que no toque piel, ni pluma, ni planta alguna. Que se haga mi voluntad.

El fuego brotó del suelo.

Kaoru tomó otra corona de un paño blanco que había dejado en el suelo y se la puso a Megumi.

Aunque puso los ojos en blanco por puro trá­mite, Megumi levantó los brazos y recibió con agra­do la calidez de la energía.

—En la tierra plantamos la semilla que puede satisfacer nuestras necesidades. El alba nos trae la luz sobre su pecho y nos la cede hasta que llegue la noche más corta. Celebramos su fertilidad. Que se haga mi voluntad.

Las flores silvestres brotaron alrededor del círculo.

Megumi cogió la tercera corona antes de que pu­diera hacerlo Kaoru y le dio un beso.

—Es simplemente por respetar el rito — dijo Megumi mientras se la ponía.

—Gracias — Kaoru levantó los brazos y sintió como si la energía le diera aliento —. Hoy el sol nos muestra todo su poder. Su fuerza y resplandor aumentan con las horas. Su fuego cegador calienta el aire y la tierra. Su ciclo nos concede la vida, la muerte y la vida otra vez. Celebro el fuego que hay en mí. Que se haga mi voluntad.

Las yemas de los dedos despidieron rayos de luz que el sol le devolvió. El círculo resplandeció con el nacimiento del día.

Bajó los brazos y juntó las manos con las de Misao y Megumi.

—Él nos observa — dijo Kaoru — y espera.

—¿Por qué no hacemos algo? — preguntó Megumi con cierta ansia —. Estamos las tres y, como no paráis de repetir, es el solsticio. Es bastante fuerza.

—No es el momento para... — Kaoru se calló cuando Misao le apretó la mano.

—Kaoru. Una demostración de fuerza, de solida­ridad y de firmeza. ¿Por qué no apuntarnos un punto? El círculo está completo.

Una demostración, se dijo Kaoru. Quizá el circu­lo completo fuera la demostración. Por lo menos, de momento. A través de las manos podía notar la decisión de Misao y la pasión de Megumi.

—De acuerdo, no andemos con bobadas.

Aunó las fuerzas de las tres.

—Somos la tres y las tres somos de la misma sangre —dijo Megumi que se movía en círculo con sus hermanas dentro del círculo—. A las tres nos rebosa la luz y la fuerza.

—Con un poder que abruma a la oscuridad acechante —la voz de Misao se elevó y retumbó en el bosque—. Una flecha de luz dirigida a quien lle­va nuestra marca.

—Aquí nos presentamos sin disimulo — Kaoru levantó los brazos— y cuídate de la ira que acu­mulo.

La luz surgió del centro del círculo entre re­molinos y rugidos, como impulsada por una turbi­na. Como la flecha que había mencionado Misao, abandonó el círculo y se perdió en la oscuridad del bosque.

Se oyó un aullido de rabia salir de esa oscuri­dad.

Luego, sólo la leve brisa entre las hojas de los arboles y el tintineo de los cristales que colgaban de las ramas.

—Se escabulle —afirmó Kaoru.

—Ha sido una gozada —Megumi estiró los brazos.

—Es verdad. Me he encontrado positiva —Misao resopló y miró alrededor del círculo—. Me he en­contrado muy bien.

—Entonces, es que ha estado muy bien. Hoy no podrá hacernos nada a nosotras ni a los nues­tros—pasase lo que pasase después, se dijo Kaoru, habían hecho una demostración—. Hace un día precioso —añadió mientras miraba al cielo.

Pensaba pasar aquel día en su jardín, lejos de las multitudes que abarrotarían el pueblo y del tráfico que atascaría las calles. Pensaba ocuparse de cosas sencillas, de las tareas que le resultaban placenteras.

Sería un día sin preocupaciones, se dijo. Un día claro y limpio, como si hubiera barrido las sombras de él.

Reunió las hierbas y flores que había cortado el día del solsticio con el cuchillo de mango blanco reservado para ese propósito. Los aromas, las for­mas y las texturas nunca dejaban de deleitarla y sus diversos usos nunca dejaban de satisfacerla.

Colgaría algunas en la cocina para que se seca­ran y otras las pondría en la habitación de la torre.

Con algunas haría encantamientos y con otras pociones. Haría jabones, cremas, bálsamos curati­vos y le ayudarían en las adivinaciones. Otras ser­virían para dar sabor a las ensaladas o para dar olor al ambiente.

Justo antes de las doce dejó lo que estaba ha­ciendo para encender la hoguera de mediodía. La prendió en el acantilado, como una baliza, y se quedó un rato mirando los barcos de recreo que surcaban el mar.

De vez en cuando notaba el resplandor de los binoculares y sabía que la observaban como ella los observaba. ¡Allá!, dirían los veraneantes, en el acantilado, se dice que es una bruja.

Ese calificativo le habría costado la horca en otros tiempos; entonces, pensó Kaoru, la posibilidad de entrar en contacto con la magia atraía a la gen­te a la isla y a su tienda.

La rueda seguía dando vueltas; el círculo se ce­rraba.

Volvió al jardín, ató y colgó las hierbas y apro­vechó el sol para hacer una infusión de camomila. La había refrescado con una pizca de menta fresca cuando Kenshin apareció en el sendero.

—El tráfico está insoportable — comentó Kenshin.

—En el solsticio de verano y en el equinoccio de otoño es cuando vienen más turistas —se sirvió la infusión en un vaso—. Turistas interesados en esas cosas —aclaró—. ¿Has encendido la hoguera?

—Esta mañana, cerca de tu círculo en mi bos­que. En tu bosque, perdona — corrigió al ver que Kaoru enarcaba las cejas. Distraídamente se agachó para acariciar a _Isis _que se frotaba contra sus pier­nas. Se dio cuenta del collar nuevo y del amuleto que le colgaba: en un lado tenía grabado un pentagrama y en el otro una rueda solar—. ¿Es nuevo?

—Por la bendición del solsticio — Kaoru cortó una rebanada de pan de una barra recién hecha, la untó de miel y se la ofreció a Kenshin—. He hecho más de los que necesitan las hadas.

Su amante dio un mordisco al pan, pero Kaoru se fijó en que no podía dejar de mirar el jardín. Esta­ba en plena explosión de verano, los altos tallos se mecían con la brisa y el suelo rebosaba de colores. Vio un colibrí que cruzó como una flecha para be­ber en la campanilla morada de una digital.

Las rosas, rojas como la pasión, trepaban por la espaldera hasta la ventana de su antigua habitación; como lo había hecho él para llegar hasta ella a ries­go de romperse algún hueso.

El olor de las rosas de verano todavía le llenaba el corazón de deseo.

Se sentó junto a ella en el jardín moteado de sol y sombra. Eran unos adultos con más peso en su corazón del que podían haber imaginado de jó­venes.

Kaoru llevaba un vestido sin mangas y verde co­mo las exuberantes hojas que los rodeaban. Su ros­tro, hermoso y sereno, no le decía nada.

—¿Dónde estamos, Kaoru?

—En mi jardín del solsticio, tomando té con pan y miel. Es un día perfecto para eso — levantó la taza —, pero a juzgar por tu ánimo, quizá hubie­ra debido servir vino.

Kenshin se levantó y se alejó. Kaoru sabía que pronto le diría lo que le rondaba por la cabeza. Aunque ella no quisiera oírlo. Sólo unas noches antes había estado tan animado y contento que la había enga­tusado para darse un baño en el mar, pero ese día lo rodeaba una nube.

Siempre había tenido un temperamento muy cambiante.

—Esta mañana me llamó mi padre — le dijo Kenshin.

—Ah.

—Ah — repitió Kenshin con un tono irónico —. Me ha dicho, literalmente, que está descontento con mi rendimiento y que dedico demasiado tiem­po y dinero al hotel.

—Es tu hotel.

—Eso mismo le dije yo. Mi hotel, mi tiempo y mi dinero — Kenshin se metió las manos en los bolsi­llos—. Podía haberme ahorrado el esfuerzo. Dice que estoy tomando unas decisiones profesionales arriesgadas e irreflexivas. Está furioso porque he vendido mi casa de Nueva York, porque he puesto mucho dinero en la rehabilitación del hotel y por­que mandé a un representante al consejo de admi­nistración de junio en lugar de ir personalmente.

Kaoru lo lamentaba y se levantó para darle un masaje en los hombros.

—Lo siento. Es difícil luchar contra la censura de los padres. Da igual los años que tengamos, re­sulta doloroso que no nos entiendan.

—La Posada Mágica es nuestra posesión más antigua y cree que se la he arrebatado con artima­ñas. Ahora es como un hueso que quisiera quitar­me otra vez.

—Y tú estás decidido a mantener los dientes clavados en él.

La miró por encima del hombro con unos ojos llenos de rabia.

—Exactamente. Hace unos años, él la habría vendido a unos desconocidos si yo no llego a tener la capacidad legal para conservarla en la familia. Me la vendió encantado, pero cuando se ha dado cuenta de que quiero sacarla adelante, se ha enfa­dado. Es una espina que tiene clavada. Y yo tam­bién.

—Kenshin —apoyó la mejilla en su espalda y por un momento volvió a tener dieciséis años y volvió a confortar a su amor insatisfecho y voluble—. Aveces tienes que distanciarte un poco y aceptar las cosas como son.

—Cómo son — se volvió hacia Kaoru —. Ni él ni mi madre aceptaron nunca lo que soy. Era algo que no se comentaba jamás, como si yo tuviera al­go de lo que se avergonzaban.

Furioso, tanto por sentirse arrastrado al pasa­do como por los hechos en sí, bajó por el sendero a través de un emparrado rebosante de sarmientos espléndidos a la luz de la mañana.

»—Lo lleva en su sangre como lo llevo yo. — Kenshin vio que Kaoru iba a hablar pero que no lo hizo —. ¿Qué ibas a decir? Dilo.

—De acuerdo. Para él no es lo mismo. Tú res­petas lo que tienes y lo recibes con alegría. Para él es. . . bueno, una herencia indeseable, y no es el úni­co. Por eso, tú tienes más, eres más de lo que él se­rá o tendrá nunca.

—Él está avergonzado de eso y de mí.

—Sí — se le encogió el corazón de lástima —. Lo sé. Te duele; te ha dolido siempre. No puedes cambiar lo que piensa o siente. Sólo puedes cam­biar lo que sientes tú.

—¿Así te tratabas con tu familia?

Kaoru tardó un instante en darse cuenta de que se refería a sus pa­dres y no a Lulú, Megumi y Misao, y fue un sobresal­to para ella.

—Yo te envidiaba en cierto sentido. Sólo por­que tus padres ponían interés y energía en estimu­larte, aunque fuera en la dirección equivocada. Nosotros nunca discutimos — se volvió para ob­servar la casa que tanto amaba —. Ellos nunca se dieron cuenta de si yo estaba enfadada. Mi rebel­día era una pérdida de tiempo con ellos. Llegó a un punto en el que tuve que aceptar que su desin­terés no era algo personal.

— Por favor; por el amor de Dios.

Kaoru estuvo a punto de reírse por la explosión de impaciencia.

—Era mucho más sano, mucho más práctico y mucho más cómodo. ¿Qué sentido tenía que me machacara el corazón cuando ellos no se daban ni cuenta o, si lo hubieran hecho, simplemente se ha­brían sentido desconcertados? No eran malas per­sonas, eran unos padres despreocupados. Yo soy lo que soy porque ellos fueron lo que fueron. Para mí basta con eso.

—Siempre fuiste sensata — replicó Kenshin —. Nun­ca supe si lo admiraba o lo encontraba irritante. Si­go sin saberlo.

—Tu siempre fuiste cambiante —Kaoru se sentó en un banco junto al emparrado —. Y sigues sién­dolo, pero es una pena que la llamada te haya fasti­diado la fiesta.

—Lo superaré — se metió la mano en el bolsi­llo y acarició las piedras que se había olvidado que llevaba—. Me espera en Nueva York antes de un mes para que vuelva a ocupar el puesto que me co­rresponde en la empresa.

A Kaoru se le tambaleó todo. Se agarró del borde del banco para mantener el equilibrio e hizo un es­fuerzo para levantarse. También para cerrar ese trozo de su corazón que se había conmovido con el dolor de Kenshin.

—Entiendo. ¿Cuándo te vas?

—¿Cómo? No voy a volver. Kaoru, te dije que había venido para quedarme y lo decía en serio. Da igual lo que pienses — Kaoru se encogió los hom­bros con un gesto de indeferencia y se volvió para dirigirse a su casa —. Maldita sea, Kaoru — la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella.

—Cuidado con lo que haces — dijo Kaoru con frialdad.

—¿Esperas que haga la maleta y me vaya? — le preguntó Kenshin —. ¿En ésas estamos?

—No espero nada.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que superemos esto?

—Podías empezar por soltarme el brazo.

—Lo único que esperas es que te suelte — le cogió el otro brazo hasta que estuvieron cara a ca­ra bajo las luces y sombras del sendero —. No me dejas que te toque cuando más me importa. Puedo acostarme en tu cama, pero tú no vienes a la mía. Ni siquiera te sientas a comer conmigo en un sitio público, salvo que sea con la excusa del trabajo. No me dejas que hable de los años que he pasado sin ti, ni compartes la magia conmigo cuando ha­cemos el amor. Todo porque no crees que vaya a quedarme.

—¿Y por qué debería hacerlo? Prefiero estar en mi cama. No soy yo la que insiste en que que­demos. No me interesa tu vida fuera de la isla. Y respecto a lo de compartir la magia cuando nos acostamos, es un acto demasiado íntimo que no es­toy dispuesta a compartir contigo.

Kaoru le apartó las manos y dio un paso atrás.

—He colaborado contigo en los negocios, te he dado compañía y me he acostado contigo. Eso es lo que yo quiero. Si no te resulta suficiente, bús­cate a otra para jugar con ella.

—Esto no es un maldito juego.

—Ah¿no lo es? —el tono era muy agudo. Kenshin se acercó y Kaoru levantó las manos. Una luz roja y brillante se interpuso entre ellos—. Ten mucho cuidado.

Kenshin se limitó a levantar sus manos y un agua azul cayó sobre la luz hasta que no quedó más que un vapor chisporroteante entre ellos.

—¿Acaso no lo he tenido siempre?

—No. Siempre has querido demasiado.

—Quizá. El problema fue que nuca supe lo que quería y tú sí. Tú siempre lo tenías todo muy claro; lo que querías y lo que necesitabas. Hubo veces en las que tu visión me asfixiaba.

Kaoru, atónita, dejó caer las manos a sus costados.

—¿Asfixiarte¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? Yo te amaba.

—No hacías preguntas ni tenías dudas. Era co­mo si pudieras ver el resto de nuestras vidas ence­rradas en una cajita. Lo tenías todo previsto para mí; como mis padres.

—Eso que has dicho es muy cruel —Kaoru pali­deció—. Ya he tenido suficiente —salió corriendo sendero abajo.

Kenshin fue tras ella.

—No es suficiente porque no he terminado. Nada cambiará aunque huyas.

—Tú fuiste el que huyó — le replicó. Al hacer­lo tiró por la borda todos sus esfuerzos de los años pasados y fue un golpe nuevo para ella —. Y lo cambió todo.

—Yo no podía ser lo que tú querías. No podía darte lo que tú estabas tan segura que había que te­ner. Tú te adelantabas en diez o veinte años y yo casi no podía ver lo que pasaría al día siguiente.

—Entonces¿te marchaste por mi culpa?

—No podía quedarme aquí. Por el amor de Dios, Kaoru, no éramos mucho más que unos niños y tú hablabas de matrimonio y de hijos. Te tumbabas a mi lado cuando tenía la cabeza rebosante de ti y hablabas de comprar una casita en el bosque y...

Se calló de golpe. Fue como si los dos hubieran tenido una revelación a la vez: la casita amarilla del bosque donde ella no había ido desde que Kenshin la había alquilado.

—Las chicas enamoradas — le temblaba la voz — , sueñan con el matrimonio, los hijos y casi­tas en el bosque.

—Tú no soñabas — se acercó a ella otra vez y le pasó los dedos por el pelo —. Para ti era el desti­no. Cuando estaba contigo, me lo parecía y podía verlo, y me asfixió.

—Tú nunca dijiste que no quisieras eso.

—No sabía cómo hacerlo y cada vez que lo in­tentaba te veía plena de confianza, con una fe ab­soluta en que eso era lo que había que hacer. Lue­go llegaba a casa y al ver a mis padres me daba cuenta de lo que significaba el matrimonio; pensa­ba en los tuyos y en lo que significaba la familia. Era sofocante. La idea de que nosotros pudiéra­mos ir en esa dirección me parecía una locura. No podía decírtelo. No sabía cómo hacerlo.

—En vista de lo cual, te marchaste.

—Me marché. Cuando empecé la Universidad fue como si me partieran en dos. Una parte quería estar allí y la otra aquí, contigo. Pensaba en ti constantemente —la miró. Le diría a la mujer lo que no le dijo a la chica—. Cuando venía a casa los fines de semana o las vacaciones, me sentía enfer­mo hasta que te veía esperándome en el muelle. Ese primer año fue como una neblina.

—Luego dejaste de venir todos los fines de se­mana —le recordó Kaoru—. Buscabas alguna excusa para quedarte. Tenías que estudiar o ir a una con­ferencia... lo que fuera.

—Era una prueba. Pude pasar sin verte un par de semanas y luego un mes. Pude dejar de pensar en ti una hora y luego un día. Fui convenciéndome de que la única forma de no quedar atrapado era estando lejos de ti y de la isla. Yo no quería casar­me. Ni formar una familia. No quería estar ena­morado de la misma chica toda la vida. Tampoco quería quedarme anclado en la isla cuando no co­nocía el mundo. La gente que conocí en la Universidad y las cosas que aprendí me acercaron al mundo y yo quería más.

—Bueno, conseguiste más. Y la tapa de la caja ha estado abierta durante bastantes años. Ahora es­tamos en sitios distintos y con objetivos distintos.

Kenshin la miró a los ojos.

—He vuelto por ti.

—Ése ha sido tu error. Sigues queriendo más, Kenshin, pero yo no. Si me hubieras dicho todo esto hace once años, habría intentado entenderlo. Ha­bría intentado darte el tiempo y el espacio que ne­cesitabas. O habría intentado dejarte marchar sin amargura. No sé si lo hubiera conseguido, pero sí sé que te quería tanto que lo hubiera intentado. Sin embargo, ya no eres el centro de mi vida; llevas algún tiempo sin serlo.

—No voy a marcharme ni a darme por vencido.

—Eso lo decides tú —Kaoru, sin hacer caso del dolor de cabeza que empezaba a tener, recogió la infusión—. Me gusta tenerte de amante y lamen­taría tener que terminar con eso, pero lo haré si si­gues insistiendo en que cambiemos de relación. Creo que me tomaré ese vino después de todo.

Llevó los platos y las tazas dentro y las aclaró. El dolor de cabeza amenazaba con ser espantoso, así que se tomó un tónico antes de elegir una bote­lla de vino y de sacar las copas apropiadas.

No se permitía pensar desde hacía mucho tiempo. No podía dejarse sentir. Ya que no podía retroceder ni zigzaguear por caminos cubiertos de maleza la única posibilidad era seguir hacia ade­lante.

Sin embargo, cuando salió, Kenshin se había ido.

Aunque sintió una punzada en el estómago, se sentó en la mesa del jardín del solsticio y brindó por su independencia.

El vino tenía un gusto amargo.

El día siguiente, Kenshin le mandó unas flores a la librería. Eran unas sencillas y alegres zinnias, que en el lenguaje de las flores querían decir que pen­saba en ella. Kaoru dudaba que supiera el significado de un ramo de zinnias, pero aun así meditó sobre el asunto mientras elegía un jarrón.

No era propio de él mandarle flores, se dijo. Ni siquiera cuando estaban locamente enamora­dos había tenido un detalle tan romántico.

La tarjeta podía ser una explicación.

_Perdona. Kenshin_

Se encontró sonriendo por las flores en lugar de trabajar y bajó el jarrón a la mesa que había jun­to a la chimenea.

—Que bonitas y alegres —Gladys Macey se acercó para alabar el ramo—. ¿Son de tu jardín?

—No. Son un regalo.

—Nada levanta tanto el ánimo de una mujer como recibir flores. Salvo que te regalen algo relu­ciente —añadió Gladys con un guiño. Miró dis­cretamente la mano izquierda de Kaoru, pero no fue lo bastante discreta.

—He comprendido hace tiempo que una mu­jer que se regala cosas relucientes a sí misma tiene las cosas que le gustan.

—Pero no es lo mismo —Gladys le dio un apre­tón en el brazo—. Cari me regaló unos pendientes por mi cumpleaños. Son feos como un pecado mortal, pero me encuentro feliz cada vez que me los pongo. Iba al café a ver cómo le va a Misao.

—Le va de maravilla. Cuando le diga que cree que empieza a notársele, sígale la corriente. Le en­canta.

—Lo haré. He pedido el último libro de Caroline Trump. Todos estamos muy nerviosos con su visita. Los del club literario me han encargado que te pregunte si estaría dispuesta a hacer un debate sobre el libro antes de que empiece con las firmas.

—Veré si puedo organizado.

—Dínoslo. Vamos a darle una verdadera bien­venida al estilo de Tres Hermanas.

—Cuento con ello.

Kaoru llamó a Nueva York. Una vez que todo empezó a rodar, comprobó los pedidos, habló con su distribuidor para quejarse por un retraso en la entrega de unas tarjetas y revisó la última remesa de pedidos por correo electrónico.

Como Lulú estaba atareada, se ocupó ella mis­ma de dejarlos preparados e incluyó una nota en los paquetes en la que comunicaba que tendría li­bros de Trump firmados. Luego, los llevó a la ofi­cina de correos.

Se topó con Sano cuando salía.

—Hola, tío bueno.

—Justo la mujer que estaba buscando.

Kaoru sonrió y lo tomó del brazo.

—Es lo que dice todo el mundo. ¿Vas al café para comer con Megumi?

—Iba a la librería para hablar contigo —miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que llevaba tacones—. No parece apropiado pedirte que des un paseo por la playa conmigo.

—Puedo quitarme los zapatos.

—Te destrozarás las medias.

—No llevo medias.

—Ah —se sonrojó un poco, lo cual a Kaoru le en­cantó—. Bueno, pues demos un paseo, si tienes un par de minutos.

—Siempre tengo un par de minutos para los hombres atractivos. ¿Qué tal llevas tu libro?

—Estoy empezando.

—Espero que cuando lo termines, lo firmarás en mi librería.

—Los libros de ensayo con pretensiones aca­démicas sobre ciencia paranormal no suelen atraer mucho público.

—En mi librería sí.

Cruzaron la calle y se abrieron paso entre los peatones. Las familias volvían de la playa, con la piel rosa y la mirada borrosa por el sol, y se arras­traban hasta el pueblo para comer algo o tomar una bebida fresca. Otras, cargadas con neveras, sombrillas y toallas, avanzaban hacia la arena y el mar.

Kaoru se quitó los zapatos.

—Para cuando el gentío del solsticio vaya de­sapareciendo, empezará a acudir el gentío del cua­tro de julio. Vamos a tener un buen verano en la isla.

—El verano pasa rápidamente.

—Estás pensando en septiembre. Sé que estás preocupado, pero lo tengo controlado —Sano no dijo nada y Kaoru se bajó las gafas de sol para mirar­lo por encima de la montura—. ¿Tú no lo crees?

Sano luchaba contra el remordimiento por no haberle contado el incidente de Lulú.

—Creo que puedes hacer frente a casi cual­quier cosa.

—¿Pero?

—Pero —posó la mano sobre la que ella tenía agarrada de su brazo— te ajustas a las normas.

—Estamos en esta situación por no haber res­petado las normas.

—De acuerdo. Me preocupas tú, Jou chan.

Kaoru apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Sano. Te­nía algo que le hacía sentir ganas de acurrucarse.

—Lo sé. Te sumaste a mi vida cuando entraste en ella. Lo que Megumi y tú compartís se suma también.

—Me gusta Kenshin.

Kaoru se apartó y levantó la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no iba a gustarte?

—Mira, no estoy fisgando. Bueno —corrigió—, estoy fisgando, pero sólo por motivos cien­tíficos.

—Y una mierda —exclamó Kaoru entre risas.

—De acuerdo, sobre todo por esos motivos. Si no sé dónde estáis los dos, no puedo contrastar mis teorías e hipótesis. No puedo calcular lo que po­dríamos hacer.

—Entonces, te diré que, en general, disfruta­mos el uno del otro. Nuestra relación es esencial­mente cómoda y superficial, y, en lo que a mí res­pecta, va a seguir así.

—De acuerdo.

— No lo apruebas.

—No me corresponde aprobarlo. Vosotros elegís.

—Exactamente. El amor obsesivo y corrosivo destruyó a la última hermana. Ella renunció a vivir sin él. Yo renuncio a vivir con él.

—Si eso fuera suficiente, todo habría acabado.

—Se acabará — le prometió Kaoru.

—Mira, Kaoru, hubo un tiempo en el que yo creía que podía ser así de sencillo.

—¿Ya no lo crees?

—No, ya no. He pasado por tu casa esta maña­na. Tú me diste permiso para que tomara datos después del solsticio.

—¿Y bien?

—Llevé a _Mulder _para que hiciera algo de ejercicio. Para resumir, te diré que empecé a de­tectar obstáculos en el mismo borde de tu jardín delantero. Como un conflicto de fuerzas positivas y negativas. Como... —se golpeó los puños para ilustrárselo —. Como si unas embistieran contra las otras. Detecté lo mismo por todo el borde has­ta el acantilado, al otro lado del faro, y entraba en el bosque.

—No he descuidado la protección.

—No, no lo has hecho y eso está muy bien. Se­guimos las señales fuera del claro. El censor empe­zó a volverse loco y _Mulder _también. Estuvo a punto de partir la correa. Hay todo un sendero de energía negativa. Pude seguirlo, como un animal que sigue los pasos de su presa.

—Sé que está ahí, Sano, no lo paso por alto.

—Kaoru, está ganando fuerza. Había sitios en ese sendero donde todo estaba muerto: los matorrales, los árboles, los pájaros. El cachorro dejó de tirar de la correa y se quedó hecho un ovillo entre ge­midos. Tuve que llevarlo en brazos y no dejó de temblar hasta que salimos de allí. El extremo nor­te de tu acantilado.

—¿Os ha hecho Megumi algún conjuro de puri­ficación? Si no se acuerda del ritual...

— Kaoru — Sano le agarró la mano con fuerza —. ¿No entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo? Te tiene rodeada.

Continuara...

* * *

_**holas... yaps... hasta aki no mas lo dejo y espero ke hayan disfrutado de este capitulo...**_

_**no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios varios...**_

_**beshitos para todas...**_

_**nos vemos el prox capitulo...  
matta neee**_


	15. Capitulo 14

**_HOlas... como tan?, yo aki ya preparando las malestas para irme unos dias a la playa, asi ke por ahi estaremos, en valpo y viña...  
ASi ke como buena escritora les dejo capitulo antes de irme ya que no kiero ser linchada a mi vuelta jkajajajaja  
muuuuchisisisisisimas gracias por los reviews ke me han llegado, en verdad se agradece el animo ke me han dado...  
y ya saben ke ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen...  
nos vemos abajoooo_**

* * *

_**Afrontar el Fuego  
**_

_**Catorce**_

—¿Qué dijo ella?

Sano levantó las manos mientras Kenshin iba de un lado a otro de su despacho.

—Que la había rodeado toda su vida, pero que ahora es más evidente.

—Ya, me la puedo imaginar diciendo eso. Cuando eramos… antes de que yo dejara la isla, hablamos de ello un par de veces. Había leído más que yo sobre ese asunto. Seguramente sigue siendo así. Ella puede asimilar un libro antes de que la mayoría de nosotros haya pasado del segundo capítulo. Tenía mucha seguridad sobre todo eso. El bien vencería al mal siempre que el bien fuera fuerte y digno de confianza.

—Ella es las dos cosas. Lo que no le dije fue que había detectado distintas… llamémosle huellas dactilares a su lado de la línea. Doy por sentado que son tuyas.

—Que ella no quiera mi protección no quiere decir que no vaya a dársela.

—Sea lo que sea que estás haciendo sigue con ello.

Kenshin fue a la ventana y miró hacia la terraza nueva que se levantaba al otro lado de la calle. Había guardado las mesas que sacaba durante el fin de semana y los operarios estaban colocando la pizarra.

—¿Que tal aspecto tenía?

—Espectacular.

—Deberías verla cuando utiliza el verdadero poder —se volvió para mirar a Sano—. Aunque su­pongo que la habrás visto.

—A finales del invierno pasado, durante una invocación a los cuatro elementos. Tardé bastante en recuperar los sentidos. Me pregunto si para to­dos los días utiliza en la cara el equivalente en bru­jería al regulador de voltaje.

—No. El poder la refuerza, como si no fuera suficiente con lo que tiene. Esa belleza ciega a los hombres y aturde sus cerebros. Me he preguntado si será eso lo que me atrae de ella.

—No puedo responderte.

—Yo sí puedo saberlo. La he amado toda mi vida. Antes de saber lo que significaba el amor y después de intentar redefinirlo. Es una faena aca­bar entendiéndolo ahora, cuando ella no me ama. Ni lo hará —apoyó la cadera en la esquina de la mesa—. De acuerdo, científicamente hablando, o teóricamente, o académicamente, o como quieras llamarlo: mi presencia aquí, mejor dicho... ¿que yo la ame la expone a un peligro mayor?

—Tus sentimientos no cuentan —Sano hizo una mueca nada más decirlo—. No lo digo en el sentido de como ha podido sonar.

—Lo he entendido. Sus sentimientos son los que inclinan la balanza en un sentido u otro. En ese caso, daré por supuesto que intentar reavivar­los o cambiarlos no la va a perjudicar. Si piensas de otra forma, me contendré hasta septiembre.

—No puedo decírtelo.

—Entonces, seguiré mis impulsos. Aunque só­lo sea eso, quiero estar lo más cerca posible de ella cuando llegue el momento. Hasta el círculo puede tener un perro guardián.

La llamó esa noche a casa cuando ella estaba disfrutando de un libro y una copa de vino.

—Espero no haberte pillado en un mal mo­mento.

—No — Kaoru frunció los labios mientras mira­ba el juego de la luz y la bebida en la copa —. Gra­cias por las flores. Son preciosas.

—Me alegro de que te hayan gustado. Siento que discutiéramos ayer; que descargara mi desáni­mo en ti.

—Aceptado.

—Perfecto. Entonces, espero que cenes con­migo. Podemos considerarlo un asunto de trabajo para comentar los detalles de la visita de Caroline Trump. ¿Te vendría bien mañana por la noche?

Era todo amabilidad y delicadeza, se dijo Kaoru; en esos momentos era cuando resultaba más peli­groso.

—Sí, supongo.

—Te recogeré... a las siete y media.

—No hace falta. Sólo tengo que cruzar la calle.

—Tengo pensado otro sitio y los martes sueles tomarte libre la última hora de la tarde. No hace falta que cambies tus costumbres por esto. Te re­cogeré. Nada formal.

Kaoru estuvo a punto de pedirle más detalles, pe­ro decidió que eso era lo que él quería.

—Muy bien, nada formal. Hasta mañana.

Colgó y volvió al libro, pero no podía concen­trarse.

El día antes, se dijo, habían hurgado en las he­ridas y amarguras del pasado. ¿Lo había bloqueado al amarlo tan ciegamente, al estar tan segura de sus sentimientos y confiar tanto en los de él¿Podía haber sido tan egoísta y tan desapegado como para dejarla a un lado en vez de compartir su corazón y su mente con ella, en vez de darle una oportunidad de entenderlo?

Qué tontos y cortos de miras habían sido los dos, pensó en ese momento.

Sin embargo, las culpas, las excusas, las expli­caciones, no cambiaban el pasado. Nada de eso modificaba lo que habían llegado a ser, ni ella pen­saba cambiarlo. Lo mejor era volver a enterrarlo y seguir como eran: amigos cautos y amantes des­preocupados, sin más aspiraciones.

A juzgar por su actitud, parecía estar de acuer­do con ella en ese punto.

Sin embargo...

Kaoru se quitó de encima a la gata y se dirigió a ella.

—Está tramando algo.

En el otro extremo del pueblo, Kenshin hizo una segunda llamada.

—¿Misao? Soy Kenshin Himura. Tengo una emer­gencia. Una emergencia confidencial.

Era una cuestión de pulir los detalles. Tenía que rematar algunos y esperó hasta que Kaoru dejó la tien­da la tarde siguiente. Había llegado a la conclusión de que la única forma de tratar con Lulú era ser directo. Entró en la librería y señaló a un expositor con CDs.

—¿Cuál es su favorito?

Lulú se colocó las gafas.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

—Porque me gustaría comprar su disco favorito.

Lulú, siempre dispuesta a hacer una venta, se pasó la lengua por los dientes.

—Si compras cinco, el sexto te sale a mitad de precio.

—No necesito media docena de discos... — se calló un instante y siseó —. De acuerdo, compraré seis. ¿Cuáles son sus favoritos?

—Le gustan todos, si no, no estarían aquí. Es su tienda¿no?

—De acuerdo — empezó a sacar unos al azar.

—No tengas tanta prisa — le apartó los de­dos —. Cuando llega antes que yo suele poner al­guno de estos tres.

— Entonces, me llevaré estos tres y estos.

—También vendemos libros.

—Ya sé que vendéis libros. Sólo... ¿Qué me recomiendas?

Lo estaba desplumando, pero decidió que era un dinero bien gastado. O suficientemente bien gastado. Tampoco le vendría mal un libro de arte renacentista para poner en la mesa de delante del sofá, ni los diez libros más vendidos esa semana, ni los seis CDs, ni todo lo demás.

Por lo menos, Lulú se había reído cuando le hizo la factura. Se había reído con ganas.

Abandonó la librería unos cientos de dólares más pobre y con muchas cosas que hacer en poco tiempo.

A pesar de todo, llegó a la puerta de Kaoru a las siete y media en punto.

Ella fue igual de puntual y salió con un ma­letín.

—Notas —explicó—. Y copias del tríptico in­formativo, del boletín de la tienda y del anuncio que circulará durante las próximas dos semanas.

—Estoy deseando verlo —señaló su coche—. ¿Quieres que ponga la capota?

—No, mejor la dejamos bajada.

Se fijó en lo que quería decir con «nada for­mal». Llevaba unos pantalones oscuros y una ca­miseta azul.

Una vez más tuvo que contenerse las ganas de preguntarle dónde iban a cenar.

—Por cierto — Kenshin le dio un ligero beso antes de abrirle la puerta del coche—, estás guapísima.

Perfecto, se dijo Kaoru. Amable y ligeramente seductor. Podía seguirle el juego.

—Estaba pensando lo mismo de ti — replicó mientras se montaba en el coche —. Es una tarde preciosa para dar una vuelta por la costa.

—Me has leído el pensamiento — rodeó el co­che y se sentó al volante —. ¿Música?

—Sí.

Se puso cómoda. Estaba calculando cuánto tiem­po le permitiría que coqueteara con ella cuando enar­có las cejas con un gesto de sorpresa al oír las flautas.

—Una elección muy curiosa viniendo de ti — comentó Kaoru —. Siempre te había gustado más el rock, sobre todo si sonaba tan alto que te rompía los tímpanos.

—No pasa nada por cambiar de vez en cuando. Hay que conocer cosas nuevas — tomó la mano de Kaoru y la besó —. Hay que ampliar los horizontes, pero si prefieres otra cosa...

—No, está bien. Qué complacientes estamos... — se movió un poco con el pelo al viento —. El co­che se agarra bien.

—¿Quieres probarlo? — Quizá a la vuelta.

Decidió dejar de intentar entenderlo y disfru­tar del resto del paseo. Pero volvió a ponerse en tensión cuando él cruzó el pueblo sin parar. Se quedó mirando a la casita amarilla cuando Kenshin paró enfrente de la puerta.

—Vaya, no sabía que la hubieras convertido en restaurante. Me temo que eso es una infracción del contrato de alquiler.

—Es algo ocasional —salió del coche y lo rodeó para abrirle la puerta—. No digas nada todavía. —, volvió a levantarle la mano y le dio un beso en los nudillos—. Si decides que prefieres ir a otro sitio, nos vamos a otro sitio, pero primero dame una oportunidad.

Con la mano cogida todavía, la llevó alrededor de la casa en lugar de entrar en ella.

Había extendido un mantel blanco sobre el césped recién cortado. Estaba rodeado de velas apagadas y de almohadones de todos los colores y telas. También había una cesta alargada repleta de lilas.

Kenshin la levantó.

—Es para ti.

Primero miró las lilas y luego la cara de Kenshin.

—No es temporada de lilas.

—A mí me lo vas a decir—replicó Kenshin mientras le entregaba la cesta—.Siempre te han gustado.

—Es verdad, siempre me han gustado. ¿Qué es todo esto Kenshin?

—He pensado que podíamos hacer un pic-nic.Un termino medio entre trabajo y placer entre público y privado.

—Un pic-nic

—También te han gustado siempre —se inclinó para rozarle la mejilla con los labios—¿Por qué no tomamos una copa de vino mientras piensas qué te parece?

Rechazarlo habría sido descortés y altivo además de cobarde, tuvo que reconocer. No era cuestión de darle un corte cuando intentaba ofrecerle una tarde agradable sólo porque ella se los hubiera imaginado felizmente casados y haciendo pic-nicsen el jardín de su casa.

—Me encantaría tomar un poco de vino.

—Ahora mismo lo traigo.

Kaoru dejó escapar un suspiro cuando él ya no podía oírla y al ver que se cerraba la puerta trase­ra, levantó la cesta de lilas y sumergió la cara dentro.

Al cabo de un instante, oyó la música de arpas y gaitas que salía de la casa. Sacudió la cabeza, se sentó en uno de los almohadones, puso la cesta a su lado y esperó a que volviera.

No llevó solo vino, sino también caviar.

—Vaya pic-nic

Kenshin se sentó y encendió las velas con un gesto casi despreocupado.

—Sentarse en la hierba no quiere decir que no se pueda comer bien — sirvió el vino y alzó las co­pas —. _Slainte. _

Kaoru asintió con la cabeza al reconocer el brin­dis irlandés.

—Has cuidado el pequeño jardín.

—He hecho lo que he podido. ¿Lo has planta­do tú?

—Yo he hecho parte y Misao el resto.

—Puedo sentirla en la casa — extendió caviar en una tostada —. Puedo notar su alegría.

—La alegría es uno de sus mayores dones. Cuan­do la miras no ves el espanto por el que ha pasado. Ha sido aleccionador ver cómo ha terminado por descubrirlo por sí misma.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Nosotros siempre tuvimos el conocimiento En el caso de Misao fue como si abriera una puerta, la traspasara y se encontrara con una habitación llena de tesoros fascinantes. Lo primero que le enseñé fue a agitar el aire. Cuando lo consiguió... puso una cara maravillosa.

—Yo no he enseñado a nadie. Pero hace unos años asistí a un seminario de brujería.

—¿De verdad? — Kaoru se lamió el pulgar para retirar unas bolitas de caviar—. ¿Te gustó?

—Fue... serio. Fui por un impulso yme en­contré con algunas personas interesantes. Una de las conferencias trató de los juicios de Salem y de­rivo hacia la isla de las Tres Hermanas —se sirvió un poco de caviar—. Tenía casi todos los datos, pero le faltaba el espíritu; el corazón. Este sitio —echo una ojeada al bosque, escuchó el mar— no se puede resumir en una conferencia de cin­cuenta minutos —se volvió para mirarla—. ¿Vas a quedarte?

—Nunca me he ido.

—No —le rozó la mano con la suya—. A cenar.

—Sí — Kaoru cogió otra tostada.

Kenshin se terminó la copa de vino y se levantó.

—Tardaré un minuto.

—Te echaré una mano.

—No. Todo está controlado.

Controlado gracias a Misao, pensó Kenshin mien­tras iba a la cocina. No sólo lo había preparado to­do y se lo había llevado, sino que también le había dejado una minuciosa lista de instrucciones; una lista que podría seguir hasta un inútil en asuntos culinarios. Bendijo a Misao y sirvió las rodajas de tomate con aceite y hierbas y la langosta fría.

—Es delicioso — Kaoru se puso cómoda mien­tras disfrutaba de la comida —. No sabía que se te diera tan bien la cocina.

—Son mis talentos ocultos — alardeó antes de cambiar de tema —. Creo que voy a comprarme un barco.

—¿Sí...? John Bigelow sigue haciendo barcos de madera por encargo. Aunque sólo hace uno o dos al año.

—Iré a verlo. ¿Navegas algo?

—De vez en cuando, pero nunca me apasionó.

—Ya me acuerdo — le acarició el pelo —. Pre­ferías ver los barcos a montarte en uno.

—También prefería estar dentro del agua que encima de ella — levantó la mirada cuando un gru­po de adolescentes pasó corriendo por el atajo que llevaba a la playa —. El señor Bigelow también al­quila barcos, pero si quieres probar antes de com­prártelo; puedes ir a ver a Drake. Tiene un nego­cio de alquiler bastante bueno.

—¿Drake Birmingham? No lo he visto desde que he vuelto. Ni a Stacey. ¿Qué tal están?

—Se divorciaron. Ella se quedó con los hijos, tenían dos, y se fue a Boston. Hace unos seis años, Drake volvió a casarse con Connie Takani.

—Connie Takani... — Misao hizo un repaso mental para localizarla —. Una morena grandota con muchos dientes.

— Esa es Connie.

—Iba justo delante de mí en el colegio. Drake debe andar por los...

—Ha pasado de los cincuenta —Kaoru tomó la copa de vino por el pie—. La diferencia de edad y las conjeturas sobre un idilio ardiente entre ellos como motivo del divorcio fueron la comidilla en la isla durante más de seis meses —tomó otro bocado de langosta—. Misao se ha esmerado. La langosta está buenísima.

—Pillado—hizo una mueca—. ¿He perdido puntos?

—En absoluto. Has demostrado muy buen gus­to ysentido común al contratar sus sevicios. Ahora a lo nuestro —se cruzó las piernas y cogió el maletín.

—Me encanta mirarte —Kaoru le pasó un dedo por el tobillo—. Con cualquier luz y desde cualquier ángulo pero sobre todo en este momento, cuando el sol esta poniéndose y las velas empiezan a iluminarte

Sintió un hormigueo por las palabras, el tono y a mirada mientras se acercaba a ella. Kenshin le puso la mano en la nuca con delicadeza y le rozó los labios con los suyos.

El hormigueo se convirtió en ebullición Aspiró su aliento mezclado con el aroma de las lilas y la cera de las velas y la cabeza le dio una vuelta larga y lenta.

—Perdona—Kenshin le besó la frente y se apartó—. Hay veces que no puedo contenerme Vea­mos que tienes ahí.

Lo que tenía era un caso clarísimo de debilidad en las rodillas y de mente confusa. La había derretido con un beso y quería pasar a ver los papeles.

—¿De qué va todo esto, Kenshin?

—De trabajo y placer — dijo distraídamente mientras le pasaba la mano por la espalda antes de sacar la copia del anuncio —. Está muy bien. ¿Lo has diseñado tú?

—Sí — Kaoru se obligó a serenarse.

—Deberías mandarle una copia a su editor.

—Ya lo he hecho.

—Muy bien. Ya he visto el tríptico, pero no te había dicho lo efectivo que resulta.

—Gracias.

—¿Pasa algo? — preguntó Kenshin con cierta indeferencia.

Kaoru notó que le chirriaban los dientes ante la pregunta. Irritada por estar irritada, intentó re­componerse.

—No. Te agradezco tu colaboración—tomó aliento —. De verdad. Es un acontecimiento muy importante para la librería. No quiero que salga bien, sino perfecto.

—Estoy seguro de que Caroline lo pasará bien.

Había algo, algo muy sutil, en la forma en que dijo su nombre.

—¿La conoces personalmente?

—Mmm. Sí. Es un detalle bonito que Misao ha­ga una tarta que reproduzca la cubierta del libro. En cuanto a las flores... Quizá sea mejor que las cambies por rosas. Creo recordar que las prefiere.

—Crees recordar...

— Vaya, vaya. Veo que tienes previsto obse­quiarla con champaña y chocolate a su llegada a la habitación del hotel. Como el hotel ya le ofrece eso como atención, sugiero que añadamos un par de cosas. Por parte del hotel y de la librería.

Kaoru tamborileó los dedos en la rodilla, pero se detuvo al instante.

—Es una buena idea. Quizá estuvieran bien unas velas, un libro sobre la isla, ese tipo de cosas...

—Perfecto —echó una ojeada a la correspon­dencia por correo electrónico y fax con el editor y asintió con la cabeza—. Veo que no has dejado ningún cabo suelto. Así que... —dejó la carpeta a un lado y volvió a acercarse a ella.

Cuando tenía la boca a unos milímetros de la de Kaoru, ella le puso la mano en el pecho y sonrió.

—Me gustaría ir al baño.

Se levantó con la copa de vino en la mano y se dirigió a la casa.

Una vez en la cocina, la miró con detenimiento. Estaba impecable, aunque dudaba que de Kenshin la usara para otra cosa que no fuera hacerse un café por la mañana. Siempre había sido un inútil en la cocina. Vio las instrucciones de Misao sobre la encimera y se apaciguó.

Entró en la sala y se quedó meditabundo cuando vio el libro sobre la mesa que había delante del sofá. También había velas. Se preguntó qué rituales y téc­nicas de meditación practicaría cuando estaba solo.

Siempre fue un brujo solitario, como ella.

No había fotografías, pero tampoco había espe­rado que las hubiera. Lo que sí le sorprendieron fue­ron dos acuarelas colgadas en la pared. Retrataban escenas de jardines delicadas y serenas. Se habría es­perado unas imágenes más efectistas y vigorosas.

Aparte de las velas, las pinturas y el libro, eviden­temente nuevo y sin leer, no había mucho de Kenshin Himura en la sala de la casita. No se había rodeado de los detalles que eran tan importantes para ella.

No existían flores, ni macetas con plantas, ni cuencos con piedras de colores o cristales.

Ya que fisgó hasta ese punto, y puesto que era su amante y casera, no tuvo escrúpulos en entrar en el dormitorio.

Ahí sí había algo de él; el olor, el espíritu. La cama de hierro que ella había comprado tenía un cubrecama azul marino casi espartano. El suelo estaba desnudo, pero vio en la mesilla de noche un libro de intriga que ella ya había leído y que tenía una de sus tarjetas como marcalibros.

La única pintura sí era efectista y vigorosa. Se trataba de un viejo altar de piedra que se levantaba sobre un suelo rocoso con un cielo en vivos tonos rojizos por el amanecer.

En el vestidor había una piedra grande y tras­lúcida que supuso que utilizaría para meditar. Las ventanas estaban abiertas y podía oler la lavanda plantada por ella misma.

La sencillez, el olor y la casi absurda sensación de la presencia masculina le hacían sentir deseo, por lo que se fue de allí.

Una vez en el diminuto baño, se retocó los la­bios y se perfumó el cuello y las muñecas con unas gotas del aceite que había preparado. Ya que Kenshin estaba seduciéndola, ella lo complacería, pero ten­dría que esperar hasta que estuviera en su casa otra vez, en su propio terreno.

Podía tontear tan bien como él.

Cuando volvió al jardín, Kenshin ya había cambiado los platos de la cena por unos cuencos de cristal con fresas y nata.

—No sabía si querrías café o más vino.

—Vino —una mujer segura de sí misma, se di­jo, puede permitirse ser un poco alocada

La noche estaba cayendo. Se sentó a su lado y se paso los dedos por el pelo antes de coger una fresa.

—No sabía… —lo miró intencionadamente y paso la lengua por la fresa antes de morderla—. No sabia que te interesara el arte renacentista.

Kenshin notó un cortocircuito en su cerebro. Casi pudo oír el chasquido

—¿Qué?

—Arte renacentista—metió el dedo en la nata y se lo lamió—. El libro que tienes en la sala.

—El... ¡ah, si! —Kenshin consiguió apartar la vista de la boca de Kaoru—. Sí, es una época fascinante.

Kaoru esperó a que Kenshin hubiera untado una fre­sa con nata y se inclinó para morderla

—Mmm—se pasó la lengua por el labio superior—. ¿Qué anunciación te gusta más, la de Tintoretto o la de Erte?

Otro cortocircuito.

—Las dos son maravillosas.

—Desde luego, salvo que Erte fue un escultor modernista y nació algunos siglos después del Renacimiento.

—Suponía que te referías a Giovanni Erte, un oscuro y pobre artista renacentista que murió de escorbuto en condiciones trágicas. No tuvo mu­cho reconocimiento.

Kaoru soltó una carcajada.

—Ah, ese Erte. Admito la corrección — se mordió el labio inferior en vez de una fresa —. Eres muy listo¿verdad?

—Pagué una fortuna por ese libro. Me imagi­no que Lulú sigue retorciéndose de risa — dejó que Kaoru le diera una fresa —. Entré para comprar algo de música y salí con veinte kilos de libros.

—Me gusta la música — se tumbó sobre el man­tel blanco con la cabeza apoyada en un almohadón verde —. Me relaja. Me hace pensar en que floto en un río de agua caliente en un bosque sombrío. Mmm. Tengo la cabeza llena de vino — se estiró perezosamente y la fina tela del vestido se le ajustó al cuerpo —. Me parece que no voy a poder condu­cir ese coche tan sexy que tienes.

Ella esperó que Kenshin le dijera que ya lo podría conducir por la mañana, que le propusiera entrar para quedarse con él. Sonrió cuando se tumbó a su lado y le pasó un dedo por el cuello y los pechos.

—Podemos dar un paseo para que la brisa ma­rina te despeje — Kenshin captó la sombra de sorpresa en el rostro de Kaoru justo antes de besarla.

La mordió, la pellizcó y la acarició. Sintió que se abandonaba, que se entregaba y que el pulso se le aceleraba. Para tormento de los dos, le pasó los dedos por las piernas hasta entrar por debajo del vestido y alcanzar la piel cálida y se­dosa de los muslos, hasta detenerse en la marca de la bruja.

—A no ser que... —le pasó el dedo por el borde de las bragas y le mordisqueó levemente los pechos por encima del algodón del vestido—. A no ser que no tengas ganas de pasear.

Kaoru se sentía algo más que alocada y arqueó las caderas

—No, lo que me apetece no es un paseo.

—En ese caso... —mordió con un poco más de tuerza—. Conduciré yo.

Kaoru se quedó boquiabierta al ver que Kenshin se levantaba y le ofrecía una mano.

—¿Conducir?

—Llevarte a casa —ver su cara de pasmo era casi tan gratificante como... Bueno, tuvo que re­conocerse que no era ni la mitad de gratificante pero era la reacción que había esperado.

La ayudó a levantarse y se agachó para recoger las flores y el maletín.

—No te olvides de esto.

Kaoru no dejó de darle vueltas de camino a su ca­sa. Kenshin había dado por supuesto, correctamente, se dijo que ella no se quedaría en la casita y había decidido correctamente también, que para rema­tar la seducción tendría que apañárselas para lle­varla a su cama.

Ahí era exactamente donde lo quería tener se dijo Kaoru mientras miraba las estrellas.

Como se había tomado tantas molestias y había sido tan encantador, le dejaría... que la convenciera. Una vez que se hubieran acostado, recuperaría el equilibrio del cuerpo y la mente.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, Kaoru sentía que te­nía un control pleno de la situación.

—Ha sido una velada deliciosa; absolutamente deliciosa — Kenshin la acompañó hasta la puerta y Kaoru le lanzó una mirada tan cálida como el tono de voz —. Gracias otra vez por las flores.

—De nada.

Las campanillas tintineaban y la luz del farol se reflejaba en las ventanas. Kenshin le acarició los brazos.

—Vuelve a salir conmigo. Alquilaré un barco y podremos pasar un día sin hacer nada más que ba­ñarnos.

—Quizá.

Kenshin le tomó la cara entre las manos y se las pa­só por el pelo mientras la besaba. El beso se hizo más ardiente cuando ella dejó escapar un gemido de placer. Cuando Kaoru se apretó contra él, Kenshin alargó el brazo y abrió la puerta.

—Será mejor que entres — susurró sin separar los labios de los suyos.

—Sí, será mejor — Kaoru, medio mareada por al deseo, entró en la casa y se volvió para acariciarle la mejilla.

Kenshin pensó que parecía una sirena.

—Te llamaré — cerró la puerta con una mano que le sorprendió por su firmeza.

Mientras volvía hacia el coche pensó que aca­baban de tener su primera cita oficial en once años y que había sido una maravilla.

Continuara...

* * *

_**Holas... yaps... espero ke les haya gustado el capitulo, asi ke dejen sus mensajes ya?  
bueno beshos**_

_**y nos taremos leyendoooo**_

_**matta neee**_


	16. Capitulo 15

**_Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! he regresadooooo... siii como ven regrese de mis vacas y aki les traigo un nuevo capitulo... si aunke ustedes no lo crean y ni piensen ke me he olvidado de mis lindas lectoras solo andaba tomando unas pekeñas vacaciones en la playita para relajarme y ver si se dignaba a aparecer mi musa inspiradora, cosa ke regreso asi ke no desesperen pronto capitulos de el misterio del caballero del fenix y como perder a ken en 10 dias...  
ya mucho bla bla, ke nadie lee... asi ke ya saben ni la historia ni los eprosnajes me pertenecen yo solo los mezclo y me divierto...  
ke disfruten el capituloooo_**

* * *

_**Afrontar el Fuego  
**_

_**Quince**_

Maldito cabrón. Nadie la había excitado tanto desde... Bueno, se reconoció Kaoru, nadie la había excitado tanto desde Kenshin Himura.

Y había mejorado mucho.

Ella también encauzaba que antes mejor sus necesidades sexuales.

No tener relaciones con otros hombres, fue algo que tomó como una decisión más práctica que emocional. La energía y el poder que podía haber canalizado en el terreno físico había ido a parar a su destreza. Estaba segura de que era mejor bruja desde que se había impuesto el celiba­to voluntario.

No había motivo alguno por el que no pudiera recuperar la misma costumbre.

Parecía la decisión más lógica dado que no se ha­bía acostado con Kenshin durante más de dos semanas. En cualquier caso, estaba demasiado ocupada como para preocuparse por Kenshin, por el sexo o por qué no remataba ese juego erótico enloquecedor.

—No tenías que haber vuelto por esto —le di­jo a Misao mientras colocaba las mesas del café.

—Quería volver. Estoy tan nerviosa como tú por la firma de libros de mañana. Traeré la silla pa­ra esa...

—No, no lo harás. No puedes levantar peso —puso las sillas ella misma mientras daba una pa­tada a la silla que había elegido Megumi para repantingarse—. Podías levantar tu culo y echar una mano

—Eh, no me pagas. Estoy pasando el rato aquí para no tener que pasar por casa mientras se cele­bra el ritual de confraternización de la barbacoa masculina. Espero con toda mi alma que no explo­te nada.

—Es una parrilla de carbón y el carbón no ex­plota —le recordó Misao.

—Tú no conoces a mi marido como yo.

—Deberían ser capaces de hacer unas chuletas entre los tres —Misao tuvo una visión fugaz de Aoshi haciéndose una hamburguesa en su propia cocina y se puso a temblar—, pero que Dios se apiade de tu pobre cocina.

—Es lo que menos me preocupa —Megumi, con las piernas estiradas, se las cruzó a la altura de los tobillos y observó divertida a Kaoru que seguía cam­biando la disposición de la mesa— ¿Ahora eso ahí otra vez? —señaló a Kaoru con el pulgar—. Tiene muchas preocupaciones ¿Ves esa arruga en el en­trecejo? Quiere decir que se está cabreando.

—No tengo ninguna arruga entre las cejas —la vanidad hizo que Kaoru dejara de fruncir el ceño—. Ni estoy cabreada. Quizá un poco tensa.

—Por eso la barbacoa es tan buena idea —Misao se acercó a la mesa donde se exponían los libros—. Te relajarás, pasarás una velada con los amigos y te despejarás para mañana. Me alegro de que se le ocurriera a Kenshin.

—A Kenshin siempre se le ocurren cosas —aposti­lló Kaoru, pero Misao y Megumi pudieron captar el to­no irónico de sus palabras.

—Entonces¿no te gustó el concierto en la playa de la otra noche? —le preguntó Megumi.

—Estuvo muy bien.

—¿Y la excursión en barco después de los fue­gos artificiales del cuatro de julio?

—Sensacional.

—¿Lo ves? —Megumi hizo un gesto con la cabe­za a Misao—. Está cabreada.

—No estoy cabreada —Kaoru dejó una silla con un pequeño golpe de genio—. ¿Buscas pelea?

—No, prefiero una cerveza —contestó Megumi antes de pasar a la cocina del café para servirse ella misma.

—Va a ser un acontecimiento maravilloso, Kaoru —Misao dispuesta a apaciguar los ánimos, si­guió colocando libros—. Estará precioso cuando traigan las flores mañana, y los aperitivos ya están preparados. Espera a ver la tarta.

—No me preocupan ni las flores ni la comida.

—Cuando veas que los clientes acuden en tro­pel estarás más tranquila.

—No me preocupan los clientes, por lo menos no me preocupan más de lo normal —Kaoru se dejó caer en una silla—. Por una vez, Megumi tiene ra­zón. Estoy cabreada.

—¿Es una confesión? —preguntó Megumi mien­tras aparecía con una cerveza.

—Cierra el pico —Kaoru se pasó las manos por la cabeza—. Se está aprovechando del sexo. Mejor dicho, se está aprovechando de la falta de sexo pa­ra mantenerme en vilo. Pic-nics con velas; excur­siones en barco a la luz de la luna; largos paseos... Me manda flores cada dos días.

—Pero ¿nada de sexo?

Kaoru miró a Megumi.

—Hay mucho escarceo —soltó Kaoru—, pero luego me deja en la puerta de casa y se larga. Al día siguiente recibo unas flores. Me llama todos los días y un par de veces me he encontrado un regalo en la puerta de casa: una maceta con romero en forma de corazón y un dragón de barro. Cuando salimos está absolutamente encantador.

—¡Que cabrón! —Megumi dio un golpe en la mesa con la mano—. Ahorcarlo sería poco.

—Se está aprovechando del sexo —se quejó Kaoru.

—No, no lo está haciendo —Misao acarició el pelo de Kaoru con una sonrisa soñadora—. El sexo no tiene nada que ver. Está cortejándote.

—No es verdad.

—Flores, velas, largos paseos, pequeños rega­los —Misao fue contando con los dedos—, tiempo y atenciones. A mí todo eso me suena a cortejo.

—Kenshin y yo pasamos la fase de cortejo hace mucho tiempo y en ella nunca hubo ni flores ni re­galos.

—Quizá esté intentando enmendarlo.

—No tiene que enmendar nada. No quiero que enmiende nada —desasosegada, se levantó a cerrar las puertas de la terraza—. No le gusta el trámite convencional más que a mí. Sólo quiere...

Kaoru se dio cuenta de que ése era el problema: no sabía lo que quería.

—Te tiene asustada —afirmó Megumi con tran­quilidad.

—No. En absoluto.

—Nunca te había asustado. Siempre habías te­nido tu camino trazado.

—Sigue igual de trazado. Sé lo que hago. Sé dónde voy. Eso no ha cambiado —al decirlo sintió un leve escalofrío en la piel.

—Kaoru —la voz de Misao denotaba paciencia y comprensión—. ¿Sigues enamorada de él?

—¿Crees que iba a correr el riego de volver a permitirle que entrara en mi corazón¿Crees que iba a permitirlo sabiendo el coste que podría im­plicar? —, más tranquila, fue a terminar de colocar los libros—. Conozco la responsabilidad que ten­go con la isla, con su gente y con mi don. Para mí, el amor es un absoluto. No volvería a superarlo y tengo que seguir adelante para cumplir con mi destino.

—¿Y si él es tu destino?

—Ya lo pensé una vez y me equivoqué. Cuan­do llegue el momento, el círculo resistirá.

En la casa de la ensenada, tres hombres mira­ban las llamas que salían de la parrilla como si fue­ran tres cavernícolas que contemplaban fascinados un fuego ritual.

—Va de maravilla —comentó Aoshi mientras hacía un gesto con la cabeza a Kenshin—. ¿Lo ves? Ya te dije que bastaba con un poco de técnica yanqui. Que no necesitábamos abracadabras ni nada de eso.

—Técnica yanqui... —dijo Kenshin con voz cansi­na—. Una bolsa entera de carbón y dos litros de lí­quido inflamable.

—¿Qué quieres que haga si la parrilla está es­tropeada?

—La parrilla está recién comprada —protestó Sano—. Es su barbacoa inaugural.

—Por eso necesita tanto fuego. Hay que ha­cerle el rodaje —Aoshi dio un sorbo de cerveza.

Sano miraba con espanto cómo se ennegrecía el interior rojo brillante.

—Si la maldita se funde, Megumi me asesina.

—Es de hierro forjado —Aoshi le dio una pe­queña patada—. Hablando de Megumi¿dónde de­monios se han metido?

—Están de camino —contestó Kenshin mientras Aoshi lo miraba con el ceño fruncido—. Ya sabes, un poco de abracadabra y cosas de esas. Me gusta saber dónde está Kaoru. Llevo sintonizado con ella desde que nuestro Pitagorín nos llevó a buscar pistas por su casa.

—Si se entera te va a mandar a la mierda —le advirtió Aoshi.

—No se enterará. No ve con claridad cuando se trata de mí. No quiere hacerlo y es muy difícil conseguir que haga algo que no quiere hacer.

—¿Cómo van las cosas entre vosotros?

Kenshin miró a Sano mientras bebía una cerveza.

—¿Es interés profesional o personal?

—Supongo que podría decirse que las dos cosas.

—Creo que bien. Me gusta como marcha to­do. Es mucho más complicada que antes y es inte­resante, más interesante de lo que me imaginaba, llegar a conocer todos sus recovecos.

Aoshi se rascó la barbilla.

—No empezarás a hablarnos de las relaciones maduras, de conocer tu pareja oculta y toda esa pa­labrería¿verdad?

—Shh... ya llegan —Sano señaló unos faros que iluminaban la carretera—. Vamos a comportarnos como si supiéramos lo que estamos haciendo.

_Lucy _se levantó de un salto y bajó las escaleras seguida de cerca por _Mulder._

—Mujeres hermosas, una pareja de buenos pe­rros y unas chuletas —dijo Aoshi—. Un plan sensa­cional.

Las chuletas se carbonizaron y las patatas que­daron poco hechas, pero el apetito era abundante.

Comieron en el porche a la luz de las velas y de la iluminación de la sala, donde sonaba la música.

Cuando Kenshin levantó la botella de vino para servir a Kaoru, ella negó con la cabeza y puso la ma­no sobre la copa.

—No, tengo que conducir y tengo que estar despejada para mañana.

—Me pasaré por la mañana para echarte una mano con los preparativos.

—No hace falta. Casi todo está listo y tenemos tiempo de sobra. Ya tengo vendidos treinta y ocho ejemplares de tapa dura y siguen llegando pedidos. Eso sin contar con otro tanto que ha reservado la autora. Mañana va a estar ocupada. Me imagino que... —se calló de golpe al ver la cara de Misao—. Misao...

—El bebé se ha movido —la expresión de sor­presa se convirtió en admiración—. He notado al bebé. He notado un movimiento dentro de mí —se rió con la mano en el vientre—. Un movimiento rá­pido y fuerte. Aoshi —le agarróla mano y la puso sobre su tripa—. Nuestro bebé se ha movido.

—¿Quieres tumbarte?

—No —se levantó y le tiró de la mano—. Quiero bailar.

—¿Quieres bailar...?

—¡Sí! Baila conmigo —le rodeó el cuello con los brazos—. Bailaremos con Jonah.

—No sabemos si es niño —Aoshi, rebosante de amor, la tomó de la cintura y la estrechó contra sí—. También podría ser niña. Entonces sería Rebecca.

—Bueno... Se están poniendo babosos —Megumi se levantó antes de que le contagiara y señaló a Sano— Tú, a bailar.

—Alguien va a salir malherido —farfulló Sano.

Kenshin miró el espectáculo un momento y puso su mano sobre la de Kaoru.

—Se nos daba bien.

—¿Mmm?

Estaba mirando a Misao. Tenía una expresión tan melancólica e indefensa que sintió una punza­da en el corazón. Los ojos se le empañaron de lá­grimas. Veía el amor y el anhelo en ellos.

—Se nos daba bien bailar —Kenshin se levantó co­giéndola de la mano—. Vamos a ver qué tal se nos da ahora.

Tuvo el impulso de bajar los escalones que lle­vaban a la ensenada. Luego, la lanzó todo lo que le daba de sí el brazo y volvió a atraerla.

Kaoru lo agarró con suavidad del cuello y se es­trechó contra él.

—¡Bien! —bajó las manos a las caderas y em­pezó a balancearse con ella—. Todavía se nos da bien.

Había pasado mucho tiempo, pero no se había olvidado de sus movimientos y su ritmo; como re­cordaba el intenso placer de moverse con él al ritmo de la música. Se entregó y se quitó los zapatos de dos patadas. La arena volaba bajo sus pies mientras giraban, se separaban y se volvían a agarrar.

Para ellos, bailar siempre había sido como un ritual de apareamiento feliz y algo inocente: explo­siones de energía, coordinación y deseo.

Kaoru dejó de oír la música sólo con los oídos; podía sentirla a través de la presión de sus dedos en la espalda, del contacto de su mano y del torbe­llino de su propio cuerpo.

Cuando la levantó del suelo, Kaoru dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió. Luego, por primera vez en más de diez años, se agarró a su cuello en un abrazo de cariño puro e intenso.

Los aplausos y silbidos que llegaron del porche hicieron que girara la cabeza yque apoyara la me­jilla en la sien de Kenshin para recuperar el aliento.

—Ya te dije que eran unos exhibicionistas —Megumi cogió a Sano del codo, pero estaba sonriendo.

—Eh, no tenemos por qué soportar ese insul­to. ¡Vámonos! —Kenshin la agarró de la mano y echó a correr.

—¡Para! Vamos a rompernos la cabeza.

—Yo te llevo —la tomó en brazos y giró en círculos—. ¿Te apetece un baño?

—¡No!

—De acuerdo, bailaremos —le dejó en el suelo y la estrechó con fuerza. La lenta y seductora me­lodía de _Sea of Love _flotaba en el aire sobre la playa.

—Es una canción muy vieja —comentó Kaoru.

—Clásica —le corrigió Kenshin—. Cambia el paso.

Ocultó el rostro en la melena de Kaoru mientras giraban sobre la arena. Los corazones latían al mismo ritmo y las piernas se rozaban hasta formar una sola sombra bajo la luz de la luna.

Le traía a la memoria tantas cosas que las for­mas y los sonidos de los recuerdos le nublaban el cerebro.

—¿Siguen haciendo bailes en el gimnasio del instituto? —preguntó Kenshin.

—Sí.

—¿Y los chicos siguen escabullándose para darse besos?

—Seguramente.

—Vamos a recordar —volvió la cabeza y le re­corrió la mejilla con los labios antes de besarla—. Vuelve conmigo.

Antes de que pudiera entender y pudiera resis­tirse, se encontró dando vueltas. Ya no estaban bailando sobre la arena, sino abrazados a la sombra del gimnasio mientras una brisa cortante les lleva­ba el olor a hojas caídas y crisantemos en flor.

La música de guitarras rebeldes y una rítmica ba­tería se oía desde fuera del edificio. Kaoru le acariciaba la cazadora de cuero usada y el pelo sedoso y cálido.

Estaba más delgado y sus labios no eran tan diestros¡pero cómo respondía ella!

La antorcha del amor se encendió con un res­plandor cegador dentro de ella.

Susurró su nombre inconscientemente y le ofreció todo.

El deseo que le crecía dentro y le palpitaba co­mo una herida abierta le devolvió bruscamente a la realidad.

Se separó de Kenshin con la respiración entrecor­tada.

—¡Maldito seas¡Maldito seas! Ha sido una traición.

—Perdona —a Kenshin le daba vueltas la cabeza y todavía podía oler el frescor del otoño en el aire sofocante del verano—. Es verdad, ha sido una ju­gada sucia. No lo he pensado. No te vayas —se lle­vó las manos a las sienes mientras ella se alejaba.

No lo había previsto. Habría encontrado la forma de detener el impulso que los llevó a lo que habían sido. ¿Cómo podía haber sabido lo que su­pondría que ella lo amara otra vez de aquella for­ma y volver a sentir la pureza absoluta de aquel sentimiento?

Saber que lo había rechazado y que quizá no volviera a sentirlo jamás.

Cuando consiguió reponerse, ella estaba en la ori­lla abrazándose y con la mirada clavada en la noche.

—Kaoru... —se acercó sin tocarla. Estaba seguro de que alguno de los dos se quebraría si lo hacía— No tengo disculpa, ni forma de pedirte perdón por esa maniobra. Sólo puedo decirte que no lo he he­cho intencionadamente.

—Me has hecho daño, Kenshin.

—Lo sé —también se había hecho daño a sí mismo, se dijo. Más de lo que podía haberse ima­ginado.

—No se puede borrar el tiempo, ni debe hacerse —se volvió para mirarlo, estaba pálida contra la oscuridad de la noche—. No quiero que volva­mos a ser aquella chica y aquel chico. No quiero renunciar a lo que he llegado a ser.

—No cambiaría nada de lo que eres. Eres la mujer más asombrosa que he conocido.

—Es fácil decirlo.

—No, no lo es. Hay cosas que nunca he sabido decir. Kaoru...

Sin embargo, ella se dio la vuelta cuando in­tentó agarrarla y se quedó paralizada cuando vio un resplandor azul pálido en la cueva.

—Basta. Te estás pasando.

Kenshin también lo vio y la tocó para que pudiera sentirlo y creerlo.

—No soy yo. Espérame aquí.

Fue corriendo y no paró hasta llegar a la boca de la cueva y quedar completamente iluminado. La oyó a su lado, pero no dijo nada mientras los dos miraban dentro.

La luz era azul y suave y las sombras profundas e inmóviles como pozos. Había dos personas que parecían imágenes talladas en la propia luz.

Respiraron.

El hombre era muy hermoso y estaba profundamente dormido. Los músculos de su cuerpo del­gado y desnudo brillaban mojados por el agua y el pelo, rojo y lustroso, le caía húmedo sobre los hombros.

La mujer también era muy hermosa. Lo mira­ba de pie; era alta y esbelta y llevaba una capa os­cura. La capucha le colgaba a la espalda y los rizos indómitos le llegaban hasta la cintura.

Sujetaba la piel de un animal, era negra como la noche y chorreaba agua de mar.

Cuando se volvió, a Kaoru le pareció ver su pro­pia cara; el cutis le resplandecía como si mil velas lo iluminaran por dentro.

—El amor — dijo la que había sido Fuego — , no siempre acierta — se acercó a ellos con la piel en los brazos como si fuera un niño —. No acepta condiciones ni lamentaciones —se acarició la me­jilla con la piel y salió de la cueva—. Queda menos tiempo del que pensáis.

Kaoru levantó la mano con un gesto imperativo y de consuelo.

—Madre... —la que había sido Fuego se detu­vo y la belleza le relució con una sonrisa.

—Hija.

—No te fallaré.

—No se trata de mí—le pasó los dedos por la me­jilla y Kaoru sintió un rastro caliente—. Ten cuidado de no fallarte a ti misma. Eres más de lo que yo fui —se volvió para mirar dentro de la cueva—. Te olvidas con demasiada frecuencia de que él también está dentro de tí —abrazó la piel y miró a Kenshin a los ojos—. Como yo estoy en ti —se alejó por la arena— Os observa desde la oscuridad —se desvaneció como el humo.

La luz de la cueva se apagó con un parpadeo.

—Puedo olerla —Kaoru formó una copa con las manos como si cogiera agua—. Lavanda y romero. ¿Has visto su amuleto?

Kenshin levantó el disco de plata y aventurina que Kaoru llevaba colgado de una cadena con eslabones.

—Este mismo. Igual que al mirar su cara vi es­ta misma —levantó la barbilla de Kaoru.

—Tengo mucho en qué pensar —iba a mar­charse, pero alzó la mirada y observó que una sombra azulada difuminaba los brillantes bordes de la luna—. Se avecinan problemas —susurró unos segundos antes de oír un gruñido.

La niebla avanzó desde el mar reptando por la arena. El lobo, con el pentagrama como un destello blanco contra el cuerpo negro, se abrió paso entre ella y mostró los dientes.

Kenshin se puso delante de Kaoru como un escudo que la protegiera.

—Vete. Ve a la casa.

—No voy a huir —se colocó junto a él y vio que el lobo la seguía con la mirada. No podía espe­rar a su círculo y empezó a hacer un conjuro ella sola.

—Aire, tú que giras y te arremolinas, levántate hasta ser viento que aulla. Tierra, estremécete más allá del mar y forma muros de agua para mí.

Elevó las manos sobre la tempestad que se for­mó a su alrededor. El pelo se le agitaba como sogas negras sin control. Gritó y las tranquilas aguas de la ensenada se crisparon en olas cada vez más altas.

El mundo se estremeció.

—Aire, tierra y mar embravecido, en mi nom­bre soplad, azotad y embestid. Llamas que bullís en mis entrañas, os conjuro en un círculo ardiente. Tú que has salido del fango, acércate si te atreves a medirte con mi fuego.

Una bola resplandeciente surcó el cielo como un cometa cegador. Un instante antes de que cho­cara contra el suelo, vio al lobo que volvía a ocul­tarse en la niebla.

—¡Cobarde! —gritó arrastrada por el látigo de su propio poder.

—Kaoru —la voz de Kenshin era firme como una ro­ca—. ¿Puedes hacer que retroceda?

—Acabo de hacerlo.

—No, cariño, me refiero a la ola.

—Ah —miró el muro de agua que ya alcanzaba los seis metros de altura y que se acercaba impulsa­do por un viento aterrador.

Alargó los brazos y canalizó la energía en ellos como si fueran el cañón de un fusil.

La ola se desmoronó en una lluvia de gotas plateadas que la empapó mientras capturaba el torbellino de viento con los puños cerrados.

La noche volvió a ser transparente como el cristal y la brisa delicada como una mariposa.

Echó atrás la cabeza y tomó aire para sofocar la ardiente energía que le abrasaba la sangre.

—Bueno, eso le ha dado una lección¿no?

Kenshin seguía con la mano sobre su hombro, como había estado desde que ella salió de detrás de él.

—¿Desde cuándo llevas haciendo ese conjuro?

—La verdad es que es la primera vez que lo ha­go entero. Tengo que reconocer que ha sido mejor que hacer el amor —resopló con felicidad.

Oyó los gritos y las carreras en el acantilado y se volvió para tranquilizar a sus amigos.

—¿Seguro que estás bien?

Kaoru agarró una de las temblorosas manos de Misao.

—Perfectamente.

—Bueno, yo voy a tomar algo —Megumi abrió una cerveza y se volvió hacia Kaoru—. ¿Quieres?

—No, gracias —ya se sentía maravillosamente embriagada.

—Un poco de limonada para la mamá —Megumi sirvió un vaso—. Siéntate de una vez, Misao. Estás poniéndome nerviosa.

—Creo que deberíamos bajar a ver qué están haciendo.

—Déjalos que jueguen con sus juguetes —Megumi, inquieta, iba de un lado a otro del porche.

Sano y los otros hombres habían ido a la playa con los aparatos. Podía oír los pitidos y los chirri­dos mecánicos.

—Ha sido un conjuro de ordago. ¿Qué has sentido?

Kaoru sonrió lentamente y con satisfacción.

—Sentí un arrebato muy agradable aunque tu­ve que mantener el contacto hasta el último se­gundo y añadir un impulso. Sin embargo, siempre me quedo con ganas de más.

—Aoshi va a tener mucha suerte luego —Misao se rió, pero se calló al instante—. ¿Cómo podemos estar riéndonos del sexo? Ha sido espantoso. Kaoru, no podíamos bajar donde tú estabas. El viento su­bía como un tornado.

—Una delicada brisa de verano no habría sido suficiente. Pero os sentí —agarrada a la barandilla se asomó mera y miró al cielo—. Fue como si mil corazones latieran dentro de mí y tuviera mil voces en la cabeza. Cada célula, cada músculo y cada go­ta de sangre rebosaban vitalidad. Cuando me miró —Kaoru se dio la vuelta—. Cuando me miró, él tenía miedo.

—Quizá haya terminado —dijo Misao.

—No, todavía no —Kaoru sacudió la cabeza.

—Esté acabado o no, tengo que decir una cosa —Megumi bebió de la botella de cerveza—. No sabía que tuvieras tanto poder y te conozco desde que na­cí. Al ver lo que he visto esta noche, entiendo mejor que fueras tan quisquillosa y cuidadosa. Es mucha potencia de fuego para ir por ahí tan tranquila.

—¿Es un halago?

—Es un comentario. Con una advertencia. La próxima vez, espéranos. ¿De acuerdo? —cogió otras tres cervezas—. El recreo se ha terminado. Vamos a ver qué hacen Sano y los otros.

Sano había colocado censores, monitores y ca­bles por todos lados. Estaba sentado en la arena te­cleando en su ordenador portátil.

Bajar los aparatos y ponerlos donde Sano que­ría le había venido bien, pero Kenshin tenía que hacer algo físico y cansado para quitarse el desasosiego.

—Mira, todo esto está muy bien¿pero para qué sirve?

—Para medir, triangular y documentar —Sano pulsó unas teclas más y miró a un monitor que te­nía a su lado—. Ojalá hubiera tenido una cámara. Esa ola medía por lo menos seis metros, pero eso es una medida a ojo y desde arriba.

—Seis metros es poco —afirmó Kenshin suave­mente—, y es una medida a ojo desde abajo.

—Mmm. Ah —Sano miró la lectura del termó­metro—. Dime qué temperatura ambiente dirías que hacía durante el momento álgido.

Kenshin miró a Aoshi que se encogió de hombros.

—¿La temperatura ambiente? No sé, hacía calor.

—¿Pero era un calor seco? —preguntó Aoshi, lo que hizo reír a Kenshin.

—Hay mucha diferencia —Sano se quitó las gafas y frunció el ceño—. El ambiente se hace más húmedo ante un flujo de energía. Se enfría. Estoy intentando reconstruir y calcular el choque de io­nes y la dirección dominante de la fuerza, necesito un cálculo aceptable de los ambientes.

—Yo sentí calor —volvió a decir Kenshin—. Mal­dita sea, soy un brujo no un meteorólogo.

—Muy gracioso. Coge el censor y dame una lectura del impacto de la bola de fuego. Eh¡caray! —una de las máquinas empezó a zumbar como una colmena, Sano se levantó y estuvo a punto de tropezar con el cable, pero corrió hacia ella en el momento en que llegaban las mujeres—. Debería habérmelo imaginado —se puso de cuclillas para verlo mejor.

—Voy a echar una ojeada a la cueva —le co­municó Misao a Sano—. Quiero ayudar si es posible.

Sano gruñó e hizo un gesto con el dedo a Kaoru. Divertida, se acercó y se detuvo cuando él levantó la mano.

—Caray, mira esto. Es increíble. ¿Haces con­juros internos¿Tienes algo que actúe activamen­te en otro terreno?

—Por el momento, no. ¿Por qué?

—Tus datos sobresalen. Están por todos lados y en lo más alto de la escala. Siempre tienes un nivel alto, hasta en reposo, pero esto lo supera todo. Es­pera. Quiero medir tus señales vitales.

Le tomó la presión sanguínea, la temperatura corporal y el pulso. Estaba analizando las pautas de sus ondas cerebrales cuando el resto del grupo se acercó a ellos.

—¿Cómo lo consigues? —la voz de Sano era tranquila.

Kaoru se inclinó hacia él y le imitó el tono de voz.

—¿Consigo qué, Sano?

—La energía que se genera en tu interior en este momento haría que la mayoría de las personas se diera de cabezazos contra la pared, pero tus se­ñales vitales están dentro de los límites normales. Has pasado diez minutos aquí tan fría como un témpano.

—Es una cuestión de control. En fin, ha sido una velada estupenda y muy divertida, pero tengo que irme —se levantó con un gesto elegante y se sacudió la arena del vestido—. Mañana me espera un día muy agitado.

—¿Por qué no te quedas en la habitación de invitados?

—No tienes que preocuparte por mí, Sano.

—No has acabado con él.

—No, no he acabado con él, pero no molesta­rá por esta noche.

Continuara...

* * *

_**Holis... kisiera agradecer los reviews ke me han mandado lamento haberme demorado pero como ya dije andaba de vacas...  
esop... Espero ke hayan disfrutado de este capitulo y ke me sigan leyendo...  
beshiotes  
no se olviden de dejarme reviews...  
besos  
matta neee**_


	17. Capitulo 16

**_Holas... como estan? espero ke bien.. yo aki subiendoles un nuevo capitulo de esta historia.. y ya voy a subir capis de las demas solo ke aun no termino de escribir asi ke tengame paciencia... _**

**_esop...  
ya saben ke ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen...  
nos vemos abajo_**

* * *

_**Afrontar el Fuego**_

_****__**Dieciséis**_

No pegó ojo en toda la noche, tampoco había esperado hacerlo. Sin embargo, le dio un buen uso a la energía que le bullía en su interior. Hizo algo de magia doméstica y reunió algunos encanta­mientos de bolsillo. Dio cera a los muebles, fregó los suelos y se hizo la manicura.

Al amanecer, estaba en su jardín eligiendo y cor­tando flores para decorar la tienda.

A las ocho de la mañana, cuando llegó a la li­brería, su nivel de energía no daba muestras de ha­ber decaído.

Misao, previsible como el amanecer, llegó a las nueve cargada de suministros.

—Tienes un aspecto maravilloso —le dijo a Kaoru mientras ésta la ayudaba a llevar cajas y reci­pientes.

—Me siento de maravilla. Va a ser un gran día.

—Kaoru —Misao dejó la caja con la tarta sobre la mesa de refrescos—, confío en ti, pero no eres de las que no da importancia a lo que pasó anoche. Ese nivel de magia, ese alcance...

—Fue como tener un dragón agarrado por la cola—terminó Kaoru—. Me tomo muy en serio lo ocu­rrido. Tengo que lidiar con ello, hermanita. Física­mente, no tengo otra alternativa. No quiere decir que no sea consciente o que hable por hablar o que no se­pa que lo que falta por venir es más potente todavía.

¿Un dragón por la cola? Una manada entera, se dijo Misao..

—Vi lo que pudiste invocar anoche. Sentí que me rozaba un retazo y fue impresionante. Ahora te preparas para una firma de libros como si fuera lo más importante que tienes que hacer.

—Hoy lo es —sacó un buñuelo de manzana de una caja—. No consigo comer lo suficiente. Es cuestión de encauzar la energía, lo cual me imagi­no que harías muy provechosamente con Aoshi anoche —sonrió ligeramente mientras mordía el buñuelo—. Yo tengo mucha experiencia en encau­zar la mía por medios que no son el sexo.

—Pensé que Kenshin y tú os iríais juntos.

—Yo también —Kaoru se lamió el dedo pensati­vamente—. Al parecer, tenía otras cosas que hacer.

—Después de que te fueras, Sano tomó datos de Kenshin. A Kenshin no le gustó y Aoshi tuvo que obli­garle con insultos. Ya sabes cómo son los hombres para esas cosas.

—Pondría en duda el tamaño y el vigor de su pene.

—En esencia. También le llamó mariquita.

—Es verdad —Kaoru se rió—. Es muy efectivo.

—Los datos eran casi tan elevados como los tuyos.

Kaoru, insaciable, miró a otro buñuelo.

—No me digas...

—La teoría de Sano, o una de ellas, es que Kenshin estaba en el mismo escenario de la acción y absor­bió algo de la energía que flotaba alrededor. Natu­ralmente, ahora quiere esperar unos días y volver a tomar datos de Kenshin para compararlos. Su nivel normal y esas cosas.

Kaoru se rindió y cogió el segundo buñuelo des­pués de prometerse que haría una hora extra de yoga.

—A Kenshin no le importa eso.

—No, no le gustó, pero mi sensación es que va a colaborar. El cabeza de gallo es muy convincente y te utilizó.

—¿A mí?

—Todos los datos son esenciales, cada brizna de información forma parte del conjunto y, no te enfades, sirve para protegerte.

Kaoru se limpió el azúcar de los dedos y admiró el color coral de sus uñas.

—¿Anoche di la impresión de necesitar protec­ción?

—Son hombres —dijo sencillamente Misao para devolver el buen humor a Kaoru.

—No puedo vivir con ellos ni convertirlos en asnos.

Con los preparativos marchando sobre ruedas, Kaoru fue a recibir el transbordador de las diez. Comprobó que el perro de Pete Stuben se había soltado de la correa otra vez y corría por el muelle con los restos de un pescado en la boca.

Vio el bote de Cari Macey atracado y supuso que estarían descargando una captura más fresca y apetecible.

Pensó en acercarse para pedirle que le reserva­ra algunos peces. Estaba segura de que al acabar el día tendría tanto apetito como en ese momento.

—Hola, señorita Kamiya —Dennis Takani paró la bicicleta a unos centímetros de las sandalias de Prada con los dedos descubiertos de Kaoru.

—Hola, señor Takani.

El chico sonrió, como lo hacía siempre. Crecía como la hiedra, se dijo Kaoru, y ya estaba en esa fase de brazos larguiluchos y codos desproporciona­dos. Dentro de un par de años iría por ahí en un coche de segunda mano en vez de en una bicicleta.

La idea le hizo suspirar.

—Mi mamá va a ir a su tienda para ver a esa es­critora.

—Me alegro de saberlo.

—Mi tía Pat trabaja en el hotel y dice que le han preparado una habitación preciosa con bañera de burbujas y una televisión en el cuarto de baño.

—¿De verdad?

—Dice que los escritores ga­nan mucho dinero y se dan la gran vida.

—Supongo que algunos lo harán.

—Como Stephen King. Sus libros molan. A lo mejor escribo un libro para que lo venda en su li­brería.

—Entonces, nos haremos ricos los dos —le ba­jó la visera de la gorra y le hizo reír.

—Pero prefiero jugar en los Red Sox. Tengo que irme.

Salió como una flecha y el perro de Pete Stuben fuetras él. Se volvió para mirarlos y se encon­tró con Kenshin.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un momen­to, pero el aire echaba chispas.

—Hola, señorita Kamiya.

—Hola, señor Himura.

—Disculpe un segundo —la rodeó con el bra­zo la agarró del vestido y la besó en la boca.

El aire chisporroteó.

—No conseguí hacerlo anoche.

—Hoy también vale —los labios le ardían. Desvió la mirada, todo un alarde de voluntad dada la energía que le abrasaba en el interior, y vio que el transborda­dor se acercaba al muelle—. Llega puntual.

—Tenemos que hablar sobre lo de anoche.

—Sí, tenemos que hablar de una serie de cosas, pero no hoy.

—Entonces, mañana. Los dos deberíamos ser un poco menos... distraídos.

—¿Es un eufemismo? —preguntó Kaoru con to­no burlón a la vez que iba hacia el transbordador.

Un sedán negro salió por la plancha de desem­barco y se echó a un lado. La mujer pelinegra saltó del asiento trasero antes de que el chófer pudiera lle­gar a abrirle la puerta.

Dio un grito entre risas, salió corriendo y estu­vo a punto de arrojarse en brazos de Kenshin. El beso fue muy sonoro, como un interminable mmmmmm con un chasquido al final.

—¡Caray¡Cómo me alegro de verte¿Cómo haces para estar más guapo? No puedo creerme que esté en tu isla. Sólo por venir aquí he aceptado una semana infernal de promoción del libro. Otro beso.

Eso, otro beso, pensó Kaoru con sorna mientras los observaba. Tomoe Yukishiro era tan atractiva como aparecía en la solapa del libro. Una melena negra enmarcaba un precioso rostro de duende con ojos negros y dominado por una boca rosa perfectamente delineada. Una boca que, como comprobó, estaba fundida con la de Kenshin.

Tenía un cuerpo joven y descarado como el de una animadora de instituto, pero su biografía decía que tenía treinta y seis años.

Lo que no decía era que ella y Kenshin Himura ha­bían sido amantes.

—Cuéntame todo lo que has estado haciendo —le exigió Tomoe—. Me muero de ganas por ver tu hotel. Tienes que enseñarme todo esto. ¡Es precioso! La firma de libros será un fracaso, sabe Dios por qué programan estos cuchitriles, así que tendremos tiempo. Iremos a la playa.

—Sigues hablando demasiado —Kenshin la soltó y la agarró de los hombros—. Bienvenida a Tres Hermanas. Tomoe, te presento a Kaoru Kamiya la propietaria de la librería.

Tomoe miró a Kaoru con una alegre sonrisa.

—Hablo demasiado. Más bien, no callo. Lo de la firma no lo decía en serio —estrechó la mano de Kaoru—. Estoy muy acelerada. Hace seis meses que no veo a este bombón y ya me he tomado medio litro de café esta mañana. Te agradezco de verdad que me hayas traído aquí.

—Estamos encantados — la voz de Kaoru era tan suave que Kenshin frunció el ceño. Se soltó la mano de la de Tomoe —. Espero que haya tenido un buen viaje.

—Ha sido fantástico. Yo...

—Entonces sólo me queda añadir mi bienveni­da a la de Kenshin y dejarla para que se instale. Si ne­cesita algo, me encontrará en la librería. Kenshin — hi­zo un gesto regio con la cabeza y se marchó.

—Menuda metedura de pata — Tomoe se dio un golpe en la frente con el puño —. Soy idiota. Una magnifica relación entre escritora y librera.

—No te preocupes — la consoló Kenshin. Él se ocuparía de arreglarlo —. Vamos a instalarte en el hotel. Creo que te gustará la suite.

Una hora más tarde, Kenshin se armó de valor y entró en la librería.

—Arriba — le dijo Lulú mientras cobraba sin parar —. Está muy dolida.

La encontró dando instrucciones a un depen­diente que había contratado para ese día. No pare­cía una mujer dolida sino una eficiente mujer de negocios que se ocupaba de los detalles, pero Lulú la conocía muy bien.

Kaoru fue a reponer los libros que ya se habían llevado los clientes.

—¿Está bien nuestra VIP?

—Sí, está cambiándose. Volveré dentro de un rato para llevarla a comer.

—Espero que la ridícula firma de libros no in­terfiera demasiado en vuestra actividad social.

—¿Podemos hablar en privado?

—Me temo que no —se volvió con su mejor sonrisa cuando una mujer cogió un libro del expo­sitor—. No se olvide de rellenar el impreso para el sorteo. Iremos sacando nombres durante el acto —dijo a la mujer—. Como puedes ver, estoy de­masiado ocupada con este fracaso en un cuchitril como para charlar contigo.

—No quería insultarte, Kaoru.

—Por lo menos, no en mi cara. No hace falta que te excuses por tu amiga. En ningún sentido.

—Iba a proponerte que comieras con nosotros —Kenshin no se inmutó ante la mirada larga y lenta que le dirigió—. Dale la oportunidad de rectificar la primera impresión.

—Necesitaría algo más que una comida para conseguirlo, pero no me apetece. Además, no ten­go la más mínima intención de participar en un ménage a trois por muy civilizado que sea.

Muy bien, se dijo Kenshin. Lo primero es lo primero.

—Hace mucho tiempo que Tomoe y yo no tenemos nada que ver en ese sentido y no me gus­ta tener que comentar algo de esa naturaleza en medio de la tienda.

Kaoru lo apartó para poder hablar con unos tu­ristas que les miraban asombrados.

—Buenos días. Espero que se queden para el ac­to de esta tarde —tomó un libro y se lo enseñó—. La señorita Yukishiro vendrá para comentar y firmar su última obra.

Cuando terminó su cháchara y los clientes se pu­sieron a ojear los libros de bolsillo, Kenshin se había ido.

—Capullo —murmuró Kaoru.

...&&&&&&&&...

—Voy a ser tan encantadora que se olvidará de que he metido la pata.

—Deja de obsesionarte, Tomoe.

—No puedo —removió la ensalada—. Y me ofendería que lo hubieras olvidado. Para mí, la ob­sesión es como respirar. Me la ganaré antes de que haya terminado todo. Ya lo verás.

—Come.

—Estoy nerviosa. Ella me ha puesto nerviosa. ¡Maldita sea, Kenshin! No podía dejar de hablar por hablar.

—Siempre hablas por hablar —apartó el café y le acercó la ensalada.

—No, yo charlo. Hablar por hablar es otra co­sa. Es ella¿no?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—La mujer que siempre te tuvo enganchado —Tomoe lo miró con la cabeza ladeada—. Siem­pre supe que había una, incluso cuando estábamos juntos.

—Sí, es ella. ¿Qué tal está Akira?

—Ah —agitó los dedos para poder ver el des­tello del anillo. Era nuevo y aunque era el segundo que usaba, estaba decidida a que ése se quedara en su sitio—. Está muy bien. Me echa de menos cuan­do estoy de promoción... lo cual me viene muy bien para mi vanidad. Tendré que traerlo aquí de vacaciones. Es un sitio maravilloso, pero has cam­biado de tema para distraerme. ¿No quieres hablar de Kaoru Kamiya?

—Tienes un aspecto sensacional, Tomoe. Pareces feliz y triunfadora. Me gustó mucho tu li­bro nuevo.

—De acuerdo, no hablaremos de ella. ¿De ver­dad que no vas a volver a Nueva York?

—No, no voy a volver.

—Bueno —miró el comedor—. Este sitio es impresionante.

Observó el retrato de las tres mujeres y miró a Kenshin con ojos interrogadores, pero él siguió co­miendo; Tomoe dejó la servilleta sobre la mesa.

—Voy a hacer que me adore o no podré tran­quilizarme.

—Creo que no te he visto tranquila jamás —Kenshin se levantó e hizo un gesto al camarero—. Tienes tiempo para dar un paseo por el pueblo.

—No, vamos ya. Iré a firmar ahora y pasearé más tarde.

La acompañó a través del vestíbulo y salieron a la calle.

—Un edificio impresionante —comentó mien­tras miraba la fachada de Café & Libros. Sacó pe­cho y cogió aire—. Muy bien, allá vamos.

—No va a morderte, Tomoe —esperó a que hubiera un hueco en el tráfico y cruzaron la ca­lle—. Quiere que todo sea un éxito tanto como tú.

—Tío, no conoces a las mujeres —Tomoe entró y se quedó boquiabierta—. ¡Caray¡Menudo sitio! Es una librería de ensueño. Estoy por todos lados. Dios mío, Kenshin, está lleno de mis libros. No puedo creerme que lo llamara antigualla.

—No lo hiciste. Tu expresión fue cuchitril.

—Ya, ya. ¿No he reconocido que soy una idiota?

—Sí, creo que lo hiciste. Lulú, te presento a Tomoe Yukishiro.

—Encantada de que haya venido —metió un libro en una bolsa y alargó la mano—. He vendido sus libros como si fueran rosquillas. Leí el nuevo la semana pasada. Tiene mucha miga.

—Gracias. Me encanta la librería —se dio la vuelta en redondo—. Quiero vivir aquí. ¡Mira esas velas! Kenshin, necesito diez minutos.

Tomoe empezó a recorrer los pasillos miran­do todo con mucho interés. Tardó quince minu­tos, pero Kenshin consiguió llevarla arriba.

—Bueno, a Lulú le has gustado.

—Eso ha sido sólo una ventaja secundaria. Su oferta es muy buena, no sólo la selección de libros, que es impresionante, sino el resto de cosas tam­bién. Rebosa categoría por todos lados. ¡Caray!

Se paró atónita en lo alto de las escaleras.

Ya había bastante gente. Las mesas del café esta­ban llenas, como también las butacas. Sobre el mur­mullo de las conversaciones pudo oír la suave voz de Kaoru que anunciaba su nombre y la hora del acto.

—Es admirable que no me haya mandado al cuerno —murmuró Tomoe—. Debe de haber unas cien personas.

—Ya que estás dispuesta a sentirte fatal, te diré que ha trabajado mucho. Mira, sólo tienes que con­tarle a tu editor lo que te ha parecido. Si vinieran otros escritores podrías compensar tu metedura de pata.

—Dalo por hecho. Ahí viene —Tomoe son­rió y avanzó en dirección a Kaoru.

—Tu tienda es impresionante y quiero saber si puedo hacer algo por haber sido una majadera.

—Olvídese de ello. ¿Quiere algo de beber o de comer? Estamos muy orgullosas de nuestro café.

—¿Tienes cicuta?

Kaoru le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Creo que podemos conseguirla.

—Bueno, me conformaré con una Coca Cola lighty me pondré a trabajar.

—Tengo algunos libros que ya están vendidos. Si se ocupa de ellos antes del acto tendrá más tiempo para ir a la playa. Era una broma. Le acom­pañaré al almacén. Shura —Kaoru llamó a la mujer que estaba atendiendo las mesas—. ¿Le traerías una Coca Cola lighta la señorita Yukishiro? Estare­mos en el almacén. Kenshin, si vas a quedarte, podrías buscar un sitio. Por aquí, señorita Yukishiro.

—Tomoe, Por favor. He ido a bastantes fir­mas de libros como para saber el tiempo y esfuer­zo que llevan. Quiero darte las gracias.

—Estamos muy emocionados por tenerla aquí.

Tomoe siguió a Kaoru al almacén. También ha­bía estado en la trastienda de muchas librerías co­mo para reconocer una organización impecable.

—He abierto los libros por la portada. Si lo prefiere de otra forma, los cambio.

Tomoe se humedeció los labios.

—¿Están todos vendidos?

—Sí. Cincuenta y tres. Son los que me gustaría que dedicara; me di­jeron que los dedicaría...

—Claro, no tengo inconveniente.

—Tienen el nombre en un post-itSu editor me dijo que ésta era la marca de pluma...

—Un segundo —Tomoe dejó el maletín y se sentó en un taburete junto al la barra—. Nunca he vendido más de cien ejemplares en una firma de li­bros.

—Está a punto de batir su récord.

—Ya lo veo. También he visto que tienes mi pluma favorita y que hay rosas rojas, mis favoritas, en la mesa.

—Espere a ver la tarta.

—¿Tarta? —Tomoe estaba pasmada—. ¿Tie­nes tarta? Me has mandado gel de baño y velas y estabas en el muelle para esperarme.

—Ya le he dicho que estamos muy emocionados.

—No he terminado. Tu tienda, que dicho sea de paso es increíble, está llena de gente y mucha de ella tiene mi libro. Además, me odias por ser una bocazas estúpida.

—No. Me molestó que fueras una bocazas y que dijeras una estupidez, pero no te odio por eso —Kaoru se acercó a la puerta y cogió el refresco que llevaba Shura.

—¿Y por haber tenido un asunto con Kenshin?

—Sí —contestó con tono encantador mien­tras le daba la bebida—. Naturalmente la odio por eso.

—Es justo —Tomoe dio un sorbo—, pero dado que Kenshin y yo llevamos más de cuatro años siendo amigos y estoy felizmente casada... —le mostró la mano izquierda— y dado que él está en­ganchado contigo, que eres hermosa, inteligente y más joven que yo, y tienes unos zapatos maravillo­sos, creo que yo voy a odiarte más a ti.

Kaoru lo pensó un instante.

—Me parece muy lógico —le dio la pluma a Tomoe—. Abriré este paquete.

Cuatro horas más tarde, Kaoru estaba en su des­pacho haciendo cuentas. Cuando el editor le lla­mara el lunes para comentar el acto, iba a dejarlo sin habla.

Entró Misao, se dejó caer en una butaca y se dio una palmada en el vientre.

—Ha sido maravilloso. Ha sido sobresaliente. Ha sido agotador.

—He visto que el café ha hecho una buena ca­ja aunque los refrescos fueran gratis.

—Cuéntamelo a mí —Misao bostezó ostensible­mente—. ¿Quieres hacer el total?

—Esperaremos a cerrar, pero ya tengo calculados los libros que he vendido mientras ha estado aquí.

—¿Y son...?

—Del título nuevo, incluidas la ventas previas: doscientos doce; de los demás: trescientos tres.

—No me extraña que se fuera como en una nube. Enhorabuena, Kaoru. Ella estuvo sensacional¿verdad? Estuvo muy graciosa y cariñosa durante el debate. Me gustó mucho.

—Sí —Kaoru dio un golpecito con el bolígrafo en la mesa—. Estuvo liada con Kenshin.

—Ah —Misap se puso tiesa en la butaca—. Ah.

—Después de conocerla es fácil de entender por qué le atrajo. Es muy inteligente, cosmopolita y vital. No estoy celosa.

—No he dicho nada.

—No estoy celosa —repitió Kaoru—. Sencilla­mente, preferiría que no me hubiera gustado tanto.

—¿Por qué no me acompañas a casa? Hablare­mos de hombres y tomaremos helado con choco­late caliente.

—Ya he tomado demasiado azúcar por hoy. Se­guramente por eso esté nerviosa. Vete tú. Yo tengo que terminar con esto. Luego, me iré a casa y dor­miré doce horas.

—Si cambias de opinión, tengo chocolate he­cho en casa —Misao se levantó—. Te ha salido todo de maravilla, Kaoru.

—Nos ha salido de maravilla.

Volvió al ordenador y trabajó hasta las seis. El trabajo mecánico le permitía darle vueltas y pensar y le dio la oportunidad de reconocer que el zumbi­do que sentía en las entrañas no iba a cesar por sí solo.

Dadas las alternativas que tenía por delante, no encontró motivos para no elegir la que le apetecía más.

Kenshin se quedó sólo con unos vaqueros cortados y se acordó de las cajas con comida china que tenía en la nevera. Llevaba todo el día hambriento. Pensó que podía pedir una pizza o un trozo de carne para acompañar los rollitos y el arroz frito con cerdo.

Se alegraba de que Tomoe no hubiera acepta­do su invitación para cenar. Le caía muy bien, pero su cerebro no resistiría una velada en la que hubiera tenido que concentrarse en la conversación.

Sobre todo después del día que había pasado y la noche previa.

Estuvo nadando durante una hora después de ayudar a Aoshi a llevar los aparatos a la casa del acantilado. Luego, camino de su casa, pasó por el gimnasio del hotel e hizo ejercicio durante otra hora para intentar sofocar el desasosiego. Hizo cincuenta largos en la piscina y se dio una ducha helada.

Además, no había dormido en toda la noche.

Después de la firma de libros, Llevó a Tomoe al hotel, donde ella había asegurado que se daría un baño de burbujas. Volvió a ir al gimnasio a su­dar. Se duchó y nadó durante otra hora.

Pero seguía crispado.

No le gustaban los somníferos, ni siquiera los que se hacía él, pero pensó que, después de cenar, sería la única solución que le quedaba.

La única solución real, se corrigió. Lo más sa­tisfactorio sería encontrar a Kaoru, llevarla a algún lado, arrancarle la ropa y desfogar toda la energía con una sesión de sexo salvaje.

Lo que le devolvería al punto de partida en su intención de cimentar un vínculo sólido con Kaoru al margen del sexo.

No sabía cuál de las soluciones afrontaría me­jor su cuerpo machacado. Se decidió por la pizza.

Cerró la nevera y se dirigió al teléfono. Todo su cuerpo se puso en tensión cuando la vio en la puer­ta trasera.

Lo tenía merecido, se dijo sombríamente, por haber intentado reprimir sus hormonas olvidán­dose de ella durante unas horas.

Sin embargo, cuando cruzó la cocina, su ex­presión era tan tranquila y serena como la de Kaoru.

—No esperaba verte. Me imaginaba que esta­rías en algún sitio con los pies en alto y una copa en la mano.

—Espero que no te importe que me haya pre­sentado sin avisar.

—En absoluto —la dejó pasar y confió en ser capaz de comportarse.

—Te he traído un regalo —sacó una caja en­vuelta en papel azul oscuro y con un lazo blanco muy historiado—. De la dueña de la librería al dueño del hotel —entró cerciorándose de que sus cuerpos se rozaran ligeramente. Notó un estremecimiento fugaz.

—Un regalo...

—Para agradecerte tu colaboración en el acto de hoy. Ha sido un éxito enorme para todos.

—Tomoe casi no se tenía de pie cuando la he dejado en el hotel. No es fácil agotarla.

—Estoy segura de que lo sabes bien.

—Está casada. Somos amigos. Nada más.

—Te noto susceptible —chasqueó la lengua—. ¿Por qué no me ofreces una copa y te sirves otra?

—Muy bien —sacó una botella—. Kaoru, los úl­timos diez años han sido muy arduos. Supongo que para ti también.

—Claro. ¿Quieres que haga un repaso de to­dos mis amantes? —sacó dos copas del armario. La mirada punzante de Kenshin le produjo una satisfac­ción enorme.

Seducirlo sería más fácil y más divertido si es­taba un poco picado.

—No quiero oír hablar de ellos y yo no he pre­sumido de mi historia con Tomoe.

—No, pero tampoco me lo advertiste. Lo que hizo que fuera incómodo y molesto, pero he deci­dido perdonarte.

—Vaya, menos mal. Gracias.

—Te has enfadado. Ya me ocupo de servir el vino mientras abres el regalo. A ver si te pone de mejor humor.

—Machacarte la cabeza contra la pared me pondría de mejor humor.

—Pero tú eres demasiado civilizado para hacer una cosa así.

—No estés tan segura —abrió la caja y sacó unas campanillas de viento hechas con unas extra­ñas ranas de latón.

—Me ha parecido especial y que encajaba con la casa. Y apropiada, ya que tengo la sensacional idea de convertirte en una de éstas durante unos días —tocó una rana y la hizo bailar y cantar con sus hermanas. Luego, levantó su copa de vino.

—Es muy... singular. Siempre que la vea, me acordaré de ti.

—Hay un gancho al salir de la cocina¿por qué no la cuelgas ahí para ver cómo queda?

Kenshin obedeció, salió fuera y la colgó en el gan­cho vacío.

—Hueles a mar —le dijo Kaoru mientras le pasa­ba un dedo por la espalda desnuda.

—He ido a nadar.

—¿Te ha servido de algo?

—No.

—Yo sí podría —se inclinó sobre él y le mor­disqueó el hombro—. ¿Por qué no nos ayudamos el uno al otro?

—Porque entonces todo volvería a girar alre­dedor del sexo.

—¿Qué tiene de malo el sexo?

Estaba nublándole los sentidos. Era la magia femenina. Se volvió y la agarró de los brazos.

—Antes había algo más y quiero algo más.

—Ya somos mayorcitos como para saber que no podemos conseguir todo lo que queremos. De modo que nos conformamos con lo que tenemos a nuestro alcance —le puso las manos en el pecho y se sorprendió al ver que daba un paso atrás—. Tú me deseas y yo te deseo¿por qué hay que compli­car las cosas?

—Siempre han sido complicadas, Kaoru.

—Entonces, hagámoslo sencillo. Tengo que desfogarme por lo que pasó anoche y tú también.

—Tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó anoche.

—Últimamente te gusta mucho hablar —se quitó el pelo de la cara—. Misao cree que me estás cortejando.

Kenshin notó que se le tensaba un músculo de la mandíbula.

—Es una palabra que yo no usaría. Yo lo llama­ría ligar. He estado ligando contigo.

—En ese caso... —se cruzó los brazos y se sol­tó los tirantes de los hombros hasta que el vestido cayó al suelo—. Ya hemos ligado bastante.

Continuaraaaaaa...

* * *

_****__**Siiii me querran matar por dejarlo ahi, pero como soy inmortal pos ke mas da jojojojohoh**_

_****__**yaps muchas gracias por sus comentarios y espro seguir recibiendolos... **_

_****__**beshos**_

_****__**nos vemos para la proximaaa  
matta neeeee**__****__**  
**_


	18. Capitulo 17

**_Hola... como tan?, espero ke bien... buuuaa cada vez kedan menos capitulos de esta historia... me da penita.. pero gueno... Espero ke les guste este nuevo capitulo ke les traigo..._**

**_Yaps, como saben, ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, yo solo los adapto...  
sin mas ke decir... _**

**_esceptoo...ATENCION ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE LEMON..._**

**_esop  
hasta el finnn_**

* * *

_**Afrontar el Fuego  
**_

_**Diecisiete**_

Kenshin habría jurado que el mundo se había para­do. Durante un momento abrumador, no hubo so­nidos ni movimiento. No había nada que no fuera la belleza y las formas de Kaoru. Sólo llevaba encima una fina cadena de plata de la que colgaba una pie­dra lunar entre los pechos y otra cadena con nudos celtas en los tobillos, sobre los zapatos que no eran más que tres cintas y unos tacones de aguja; era puro alabastro y fuego azul.

Se le hizo la boca agua.

—Me deseas —la voz de Kaoru era como un ron­roneo felino—. Tu cuerpo me anhela como el mío a ti. Tu sangre hierve.

—Desearte siempre ha sido muy fácil.

—Entonces —Kaoru se acercó a Kenshin—, todo debería ser muy sencillo —le acarició el torso—. Estás temblando —se acercó más y le pasó los la­bios por los hombros, por los músculos en ten­sión—. Y yo también.

Kenshin apretó los puños.

—¿Ésta es tu respuesta?

—No necesito respuestas si no hay preguntas —levantó la cabeza hasta encontrarse con sus ojos—. Tengo deseos, como tú. Deseos que me abra­san y me desasosiegan, como a ti. Los dos podemos conseguir lo que necesitamos sin hacer daño a na­die —se acercó y le mordió el labio inferior—. Va­mos a dar un paseo por el bosque.

La cara de Kaoru se iluminó de satisfacción cuando la atrajo contra sí y dejó escapar un gemi­do burlón cuando la cogió en brazos. El momento de la victoria fue ardiente y dulce.

—Aquí—dijo Kenshin—. En esta casa; en mi cama.

El deseo nubló la mente de Kaoru por un instan­te, pero ese segundo fue suficiente para que cruza­ran la cocina.

—No, aquí no.

—No todo puede ser como tú digas.

—No voy a acostarme contigo aquí —se dio la vuelta en el momento de tocar la cama, pero Kenshin la detuvo.

—Sí lo harás.

Luchó y se resistió con uñas y dientes. Podía oler la lavanda que había plantado y la dulzura del aroma le partió el corazón.

No había ido allí en busca de dulzura ni de in­timidad, sino de sexo.

Se sosegó e intentó resultar irónica.

—Sólo has demostrado que eres más fuerte.

—Ya. Ahora ponte chula —la voz de Kaoru podía sonar tranquila, pero la piel le ardía—. Esta vez no voy a dejar que te escapes. Si tenemos en cuen­ta el estado de los dos, la pelea sólo va a conseguir hacerlo más apasionante. Así que pelea —le rodeó la cabeza con los brazos—. No quiero algo fácil y rápido.

La cogió de las muñecas y le recorrió el cuerpo con la boca.

Kaoru siguió resistiéndose porque sabía que Kenshin tenía razón. Podía maldecirlo por ello, pero tenía razón. La amenaza oculta de la violencia añadía cierta excitación ambigua que aumentaba la temeridad. Podía aborrecerse por querer eso, por esa parte de sí que gozaba con que la domina­ran, la trastornaran y la poseyeran, pero no podía negarlo.

La arrebató todo el cuerpo con la boca. La ba­talla le había empañado el cuerpo de sudor y agu­zado los sentidos hasta convertirlos en una masa de placer viscoso. Se retorció y se arqueó, pero só­lo consiguió que él encontrara más sitios donde torturarla y seducirla.

La energía que la abrasaba reventó en un des­tello y la arrastró a un grito que le brotó del pecho cuando la llevó al primer climax salvaje sólo con la boca.

La liberación fugaz y radiante le provocó más deseo.

Kenshin notó el estremecimiento del cuerpo de Kaoru y oyó que cogía aliento. El pulso le palpitaba con fuerza bajo los labios. El cuerpo estaba húme­do y fragante, ardiente y resbaladizo. Saber que ella intentaba contenerlo sólo estimulaba el placer perverso que le recorría las venas.

Se dejó llevar hasta que se estremecieron.

Cuando le alcanzó los labios con los suyos, el beso fue una especie de locura. No había posibili­dad de razonar. Se avasallaron en una batalla de la­bios, lenguas y dientes. Cuando notó que Kaoru se elevaba por segunda vez, le soltó las manos para conseguir más.

Se poseyeron y rodaron por la cama en busca del dominio y el placer. El aire se espesó y la luz del sol que inundaba la habitación se tornó dorada. Kaoru se elevó sobre él. Kenshin, insaciable, se elevó también y le tomó los pechos con la boca; aspiró como si el aire dependiera de ella.

Kaoru se perdió en un arrebato de sensaciones. Para ella sólo existía el frenesí y el hombre capaz de provocarlo. Se sentía dominada por el esplen­dor del apremio animal y la maravilla irreflexiva de sentirse viva.

El tiempo se aceleró hasta dejarla atrás cuando la tormenta que se gestaba en su interior volvió a estallar.

Sin aliento y todavía abrumada, se abrazó a Kenshin como si su vida dependiera de él. El corazón se le desbocó y pareció que se le iba a partir en dos.

Kaoru oía los murmullos roncos de Kenshin mien­tras su cuerpo se deslizaba sobre ella y le rozaba el rostro y el cuello con la boca. Sacudió la cabeza en una negación constante y las palabras en gaélico le alcanzaron el corazón voraz.

La luz, azul y cálida, le palpitaba en el cuerpo.

—No. No lo hagas.

Kenshin no podía detenerse. No podía controlarse después del punto alcanzado por ambos. Necesitaba completar la intimidad y era una necesidad en es­tado puro y a flor de piel.

_«A ghra. A ambain.» _Mi amor. La única en mi vida. Balbuceó las palabras sin premeditación. Su poder resplandecía y buscaba a su compañera igual que el cuerpo ansiaba más. Pero al besarle las me­jillas notó el sabor de las lágrimas y cerró los ojos con todas sus fuerzas.

—Lo siento —se le cortó la respiración y ocul­tó el rostro en la melena de Kaoru—. Un minuto. Dame un minuto.

Intentó recuperar el control y que la magia volviera dentro de él. Fueran lo que fueran o hu­bieran sido para cada uno, no tenía derecho a obli­garla a compartir esa parte de sí misma.

Kaoru notó que temblaba al esforzarse por con­trolarla. Sabía que le dolería. Un dolor físico y profundo producido por ir contra la sangre y por no saciar el alma.

Aun así, la abrazó mientras se encerraba a sí mismo. La abrazó mientras ella oía cómo se que­daba sin aliento por el sufrimiento.

Kaoru no podía soportarlo, por ninguno de los dos. Levantó la cabeza, lo miró a los ojos y le entre­gó su magia.

—Compártelo conmigo —dijo mientras lo abrasaba con un beso—. Compártelo todo.

Su luz fue un destello rojo contra el azul pro­fundo de Kenshin. La sensación brillante la inundó, la desbordó cuando los poderes se fundieron en uno y los arrasaron. Se dejó llevar y se elevó sobre él mientras la llenaba.

Hubo un torbellino, un sonido ensordecedor como cien cuerdas de arpa pulsadas a la vez. El ai­re se inflamó. Todo lo que eran quedó al desnudo.

El aire relució en un choque de luces que crea­ron un brillo resplandeciente. Kaoru le cogió las ma­nos mientras él se movía dentro de ella con embes­tidas lentas y prolongadas para gozar del obsequio. Lo dedos se entrelazaron con fuerza y las chispas que brotaron de ellos danzaron en el aire.

La luz se hacía más brillante a medida que ellos ascendían hasta estallar en un destello como un ra­yo. Juntaron las bocas y volaron el uno con el otro.

Kenshin le besó el hombro y le rozó la mejilla con la suya mientras susurraba delicadas y ridiculas pa­labras de cariño. Kaoru seguía sintiendo el poder de Kenshin en su interior. Notaba el cuerpo insoporta­blemente fláccido y aunque el corazón le latía to­davía, sabía que esos latidos no eran sólo para ella.

¿Qué había hecho?

Se había desembarazado voluntariamente de su última defensa. Le había entregado todo lo que era y había tomado todo lo que era él.

Se había permitido volver a amarlo.

Estúpida, se dijo; estúpida, irreflexiva y temeraria.

Aunque lo sabía, podía permanecer ahí con su cuerpo sobre ella y podía querer estrecharse con­tra él y aferrarse a los ecos difusos de lo que habían compartido.

Tenía que salir de allí, sacarlo de su cabeza y pensar qué haría después.

Le puso la mano en el hombro con la inten­ción de quitárselo de encima, pero en vez de eso, le pasó los dedos por el pelo.

—Kaoru —la voz de Kenshin era espesa y somnolienta—. _Allaina. _Suave y encantadora. Quédate conmigo esta noche. Despierta conmigo mañana.

Le dio un vuelco al corazón, pero habló con una voz clara y tranquila.

—Estás hablando en gaélico.

—¿Mmm?

—Estás hablando en gaélico —le dio un pe­queño empujón en el hombro—. Lo que quiere decir que estás a punto de quedarte dormido.

—No, no voy a dormirme —se apoyó en los co­dos para poder mirarla—. Haces que la cabeza me dé vueltas —le dio un beso en la frente y otro en la pun­ta de la nariz—. Me alegro de que pasaras por aquí.

Era difícil resistirse a un cariño tan sencillo.

—Yo también, pero tengo que irme.

—Vaya, vaya —la miró a la cara mientras jugaba distraídamente con su pelo—. Me temo que no pue­do permitirlo. Si lo intentas tendré que ponerme brusco contigo otra vez. Sabes que te ha gustado.

—Por favor —lo empujó para intentar librarse.

—Te ha gustado mucho —se inclinó y le mor­dió ligeramente el hombro.

—Quizá, en estas circunstancias tan limitadas, lo encontrara... estimulante. Tenía que dar salida al exceso de energía que me produjo el conjuro de anoche.

—Cuéntamelo —Kenshin le tomó la barbilla en la mano—. Me refiero a eso. Quiero que me lo cuen­tes. Pero ahora mismo me muero de hambre. ¿No tienes hambre? Tengo algo de comida china.

—Delicioso, pero...

—Kaoru, tenemos que hablar.

—No solemos hablar cuando estamos desnu­dos en la cama y sigues dentro de mí.

—Efectivamente —le pasó las manos por de­bajo de las caderas y la levantó para entrar más profundamente—. Dime que te quedarás.

—No voy... —se le cortó el aliento.

—Quiero volver a ver cómo alcanzas el climax —se restregó contra ella con embestidas lentas y firmes—. Déjame observarte.

No le dejó alternativa. Se aprovechó de su de­bilidad y le arrebató la voluntad con una ternura implacable.

La vio dejarse llevar por él, por ella, por las sensaciones crecientes. Llegó al punto álgido con una oleada interminable que recorrió todo el cuer­po de Kenshin. La levantó y la abrazó.

—Quédate.

Kaoru apoyó la cabeza en su hombro con un sus­piro.

—Puedo comer algo.

Se zamparon la comida china y buscaron más. Cuando hurgaban en una caja de cereales, al ansia había pasado. Kenshin se tomó un último puñado de arroz hinchado.

—Buen sexo y magia dura. No hay nada como eso para abrir el apetito.

—Antes del sexo me había tomado dos bollos, un emparedado, un trozo de tarta y un cuenco de _rotini. _Dame eso —le arrebató la caja—. Fue un conjuro muy potente.

—Ahora que hemos limpiado mi cocina de productos comestibles, vamos a dar un paseo por el bosque.

—Se está haciendo tarde, Kenshin.

—Sí, es verdad —la tomó de la mano—. Los dos lo sabemos —le miró los pies descalzos—. Co­mo no sé dónde podrías ir con esos zapatos que llevas, podemos ir a la playa. Te resultará más có­modo.

—Estoy acostumbrada a caminar descalza por el bosque.

Se dijo que sería mejor aceptarlo. Mientras es­tuvieran hablando o comiendo o seduciéndose, no tendría que pensar en amarlo. O en lo que haría al respecto.

—Quieres que te explique el conjuro y no es­toy segura de poder hacerlo.

—No quiero que me lo cuentes con pelos y se­ñales —la llevó por el césped hacia las sombras y el sendero—, pero me gustaría saber, para empezar, desde cuándo sabes que tienes ese poder.

—No estoy segura de que lo supiera exacta­mente. Sentía como si hubiera un interruptor en mí que estaba esperando que lo conectara.

—No es tan sencillo.

—No, claro que no —podía oler el mar y los árboles y pensó que en una noche así podría oler las estrellas. Era como una sensación de frescor en los sentidos—. He trabajado en ello, he estudiado, he practicado. Me he acumulado. Tú entiendes lo que quiero decir.

—También entiendo que soltar eso sin prepa­ración, como lo hiciste la otra noche, es mucho más de lo que había experimentado.

—Me he estado preparando toda mi vida —y durante los últimos diez años ha sido mi único amor, se dijo para sus adentros—. Sin embargo, no pude acabar con ello. No fue suficiente —la voz se le llenó de decisión—, pero terminaré con ello.

—Ahí es donde tenemos un problema. Lo que hiciste fue peligroso para ti y no tenía por qué serlo.

—El riesgo fue mínimo.

—Si llegas a decirme lo que podías hacer, lo que evidentemente tenías pensado hacer si se pre­sentaba la oportunidad, yo podría haber estado preparado. Podría haberte ayudado, pero no quie­res que te ayude.

Kaoru no dijo nada mientras cruzaban el peque­ño arroyo con digitales en las orillas.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no considero la po­sibilidad de que me ayudes.

—Volví hace más de dos meses, Kaoru.

—Y te fuiste durante más de diez años. Aprendí a hacer muchas cosas sin ti durante ese tiempo. Sin nadie —añadió—, ya que, durante ese mismo tiem­po, Megumi se alejó de mí y de lo que habíamos com­partido. He pulido y he aumentado lo que recibí.

—Es verdad, lo has hecho. Me pregunto si lo hubieras hecho de haberme quedado.

Se volvió para mirarlo con cólera.

—¿Es un argumento nuevo¿Otro motivo pa­ra justificar lo que hiciste?

—No —se enfrentó a su ira con una serenidad completa—. Me fui por motivos completamente egoístas, pero eso no cambia el resultado: eres más fuerte que antes.

—¿Debo agradecértelo? —ladeó la cabeza—. Quizá debiera hacerlo. Quizá sea el momento de reconocer que tu marcha fue lo mejor para los dos. Yo te consideraba el principio y el fin de mi vida, pero no lo eras. Viví sin ti y seguiré viviendo y tra­bajando te quedes o te marches. Seguiré siendo yo misma. Puedo disfrutar de ti sin hacerme ilusio­nes. Me gusta entregarme a alguien que entiende los poderes y que no espera nada a cambio que no sea el placer por el placer.

Le picó, como suponía, lo que se había pro­puesto hacer.

—No me lo agradezcas demasiado pronto. Te preguntabas por qué me limitaba a ligar. Tenía que demostrarte, y quizá demostrarme, que hay algo más que sexo entre nosotros.

—Claro que lo hay —Kaoru, tranquila otra vez, volvió a caminar—. Hay magia, una historia com­partida, un amor mutuo por la isla, aunque al prin­cipio no me lo creía, tenemos amigos comunes...

—Fuimos amigos.

—Y lo somos ahora —tomó aire—. ¿Cómo es posible que la gente pueda vivir lejos del mar¿Cómo respiran?

—Kaoru —le acarició las puntas del pelo—. Cuan­do hicimos al amor, no tenía intención de pedirte que compartieras la magia conmigo. No fue algo premeditado.

—Lo sé —se detuvo, pero se quedó de espal­das a él.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Porque paraste; porque para mí significó al­go que pararas cuando te lo pedí. Y, supongo, que porque lo echaba de menos. Compartir el poder es apasionante y muy gratificante.

—¿No ha habido nadie en todos estos años?

—No tienes derecho a preguntarme eso.

—No, no lo tengo, pero yo te diré lo que tú no me preguntas. No ha habido nadie más que tú. Nunca ha habido nadie más que tú en ese sen­tido.

—No importa.

—Si no importa —la agarró del brazo antes de que se alejara—, entonces deberías ser capaz de es­cuchar. Nunca te he olvidado, y si estaba con otra mujer, nunca era como fue contigo. Todas ellas se merecían mucho más de lo que pude darles. No podía darles más porque no eran tú.

—No hay ninguna necesidad de que me digas todo esto.

—Yo lo necesitaba. Te he querido toda mi vida. Ningún conjuro, ni encantamiento, ni acto de vo­luntad ha podido cambiar eso en mí.

Kaoru sintió vértigo y necesitó de toda su fuerza para recuperar el equilibrio.

—Pero lo has intentado.

—Lo intenté con otras mujeres, con el trabajo, con los viajes, pero no puedo dejar de amarte.

—¿Crees, Kenshin, que aunque sólo estuviera mi corazón en peligro, podría volver a dejarlo en tus manos?

—Entonces, toma el mío. A mí no me sirve de nada.

—No puedo. No sé hasta qué punto lo que siento es un eco del pasado. Cuánta rabia se mez­cla en ello. Es más —se volvió para mirarlo—, no sé cuanto hay de real en lo que tú crees que sien­tes. Ahora todo está en juego y los sentimientos di­fusos son muy peligrosos.

—Mis sentimientos no están difusos. Lo estu­vieron durante mucho tiempo.

—Los míos sí lo están y he aprendido a distan­ciarme de ellos. Te tengo cariño. El vínculo es de­masiado fuerte como para que no sea así, pero no quiero volver a enamorarme de ti. Ésa es mi deci­sión. Si no puedes aceptarla, entonces, tendremos que separarnos.

—De momento, puedo aceptar que ésa sea tu decisión, pero voy a intentar por todos los medios que cambies de idea.

Kaoru levantó las manos con un gesto de deses­peración.

—¿Mandándome flores o invitándome a pic­nics?Eso son cosas superfinas.

—Eso es idilio.

—No quiero idilios.

—Tendrás que aguantarlo. Ya fui joven y estú­pido como para negarme a hacerlo en su momen­to. Ahora soy más viejo e inteligente. Hubo un tiempo en el que me resultaba difícil decirte que te quería. No me salía de forma natural y te aseguro que era una frase que no se prodigaba en mi casa.

—No quiero que me la digas.

—Tú siempre la dijiste antes —pudo ver la sorpresa en la cara de Kaoru—. No te habías dado cuenta¿verdad? Yo no era capaz de decírtelo si tú no lo hacías antes. El tiempo cambia a las perso­nas. Unas tardan más que otras. Me he dado cuen­ta de que he estado esperando, de que he estado maniobrando para que tú lo dijeras primero. Siempre me lo ponías todo muy fácil.

—Afortunadamente, eso ha cambiado. Tengo que irme, es tarde.

—Sí, es tarde. Te quiero, Kaoru. Te quiero. No me importa decírtelo mil veces hasta que me creas.

Oírlo le dolía. Era un dolor fugaz y agudo.

Utilizó ese dolor para mantener el corazón frío y la voz serena.

—Ya te he oído muchas cosas antes, Kenshin. Los dos nos hemos dicho cosas, pero no fueron sufi­cientes. No puedo darte lo que quieres.

Se alejó corriendo por el sendero.

—No puedes, por el momento —replicó Kenshin.

No se detuvo hasta llegar al coche. No buscó en la casa los zapatos ni se acordó de ellos. Sólo pensó en alejarse y en conducir a toda velocidad hasta que se le volvieran a aclarar las ideas.

Se había permitido amarlo otra vez. Mejor di­cho, su corazón se había puesto en funcionamiento cuando ella fue vulnerable, pero eso era un asunto suyo que tendría que resolver ella.

Racionalmente, si amarlo fuera la decisión acertada, no la haría tan infeliz.

Si oírle decir que la amaba fuera la solución¿por qué había sido como un mazazo en el corazón?

No sería una víctima de sus sentimientos por segunda vez. No se lanzaría temerariamente al amor para ponerse en peligro y poner en peligro todo lo que le importaba.

El equilibrio, se dijo, y las ideas claras eran esenciales cuando se estaba planteando una deci­sión a vida o muerte. Quizá fuera el momento de tomarse unos días libres y recapacitar. Quizá estu­viera entregándose demasiado superficialmente. Necesitaba estar sola.

—¿Qué es eso de que se ha ido? —Megumi, mo­lesta por que le despertaran un domingo a las ocho y media, frunció el ceño al contestar el teléfono.

—Se ha ido de la isla —Kenshin tenía un nudo en la garganta y casi no podía hablar—. ¿Adonde ha ido?

—No lo sé —se sentó en la cama y se frotó la cara con la mano—. Ni siquiera estoy despierta. ¿Cómo sabes que se ha ido de la isla? A lo mejor ha ido a dar un paseo.

Lo sabía, pensó Kenshin, porque había sintonizado con ella y el vacío en la conexión le había desperta­do. La próxima vez, se dijo lúgubremente, no limi­taría la conexión a la isla.

—Lo sé. Estuve con ella anoche. No dijo nada de que se fuera a ir de la isla.

—Pues yo no soy su secretaria. ¿Os peleasteis?

—No, no nos peleamos —lo que hicieron no podía calificarse con una palabra tan elemental—. Si sabes dónde ha podido ir...

—No lo sé —sin embargo, le impresionó la preocupación que denotaba la voz—. Pregúntaselo a Lulú. Kaoru no iría a ninguna parte sin decírselo. Seguramente haya ido a comprar algo o... —Megumi frunció el ceño y colgó el teléfono al oír la se­ñal de marcar—. Vaya, buenos días a ti también.

Esa vez no utilizó el teléfono, sino que se mon­tó en el coche y fue hasta la casa de Lulú. Casi no se dio ni cuenta de que ya no estaba pintada de co­lor calabaza,como en su infancia, sino de un mo­rado chillón. Llamó a la puerta.

—Tienes dos segundos para explicarme por qué me has despertado cuando estaba soñando que bailaba con Charles Bronson y los dos estábamos desnudos, si no te voy a mandar a...

—¿Dónde está Kaoru? —preguntó Kenshin tajante mientras ponía una mano en la puerta para que no se la cerrara en las narices—. Dime que está bien.

—¿Por qué no iba a estar bien?

—¿Te ha dicho adonde iba a ir?

—Si lo hubiera hecho, no te lo diría —Lulú po­día notar la ira y el miedo de Kenshin—. Si intentas al­gún truquito conmigo, no sólo te daré una patada en el culo sino que fregaré el suelo con él. Ahora, apártate.

Se apartó, enfadado consigo mismo. Cuando oyó el portazo, se sentó en las escaleras con la ca­beza entre las manos.

¿La habría ahuyentado¿Sería que el destino les jugaba la broma pesada de que cada vez que uno quería demasiado al otro éste se veía obligado a marcharse?

Eso no le preocupaba en ese momento, se dijo. Lo único que le importaba era que estuviera a salvo.

Cuando oyó que la puerta volvía a abrirse, se quedó donde estaba.

—No tienes que decirme dónde está, ni lo que está haciendo, ni por qué se ha marchado; sólo quiero saber si está bien.

—¿Hay algún motivo para que no lo estuviera?

—Anoche la desquicié.

Lulú resopló, se acercó y le dio una ligera pata­da con el pie descalzo.

—Debería habérmelo imaginado. ¿Qué hiciste?

—Le dije que la amaba.

Lulú frunció los labios a sus espaldas.

—¿Qué dijo ella?

—En esencia, que no quería oírlo.

—Es una mujer muy sensata —Lulú se sintió fatal nada más decirlo, más de lo que podía so­portar—. Se ha tomado unos días libres, eso es todo. Se ha ido de la isla para hacer unas compras y mimarse un poco. Le vendrá bien como des­compresión, creo yo. Ha estado trabajando de sol a sol.

—De acuerdo —_se _limpió las manos en los va­queros y se volvió para mirarla—. De acuerdo. Gracias.

—¿Le dijiste que la amabas para volverla loca?

—Le dije que la amaba porque es verdad. El resto ha sido una consecuencia involuntaria.

—No sé por qué me has gustado siempre.

Kenshin se quedó atónito.

—¿Es verdad?

—Si no lo fuera te habría despellejado con mis propias manos por tocar a mi niña. Bueno, ya que estoy levantada —dijo mientras se rascaba la cabe­za por debajo de la mata de pelo despeinado—. Puedes entrar a tomar un café.

Kenshin, demasiado intrigado como para rechazar la invitación, la siguió a la cocina.

—Siempre me he preguntado por qué no vivías en la casa del acantilado.

—En primer lugar, porque no podía soportar a esos Kamiya pomposos y pagados de sí mismos —sa­có una cucharada de café de un bote con forma de cerdito—. No me importaba pasar unos días allí cuando se iban de viaje, pero cuando estaban en la isla, necesitaba un sitio para mí sola. Si no, los ha­bría asfixiado mientras dormían.

—¿Cuándo se fueron... gracias a Dios?

—Unos meses después que tú.

—Después que... pero ella tenía diecisiete años.

—Nada más cumplir los dieciocho. Se marcharon a... a yo qué sé dónde. Volvieron un par de veces durante el año, por mero formalismo, creo yo. Cuando Kaoru cumplió los diecinueve, todo se acabó. Supongo que decidieron que ya habían hecho lo que tenían que hacer.

—Ellos nunca hicieron nada —afirmó Kenshin—, tú lo hiciste.

—Así es. Yo me he ocupado desde que su abue­la la dejó en mis brazos. Sigo ocupándome —lo miró por encima del hombro con ojos desafiantes.

—Lo sé y me alegro.

—A lo mejor resulta que tienes algo de sentido común en esa cabeza de chorlito —puso agua en la cafetera—. En cualquier caso, cuando se marcha­ron de la isla, Kaoru me propuso que fuera a vivir con ella. Había mucho espacio, pero a mí me gus­taba mi casa y a ella le gusta estar sola allí arriba —lo miró mientras la cafetera burbujeaba y re­tumbaba—. ¿Estás pensando en que la convenza para que te deje ir a vivir con ella?

—Ah... no voy tan lejos.

—No has cambiado mucho¿eh? Siempre te evades del meollo del asunto.

—¿Cuál sería el meollo de asunto?

—Esa chica —se golpeó el pecho con el dedo—. Mi chica. Quiere casarse y tener hijos. Quiere un hombre con el que pueda compartir toda su vida, lo bueno y lo malo, no uno que palidezca cuando se habla de matrimonio; como tú estas haciendo.

—El matrimonio no es el único compromiso serio...

—¿Crees que puedes comerle el coco con eso o te lo estás comiendo a ti?

—Hay mucha gente que se une y mantiene esa unión sin una ceremonia legal. Kaoru y yo no somos muy convencionales —la mirada penetrante de Lulú hizo que se sintiera como un adolescente que le llevaba a su joven preferida después del toque de queda—. En cualquier caso, no lo he pensado mu­cho, de momento ni siquiera se siente cómoda cuando le digo que estoy enamorado de ella.

—Ha sido un discurso muy bonito. Lleno de palabras vacías, pero te ha quedado casi perfecto.

—¿Qué te parece tan importante del matrimo­nio? —le preguntó—. Tú estás divorciada.

—Ahí me has pillado —divertida, sacó dos ta­zas de un amarillo muy alegre—. Son las cosas de la vida. Nadie te da garantías. Pagas y te llevas lo que eliges.

—Ya —Kenshin, completamente deprimido, cogió la taza—. Ya me habían dicho eso antes.

Continuara...

* * *

_**Okis hasta aki lo dejo... Espero ke les haya gustado y me dejen sus comentarios...**_

_**en too caso gracias a mis fieles lectoras.. se agradece un millon en verdad por cada uno de sus reviews...  
esop  
nos leemos  
matta neee**_


	19. Capitulo 18

**_Holas... aki les traigo un nuevo capitulo, ya kedan solo dos mas de esta serie y se me termina la trilogia TT.TT... Pero ya les estoy adaptando otra novela para ke sigan leyendo snif...  
en fin Espero ke les guste este nuevo capitulo_**

**_ya saben ke ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen asi ke no jodan...  
nos vemos abajooo_**

* * *

_**Afrontar el Fuego  
**_

_**Dieciocho**_

Se había propuesto relajarse, ir de compras y premiarse con un día en el salón de belleza. Se prometió pasar tres días y tres noches pensando lo menos posible y centrarse en su bienestar físico y emocional.

No había pensado emplear tiempo y esfuerzo en conseguir el permiso para entrar en la prisión federal donde tenían encerrado a Soujiro Seta, pero ya que lo había hecho, podía racionalizar la decisión. Cada vez quedaba menos tiempo. Si el destino le llevaba hasta Seta, ella seguiría ese camino. No correría ningún peligro verdadero y existía la posibilidad, aunque fuera remota, de poder sacar algún provecho de la visita.

No se planteó el hecho de que pudiera concer­tar un encuentro con él sin demasiadas dificultades. Había poderes capaces de burlar los entresijos de la burocracia. Y ella formaba parte de los mismos.

Se encontró cara a cara con él a través de un mostrador muy ancho dividido por un cristal de seguridad. Kaoru descolgó el teléfono que los conec­taría, como hizo él.

—Señor Seta¿me recuerda?

—Puta —dijo con un hilo de voz.

—Sí, ya veo que me recuerda y que los meses que ha pasado aquí no le han mejorado su tempe­ramento.

—Saldré pronto.

—¿Eso es lo que le dice él? —se inclinó hacia delante—. Le miente.

Se le tensó un músculo de la mandíbula.

—Saldré pronto —repitió—. Date por muerta.

—Lo hemos derrotado dos veces y hace unas noches huyó de mí con el rabo entre las piernas. ¿Le ha contado eso?

—Yo sé lo que va a pasar. Lo he visto. Sé que todos vosotros moriréis entre alaridos. ¿Puede verlo usted? —por un instante, ella pudo verlo reflejado en el cristal que los separaba. La tor­menta oscura y en aumento, los rayos rasgando el ciclo, los torbellinos de viento y el mar que se abría como unas fauces hambrientas para tragarse la isla—.

-El te muestra sus deseos, pero no la rea­lidad.

—Conseguiré a Misato —la voz se tornó soña­dora, como la de un niño que repite una poesía in­fantil—. Se arrastrará para volver conmigo otra vez. Pagará por su engaño y su traición.

—Misao está fuera de su alcance. Míreme. A mí —le ordenó. No permitiría que tocara a Misao ni con sus pensamientos—. Sólo estoy yo. Él le ma­nipula, Seta. Como si fuera una marioneta. Se aprovecha de su enfermedad y de su rabia. Le va a destruir. Yo puedo ayudarle.

—Él te follará antes de matarte. ¿Quieres un anticipo?

Fue algo muy rápido. Sintió un dolor en los pechos como si unas garras se le hubieran cla­vado en la carne y una lanza gélida se le hundió en­tre los muslos con una única embestida. No gritó, aunque un grito de rabia y terror le atenazó la gar­ganta. En vez de eso se armó de su poder y lo lan­zó como un puño.

La cabeza de Seta salió disparada hacia atrás y se quedó con los ojos como platos.

—Él le usa, pero usted paga —dijo tranquila­mente—. ¿Cree que iba a asustarme con las amena­zas y los trucos? Soy una de las Tres. Lo que anida en mí está fuera de su radio de acción. Puedo ayu­darle. Puedo librarle del espanto que él le acarrea­rá. Si confía en mí y se ayuda un poco, puedo ais­larle de él. Puedo protegerle para que no le use ni le haga daño.

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

—Le salvaría para salvarme y salvar lo que amo.

Seta se acercó al cristal. Podía oír su respiración áspera por el auricular. Por un mo­mento, sintió verdadera lástima.

—Kaoru Kamiya —se pasó la lengua por los la­bios y esbozó una sonrisa muy amplia y desencaja­da—. ¡Arderás¡Quemad a la bruja! —se rió con una risa aguda y el guardián corrió a refrenarlo—. Yo te veré morir entre alaridos.

Aunque Seta soltó el teléfono cuando el guardián se lo llevó, Kaoru siguió oyendo la risa des­quiciada mucho después de que la puerta se cerra­ra tras él.

----------------&&&&&&&-----------------

Kenshin tenía una reunión con su contable. Los ingresos eran elevados, pero también lo eran los gastos generales. La Posada Mágica estaba en nú­meros rojos por primera vez en treinta años, pero Kenshin pensaba que eso cambiaría. Había contratado dos convenciones para otoño y con los lotes que estaba preparando para las vacaciones de invierno esperaba recuperar algunas pérdidas durante esa época, en la que siempre hubo muy poca ocupa­ción.

Hasta entonces, podía seguir invirtiendo su propio dinero en el hotel.

Si el hotel y la isla caían dentro de unas sema­nas, no sería por su falta de fe.

¿Dónde demonios se había metido Kaoru¿No podía haber esperado para irse de tiendas hasta que sus vidas, sus destinos, sus futuros estuvieran a salvo?

¿Cuántos pares de zapatos necesitaba?

Sólo era una excusa para alejarse de él, se dijo. Le había dicho que la amaba y había salido co­rriendo como un conejo.

Las cosas se habían puesto un poco compro­metidas y en lugar de quedarse para dar la cara, se había largado...

Se detuvo y frunció el ceño ante la correspon­dencia a medio firmar que tenía delante.

—Imbécil —farfulló.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Nada —sacudió la cabeza a su secretaria y si­guió firmando—. Compruebe los folletos de in­vierno, señora Farley —le dijo mientras firmaba la siguiente carta—. Quiero estar seguro de que se han hecho las correcciones antes de que acabe el mes. Tengo que reunirme con el jefe de ventas ma­ñana. Búsqueme un hueco.

Su secretaria hojeó la agenda.

—Tiene libre a las once y a las dos.

—A las once.

—Y mande un memorando a la gobernanta... ¿cuánto tiempo lleva casada?

—¿Quiere saber cuánto tiempo lleva casada las gobernanta?

—No, señora Farley. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ca­sada usted?

—En febrero pasado hizo treinta y nueve años.

—Treinta y nueve años... ¿Cómo lo ha conse­guido?

La señora Farley dejó la libreta de notas y se quitó las gafas.

—Yo diría que es algo parecido al alcoholismo. Día a día.

—Nunca me lo había planteado así. El matri­monio es como una adicción.

—Desde luego es un requisito. También exige trabajo, colaboración e imaginación.

—No suena especialmente romántico.

—No hay nada tan romántico como pasar la vida, y todos sus obstáculos, con alguien a quien amas. Con alguien que te ama y te entiende. Alguien que estará allí para los grandes acontecimientos: los hijos, los nietos, una casa nueva, un ascenso mere­cido... y para los inconvenientes: las enfermeda­des, la comida que se quema, un mal día en el tra­bajo...

—Hay personas que se acostumbran a vivir solas los grandes acontecimientos y los inconve­nientes.

—Yo admiro la independencia. El mundo sería mucho más fuerte si fuéramos capaces de ocuparnos de nuestras vidas por nosotros mismos, pero hacer­lo no significa que no se pueda compartir y depen­der de otra persona. Eso es el amor.

—Yo nunca he visto que mis padres compartie­ran otra cosa que el gusto por un diseñador italia­no y un palco en la ópera.

—Es una lástima¿no? Hay personas que no saben compartir el amor ni pedirlo.

—Hay veces que te lo niegan.

—Y hay veces que no —el tono tenía cierto fondo de irritación—. Hay personas que esperan que todo les caiga del cielo. Bueno, es posible que hagan algo; es posible que agiten el árbol. Piensan que si lo agitan lo bastante, aquella maravillosa manzana roja caerá en su manos. Nunca se les ocurre que pueden trepar al árbol, caerse un par de veces y hacerse un par de arañazos y moratones antes de conseguirla. Porque si la manzana merece la pena, merece la pena correr el riesgo de rom­perse el cuello —se levantó con un resoplido—. Tengo que escribir el memorando.

Se quedó tan impresionado cuando salió del despacho y cerró la puerta con cuidado que no volvió a llamarla para decirle que no le había dicta­do el memorando.

—Mira lo que pasa cuando tengo una conver­sación sobre el matrimonio —se dijo en voz al­ta—. Mi secretaria me da un repaso. Yo sé trepar a ese maldito árbol; he trepado a muchísimos ár­boles.

En ese momento se sentía como si estuviera colgando de una rama a punto de partirse y la man­zana más hermosa siguiera fuera de su alcance.

Cogió un informe dispuesto a sofocar su impo­tencia con el trabajo cuando una luz se le encendió en el interior.

Kaoru había vuelto a la isla.

----------------------------&&&&&&----------------------

Kaoru había llamado a Lulú desde el transborda­dor y se había puesto al día de la marcha de la tien­da y de las noticias de la isla. Como le había pedi­do a Lulú que se pasara aquella tarde por su casa para completar los detalles, no hacía falta que fue­ra por la librería. Ya tendría tiempo al día siguien­te para ocuparse de los mensajes telefónicos y de los atrasos que se hubieran producido durante los tres días de ausencia.

También había llamado a Megumi y a Misao. Ten­dría que ir al mercado porque creía que la mejor forma de contarles los detalles de su encuentro con Soujiro Seta sería durante una cena en su casa la noche siguiente.

Todavía tenía que llamar a Kenshin.

Lo llamaría. Llevó el carrito a la sección de frutas y verduras y se quedó mirando la rucóla. Lo llamaría en cuanto supiera cómo lidiar con él y con todo lo que se habían dicho.

La vida era mucho más sencilla con un plan bien trazado pero flexible.

—¿Sigues de compras?

Y a veces, se dijo Kaoru mientras se daba la vuelta para encontrarse con Kenshin, el destino no se confor­maba con esperar a que el plan estuviera pensado y pulido.

—Las compras me parecen algo que no termi­na nunca —eligió una lechuga y unos tomates—. Es una hora muy rara para encontrarse en el mer­cado con un hombre de negocios.

—Me he quedado sin leche.

—Estoy segura de que no la encontrarás en la frutería.

—Había pensado en hacerme con una manza­na. Una manzana roja y hermosa.

Kaoru siguió eligiendo cosas para la ensalada.

—Las ciruelas tienen buen aspecto.

—Hay veces que sólo sirve una cosa —le pasó los dedos por el pelo—. ¿Te lo has pasado bien es­tos días?

—Han sido... productivos —Kaoru se sintió in­cómoda y se fue al sector de los lácteos—. En­contré una tiendecita de brujería muy buena. Te­nían unas campanas de cristal preciosas.

—Nunca tendrás suficientes.

—Me encantan —asintió mientras cogía una botella de leche.

—Gracias —Kenshin la cogió y se la metió debajo del brazo—. ¿Por qué no cenas conmigo esta no­che? Podrías contarme el viaje.

Kenshin no se comportaba como ella había pre­visto. No mostraba enfado por su marcha, no le preguntó dónde había estado ni qué había hecho. Lo que generó que se sintiera culpable y rastrera. Era muy listo.

—Lulú va a venir esta noche para tratar algu­nos asuntos de la librería, pero mañana voy a orga­nizar una cena; pensaba llamarte —cogió una caja de queso Brie—. Tengo que comentar algo con to­dos. ¿Te viene bien a las siete?

—Claro.

Kenshin se inclinó, le tomó la cara con una mano y le dio un beso en los labios. Hasta que el beso pasó lenta y cálidamente a ser más propio de la in­timidad.

—Te quiero, Kaoru —le acarició la mejilla antes de apartarse—. Hasta mañana.

Kaoru se quedó clavada donde estaba y agarrada del carrito mientras Kenshin se alejaba con la botella de leche bajo el brazo.

Durante años, demasiados años, ella habría da­do cualquier cosa por que la mirara como lo acaba­ba de hacer y le dijera que la quería.

¿Por qué le resultaba tan difícil cuando lo ha­bía conseguido?

¿Por qué quería echarse a llorar?

------------------------&&&&&&&&&----------------------

Lulú se sentó al volante de su destartalado y adorado Volkswagen escarabajo color naranja. Des­de la noche que se dio el baño inesperado se sentía a salvo, firme y confiada.

No sabía cuáles eran los encantamientos que habían conjurado Megumi y Misao, pero habían fun­cionado. Fuera lo que fuera lo que amenazaba a la isla, sus chicas iban a arrinconarlo contra la pared.

Aun así, se alegraba de que Kaoru hubiera vuelto, de que estuviera en la casa del acantilado y volvie­ra a sus tareas de todos los días. Y aunque resultó un trago amargo, se sentía más tranquila por Kaoru desde que Kenshin se preocupaba por ella.

El chico había sido un idiota, se dijo mientras cruzaba el pueblo con la música de Pink Floyd a todo volumen, pero era joven. Ella también había hecho muchas tonterías cuando era joven y todas le habían llevado a donde estaba. Si era justa, tenía que suponer que todo lo que hizo Kenshin lo había lle­vado a la isla y a Kaoru.

No era que sintiera lástima de él, pero se la tendría en pequeñas dosis.

Lo único que importaba era la felicidad de Kaoru.

Si Kenshin Himura era la solución, él iba a dar la talla.

Aunque ella tuviera que ocuparse de que así fuera.

La idea hizo que sonriera maliciosamente mien­tras empezaba a ascender por la carretera de la cos­ta sin percatarse de la niebla que comenzó a for­marse y a avanzar detrás del coche.

Cuando la música se convirtió en un silbido de electricidad estática, miró al aparato y le dio un par de golpes.

—Maldita sea, será mejor que no te saltes _The Wall, _pedazo de cabrona.

La respuesta fue un aullido largo y profundo por los altavoces que la dejó con las manos parali­zadas sobre el volante. El coche se estremeció y la niebla, fría como la muerte, se coló por la ventani­lla abierta.

Dio un gritó y frenó al perder la visión, pero el coche, en vez de parar, salió disparado con un tra­queteo como de ametralladora. El volante le vibra­ba entre las manos y empezó a girar por su cuenta. Aunque parecía una serpiente resbaladiza y conge­lada, lo agarró con fuerza y dio un tirón.

El chirrido de las ruedas acompañó a su propio alarido cuando vislumbró el borde del acantilado. Una lluvia de estrellas le apareció delante del parabrisas. Luego, las estrellas se ennegrecieron.

La cuchara que estaba usando Kaoru para revol­ver la salsa de la pasta que había preparado para Lulú se le cayó de la mano entumecida. Al chocar contra el suelo, una visión plena de ruido y furia le atravesó la cabeza como un grito. Se le cortó la respiración como si una zarpa le hubiera atenaza­do el cuello y echó a correr.

Salió de la casa ciega por el pánico y fue hacia la carretera. Desde lo alto de la colina pudo ver la niebla repugnante que seguía al coche naranja. Corrió enloquecida hasta que vio el auto girar sin control hacia el acantilado.

—¡No, no, no! —el miedo la dejó en blanco y le puso de punta el estómago—. Ayúdame. Ayúda­me —repitió como una letanía mientras luchaba por encontrar su poder a través del infranqueable muro de terror.

Recopiló todo lo que era y tenía y lanzó toda la magia que poseía hacia el coche que acababa de chocar contra el quitamiedos y de volcar como si lo hubiera empujado la mano de un niño enfadado.

—Aguanta, aguanta —no podía pensar—. So­pla viento, que se haga un puente. Protégela, que no le pase nada. Por favor, por favor. Una red, un puente, un muro, que siga en sitio seguro —ja­deante y con la vista nublada por las lágrimas, lle­gó hasta donde el coche se balanceaba al borde del abismo—. No se llevará lo que amo. Que se haga mi voluntad —se le quebró la voz—. ¡Lulú!

El coche se mantenía inestable boca abajo. El viento que había conjurado le agitaba el pelo y se subió al quitamiedos.

—¡No lo toques!

Unas piedras y un montón de tierra cayeron cuando se volvió por el grito. Kenshin saltó de su coche.

—No sé cuánto tiempo aguantará. Siento en mi interior que se desliza.

—Puedes sostenerlo —avanzó contra el viento y se subió al quitamiedos junto a Kaoru—. Concén­trate. Tienes que concentrarte. Yo la sacaré.

—No. Es mía.

—Por eso —agarró a Kaoru de los brazos con un gesto desesperado. El coche podía caer en cual­quier momento, como podía caer el borde donde estaban ellos—. Exactamente. Sostenlo. Tú eres la única con fuerza para hacerlo. Bájate.

—¡No la perderé! —gritó—. Ni a ti.

Le temblaban las piernas al bajar al suelo y también le temblaban las manos cuando levantó los brazos. Vio que la niebla volvía a formarse y vio la forma del lobo en medio.

Se quedó inmóvil. El miedo dio paso a la furia.

—No te la llevarás —extendió una mano que estaba firme como una roca y se enfrentó al lobo con todo el peso de la magia que había invocado—. El destino dirá si me llevas a mí, pero no te la lleva­rás a ella por nada del mundo.

La figura gruñó y avanzó hacia Kaoru. Podía arrebatarle la vida, se dijo ella. Su magia aguanta­ría. Miró de soslayo a Kenshin y vio con espanto que sacaba a Lulú inconsciente y ensangrentada mien­tras el coche se inclinaba.

Con un último impulso, se mostró a cuerpo des­cubierto y dirigió todo el poder hacia el acantilado.

El lobo se preparó para saltar.

Cuando atacó, la energía se formó en ella y la irradió. Lo alcanzó como un rayo y se desvaneció en la niebla con un aullido de rabia.

—No contabas con mis hermanas¿verdad? Cabrón.

El viento disipó la niebla y vio a Megumi y a Misao que salían de los coches mientras ella corría hacia Kenshin.

Llevaba a Lulú en brazos. El borde del precipi­cio empezó a deshacerse bajo sus pies y saltó hacia delante mientras una lluvia de piedras caía al mar. Kaoru alargó la mano y lo agarró en el momento en que el coche se volcaba y rodaba por el acantilado. Kenshin intentaba pasar el quitamiedos cuando explo­tó el depósito de gasolina.

—Está viva —consiguió decir.

—Lo sé —Kaoru besó la pálida mejilla de Lulú y le puso una mano en el corazón—. La llevaremos al hospital.

Fuera del hospital, donde soplaba una ligera brisa balsámica, Misao atendía los cortes que tenía Kaoru en los pies.

—Tienes seis millones de zapatos y tenías que correr descalza sobre unos cristales rotos —le re­criminó Megumi mientras iba de un lado a otro co­mo un tigre enjaulado.

—Es verdad. Soy idiota¿no?

No había notado que los cristales se le clava­ban en los pies cuando corría hacia el coche acci­dentado. Tampoco sentía dolor con los cuidados de Misao.

—Puedes desmoronarte —el tono de Megumi era más amable y le puso una mano en el hom­bro—. Te doy permiso.

—No lo necesito, pero gracias. Va a ponerse bien —Kaoru cerró los ojos un instante y esperó a tranquilizarse—. He visto sus heridas. Le dolerá haber perdido el coche, pero ella se pondrá bien. Nunca pensé en la posibilidad de que pudiera ha­cerle daño de esta forma; de que pudiera usarla así.

—Si le hacen daño a ella, te hacen daño a ti —di­jo Megumi—. Eso es lo que Sano... —se calló e hizo una mueca.

—¿Sano¿Qué quieres decir? —Kaoru se levantó a pesar de las protestas de Misao. Resplandeció leve­mente y se quedó pálida—. Ya había pasado algo. La playa... —furiosa, agarró a Megumi de los brazos—. ¿Qué pasó?

—No la culpes a ella; cúlpanos a todos —Misao se levantó y se puso al lado de Megumi—. Lulú no quería que tú lo supieras y nosotros accedimos.

—¿Saber qué? —preguntó Kenshin que llevaba una bandeja con cafés.

—¿Cómo te atreves a ocultarme algo que ten­ga que ver con Lulú? —se volvió hacia él con ga­nas de tirarle de los pelos.

—Él no lo sabía —le interrumpió Misao—. Tampoco se lo hemos dicho.

Megumi se lo contó deprisa y corriendo mien­tras Kaoru palidecía de ira.

—Podía haberla matado. ¡La he dejado sola! La dejé y me fui de la isla. ¿Creéis que lo habría hecho si lo hubiera sabido? No teníais derecho, no teníais derecho a dejarme al margen.

—Lo siento —Misao levantó las manos y las de­jó caer—. Hicimos lo que creíamos que era lo me­jor. Nos equivocamos.

—No os equivocasteis tanto. No habrías podido quitártelo de encima, Kaoru —añadió Kenshin cuando ella se volvió para mirarlo—. Esta noche en el acantilado has estado a punto de perder porque has dividido tu energía. Lo has expulsado, pero te has quedado vacía.

—¿Crees que no daría mi vida por defenderla a ella o a alguien que quiero?

—No, no lo creo —le acarició la mejilla. Ella se apartó bruscamente, pero Kenshin se limitó a tomarle cara entre las manos con firmeza—. Y ella tampoco lo cree. ¿Acaso no tiene derecho a pensar en ti?

—No puedo hablar de eso ahora. Tengo que estar a su lado —fue hacia la puerta del hospital y se detuvo al abrirla—. Gracias por lo que hiciste —le dijo a Kenshin—. Nunca lo olvidaré.

Más tarde, mientras Kaoru estaba sentada junto a la cama de Lulú, Megumi y Misao entraron en la habi­tación. Durante un rato no se oyó ni el vuelo de una mosca.

—Quieren que se quede hasta mañana —dijo Kaoru por fin—. Por la conmoción. No le ha hecho mucha gracia, pero estaba tan débil que no ha po­dido plantar mucha batalla. El brazo... —se paró un instante para recomponer la voz—. El brazo es­tá roto. Lo llevará escayolado unas semanas, pero quedará bien.

—Kaoru... —empezó a decir Misao—. Lo sentimos.

—No —Kaoru sacudió la cabeza sin apartar la mi­rada del rostro amoratado de Lulú—. Estoy más se­rena y lo he pensado. Entiendo lo que hicisteis y los motivos. No estoy de acuerdo. Somos un círculo y tenemos que valorar y respetar eso y a cada una de nosotras, pero también sé lo cabezota y persuasiva que es.

Lulú parpadeó levemente y habló con un hilo de voz como de ultratumba.

—No habléis de mí como si no estuviera aquí.

—No digas nada —le ordenó Kaoru—. No estoy hablando contigo —tomó la mano que le extendió Lulú—, Gracias a Dios, tendrás que comprarte un coche nuevo. Ese pequeño monstruo ha muerto.

—Voy a encontrar uno igual.

—No puede haber otro como ése —pero si existiera ella lo encontraría, se dijo Kaoru.

—No les des la tabarra a estas chicas y a sus maridos —masculló Lulú. Abrió uno de los ojos morados y lo volvió a cerrar por que la visión era borrosa—. Hicieron lo que les dije que hicieran. Respetaron a los mayores.

—No estoy enfadada con ellos. Estoy enfadada contigo —Kaoru besó la mano de Lulú—. Volved a casa —dijo a sus hermanas— y decid a vuestros maridos que no tengo la intención de convertirlos en sapos, de momento.

—Volveremos por la mañana —Misao se acercó a la cama y besó a Lulú en la frente—. Te quiero.

—No te pongas sentimental. Sólo han sido unos golpes.

—Tanto peor —le salió una voz un poco ronca, pero Megumi se inclinó y besó a Lulú en la mejilla—, porque yo también te quiero, aunque seas canija y horrible.

Lulú chasqueó débilmente la lengua, se soltó la mano sana de Misao y les hizo un gesto de despe­dida.

—Largaos. Pedazo de charlatanas.

Lulú se agitó en la cama cuando se fueron.

—¿Te duele? —le preguntó Kaoru.

—No encuentro la postura.

—Espera —Kaoru se levantó y le pasó los dedos por la cara y el brazo escayolado hasta que Lulú suspiró.

—Es mejor que las drogas. Me siento flotar. Me trae recuerdos.

—Duérmete —Kaoru se sentó aliviada.

—Lo haré. Tú vete a casa. No tiene sentido que te quedes ahí para verme roncar.

—Sí, en cuanto te duermas.

Sin embargo, se quedó observándola en la pe­numbra y seguía allí cuando Lulú se despertó.

---------------------------&&&&&&&&&&---------------------

—No hacía falta que vinieras tan temprano.

—Aoshi tenía que traer el coche patrulla —Misao ayudó a Kaoru a poner la mesa y se sorprendió al ver la preciosa porcelana antigua—. Nunca se sabe si le llamarán para algo en esta época del año y que­ría ver a Lulú.

—Tuve que enfadarme y amenazarla para con­seguir que se quedara un par de días en una de las habitaciones de invitados. Parecía como si quisiera meterla en una celda.

—Le gusta tener su propio espacio.

—Volverá a tenerlo cuando esté mejor.

—¿Qué tal estás tú? —Misao acarició el pelo de Kaoru.

—Estoy bien —la noche en vela le había dado mucho tiempo para pensar y hacer planes.

—Esperaba haber llegado a tiempo para echar­te una mano, aunque no la necesites.

Vio que el comedor estaba lleno de flores y ve­las encendidas. Las ventanas estaban completa­mente abiertas a la brisa del verano.

—Puedes comprobar el estofado —le propuso Kaoru mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros. El gesto, el cariño del gesto, borró cualquier resto de tensión entre ellas.

—A juzgar por el olor, está perfecto —ya en la cocina, Misao quitó la tapa mientras Kaoru servía dos vasos con té helado—. Todo está perfecto.

—Bueno, el tiempo no es el más apropiado —Kaoru, inquieta, fue hasta la puerta y la abrió pa­ra respirar—. Lloverá cuando se ponga el sol. Es una pena, no podremos tomar el café en el jardín. Además, mis dondiegos de día han crecido un pal­mo en tres días. A lo mejor florecen antes de tiem­po por la lluvia —se volvió y se encontró a Misao que la miraba fijamente—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Kaoru... Me gustaría que me dijeras qué te agobia. No soporto verte triste.

—¿Yo? No estoy triste —salió fuera y miró el cielo—. Preferiría que cayera una tormenta. Este verano no ha habido suficientes tormentas. Es co­mo si estuvieran acumulándose para formar una buena. Quiero estar en el acantilado para ver los rayos —volvió donde Misao y le tomó las manos—. No estoy triste, sólo desasosegada. Lo que le ha pasado a Lulú me ha alterado hasta la médula y hay algo en mi interior que también espera y se acumula como las tormentas. Sé lo que tengo que hacer y lo que haré, pero no puedo ver lo que se avecina. Para mí es desesperante saber pero no ver.

—Quizá estés mirando en la dirección equivo­cada. Kaoru, sé lo que hay entre Kenshin y tú. Puedo sentirlo a tres metros de ti. Cuando me enamoré de Aoshi y me sentía arrastrada en todas direccio­nes, tú estuviste para ayudarme. ¿Por qué no me dejas que haga lo mismo por ti?

—Dependo de ti.

—Hasta cierto punto. Retrocedes y sobrepasas la línea y sólo tú puedes volver a cruzarla. Y la has sobrepasado más a menudo desde que Kenshin volvió a la isla.

—Entonces, tengo que decir que ha roto el equilibrio.

—Tu equilibrio —le corrigió Misao y esperó a que se volviera—. ¿Estás enamorada de él?

—Una parte de mí nació enamorada de él. He cerrado esa parte. No tenía otra alternativa.

—Ése es el problema¿no? No sabes si debe­rías abrirla o mantenerla cerrada.

—Una vez cometí un error y él se marchó. No puedo permitirme otro error, se quede o se vaya.

—No crees que vaya a quedarse.

—No es una cuestión de creer o no. Es una cuestión de tener en cuenta todas las posibilidades. Si me vuelvo a entregar completamente a él¿qué pasaría si se va? No puedo jugármela. No sólo por mí, sino por todos nosotros. El amor no es algo tan sencillo, tú lo sabes. No es una flor que se coge por capricho.

—No, no es algo sencillo, pero es un error creer que puedes controlarlo, moldearlo y encau­zarlo. Es un error creer que tienes que hacer todo eso.

—No quiero volver a amarlo —le tembló la voz que siempre era tan suave y firme—. No quie­ro. He dejado a un lado mis sueños. Ahora no los necesito. Me da miedo volver a sacarlos a la luz —Misao la abrazó sin decir nada—. Ya no soy la que era cuando lo amaba.

—Ninguno de los dos lo sois. Ahora, lo más importante es lo que sientas.

—Mis sentimientos no son más claros que mi visión. Hasta que todo acabe, haré lo que tenga que hacer —suspiró—. No estoy acostumbrada a tener un hombro donde llorar.

—Los hombros los tienes. Lo que pasa es que no estás acostumbrada a inclinarte sobre ellos.

—Quizá tengas razón —cerró los ojos y se concentró en la vida que resplandecía dentro de Misao—. Puedo verte hermanita —susurró—. Pue­do verte sentada en una vieja mecedora en una ha­bitación iluminada por la suave luz de las velas. En el pecho tienes un bebé con el pelo suave como el amanecer y brillante como la luz del sol. Cuando te veo así siento una esperanza enorme y un in­menso valor —se apartó y dio un beso a Misao en la frente—. Tu bebé estará a salvo. De eso estoy segura —oyó el portazo de la puerta principal—. Ésa es Megumi —aseguró secamente Kaoru—. No só­lo no llama sino que no puede evitar cerrar dando un portazo. Voy a llevar una bandeja a Lulú. Lue­go decidiré si tomamos los aperitivos en el jardín mientras el tiempo aguante.

Kaoru fue a saludar a sus invitados y Misao se que­dó pensando que había pasado lo de siempre: ella había empezado confortándola y Kaoru había termi­nado confortándola a ella.

—Entonces va el tío y me dice: «Pero agente, no estaba robando la nevera con cerveza, sólo esta­ba cambiándola de sitio» —Megumi pinchó más es­tofado con el tenedor—. Cuando le dije que eso no explicaba el olor a cerveza de su aliento y las tres latas vacías que había a su lado, él me contestó que alguien debía de habérselas bebido mientras dormía. Supongo que alguien debió de habérselas hecho tragar también, porque estaba medio cocido y sólo eran las tres de la tarde.

—¿Qué hiciste? —le preguntó Aoshi.

—Le multé por beber en una zona prohibida y por tirar las latas. No hice nada respecto a la nevera porque los dueños no querían líos. De entrada, por tener una nevera con cerveza en una zona prohibida.

—Fíjate —Kenshin sacudió la cabeza—. Por beber cerveza en la playa.

—Las normas son las normas —afirmó impla­cablemente Megumi.

—Desde luego. Como si ninguno de nosotros hubiera ido a la playa con unas cuantas cervezas.

—Yo sé de alguien que llevó una botella del mejor whisky escocés de su padre —Aoshi sonrió— y que tuvo el detalle de compartirla con sus amigos hasta que se emborracharon.

—Habla por ti mismo —Megumi agitó el tene­dor—. Yo tuve de sobra con un trago de ese bre­baje.

—Menuda cría —se rió su hermano.

—Es posible, pero no fue a mí a quien azota­ron cuando llegamos a casa.

—Tienes toda la razón. Ya tenía dieciocho años —recordó Aoshi— y mi madre me dio una buena azotaina en el culo.

—Y luego me tocó a mí —Kenshin hizo una mue­ca de dolor al recordarlo—. Esa mujer podía llegar a aterrarme. Daba igual lo que hicieras, ella lo sa­bía antes de que hubieras terminado de hacerlo. Y si no, te lo sonsacaba. Te miraba a la cara y espera­ba hasta que suplicabas confesar.

—Voy hacer lo mismo con mis hijos. No ten­dré compasión —Megumi miró a Sano con orgullo cuando le tomó de la mano.

Kaoru tuvo un destello.

—Estás embarazada.

—¡Eh! —Megumi levantó el vaso de agua—. Misao no va a ser la única.

—¡Un bebé! —Misao saltó de la silla y se puso a dar brincos alrededor de la mesa hasta echar los brazos alrededor del cuello de Megumi—. ¡Es mara­villoso! Menuda forma de decírnoslo.

—Llevo toda la tarde maquinando la historia y la forma de llegar a la conclusión.

—¿Qué te parece? —Aoshi, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una voz algo alterada, se acercó a Megumi para tirarle de la cola de caballo—. Voy a ser tío.

—Antes tienes un par de meses para practicar como padre.

Kaoru se levantó entre las bromas y las felicita­ciones. Fue donde estaba Megumi, quien también se puso en pie. Kaoru se limitó a abrazarla con toda su fuerza.

A Megumi se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y ocultó la cara en la melena de su amiga.

—Son dos —le musitó Kaoru.

—¿Dos? —Megumi se quedó boquiabierta—. ¿Dos? —no podía parar de repetir lo mismo—. Quieres decir... —se miró el vientre liso—. Tío...

—¿Dos qué? —Sano sonrió a su mujer mientras se bebía el vino que le había servido Kenshin para brin­dar. Poco a poco, a Megumi se le borró el susto de la cara—. ¿Dos¿Gemelos? Tengo que sentarme.

—¿Tienes que sentarte?

—Es verdad. Tene­mos que sentarnos —Sano se sentó y se la puso so­bre las rodillas—. Dos por uno. Es increíble.

—Estarán a salvo. Puedo verlo —Kaoru se incli­nó y dio un beso en la mejilla a Sano—. Pasad a la sala y poneos cómodos. Yo llevaré el café. Té para las madres. Megumi¿quieres dejar la cafeína?

—Hay algo que no va bien —comentó Kenshin cuando Kaoru desapareció en la cocina—. Hay algo que le abruma aparte de Lulú.

—Los bebés le afectan —Megumi, con las manos en el vientre, intentó imaginarse dos bebés.

—Es algo más que eso. Iré a echarle una mano con el café.

Cuando entró en la cocina, se la encontró en la puerta trasera mirando la leve lluvia de verano que caía en sus jardines.

—Quiero ayudarte.

—No hace falta.

—No me refiero al café —se acercó a ella—. Quiero ayudarte.

—Ya lo has hecho —le tomó de la mano y se la apretó con fuerza por un instante—. Ayer te jugas­te la vida por alguien a quien yo quiero. Confiaste en mí para que os mantuviera a salvo mientras tú la rescatabas.

—Hice lo único que podía hacerse.

—Lo único que podías hacer tú, Kenshin, por ser quien eres.

—Olvidémonos de eso. Quiero ayudarte con lo que te agobia.

—No puedes. Ahora no. Es mi batalla y hay más en juego que nunca. Todo lo que me importa está hoy en esta casa. Él está ahí fuera, al acecho. ¿Pue­des notarlo? —susurró—. Más allá de mi círculo. Apremia, se mueve. Acosa.

—Sí. No quiero que te quedes aquí sola.

Kaoru iba a apartarse, pero Kenshin la agarró de los hombros y le dio la vuelta.

—Kaoru, al margen de lo que pienses, sientas o quieras de mí, eres demasiado inteligente como para desdeñar al poder que puedo aportar. ¿Estás segura de que uno de nosotros podría haber salva­do a Lulú sin ayuda?

—No —resopló—. No lo estoy.

—Si no quieres que esté contigo, dormiré en una de las habitaciones de invitados o en el maldi­to sofá. Tienes a tu dragón para cuidar de ti, y un brazo roto no va a detenerlo. No intento meterme en tu cama

—Lo sé. Ya lo pensaré. Esta noche tenemos que hablar de otras cosas.

Podía pensarlo todo el tiempo que quisiera, decidió Kenshin cuando Kaoru fue a preparar la bandeja para el café. Iba a quedarse con ella, aunque tuvie­ra que dormir en el coche.

Sirvió el café y trozos de pastel de nata y luego hizo algo que Misao no le había visto hacer desde que la conocía.

Kaoru cerró las cortinas.

—Nos observa —su voz era tranquila mientras cruzaba la habitación para encender más velas—. O lo intenta. Mi gesto quiso ser grosero y despec­tivo. Como una ligera bofetada. Ligera —conti­nuó al sentarse para tomar el café—, pero me supo estupendamente. Le debo mucho más que una li­gera bofetada por haberle hecho eso a Lulú.

Y le daría más. Mucho más.

—Tengo que decir que nos queda poco tiempo —añadió—. Deberíamos estar celebrando las bue­nas noticias de Megumi y Misao y lo haremos.

Kenshin pensó que era como una reina; una reina guerrera que arengaba a las tropas. No estaba se­guro de lo que le parecía esa imagen, pero cuando se concentró en ella, cuando la miró con deteni­miento, sintió una punzada en el estómago.

—Kaoru¿dónde fuiste cuando te marchaste de la isla? —el fugaz gesto de sorpresa le indicó que la ha­bía cogido con la guardia baja y eso hizo que ahon­dara en la brecha—. ¿Fuiste a ver a Seta?

—Sí —dio un sorbo de café y recompuso sus ideas mientras los sentimientos de todos le zumba­ban alrededor.

—¡Vaya, perfecto¡Así me gusta! —ante la ex­plosión de genio de Megumi, Kaoru la miró impasi­ble—. Tú eres la que no para de soltarme discur­sos sobre ser prudente y no perder los papeles. Sobre estar preparada.

—Así es, y es lo que hice. No fui irreflexiva ni insensata.

—¿Lo soy yo?

Kaoru levantó los hombros con un gesto elegante.

—Yo lo llamaría impulsiva. Si fui a verlo, lo hi­ce calculando los riesgos; unos riesgos que había que correr.

—Tuviste el valor de reprocharnos anoche que no te dijéramos lo de Lulú y tú nos ocultas esto.

—No es así —replicó Kaoru con delicadeza—. Os estoy contando voluntariamente lo que hice _y _lo que pasó.

—No debiste haber ido sola —la voz de Misao era mucho más serena y más efectiva—. No tenías derecho a ir sola.

—No estoy de acuerdo. Los sentimientos de Seta hacia ti habrían impedido cualquier discusión y el genio de Megumi habría provocado un enfrentamiento. De nosotras tres, soy la más preparada para tratar con él y la que más necesita hacerlo en este momento.

—Somos cuatro —recordó Kenshin a todo el mundo.

—¡Qué coño, somos seis! —hasta entonces, no había dicho nada, pero Aoshi se levantó—. Vas a empezar acordarte de que somos seis —le ordenó a Kaoru—. Me da igual que tú puedas lanzar rayos por tus malditos dedos. En esto estamos metidos los seis.

—Aoshi.

—Cállate —le increpó a Misao que se quedó bo­quiabierta.

—Pensáis que porque dos de nosotros no po­demos azuzar el viento ni bajar la luna o lo que coño hagáis, tenemos que quedarnos cruzados de brazos. Yo me juego tanto como tú, Kaoru, y sigo siendo el sheriff de Tres Hermanas.

—Yo desciendo de ellas tanto como tú —Sano atrajo la mirada pensativa de Kaoru—. No tengo tus poderes, pero he pasado casi toda mi vida estu­diándolos. Dejarnos a un lado no sólo es insultan­te, sino que es arrogante.

—Es una forma más de demostrar que no ne­cesitas a nadie más.

—No era mi intención —Kaoru miró directa­mente a Kenshin—. Lo siento si es lo que parece. Lo siento —repitió mientras levantaba las manos para abarcar a todos lo que estaban en la habitación—. No habría ido a verlo si no hubiera estado segura de que podía lidiar con él en ese momento y en esas circunstancias.

—Nunca te equivocas¿verdad? —le recrimi­nó Kenshin.

—Me he equivocado —el café le sabía amargo y lo dejó en la mesa—, pero no me equivoqué en esto. Él no podía hacerme nada —no dijo nada de las ga­rras y el frío que la penetró—. Está manipulado a Seta y su odio, su locura, es una herramienta poderosa. Existía la oportunidad de acceder a él, de anularlo con su colaboración, de cerrar esa fuente de energía. Es un instrumento —miró a Sano para verificar sus palabras—. Si se cierra la válvula, por decirlo de alguna manera, el poder se debilita.

—Es una teoría válida.

—A la mierda con las teorías. ¿Qué pasó? —pre­guntó Megumi acuciantemente.

—Ha llegado demasiado lejos. Se cree las mentiras y las promesas y las hace suyas, pero ese afán por hacer daño es un punto débil. La peculia­ridad de ese propósito es perversa. Al final, acaba­rá destruyéndolo, pero creo que podemos, que de­bemos, acelerar el proceso. Después de lo que pasó anoche, tenemos que acelerarlo. Me preocu­pa Lulú, intentará atacarla si eso le lleva hasta mí.

—Creo que en eso tienes razón —corroboró Sano—. Tus sentimientos hacia ella pueden consi­derarse como una debilidad. Un talón de Aquiles.

—Entonces nos adelantaremos, porque no es un punto débil; es otra arma.

—¿Un ataque preventivo? —sugirió Kenshin.

—Por así decirlo —Kaoru asintió con la cabe­za—. Una ataque en vez de una defensa. Llevo al­gún tiempo pensándolo. Sé, y ya no tengo dudas, que su poder aumenta con el tiempo. Ayer era más fuerte. ¿Por qué íbamos a esperar hasta septiembre para que acumule fuerza? Contigo, Megumi y Misao tenemos los cuatro elementos. Tenemos vidas nuevas, un círculo nuevo dentro del antiguo, tres criaturas que llevan nuestra sangre. Eso es una for­ma de magia poderosa. Haremos un sortilegio de destierro con el ritual completo.

—La leyenda pide algo más —le recordó Kenshin—. Pide que hagas una elección.

—Lo sé. Conozco todas las interpretaciones y todos los matices; todos los riesgos y sacrificios. Nuestro círculo no está roto y el suyo sí. Nuestro poder sigue intacto y el suyo no —su voz se tornó gélida—. Al atacar a Lulú ha conseguido que tenga más motivos para acabar con todo, por cualquier medio. Mi turno ha llegado y un ritual de destierro será muy divertido. Además, seguramente ponga un punto final. ¿Sano?

—Necesitas una luna llena —Sano frunció el ceño mientras calculaba—. No te queda mucho tiempo.

Kaoru se limitó a sonreír con una sonrisa gélida y feroz.

—Hemos tenido trescientos años.

Continuara...

* * *

_**Y bueno hasta aki no mas les dejo el capitulo... Espero ke les haya gustado y por ende dejen como siempre sus comentarios...  
muchas gracias a todos los ke constantemente me estan escribiendo y dejando sus reviews... realmente se les agradece n.n**_

_**esop..  
nos veremos prontooo**_

_**matta neee  
**_


	20. Capitulo 19

**_Holas.. Yaps les traigo el penultimo capituloooooo!!!! kien lo diria no?_... _ke ya casi toy terminando esta historia...  
asi ke no les doy lalata y solo debo decir ke ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen asi ke no jodan..._**

**_y solo falta decir,... ke disfruten este capitulooo  
nos vemos abajooo_**

* * *

_**Afrontar el Fuego  
**_

_**Diecinueve**_

—¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a los demás?

—No hay nada más que hablar —Kaoru se sentó en su tocador y se peinó la melena. Sabía que Kenshin no iba a marcharse y no tenía sentido discutir.

Las batallas estériles restaban energía y ella es­taba dispuesta a conservar la suya para cuando fue­ra más necesaria.

—Si creyeras que un sortilegio de destierro iba a cambiar el rumbo, ya habrías intentado uno antes.

—Tú no estabas antes.

—Llevo aquí desde mayo. ¿Llegará el momen­to en que no me lo eches en cara?

—Tienes razón —dejó el cepillo y se levantó para abrir las puertas de la balconada y oír el soni­do de la lluvia—. Es molesto y repetitivo por mi parte. Además, era más efectivo antes de que te perdonara.

—¿Me has perdonado, Kaoru?

La lluvia era cálida y deliciosamente mansa, pero ella seguía anhelando la tormenta.

—He dedicado algún tiempo a recapacitar e in­tentar observar a aquellos chicos con objetividad. La muchacha estaba tan absorta en él y en lo que quería que fuese su vida que no pudo darse cuenta de que no estaba preparado. No era que lo desde­ñara o que lo pasara por alto —Kaoru había hurgado en su corazón—, sino que no lo veía. Daba por sentado que él la amaba como lo hacía ella a él, que que­ría lo mismo que ella, y nunca vio más allá. Era tan responsable de lo que pasó como él.

—No, no lo fue.

—De acuerdo. Quizá no tanto, porque fue to­do lo sincera que supo ser y él no, pero tuvo su parte de culpa. Ella apretó demasiado. Quizá... quizá porque no estaba más preparada que él. Ella sólo quería ser como era. Estaba completamente sola en su casa del acantilado y completamente ne­cesitada de amor.

—Kaoru.

—No deberías interrumpirme cuando estoy perdonándote porque no pienso convertirlo en una costumbre. Es tan manido y poco consisten­te culpar a los padres de los fracasos de una vi­da... Una mujer de veintiocho años debería haber si­do capaz de cosechar sus propios fracasos, y éxitos —también le había dado muchas vueltas a eso—, pero en consideración a aquella chica, sa­caremos el dedo acusador. Era lo suficientemen­te joven como para echarle las culpas a alguien —volvió al tocador, abrió distraídamente un frasco color cobalto y se untó las manos de cre­ma—. Nunca me quisieron. Es algo triste y dolo­roso, pero lo es más que nunca les importara si yo les quería. Así que¿qué podía hacer con todo ese amor que me quemaba por dentro? Gracias a Dios, estaba Lulú, pero tenía mucho más para dar. Entonces, apareciste tú: el pobre Kenshin de as­pecto triste. Te entregué mi amor tanto que debiste sentirte abrumado.

—Yo quería que me amaras. Lo necesitaba; co­mo te necesitaba a ti.

—Pero no tanto como para encerrarte en una casita con tres hijos y un perro fiel —lo dijo des­preocupadamente—. No puedo reprochártelo. Sí puedo reprocharte la forma de dar carpetazo, tan brusca y repentina, pero hasta eso... Eras muy joven.

—Lamentaré toda mi vida cómo acabé con aquello. Lamentaré que la única forma que se me ocurrió de salvarme fuera haciéndote daño.

—A menudo, la juventud es cruel.

—Yo lo fui. Te dije que había acabado contigo y con este sitio. Que no seguiría atrapado. Que no volvería; que no volvería jamás. Me miraste con lá­grimas en los ojos. Tú, que no lloras nunca. Me entró pánico y fui más cruel todavía. Lo siento mucho.

—Te creo. También creo que por fin podemos dejar esa parte de nuestras vidas donde debe estar: en el pasado.

—Tengo que decirte por qué tardé tanto en volver.

Kaoru se apartó sin dar un solo paso.

—Eso también está en el pasado.

—No, quiero que sepas que cuando dije que no volvería jamás lo decía en serio. Esa necesidad de estar lejos, de respirar otros aires, me alentó durante los primeros años. Cada vez que me acor­daba de ti, despierto o dormido, daba un portazo. Hasta que un día me encontré en aquella cueva de Irlanda —se acercó al tocador, cogió el cepillo y lo sostuvo en las manos—. Volví a sentir todo lo que sentía por ti, la felicidad y el miedo, todo. Pero ya no era un niño ni aquéllos eran los sentimientos de un niño —dejó el cepillo y la miró—. Entonces su­pe que volvería. Ocurrió hace cinco años, Kaoru.

La dejó impresionada y tuvo que hacer un es­fuerzo para dominar sus pensamientos y su voz.

—Te tomaste tu tiempo.

—No quería volver a la isla y a ti como la ha­bía dejado; como el hijo de Hiko Himura. Lo había llevado como una cadena atada al cuello e iba a romperla. Tenía que hacer algo por mí mis­mo y por ti. No, déjame terminar —dijo al ver que se disponía a hablar—. Tú conseguiste antes tus sueños, tus metas y tus respuestas. Yo los he conseguido ahora. Para mí, el hotel no es sólo un edificio.

—Lo sé.

—Quizá lo sepas —asintió con la cabeza—. Siempre fue mío, en parte como un símbolo y en parte como una pasión. Tenía que demostrar que volvía con algo más que un nombre y un patrimo­nio por nacimiento. Estuve a punto de venir infi­nidad de veces durante estos cinco años, pero siempre había algo que me lo impedía. No sé si lo provocaba yo o era un giro del destino, pero ahora sé que no había llegado mi momento.

—Siempre tuviste algo más que un nombre y un patrimonio por nacimiento, pero quizá no supieras verlo.

—Eso nos lleva al presente.

—El presente... Necesito tiempo para pensar si el paso que doy es mío o es también un giro del destino. Puedes quedarte a dormir. Tengo que ir a ver a Lulú y luego quiero pasar un rato en la torre antes de acostarme.

Kenshin volvió a sentir impotencia y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—Sólo pido una oportunidad para demos­trarte que puedes volver a confiar en mí; que puedes volver a amarme. Quiero que vivas con­migo y que sepas que, independientemente de lo que haga o deje de hacer, no volveré a herirte in­tencionadamente. Pero no me das muchas opor­tunidades.

—Te prometo una cosa: eso cambiará después de la luna llena; después del ritual. No quiero estar a malas contigo. No podemos permitírnoslo.

—Hay algo más —la cogió del brazo cuando pasó junto a él—. Hay mucho más.

—No puedo dártelo ahora —deseó ferviente­mente soltarse antes de que él insistiera demasia­do, antes de que viera demasiado. El tiempo era un factor esencial. Se contuvo y lo miró a los ojos se­renamente—. Quieres que te crea y confíe en ti. Entonces, tendrás que creerme y confiar en mí.

—Lo haré si me prometes que no harás nada que te ponga en peligro sin contar con el círculo, sin contar conmigo.

—Cuando llegue el momento clave, necesitaré el círculo y tú estás en él.

—De acuerdo —lo aceptaría, de momento—. ¿Puedo utilizar tu biblioteca?

—Estás en tu casa.

Cuando comprobó que Lulú estaba dormida, salió al mirador para disfrutar de la lluvia. Desde allí podía ver todo lo que le pertenecía y la presen­cia oscura que presionaba los límites y que con su aliento helador hacía que su calidez se convirtiera en borbotones de vapor.

Casi sin darse cuenta, levantó un brazo y ex­pulsó su energía. Un rayo surcó el cielo y cayó co­mo una lanza en un chorro de vapor.

Luego, se dio la vuelta y entró en la torre. Trazó el círculo y encendió velas e incienso. Tendría una visión, pero no quería que se filtrara nada fuera del anillo. Lo que anidaba en su cora­zón y en su mente podía utilizarse contra ella y contra sus seres queridos.

Comió las hierbas, bebió de la copa, se arrodilló en el círculo, en medio del pentagrama, y despejó su mente. Abrió su tercer ojo.

La tormenta que había presentido había esta­llado ya sobre la isla y a pesar de las ráfagas de vien­to, la tierra estaba cubierta por una fina niebla gris. El mar batía contra el pie del acantilado y ella lo sobrevolaba por encima de la niebla que se ex­tendía y espesaba y a través de la lluvia y los deste­llos de los rayos.

En el claro del bosque, en medio de la isla, es­taba su círculo. Tenían las manos unidas. La niebla voraz llegaba hasta el borde, pero no pasaba de ahí.

Estaba a salvo, se dijo arrodillada en la torre. A salvo y fuerte.

Podía sentir el rugido de la tierra bajo sus pies y el rugido del cielo sobre su cabeza; como podía sentir los latidos de su corazón donde se arrodilla­ba y donde se veía a sí misma.

Hicieron la invocación uno a uno; tierra, aire, agua y fuego. El poder era abundante; crecía y se extendía, y aunque rasgaba la niebla, los jirones volvían a tejerse entre sí. El lobo con la señal apa­reció de entre ellos.

Cuando atacó, estaba sola en el acantilado. Vio los ojos rojos como ascuas. Se oyó gritar, desespe­rada y triunfante, mientras lo rodeaba con los bra­zos y lo arrastraba consigo acantilado abajo.

En la caída, pudo ver la luna, blanca y llena, que se abría paso entre la tormenta y resplandecía sobre la isla con el resplandor de las estrellas.

Arrodillada en el suelo de la torre, los ojos se le nublaron con las visiones y el corazón le martillea­ba el pecho.

—¿Es todo lo que me ofreces¿El don tiene un precio después de todo¿Permitiste que la ino­cente, la madre de mi corazón, resultara herida¿Todo viene de la sangre?

Se dejó caer y se hizo un ovillo en el círculo. Por primera vez maldijo el don.

-----------------------------&&&&&&&-----------------------

—Se guarda algo —Kenshin iba de un lado a otro de la cocina de la casa donde había nacido—. Es­toy seguro.

—Es posible —Sano apartó los documentos que había extendido sobre la mesa. Había estado ojeándolos mientras desayunaba hasta que llegó Kenshin—. Algo me rondaba por la cabeza anoche, pero no puedo dar con ello. He repasado todo lo que tengo sobre Tres Hermanas: la isla, las muje­res, los descendientes... He vuelto a leer el diario de mi antepasada. Me da la sensación de que paso algo por alto. Un punto de vista un... ¿cuál fue la palabra que uso, Kaoru? Una interpretación.

Kenshin dejó sobre la mesa la bolsa que había lle­vado.

—Puedes añadir esto a tu material de investi­gación. Por lo menos hasta que Kaoru descubra que me lo he llevado de su biblioteca.

—En cualquier caso, tenía intención de hacer­me con ello —Sano sacó de la bolsa, con sumo cui­dado y respeto, un libro con tapas de cuero muy gastadas—. Kaoru me dio el visto bueno para hus­mear en sus libros.

—Utilizaremos esa excusa cuando se ponga fu­riosa por haberlos traído aquí. Voy a hablar con Aoshi —Kenshin hizo sonar las monedas que llevaba en el bolsillo y se puso a deambular otra vez—. Los Shinomori llevan en la isla desde tiempos inmemoriales y él ha estado siempre al tanto de todo. Si puedo hacerle las preguntas adecuadas, quizá pueda darme las respuestas deseadas.

—Sólo tenemos una semana hasta la luna llena.

—Empieza a empollar, profesor —Kenshin miró el reloj—. Tengo que ir a trabajar. Si das con algo, dímelo.

Sano farfulló una afirmación y se concentró en el primer libro.

En vez de ir al coche, Kenshin siguió un impulso y bajó a la playa en dirección a la cueva.

Siempre había tenido algo que le atraía, inclu­so antes de Kaoru. Cuando era muy pequeño, se es­capaba de su madre y de su niñera y se escondía allí, aunque sólo fuera para acurrucarse y dormir. Todavía podía acordarse de cuando, con tres años, llamaron a la policía para que lo buscaran. Lo en­contró su padre y lo arrancó de un sueño en el que dormía en brazos de una hermosa mujer pelinegra con ojos azules.

Ella le cantaba una canción en gaélico que ha­blaba de un magnífico _silkie _que había amado a una bruja y luego la había abandonado para volver al mar.

Él entendió lo que decía e hizo propio el idio­ma de la canción.

Cuando creció, él y sus amigos jugaron en la cueva, fue su fuerte, su submarino y la guarida de los ladrones. Seguía acudiendo solo, después de que todos se hubieran acostado, para tumbarse en el suelo, encender un fuego con la mente y ver las sombras en la pared.

Cuando dejó de ser un niño, la mujer empezó a aparecerse con menos frecuencia y nitidez, pero la reconoció en Kaoru. Las dos imágenes se fundieron en su cabeza hasta que sólo quedó Kaoru.

Entró en la cueva y pudo olerla. Más bien, se dio cuenta fascinado que podía olerlas a las dos. El deli­cado olor a hierbas de la mujer que le cantó y el más profundo y complejo de la mujer que había amado. «Madre», dijo Kaoru el día que la vieron llevarse la piel en brazos. Kaoru se había dirigido a la visión con cariño y respeto, como si se hubieran visto muchas veces antes.

Supuso que aunque no se lo había dicho, ni si­quiera cuando se suponía que se lo decían todo, efectivamente, se habían visto antes.

Se puso en cuclillas para observar el liso suelo de la cueva donde había visto al hombre dormido.

—Tenías mi rostro —dijo en voz alta—, como ella tenía el de Kaoru. Una vez llegué a creer que eso significaba que no estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. Sin embargo, fue otra de mis excusas. Tú te marchaste y yo me marché. Pero he vuelto.

Fue a ver las palabras que había grabado en la pared hacía tanto tiempo. Al leerlas se sacó la ca­dena que llevaba debajo de la camisa. Tropezó con algo que había en el suelo y lo mandó contra la piedra con un sonido metálico.

Recogió el anillo gemelo al que llevaba en la cadena.

El anillo estaba muy desgastado, pero podía notar el dibujo que lo rodeaba. Era el mismo nudo celta del anillo que había encontrado en la cueva de Irlanda. Era el mismo dibujo que Kaoru había grabado en la piedra debajo de su promesa.

Cerró la mano con delicadeza sobre el anillo e hizo un sortilegio que casi no recordaba dedicado especialmente a las amas de casa. Cuando abrió la mano, el anillo era de plata resplandeciente.

Lo miró durante un buen rato y lo colgó junto a su pareja.

-----------------------&&&&&&&-----------------------

Kaoru, ya en su despacho, imprimió los pedidos que le habían llegado por correo electrónico, los dejó a un lado para atenderlos y se puso manos a la obra con todo el papeleo que se había amontonado durante su breve ausencia. Utilizó esa acumula­ción de trabajo como excusa para salir temprano de casa. Sin embargo, cayó en la cuenta, de que Kenshin tampoco mostró mucho interés en que se quedara allí.

A las nueve ya había avanzado bastante y paró un momento para hacer la primera llamada telefó­nica. Tenía que ver a su abogado lo antes posible pa­ra hacer algunas modificaciones en su testamento.

Se dijo que eso no era fatalismo sino sentido práctico.

Sacó del bolso algunos de los documentos per­sonales que se había llevado de casa. Su contrato de sociedad con Misao en el Catering Tres Herma­nas estaba en orden, pero quería dejar su participa­ción a Megumi si le pasaba algo.

Pensó que Misao lo agradecería.

El testamento estipulaba que la librería pasa­ría a ser de Lulú, pero había decidido otorgar una parte a Misao. Estaba segura de que Lulú lo apro­baría.

Además, quería constituir un pequeño fondo fiduciario para los hijos de sus hermanas, en el que se incluía la escritura de propiedad de la casita amarilla. Era algo que haría en cualquier caso.

Dejaría su biblioteca personal a Sano, ya que era quien mejor podía aprovecharla. A Aoshi le de­jaba su colección de estrellas y el reloj de su abue­lo. Eran las cosas que se dejaban a un hermano.

A Kenshin le dejaría la casa. Podía confiar en que él la conservaría y se ocuparía de que los jardines estuvieran cuidados. También custodiaría el cora­zón de la isla.

Guardó los documentos en el cajón inferior de la mesa y lo cerró con llave. No creía que esas mo­dificaciones fueran a ser necesarias pronto, pero creía firmemente en que tenía que estar preparada. Cogió los pedidos, bajó la escalera y continuó haciendo sus quehaceres cotidianos, siguió el cur­so de su vida.

---------------------------&&&&&&&&&&--------------------

—Hay algo que no marcha bien.

—Sí —asintió Megumi—. Hay demasiada gente en la playa y la mitad es idiota.

—En serio, Megumi, estoy francamente preocupa­da por Kaoru. Sólo quedan dos días para la luna llena.

—Sé en qué día vivo. Mira ese tío, el de la toa­lla con Mickey Mouse. Se está asando como una sardina. Seguro que es de Indiana o de algún sitio donde no han visto una playa ni en pintura. Espé­rame un segundo.

Cruzó la franja de arena que los separaba y le dio un golpecito al hombre con el dedo del pie. Misao esperó sin poder estarse quieta mientras Megumi le soltaba el sermón, señalaba el cielo, se aga­chaba para tocarlo en el hombro con la punta del dedo como si quisiera comprobar que estaba en su punto justo.

Cuando se retiró, el hombre sacó una sombri­lla y empezó a desplegarla.

—Mi servicio público de la semana. Me de­cías...

—Kaoru está demasiado tranquila. Sigue traba­jando como siempre. Anoche vino al club literario. Ahora está comprobando las existencias. Dentro de unos días vamos a hacer el sortilegio de nues­tras vidas y ella se limita a darme una palmadita en la cabeza y a decirme que todo saldrá bien.

—Siempre le ha corrido agua helada por las venas. ¿De qué te extrañas?

—Megumi...

—Vale, vale —Megumi resopló y siguió por el paseo para terminar la patrulla—. Yo también es­toy preocupada. ¿Contenta? Además, si no lo estu­viera, Sano ya está lo bastante nervioso por los dos. Se ha encerrado a investigar y se pasa horas ano­tando cosas. Cree que Kaoru trama algo que no quiere decirnos.

—Yo también lo creo.

—Ya somos tres. No sé qué demonios tenemos que hacer.

—Aoshi y yo lo hemos comentado. Podríamos enfrentarnos a ella todos a la vez.

—Como un interrogatorio... Vamos, esa mu­jer no canta ni aunque le arranquen la piel a tiras. Ojalá no me gustara esa virtud suya.

—Y he tenido otra idea. He pensado que las dos podríamos, bueno... si nos uniéramos, podría­mos atravesar el escudo y ver lo que piensa.

—¿Me estás hablando de fisgar en sus pensa­mientos íntimos contra su expresa voluntad?

—Sí. Olvídalo. Es una grosería, una intromi­sión repugnante.

—Por eso me encanta. Es una idea fantástica. Puedo tomarme una hora... —miró el reloj—. Ahora mismo. Tu casa está más cerca.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Megumi estaba tum­bada en el suelo de la sala de Misao sudorosa y ja­deante.

—¡Caray! Es una zorra. Es digna de admira­ción.

—Es como intentar atravesar un muro de ce­mento con un palillo de dientes —Misao se pasó el antebrazo por la frente—. No debería ser tan difícil.

—Se ha imaginado que íbamos a intentarlo. Nos estaba esperando. Es muy buena y nos oculta algo —Megumi se secó las manos en los pantalo­nes—. Esto me preocupa de verdad. Vamos a co­nectar con Kenshin.

—No podemos. Sea lo que sea lo que protege, seguramente tiene que ver con él. No estaría bien. Megumi, está enamorada de él.

Megumi, con la mirada clavada en el techo, se palmeó el estómago.

—Si ésa es su elección...

—No ha hecho su elección. Al menos eso es lo que dice. Lo ama, pero, que yo sepa, eso no la ha­ce feliz.

—Ella no puede ser lineal. ¿Sabes lo que creo? Creo que va a ir por él durante el sortilegio de des­tierro. Un golpe doble. Ya ha tomado la decisión. Ella nunca hace nada de improviso.

—Megumi, Kaoru dijo que nuestros hijos estarían a salvo.

—Exactamente.

—Pero no dijo que ella fuera a estarlo.

-------------------&&&&&&&-------------------

Kenshin se soltó el nudo de la corbata mientras ob­servaba a Sano rodear la casita amarilla con uno de sus artilugios. De vez en cuando, Sano se detenía, se agachaba y mascullaba algo.

—Es un verdadero espectáculo¿verdad? —Megumi se balanceaba sobre sus talones al lado de Kenshin—. Desde el gran descubrimiento de Sano, ha­ce esto un par de veces al día en nuestra casa y en la de Lulú.

—¿De qué se trata, Megumi? —Kenshin había salido de una reunión para entrar en otra. Esperaban a Misao y Aoshi en cualquier momento—. ¿Por qué hacemos lo que sea que estemos haciendo sin Kaoru?

—Es un asunto de Sano. Yo sólo sé retazos —la­deó la cabeza cuando Sano se volvió para mirarlos—. Muy bien, Pitagorín¿qué nos cuentas?

—Tienes bien defendida tu casa —le informó a Kenshin—. Bien hecho.

—Gracias¿pero podrías decirme qué demo­nios estás haciendo?

—Esperemos a los demás. Tengo que sacar al­gunas cosas del coche. ¿Te espera pronto Kaoru?

—La verdad es que no ficho —Kenshin sacó las uñas al notar el gesto burlón de sus amigos—, pe­ro volverá a casa pronto. Lulú, que ha debido con­tagiarle la cabezonería, se ha vuelto a su casa y yo no quiero que Kaoru pase mucho tiempo sola.

—Te dejaremos fuera de la función —empezó a decir Megumi hasta que vio el gesto gélido de Kenshin—. Eh, tranquilo, Kenshin. Estamos en el mismo equipo¿te acuerdas?

—Hace calor aquí afuera —Kenshin se dio la vuel­ta y se fue a su casa.

—Te veo crispado —le comentó Megumi cuan­do pasó a su lado.

—¿Y quién no lo está? Ahí vienen Misao y Aoshi. Empecemos de una vez.

A los diez minutos, la casa de Kenshin estaba to­mada. Misao, que evidentemente había previsto la escasez de aprovisionamientos, había llevado unas galletas y un termo con té helado. Consiguió dis­ponerlo todo como si fuera una fiesta aunque Sano había llenado la mesa de papeles y libros.

—Misao¿te importaría sentarte? —Aoshi tiró de ella hacia una silla—. Deja que el bebé descanse cinco minutos.

—Eh, que yo tengo el doble —Megumi se sentó en la encimera de la cocina y cogió una galleta—. Empezaré. Ayer, Misao y yo decidimos espiar un poco...

—No fue espionaje.

—Lo habría sido si lo hubiéramos conseguido —insistió Megumi—, pero no pudimos. Kaoru está completamente blindada, parece una caja fuerte.

—Menuda noticia —dijo Kenshin con sorna.

—Está tramando algo que no quiere que sepa­mos —siguió Megumi—, lo cual es irritante, pero a nosotros nos parece más bien preocupante.

—Tiene pensado lo que va a hacer.

—Creo que tienes razón —le dijo Sano a Kenshin—. La otra noche, cuando estábamos juntos, dijo algo sobre conocer todos los matices e interpretaciones que me hizo pensar. Aparentemente, todo está muy claro y definido. Su misión, por llamarlo de alguna forma, tiene que ver con el amor. El amor sin límites. Podemos decir que tiene que amar así o apartarse, voluntariamente, de un cariño que la limita. Lo siento.

—Ya hemos hablado de eso.

—Sí, pero lo que parece muy claro y definido, generalmente no lo es. La primera hermana, su complemento, atrapó al hombre que amaba. Se lle­vó la piel del _silkie, _lo confinó a la tierra y lo ató a ella. Vivieron juntos y formaron una familia, pero los sentimientos de él eran fruto de la magia, no de una elección libre. Cuando encontró su piel, se volvió al mar y la abandonó.

—No podía quedarse —intervino Kenshin.

—No lo discuto. Entonces, una posible inter­pretación es que Kaoru tiene que encontrar un amor sin límites. Un amor que vaya a ella sin imposicio­nes ni magia. Así de sencillo.

—Yo estoy enamorado de ella. Se lo he dicho.

—Ella tiene que creerte —Aoshi puso la mano en el hombro de Kenshin— y aceptarte o dejarte libre.

—Sin embargo, esa no es la única interpreta­ción. Tienes que ver esto —Sano cogió uno de los libros antiguos y lo abrió por un capítulo que ha­bía señalado—. Es una historia de la isla escrita a principios del siglo XVI que se basa en documentos que yo no había visto nunca. Si Kaoru tiene esos do­cumentos, tú no los has cogido de la biblioteca.

—No los tendrá ahí —la mirada de Kenshin estaba nublada por la preocupación—. Seguramente los tenga en la torre.

—Me gustaría verlos, pero para lo que nos in­teresa, con esto tenemos suficiente. Comenta de­talles de la leyenda. Voy a leer lo más importante —se puso las gafas—: «La magia lo formó y la ma­gia lo hará prosperar o perecer. Lo que el círculo elija llevará a la vida o a la muerte, las tres depen­den de una. Son sangre de su sangre y mano de su mano. Las tres que vivan deberán enfrentarse a la oscuridad, cada una por su cuenta. Aire deberá en­contrar valor para alejarse de lo que la destruirá oenfrentarse a ello». Tú hiciste las dos cosas —le dijo Sano a Misao—. «Cuando se encuentre y se en­tregue a lo que ama, el círculo permanecerá ínte­gro. Tierra buscara la justicia sin sable ni lanza. No derramará otra sangre que la suya en defensa de lo que es y todo lo que ama.»

Megumi levantó la mano y miró la cicatriz que la atravesaba.

—Creo que eso lo conseguimos.

—Tuviste que elegir —Sano se volvió hacia Megumi—. Una elección que no conocíamos. «Cuan­do la justicia se acompañe de compasión, el círculo permanecerá íntegro. Fuego tendrá que mirar en su corazón, abrirlo y exponerlo; ver el amor sin lí­mites y ofrecer lo que ama, la vida. Cuando su co­razón esté libre, el círculo permanecerá íntegro. El poder de las tres será uno y resistirá. Cuatro ele­mentos se alzarán y la oscuridad se desvanecerá.»

—¿Sacrificar su vida? —Kenshin se encrespó—. ¿Puede sacrificar su vida?

—Espera —Aoshi sujetó a Kenshin por los hom­bros—. ¿Es ésa tu interpretación, Sano?

—Se puede interpretar que cualquiera de ellas habría dado su vida por las demás. Por nosotros. Por el valor, la justicia y el amor. Este libro estaba en la biblioteca de Kaoru, así que es posible que ella esté al tanto. La cuestión es si tendrá en cuenta esa posibilidad.

—Sí —Misao, pálida, miró a Megumi—. Todas lo habríamos hecho.

Megumi asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo haría si creyera que no hay otra alternati­va, pero no lo creerá —inquieta, se bajó de la encimera—. Opondrá su poder a cualquier persona o cosa.

—No es suficiente —Kenshin cerró los puños co­mo si pudiera retener en ellos toda su furia y su miedo—. Ni mucho menos. No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras ella se plantea morir para salvar unos metros cuadrados de mierda. Va­mos a acabar con todo esto.

—Lo sabes perfectamente —Megumi, bastante nerviosa, se quitó la gorra—. No puedes parar algo que lleva funcionando durante siglos. Yo lo intenté y me pasó por encima.

—Tu vida no está en juego¿verdad?

Megumi le habría contestado si hubiera visto só­lo ira, pero también vio miedo.

—¿Qué te parece si los dos le echamos la bron­ca a Kaoru cuando todo haya terminado?

—Trato hecho —la abrazó y dejó caer las ma­nos—. No tiene sentido ponerla entre la espada y la pared; no vamos a conseguir que cambie de opinión. Y apartarla físicamente de la isla no cambiará nada. Hay que dar el último paso y lo mejor es darlo aquí. Está escrito que debe darse aquí; con todos nosotros.

—El centro del poder —asintió Sano—. Su centro, su círculo. Su poder es el más refinado y el más fuerte, pero ello me lleva a pensar que su opo­nente se hará con un poder equivalente.

—Ahora somos más —señaló Misao, que con una mano agarraba la de su marido y la otra en el vientre—. Si nos unimos, nuestra energía es in­mensa.

—Hay otras fuentes de poder —Kenshin asintió con la cabeza a medida que iba elaborando la idea—. Las usaremos todas.

Cuando llegó a la casa del acantilado, tenía las ideas claras y controladas. Kaoru no era la única que podía blindarse.

La encontró en el jardín bebiendo tranquila­mente una copa de vino y con una mariposa revo­loteando sobre la palma de la mano que tenía ex­tendida.

—Vaya, menuda escena —comentó mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza y se sentaba enfrente—. ¿Que tal tu día?

No contestó, durante un rato se limitó a mirar­lo a la cara y a beber un poco más de vino. Su vo­luntad de hierro ocultaba todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza.

—Ajetreado y productivo. ¿Y el tuyo?

—Igual. Un niño ha metido la cabeza entre los barrotes de un balcón. Él lo llevó bien, pero su madre no paraba de gritar y quería que cortara los barrotes. Como yo no estaba dispuesto a destrozar una forja de siglos, ya iba a hacer un conjuro cuan­do la gobernanta me disuadió. Le untó la cabeza con aceite para bebés y la sacó como un corcho.

Kaoru sonrió y fue tan amable como para ofre­cerle un sorbo de su copa, pero la mirada era vigi­lante y cautelosa.

—Me imagino que lo pasaría bien. Kenshin, he no­tado que faltan algunos libros de la biblioteca.

—¿Mmm? —extendió un dedo y la mariposa se posó elegantemente en él—. Dijiste que podía usar la biblioteca.

—¿Dónde están los libros?

Le devolvió la copa y la mariposa.

—He pasado algún tiempo ojeándolos para ver si encontraba una perspectiva nueva para todo este asunto.

—¡Ah! —notó un escalofrío—. ¿Y bien?

—Nunca me he considerado un erudito — confesó encogiéndose de hombros—. Se lo comenté de pasada a Sano y me los pidió prestados. Supongo que no te importa.

—Preferiría que los libros estuvieran en casa.

—¡Ah! Bueno, los recuperaré. ¿Sabes?... estar aquí sentado contigo me parece maravilloso y cada vez que te miro me da un vuelco el corazón. Eso también me parece maravilloso. Te quiero.

Kaoru bajó los párpados.

—Debería preparar algo de cena.

La cogió de la mano cuando se levantó.

—Te ayudaré. No tienes por qué hacer todo el trabajo.

«No me toques», se dijo Kaoru, «todavía no. Ahora no».

—En la cocina... estoy mejor sola.

—Hazme un hueco —le propuso él—. No voy a ir a ningún lado

Continuara...

* * *

_**Yaps... el prox capitulo es el ultimo y el mejor.. al fin la pelea contra el mal y pues esop...**_

_**Me pidieron unresumen de ke se tratara la nueva historia... pos aki les va... Es un K&K (para variar) Ella es una damosa modelo convertida en actriz, con un pasado oscuro... El un ex mercenario convertido en sheriff ke a pesar de su actitud no es muy seguro... Podran estos dos solventar sus dudas y trancas para poder crear un amor de verdad??? **_

_**Muchas gracias por sus reviews... espero ke me sigan mandando sus comentarios...**_

_**besos  
matta neee**_


	21. Capitulo 20

**_Holas... espero ke esten bien... al fiiin ULTIMO CAPITULOOOOO!!!!! asi ke no las jodo mas y las dejo leer... ya saben ke ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece asi ke sin mas ke decir..  
nos vemos abajoooo_**

* * *

_**Afrontar el Fuego  
**_

_**Veinte**_

Kaoru estaba segura de que a Kenshin le rondaba al­go por la cabeza. Estaba demasiado amable, atento y considerado. Si no hubiera estado convencida de ello, pensaría que alguien le había hecho un conju­ro para ser encantador.

Aunque pareciera absurdo, lo prefería con cier­ta crispación. Por lo menos sabía a qué atenerse.

Sin embargo, no tenía tiempo para hurgar de­bajo de la superficie, ni quería arriesgarse a que él hurgara debajo de la suya. Además, tampoco podía desperdiciar energía. Estaba acumulando el poder como si fuera un tesoro.

Estaba decidida, estaba preparada y sentía toda la confianza que había podido reunir. Cuando los nervios hacían acto de presencia, los aprovechaba. Cuando las dudas acechaban, las dejaba a un lado.

El día de la luna llena, se levantó al alba. Había deseado, casi desesperadamente, abrazarse a Kenshin y sentir su calidez. Sólo que la abrazara como hacía a veces en sueños. Desde la noche en la casita amari­lla, habían dormido juntos de la forma más ino­cente.

Kenshin no le había hecho ninguna pregunta ni había intentado seducirla. Estaba molesta consigo misma por encontrar esa colaboración moderada­mente insultante.

Había sido ella quien, más de una vez, estuvo a punto de volverse hacia él cuando, durante la no­che, tenía la voluntad débil por el sueño y el cuer­po anhelante por el deseo.

Sin embargo, en la mañana más crucial, lo dejó dormido y fue al acantilado. Allí captó el fuego del sol naciente y la fuerza del mar embravecido.

Con los brazos abiertos, absorbió el poder y dio gracias por el don.

Se dio la vuelta y lo vio observándola desde la balconada del dormitorio. Las miradas se encon­traron y saltó una chispa. Volvió hacia la casa con la melena agitada por el viento y sin hacer caso de la niebla negra que se deslizaba por los límites de su mundo.

Fue a la librería para su tranquilidad de espíri­tu. Era algo que había levantado con su trabajo y sus sueños. Lulú había vuelto a pesar del brazo ro­to. Como habría sido imposible impedírselo, Kaoru no se molestó en discutir.

Además, tenía que reconocer que el trabajo y las visitas de amigos y vecinos parecían levantarle el ánimo a su amiga.

Aun así, Kaoru había esperado trabajar algo me­nos en vez de más.

Había una actividad inusitada y no tuvo la oportunidad que quería de estar un momento a so­las con Lulú; de deshacerse en atenciones sin que pareciera que lo hacía. Sin embargo, daba la sensa­ción de que todas y cada una de las personas de la isla tenían un motivo para pasar por allí y estar un rato con ella.

A mediodía, el café estaba abarrotado y no po­día dar un paso sin que alguien la llamara para de­cirle algo.

Kaoru se escabulló a la cocina para recuperar el aliento y sacó una botella de agua de la nevera.

—Hester Birmingham me ha dicho que los he­lados de Ben & Jerry están de oferta esta semana.

—Dos de mis hombres favoritos —contestó Misao mientras hacía un emparedado de pollo a la brasa con queso Brie.

—Lo dijo como si le fuera la vida en ello. Me ha dado la sensación de que iba a echarse a llorar.

—Algunos nos tomamos los helados muy en serio. ¿Por qué no compramos? Podíamos comer helado con frutas y nueces esta noche... bueno, después.

—De acuerdo. Me alegro de que no estés preo­cupada por esta noche —Kaoru se acercó a Misao para darle un rápido abrazo—. Tienes todo lo que ne­cesitas. Mañana, todo habrá acabado y ya no que­darán sombras.

—Estoy segura, pero tienes que dejarme que me preocupe un poco.

—Hermanita... —Kaoru apoyó un instante la mejilla en la cabeza de Misao—. Te quiero. Ahora voy a escapar de esto un rato. Todavía me quedan cosas por hacer y me parece que hoy esto es como una reunión social. Te veré esta noche.

Kaoru salió apresuradamente y Misao cerró los ojos y rezó.

Kaoru comprobó que salir no iba a ser una tarea fácil. Tardó una hora en llegar a su despacho, sacar los documentos que había guardado y volver a ba­jar la escalera.

—Lulú, dos minutos —dijo señalando a la trastienda.

—Estoy ocupada.

—Dos minutos —repitió antes de entrar.

—No tengo tiempo para charlar y no necesito un descanso —Lulú entró en el cuarto con la cara hasta los pies y la escayola llena de firmas de todos los co­lores y algunos dibujos obscenos—. Tengo clientes.

—Ya lo veo. Lo siento, pero tengo que irme a casa.

—Estamos a mitad de jornada y te recuerdo que sólo tengo un brazo en vez de los seis de costumbre.

—Lo siento.

Sintió que la garganta se le inundaba de senti­mientos y la voz se le espesó antes de poder tragar­los. Esa mujer había sido su madre, su padre y su amiga. La única constante en su vida aparte de su don, y más preciada para ella que la magia.

—¿Te pasa algo¿Estás enferma? —le pregun­tó Lulú.

—No. No, estoy muy bien. Podemos cerrar la tienda el resto del día, no quiero que trabajes de­masiado.

—Me sentaría fatal cerrar. Si quieres hacer no­villos, adelante. No soy una inválida y puedo llevar la tienda.

—Lo sé. Te compensaré.

—Puedes estar segura de que lo harás. La se­mana que viene voy a cogerme una tarde libre y tú te quedarás en las trincheras.

—Trato hecho. Gracias —la abrazó con mu­cho cuidado de no hacerle daño en el brazo roto e, incapaz de contenerse, apoyó la cara en la cabeza de Lulú—. Gracias.

—Si lo llego a saber, me cojo dos tardes. Vete si vas a marcharte.

—Te quiero, Lulú. Me voy.

Se echó el bolso al hombro y al salir corriendo no se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que empañaban los ojos de Lulú ni tampoco la oyó sorberlas.

—Bendita seas, mi niña —susurró cuando es­tuvo segura de que Kaoru no podía oírla.

---------------&&&&&&-----------------

—¿Va todo bien, señora Farley?

—Perfectamente.

—Agradezco su ayuda —Kenshin asintió con la ca­beza—. Voy a tener que dejarlo todo en sus dies­tras manos.

—Señor... Kenshin. En general eras un chico in­teresante y bueno, pero eres un hombre mejor to­davía.

—Yo... —no encontró las palabras—. Gracias. Tengo que ir a casa.

—Que pase una buena tarde.

—Va a ser inolvidable —predijo mientras salía del despacho.

Necesitaba algunas cosas que tenía en su casa y que no había llevado a la de Kaoru. Guardó en una bolsa su athamé más antiguo, su espada ritual y el viejo frasco donde guardaba su sal marina. Se puso una camisa y unos vaqueros oscuros y decidió llevar la túnica negra en lugar de conducir con ella pues­ta. También envolvió en seda su varita preferida.

Metió todo ello en una caja de madera labrada que había pertenecido a su familia durante genera­ciones.

En vez de amuleto o colgante, llevaba los dos anillos en la cadena.

Antes de dirigirse al coche, se detuvo para mi­rar la casa y el bosque que la rodeaba. Su protec­ción aguantaría. Se negaba a pensar lo contrario.

Pudo notar las vibraciones de su propia ener­gía cuando atravesó el encantamiento y salió a la calle.

La fuerza lo golpeó, fue como una embestida en todo el cuerpo que lo levantó del suelo y lo mandó volando contra el suelo. Millones de estre­llas negras giraban en su cabeza.

------------------------&&&&&&&&---------------------

—Tardarás un hora en montar todos estos apa­ratos —se quejó Megumi mientras Sano guardaba el último en la parte trasera del Land Rover.

—No, no tardaré una hora.

—Siempre dices lo mismo.

—Seguramente no los necesite, pero no voy a correr riesgos. Promete ser uno de los mayores acontecimientos paranormales de la historia cono­cida. Ya está —cerró la puerta—. ¿Preparada?

—Ya estaba preparada. Vamos a...

Sano se quedó estupefacto al ver que Megumi ponía los ojos en blanco y se agarraba la garganta para intentar respirar.

Misao esperó mientras Aoshi cargaba en el coche la bolsa con sus utensilios.

—Va a funcionar —aseguró Misao—. Kaoru ha es­tado preparándose toda su vida.

—Se agradece tener tanto apoyo.

—Sí, y la idea de Kenshin fue algo más que brillan­te, también dice mucho de la resolución de la gen­te de la isla.

Guardó la nevera de mano con el helado y las frutas y nueces.

—Eso creo yo —dijo—, pero me ha afectado saber que Seta ha quedado catatónico. Me han dicho que fue como apagar un interruptor: se quedó sin la más mínima expresión.

—Lo están utilizando. Siento lástima por él, siento haberlo expuesto a lo que sin duda lo des­truirá.

—Lo que lo posee te busca a ti, Misao.

—No —agarró el brazo de Aoshi. El hombre que había sido su marido y su tortura ya no la atemorizaba—. Lo que lo posee busca a todos y especialmente a Kaoru.

Misao me hacia la puerta del coche y se dobló por la mitad con un grito.

—¿Qué te pasa, Misao?

—Un retortijón. ¡Dios mío, el bebé!

—Aguanta. Aguanta —la tomó en brazos y contuvo el pánico al ver al dolor reflejado en su rostro—. Te llevaré al médico. No pasará nada.

—No, no, no —apoyó la cara en su hombro y luchó contra el dolor y el terror—. Espera, espera un segundo.

—No espero ni un segundo —abrió la puerta de par en par y la habría metido dentro, pero ella se aferró como una lapa.

—No es real. No es real. Kaoru dijo que el be­bé estaría a salvo. Estaba segura de eso. Esto no es real —escarbó en su interior y encontró la energía cubierta por el miedo—. Es una ilusión para apartarnos, para impedir que formemos el círculo —sopló larga y entrecortadamente y cuando miró a Aoshi, la piel le resplandecía otra vez—. Es mentira. Tenemos que encontrarnos con Kaoru

Primero fue a los acantilados y permaneció allí con la túnica blanca como la luna henchida por el viento. Podía notar la presión de la oscuri­dad, su borde helador y afilado como una cuchilla de afeitar.

Tranquila, observó la niebla que avanzaba so­bre el mar y que metro a metro empezaba a exten­derse por la isla.

Por mucho que contuviera sus pensamientos, sabía una cosa: esa noche sería la batalla para todos.

—Que así sea —murmuró mientras se daba la vuelta y se internaba entre las largas sombras y la luz crepuscular del bosque.

La niebla la rodeó, gélida y susurrante. Quiso echar a correr. Podía notar los espantosos deditos que le hacían cosquillas por todo el cuerpo como si fuera una broma.

Oyó el prolongado y grave aullido del lobo y le sonó como una carcajada. El pánico traspasó la protección de su voluntad cuando la niebla se coló repugnantemente por debajo de la túnica.

Con un gruñido de asco, le dio un manotazo y la apartó del sendero, aunque sabía que al hacerlo había desperdiciado algo de su energía tan cuida­dosamente acumulada.

Avanzó hacia el claro del bosque con el pulso desbocado. Llegó al corazón de la isla para esperar a su círculo.

No sería tan fácil, se dijo mientras contenía los sentimientos. Se los imaginó fundidos en un pe­queño resplandor oculto en su corazón. No sería tan fácil herir a lo que amaba y utilizar ese amor para la destrucción.

Lo protegería y saldría victoriosa.

Misao llegó corriendo por el bosque con Aoshi y se abalanzó sobre Kaoru.

—¡Estás bien!

—Sí —Kaoru la apartó con delicadeza—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Ha intentado detenernos. Kaoru, está muy cerca.

—Lo sé —tomó las dos manos de Misao y las apretó con fuerza—. No os ha pasado nada. Tene­mos que empezar, el sol está a punto de ocultarse.

Soltó a Misao, extendió los brazos y se encendie­ron las velas que había puesto alrededor del claro del bosque.

—Quiere la oscuridad —dijo mientras se daba la vuelta al ver que Megumi entraba en el claro.

—El hijo de puta creía que podía asustarme —dejó la bolsa con sus utensilios mientras Sano arrastraba el primer aparato—. Va siendo hora de enseñar a ese cabrón con quién está tratando.

—No me vendría mal un poco de ayuda —pi­dió Sano.

—No hay mucho tiempo —le dijo Kaoru.

—Suficiente —Kenshin apareció con uno de los monitores de Sano y su caja de madera.

Kaoru fue hasta él y le pasó un dedo por la comi­sura de la boca.

—Estás sangrando.

—El mamón me ha golpeado —se pasó el dor­so de la mano por la boca—. Le debo una.

—Entonces, a luchar —Megumi fue a buscar su bolsa y sacó la espada ritual.

Kaoru se rió sinceramente por primera vez en muchos días.

—Nunca cambiarás. Este lugar es sagrado. Es el corazón. El círculo dentro del círculo dentro del círculo nos protege a todos del frío y la oscuridad. Aquí, donde estuvieron las Hermanas, me encon­traré con mi destino.

Mientras hablaba recorría el perímetro del círculo con los pies descalzos a escasos centíme­tros de la niebla burbujeante.

—Una vez trazado el círculo, el vínculo que formamos no se romperá jamás.

—Ése no es el principio del sortilegio de des­tierro —le advirtió Kenshin.

Kaoru no le hizo caso y continuó.

—El crepúsculo me entrega su fuego y la luna se elevará más y más —cogió una vasija y trazó otro círculo de sal alrededor de los maridos de sus hermanas—. Una es tres y tres son una, la red se extendió a través de nuestra sangre. Aquello oscu­ro que lleva mi señal, la llevará toda la eternidad. Que se haga mi voluntad —levantó los brazos e in­vocó al trueno—. Traza el siguiente círculo —mi­ró a Kenshin—. Sé lo que estoy haciendo.

—Yo también.

Sano observaba sus aparatos mientras el círculo se trazaba.

—Por lo que puedo entender, al trazar este se­gundo círculo alrededor del claro, Kaoru está centra­do la energía negativa en ella. Ella será el blanco aunque esté unida a los demás.

—Kenshin lo había anunciado —afirmó Aoshi. —Efectivamente. Nos ha rodeado de sal mari­na como una segunda defensa. Su intención es que nos quedemos dentro, pase lo que pase. El poder está aumentando —podía notarlo.

La luz resplandeció alrededor del círculo con un color dorado. Todos dibujaron sus símbolos en el suelo con la punta de sus espadas.

La primera plegaria se elevó con la luna.

—Aire, Tierra, Fuego y Agua, de madre a hijo y de hijo a hija. Por nuestra sangre reclamamos el derecho a invocar el poder de la noche. Bajo la luz de la luna pedimos lo que necesitamos. Buscamos la luz y buscamos la vista.

Misao levantó los brazos.

—Del Aire vengo y al Aire invoco. Hago que el viento se levante y amaine. Traigo la magia y el encantamiento para que barra todo lo que nos quiere dañar. El aire y yo somos lo mismo. Que se haga mi voluntad.

Megumi levantó los brazos mientras el viento empezaba a soplar con furia.

—De la Tierra vengo y a la Tierra imploro. Tiembla bajo mis pies. La oscuridad engullirá lo que me pertenece y nadie lo seguirá en su caída. La tierra y yo somos lo mismo. Que se haga mi vo­luntad.

La tierra tembló.

—Del Agua vengo —Kenshin extendió los bra­zos— y al Agua ruego. Brota del mar y cae del cie­lo. Limpia la isla y protégela de la noche. El Agua y yo somos lo mismo. Que se haga mi voluntad.

La lluvia los barrió y Kaoru inclino la cabeza ha­cia atrás.

—Del Fuego vengo y el Fuego anhelo. Lla­mas de fuego purificador, eliminad las bestias se­dientas de sangre y de ellas proteged a quienes amo. El Fuego y yo somos lo mismo. Que se haga mi voluntad.

Un rayo surcó el cielo y el fuego surgió del suelo. Retumbó en el aire y la lluvia resplandeció como millones de diamantes.

La tormenta estalló con furia y giró como un remolino que salió del círculo y se adentró en el bosque.

—Mis aparatos no pueden medirlo —gritó Sano por encima de los truenos—. No consigo una lectura clara.

—Ni falta que hace. El lobo está aullando y se acerca —Aoshi, junto a él, cogió su arma.

Dentro del círculo, los cuatro entrelazaron las manos. La luna brillaba como un faro en la tor­menta. Kaoru se soltó y unió la mano de Misao con la de Kenshin para que fueran tres.

—Las Tres te han parado los pies dos veces. Ahora lo intentaré yo sola. Esta noche te desafío. Sal de la oscuridad y mídete conmigo. Mi destino está en mis manos. ¿Quién de los dos encontrará la muerte? Ha llegado tu hora. Sal y enfréntate al po­der de la bruja.

Atravesó el fuego que ella misma había hecho y quedó fuera del círculo.

El lobo negro surgió de entre la niebla y rugió en el límite del claro. Kenshin levantó su espada ritual. Una luz azul brotó cuando también salió del círcu­lo y utilizó su cuerpo para proteger a Kaoru.

—No —un atisbo de pánico se abrió paso en su dominio de sí misma y la luz que rodeaba el círculo vaciló—. No es asunto tuyo.

—Tú sí eres asunto mío y acabaré en el infierno con él antes de que te haga algo. Vuelve al círculo.

Kaoru lo miró y perdió el miedo, aunque el lobo había dado un paso de tanteo dentro del círculo. El poder le manaba del corazón y se le extendía por todo el cuerpo.

—No me vencerá —le aseguró tranquilamen­te—. No puede vencerme —corrió fuera del claro con su destino grabado en la cabeza y el lobo pega­do a sus talones.

Todo terminaría donde ella decidiera. Estaba segura de eso. Voló a través del bosque. El calor de su cuerpo cortaba la niebla heladora que cubría el suelo y los senderos. Lo que la perseguía rugía con voracidad. Ella conocía cada recodo y cada cuesta y corría a través de la noche sacudida por la tor­menta como una flecha con la diana a la vista.

Salió del bosque y se dirigió al acantilado. To­da ella estaba negra y viscosa por la niebla repug­nante. Se detuvo para recuperar la respiración y lanzó poder detrás de sí para ganar el tiempo que necesitaba. Oyó un grito de dolor y rabia y sintió un placer perverso.

Estaba fuera del círculo; aislada y sola. Estaba en el acantilado donde la que fue Fuego hizo su úl­tima elección. Detrás tenía el mar encrespado y debajo las rocas implacables.

«Estás atrapada», oyó el susurro en la cabeza. «Quédate y te hará mil pedazos. Da un paso atrás, salta y escapa.»

Sin aliento por la carrera y por lo que crecía en su interior, retrocedió poco a poco. El viento agitaba el borde húmedo de su túnica y las rocas resbaladi­zas temblaron.

La isla estaba cubierta por la niebla y asfixiada por su peso. Era algo que había previsto.

Vio un círculo brillante alrededor del pueblo donde res­plandecía la luz como si mil velas lo iluminaran. No había previsto eso, ni la energía que emanaba y la alcanzaba en forma de amor.

Lo albergó en sí y lo protegió con su propio poder mientras veía al lobo subir lentamente hacia el acantilado.

Ven por mí, se dijo, sí, acércate. Llevo toda mi vida esperando este momento.

La fiera le mostró los colmillos y se levantó, como un hombre, sobre sus patas traseras.

«Témeme porque soy tu muerte y tu espanto.»

Un rayo negro cayó del cielo y chamuscó la piedra que tenía a sus pies. Kaoru retrocedió un poco más y vio el brillo de satisfacción en aquellos ojos rojos.

—No has acabado conmigo —dijo tranquila­mente antes de lanzarle una llamarada.

Kenshin salió del bosque y vio a Kaoru en el borde del acantilado con la túnica blanca que brillaba co­mo la plata, el pelo agitado por el viento y la monstruosa forma negra elevada sobre ella. El fue­go los rodeó y el humo se hizo más espeso. Len­guas de fuego caían del cielo como una lluvia ar­diente.

Blandió la espada como un rayo y corrió hacia el acantilado con un grito más de furia que de miedo.

«¡Ahora!», se dijo Kaoru mientras giraba como si diera un paso de baile.

—Esta noche de júbilo he hecho mi elección. Él me elige a mí y yo le elijo a él —extendió los brazos dejando el corazón al descubierto—. No hay fuerza que apague esta luz. Mi corazón es suyo y el suyo es mío y éste es nuestro destino común. Mi muerte los salvará —gritó por encima de los truenos cuando los demás salían del bosque—. Lo haría por mis seres queridos. Se han necesitado trescientos años para terminar esta disputa con tres palabras: elijo el amor —cogió la mano de Kenshin que había aparecido a su lado—. Elijo la vida.

El lobo se transformó en un hombre con sus mil caras fundidas unas en otras y todas ellas con la señal de Kaoru

—Has salvado este lugar, pero no te has salva­do a ti —el aliento era hediondo—. Tú vendrás conmigo.

Avanzó y Kenshin mostró la espada brillante como el agua.

—Es su señal y mi señal —al clavarla, la forma se desintegró en una niebla que reptaba sobre la roca como una serpiente.

—Los matones nunca juegan limpio —dijo Kaoru mientras la niebla siseaba y se deslizaba ha­cia sus pies. Sintió que un poder firme y blanco la abrasaba por dentro—. Me corresponde a mí acabar.

—Acaba entonces —la invitó Kenshin. Se deshizo de todas las protecciones y abrió to­das las trampillas. El poder le brotó con toda su energía y permaneció como una llamarada bajo el cielo enfurecido.

—Por todo lo que soy y seré alejo la oscuridad de mí. Con valor, justicia, fuerza y corazón termi­no lo que empezó mi sangre inmemorial. Prueba el miedo más temible y enfréntate a mi fuego justi­ciero —alargó el brazo y en su mano se formó una bola de fuego—. Las tres hermanas han labrado tu destino. Que se haga mi voluntad.

«Por Lulú y los demás inocentes», pensó. Lanzó la bola a la niebla que ardió y se retorció mientras se derramaba por el borde del acantilado con un aullido hasta caer al mar.

—Ahógate en el infierno —la acompañó Kenshin—. Muere en la oscuridad. Arde eternamente con la se­ñal de mi mujer. Tu fuerza quedará aplastada por el vasto mar.

—Que se haga... —Kaoru se volvió hacia Kenshin.

—Nuestra voluntad —Kenshin se apartó y la atra­jo hacia sí—. Sepárate del borde, Kaoru.

—¿Por qué? La vista es preciosa —se rió llena de júbilo y levantó la cara al cielo donde las estrellas se abrieron paso entre las nubes. La luna navegaba co­mo un velero sobre un mar en calma—. Menuda sensación. Tendrás preguntas que hacerme, pero an­tes necesito estar un momento con Misao y Megumi.

—Adelante.

Descendió de los acantilados y se arrojó en los brazos de sus hermanas.

Ya en su casa, dejó a los demás en la cocina y fue al jardín con Kenshin.

—Te costará entender por qué no he compartido contigo y los demás todo lo que pensaba hacer. No ha sido por arrogancia, ha sido... —las palabras no le pasaron de la garganta cuando Kenshin la abrazó con to­das sus fuerzas—. Necesario —consiguió terminar.

—Cállate por un minuto. Sencillamente... Kaoru —escondió el rostro en su melena y le susurró palabras delicadas y fogosas en gaélico. Hasta que bruscamente la apartó y la sacudió con fuerza—. ¿Necesario? Una mierda. ¿Era necesario arrancar­me el corazón¿Sabes lo que es verte en el borde del acantilado con eso avanzando hacia ti?

—Sí —le tomó el rostro entre las manos—. Sí. Era lo único que podía hacer, Kenshin. La única forma de estar segura. La única forma de acabar con todo sin que nadie resultara herido.

—Contéstame una cosa y mírame a los ojos cuando lo hagas. ¿Te habrías sacrificado?

—No —Kaoru mantuvo la mirada serena cuando él entrecerró los ojos—. Arriesgar la propia vida es distinto a sacrificarla. La arriesgué, sí, es verdad. Pero lo hice con las ideas muy claras porque soy una mujer práctica que aprecia su vida. La arries­gué por la única madre verdadera que he conoci­do. Por la isla y la gente que vive en ella; por ellos —dijo señalando a la casa—; por los hijos que van a tener; por ti; por nosotros. Sin embargo, pensaba vivir y, como verás, lo he conseguido.

—Planeaste abandonar el círculo y llevarlo al acantilado sola.

—Tenía que acabar allí. Lo preparé como me­jor supe y tuve en cuenta todas las posibilidades, pero me olvidé de algo que tú no pasaste por alto. Cuando miré desde el acantilado y vi el círculo de luz... Kenshin —abrumada por el amor se abrazó a él—. Cuando sentí esa fuerza, ese amor y esa fe que me dominaban... ése fue el obsequio más pre­ciado. Quién sabe qué habría pasado sin ello. Tú lo hiciste; tú pediste ayuda cuando yo no pensé en ello.

—Le gente respondió. Yo sólo lo comenté con algunas personas...

—Que lo comentaron con otras —terminó Kaoru— y se reunieron alrededor de la casita amari­lla y en los bosques. Esos corazones y esas mentes se volvieron hacia mí —Kaoru se puso una mano en­tre los pechos donde todavía podía sentir aquel palpitar—. Una magia muy poderosa. Tienes que entenderlo —continuó mientras se apartaba—. No podía decírtelo. No podía decírselo a nadie. No podía exponerme tanto y correr el riego de que nuestro enemigo leyera lo que había en mi mente y en mi corazón. Tenía que esperar a que todo estuviera en su sitio.

—Estoy asimilando eso, Kaoru, pero no era tu lucha. Era nuestra lucha.

—No estaba segura. Quería estarlo, pero no lo estuve hasta que saliste del círculo delante de mí. Lo que sentiste por mí... cuando me dijiste que me querías... estabas pálido por lo que sentías... Supe que me seguirías. Entonces supe también, sin duda, que teníamos que terminarlo juntos. Tengo que decirte... —sacudió la cabeza y se apartó hasta que estuvo segura de que podría decir las pala­bras—. Una vez te amé con toda mi alma, pero mi amor iba acompañado de mis necesidades y mis deseos. Era el amor de una muchacha y tenía lími­tes. Cuando te fuiste, me obligué a guardar bajo llave aquel amor. No podía vivir con él vivo dentro de mí. Hasta que volviste —se giró para mirarlo—. Me dolía mirarte. Como te he dicho, soy una mujer práctica y no me gusta el dolor. Lo llevé como pu­de. Te deseaba, pero no tenía que abrir el cajón del amor para tenerte. Al menos eso pensé —le apartó el pelo de la frente—. Eso deseé. Pero el cerrojo no aguantó y el amor se derramó. Era distinto que antes, pero yo no lo noté, no quise darme cuenta porque me hacía daño. Cada vez que me decías que me amabas era como si me clavaras un puñal en el corazón.

—Kaoru...

—Espera, voy a terminar. La noche que estuvi­mos sentados aquí, en el jardín, con la mariposa¿te acuerdas? Antes de que llegaras había estado intentando aclarar mis ideas de una vez por todas. Razonarlo y prepararme. Tú te sentaste, me son­reiste y todo se derrumbó. Como si sólo hubiera estado esperando ese momento, esa mirada. Cuan­do me dijiste que me amabas, no me dolió. No me dolió en absoluto. ¿Sabes cómo me sentí?

—No —le pasó la mano por la mejilla—. Dímelo.

—Feliz. Feliz hasta la médula —le acarició los brazos, no podía dejar de tocarlo—. Lo que sentí por tí en aquel momento, lo que siento por ti aho­ra y sentiré siempre, no es el amor de una chiqui­lla. Nació de allí, pero es algo nuevo. No necesita fantasías ni deseos. Si te vas...

—No voy...

—Si vuelves a irte, lo que siento por ti no cam­biará ni lo guardaré bajo llave. Tenía que saberlo sin sombra de duda. Lo celebraré, como celebro lo que hemos hecho. Sé que me amas y eso es sufi­ciente.

—¿Piensas que voy a abandonarte ahora?

—Ésa no es la cuestión —se dejó llevar por el corazón y dio una vuelta sobre sí misma—. La cuestión es que te quiero lo bastante como para dejarte marchar; que no me haré preguntas ni me preocuparé ni te miraré con esa sombra en mi co­razón. Te quiero lo bastante como para estar con­tigo; como para vivir contigo sin lamentaciones ni condiciones.

—Ven aquí. Exactamente aquí —señaló un punto delante de él.

Kaoru asintió con la cabeza y se acercó.

—¿Aquí está bien?

—¿Ves esto? —levantó la cadena para que pu­diera ver los anillos.

—¿Qué son? Son preciosos —alargó una mano para tocarlos y se quedó sin respiración al notar la calidez y la luz que salió de ellos—. Sus anillos —susurró—. Los anillos de él y ella.

—Encontré el de él en la cueva de Irlanda de la que te hablé y el de ella, hace unos días, en nuestra cueva. ¿Puedes ver lo que tienen grabado?

Kaoru pasó un dedo por los símbolos celtas y le­yó las palabras gaélicas con el corazón en un puño.

Kenshin se quitó la cadena y sacó el anillo más pe­queño.

—Es tuyo.

Todo el poder que ella sentía todavía se parali­zó, como si se contuvieran un millón de alientos.

—¿Por qué me lo das?

—Porque él no pudo mantener su promesa, pero yo sí lo haré. Quiero que lo recuerdes y que me lo recuerdes una y otra vez. Cuando nos case­mos y todos los días después. Quiero recordártelo cada vez que nazca un hijo nuestro.

Lo miró a los ojos.

—Hijos...

—He tenido una visión —empezó a decir Kenshin mientras le secaba una lágrima que le caía por la me­jilla—. Estabas trabajando en el jardín al principio de la primavera. Las hojas no eran más que una leve mancha verdosa y el sol casi no calentaba. Cuando salí para encontrarme contigo, te levantaste y estabas maravillosa. Más maravillosa que nunca. Estabas embarazada de nuestro hijo. Te puse una mano en el vientre y noté que se movía. Noté la vida que había­mos engendrado. Estaba impaciente por nacer, no sé qué decirte —le tomó la cara entre las manos—. No sé lo que quería decir. No sabía que pudiera desear tanto todo lo que vi y sentí en ese instante. Vive con­migo, Kaoru, y con todo lo que hagamos juntos.

—Yo creía que la magia era cosa de la noche. Sí —lo besó en una mejilla—. Sí —lo besó en la otra mejilla—. Por todo —se rió al besarlo en los labios.

Kenshin le tomó la mano derecha.

—Ése no es el dedo —le dijo Kaoru.

—No puedes llevarlo en la izquierda hasta que nos casemos. Cumplamos las tradiciones y, ya puestos, creo que unas personas que han estado enamoradas toda la vida deberían tener un noviaz­go corto.

Abrió la mano y un destello de luz apareció donde había estado la lágrima. Kenshin sonrió, lo arro­jó al cielo y se convirtió en una lluvia de estrellas.

—Un símbolo —dijo mientras cogía una de las luces—. Una promesa. Te daré las estrellas, Kaoru —volvió a abrir la mano y le ofreció un anillo ro­deado de diamantes transparentes como el agua y brillantes como el fuego.

—Las acepto. Y te acepto a ti, Kenshin —extendió la mano casi sin poder contener la emoción cuan­do Kenshin le puso el anillo en el dedo—. ¡Menuda magia vamos a hacer!

—Empecemos ya.

Feliz, la levantó del suelo y bailaron juntos en el jardín rebosante de flores.

Las estrellas tintineaban brillantes en la oscu­ridad.

FIN...

* * *

_**Pues bien aki termina esta trilogia ke a mi me gusto mucho y ke al parecer a tooodas ustedes les gusto...  
Espero ke realmente hayan disfrutado de este fics... y ke obviamente dejen sus ultimos comentarios...  
Quiciera agradecer a todas aquellas personas ke me an seguido tando en bailando con el aire, cielo y tierra y obviamente afrontando el fuego... Sin sus animos nunca habria terminado esta historia... **_

_**asi ke espero verlas en mi prox fics ke ahorita les subo el prologo y capitulo 1  
besos  
nos vemos en la proximaaaa...**_

_**matta neee**_

_**Ghia**_


End file.
